Of Monsters and Demons
by TheRookieKing412
Summary: She had always believed that werewolves and vampires were works of fiction, but now, it seems, that she is caught up in a whirlwind of a fictitious world. A pale woman with red eyes who can only come out at night, a tall man with biting retorts, and a second with pale golden eyes. Oh, and she is the only one who has the power to end the fathers of both species. Apparently.
1. Sanctus Cor

In the dark of night, two figures stood opposing one another in a shaded lot. Dead grass and weeds withered around them as a gust of wind picked up dirt and leaves. The first to step out of the shadows was a woman, so pale was she when illuminated by the full moon, her red lips creating a contrast against her flesh. Her eyes were a sharp, blood red and decorated by make up. Her hair blew with the breeze, and with the attire she wore, where gooseflesh should have rose, her skin remained as smooth as marble.

"Fakir," she said snidely, waiting for him to approach her, "I assume you know why I've called you here."

The second figure, Fakir, only growled the way a wolf would, but didn't step out of the shadows.

"Once the red moon comes I will take him."

"It's funny that you think that's an option for you." Fakir said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I will not fight you over this, Fakir. I love him as much as you do."

Fakir laughed, "You lust after him; your heart is too shriveled for such emotions."

"I'll have you know, Fakir, that I intend to make him one of my own and he will live with me for forever."

"He'd never agree to that."

"He told me he loves me. He promised me forever."

Fakir glared, "He doesn't know what you are, he doesn't know what he promised you."

The woman bristled, "He does not care for such things! You heard what Drosselmeyer said. He is the only man who will succumb to our poisons for a century."

"Well then I guess you'll just have to get used to the idea of having a werewolf for a boyfriend then, huh?"

The woman glared at Fakir, fists at her side, but she began to shake. Fakir smirked before stepping out into the light.

"Let's begin."

Fakir began to transform into something gruesome as the woman attacked him.

Ahiru hummed as she locked up the shop for the night. After a long day of flower sales she couldn't wait to get home to take a long, hot bath, which was finally a reasonable activity with fall steadily approaching. Ahiru stuffed the keys into her pocket. Today had been her first day by herself; her boss, Freya, was sick and intended to close for the day, but Ahiru convinced her to let her run the shop. It hadn't been too hard, and today was slow, yet still taxing on her body. Flower pots were still heavy and bending down to tend to plants were still a part of her day, with or without Freya.

Ahiru looked down the street that she normally took home and down the alley she knew to be a shortcut. After a long day and the streetlamps strangely not turning on, Ahiru decided that going down the alleyway might be safer if not quicker. So, she turned into the alley to make it to the road on the other side which was very well lit. She hummed a little as she walked. Some tea, her favorite music, a hot steaming bath … home was really calling her na-

Ahiru stopped in her tracks. She heard ... growling? Like two dogs were fighting.

Now, Ahiru knew better than to try to stop a dog fight. That was a job for professionals! But she should still see what was going down, in case it was just a television playing too loudly next to an open window.

Ahiru cautiously walked over to the empty lot where she heard the noises coming from, careful to not step on anything or draw any attention to herself. As she drew near, she noticed something strange, one being that there only seemed to be one dog, and two being that that dog was very, very large. Her heart began to race as she-

She stopped in her tracks.

She had heard it and so had the dogs.

The sharp, crisp sound of glass breaking underfoot.

She had feared for a moment that the dogs would charge her but calmed when she saw that one of the dogs fighting wasn't really a dog, but a woman. She began to panic when she looked at the other "dog."

It had dark fur that almost seemed green in the light. It stood on hind legs, as tall as seven feet, and was covered in ripped and tattered clothing. It had the chest of a man, the arms of a man, and the eyes of one.

Ahiru shook and backed away from the scene as slowly as she could before she booked it out of the alley. Behind her, she heard a strong howl as the two things began to chase after her. She made it to the street, but with the two animals right on her tail, and turned right, which was not the direction of her home.

Suddenly, just when she thought she would be left for dead in the gutter, a door opened and an arm pulled her in. Ahiru screamed as the dog collided with the door, instantly bouncing away as if it was being repelled.

"Are you alright?"

Ahiru looked up at a pale woman with greyed eyes before she nodded.

"What- who-?"

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but let us give you something to eat to settle yourself."

"Us?" Ahiru looked around her and saw what appeared to be a restaurant with various characters inside.

The woman helped Ahiru stand and lead her to a chair, "Ebine, will you get this poor child some water and something to eat?"

A woman with purple hair nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Whats-?" Ahiru tried again.

"We are hunters." The first woman said, as if it was obvious, "For centuries, people like us have hunted down monsters to save the people of the world from their cruelty."

"Monsters?"

"Yes. Lycan and vampires. They are the main problems, but there have been others."

"Lycan?" Ahiru licked her lips, "Like werewolves?"

"Yes, exactly."

Ebine came back with a bowl of hot soup and a glass of iced water.

"Thank you." Ahiru said weakly, although she thought this meal to be wasted.

"You see, each of us have been attacked by these monsters and wish to rid the world of them."

"A werewolf killed my husband." Ebine said sadly, but her underlying hate was more than evident.

"A vampire took my mother." A girl spoke up, her hair in a tight, pink bun on the top of her head.

"A vampire tired to eat me!" The girl next to her added, her blonde pigtails bouncing up and down as she did so.

Soon, everyone had given their stories to her, making the situation more real than it ever had been.

"And," Ahiru turned to look at her host, "You?"

The woman looked down, "It is the family business, I live up to the legacy my parents left me."

Ahiru could tell by the hollowness in her eyes that she wasn't telling the complete truth, but this woman had given her shelter and food so she wouldn't force her.

"My name's Ahiru," she said, sticking her hand across the table.

"Edel."

"Thank you, Edel, for saving me." Ahiru looked out the windows, looking for a pacing beast or sulking bat.

"I'll have Pique and Lilie take you home," The two girls from earlier had stepped forward, the one with pink hair and the blonde, "They are more than equipped for the job."

For a minute they looked excited as they went and gathered weapons that were stowed away in the restaurant.

"Ahiru, I don't expect you to join us, but please, come back here for assistance at anytime." Edel told her, laying a hand across Ahiru's. Once Pique and Lilie came back, Edel said, "Good, now go and try to forget if you can."

Ahiru was led out of the restaurant by the two girls and they started chatting as soon as the door shut.

"Oh my God, I didn't think I'd ever see Rue and Fakir in the same night!"

"I know! It must have been some tragic battle you interrupted!"

"Um, it was." Ahiru said, thinking back to what private thing she interrupted.

"Wait, they were really fighting?"

"What ever for?!"

"I wasn't sure. All I heard was growling and I thought it was a dog fight, so I went to-"

"Break it up!"

"No, I just wanted to make sure in case it was a false alarm before I called it in." Ahiru looked at the grey pavement beneath her feet. Why did she have to check? It would have been better if she had just left it alone! "Say, who are Rue and Fakir anyway?" Those were the names they said, right?

"Huh? Oh, they're pretty much the leaders of their packs in Kinkan, maybe in all of Germany. Either way both are really powerful and for them to be seen must mean something big is going down."

"Maybe it's a turf war!"

"Nah, the two clans have lived peacefully for centuries. Why would they start now?"

"Wait!" Ahiru stopped. "They've been here for centuries but no one knows about them?"

The girl with pink hair rolled her eyes, "We do! Duh!"

"Most people who aren't hunters are killed by them before they can tell their story!"

Ahiru put her finger to her lip in concentration, "Where did they come from?"

"Oh, well, I can't tell it as well as Edel, and Lilie'll just exaggerate, but from what I've heard the first vampire to ever exist was a man named Drosselmeyer. He wanted the power to write fiction into reality and made a deal with the devil to do so. It had worked for a while, but one man named Siegfried decided that it was too much power for one man to have and used witchcraft to transform into a half-man half-wolf to stop him-"

"They had a magnificent battle!" Lilie interjected.

"Well, yes, but it wasn't magnificent, it was horrible and bloody, and while Drosselmeyer was in a continuous undead state, Siegfried would turn back to call on the dark arts again. And as the battle drew on, both Drosselmeyer and Siegfried created more and more vampires and werewolves to fight. It ended when they both died."

"How?"

"No one's really sure." Pique shrugged. "That's just how the story goes."

Ahiru nodded her head. "Well, this is it." Ahiru pointed up to an old tenant building. "Thank you for walking me home, and I will come back if I need anything."

Pique winked and stuck out her tongue, "Of course! Just ask for my name and I'll come."

Ahiru nodded before she went inside.

Now, she definitely needed a bath.

Ahiru hummed as she organized azaleas the next day, the bright sun shining into the greenhouse-like flower shop. The bell tinkled as someone walked in and went to the front desk. Ahiru didn't pay much attention, since dealing with customs was really more Freya's thing, but then she heard her name being mentioned.

Ahiru looked up as a man walked towards her. There was something alluring about him. Perhaps it was his long hair or his lean arms and chest, but Ahiru felt her cheeks burn, especially since he was asking for her. He knelt down next to her, which surprised her since she was about to stand up, and said, "Hi, Ahiru right?"

Ahiru nodded, but as she looked at him, he somehow seemed familiar. Looking at his hair, which was dark but shined green in the light, and his eyes-

Wait.

Ahiru studied his eyes and a chill went over her body. She opened her mouth to call to Freya, but Fakir's large hand covered her mouth.

He chuckled and gave her a wolfish grin and put a finger to his mouth. "Shh."

Ahiru shook and tears came to her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered. He looked back and saw Freya leave into the back room. "I'm going to remove my hand, and if you scream, well ..." He shrugged and slowly took his hand away.

"W-why-?"

"Why am I here? Why am I looking for you? Surprisingly, I get that a lot."

Ahiru didn't know what to say and could only nod.

"I'm here because I was instructed to be."

"Instructed? But I thought you were the leader."

"Yeah, well even managers have higher-ups." Fakir shrugged as if it was nothing, but that worried her. She should have known, but that implied the existence of a lot more werewolves than she liked to think of. "And I'm here because Rue can't get you in the daylight."

"Why do you want me?"

"Our King thinks you can be useful."

"Your King?"

"Yes, my leader, the big CEO." Fakir rolled his eyes, "He wants to use you."

"But-"

"But you're just a little flower shop girl with no real importance." He rolled his eyes again. "I know, no one thinks they're important."

"But I'm really not! I only just saw you and Rue fighting in that lot last night!"

Freya came back into the room and Fakir glared at her as if she was intruding on them. "Go tell that woman you're taking the day off to catch up with an old friend."

Ahiru knelt there, just watching him.

"Go, now!" he growled, and she was off to tell Freya.

Freya took it well, "Oh, that's alright! Besides, you took care of the shop all by yourself yesterday. You deserve to have the rest of the day to catch up with your friend!"

Fakir grabbed Ahiru by the elbow roughly and led her away, but Freya didn't seem to notice the fact that he was bruising her. They walked outside, and when Fakir was sure she wouldn't run off, he let go.

"I still don't understand." Ahiru shook her head.

"I don't either. All I know is Siegfried wants you."

"Wait." Ahiru looked up at him. "Siegfried? I thought he died."

"Siegfried? That bastard'll never die."

"But Pique said that that's what Edel told-"

"Edel?" Fakir laughed, "That old hag? That's just what she's been feeding her minions so that they'll feel more in power."

"So, Siegfried is still alive then?" Ahiru twiddled her thumbs. She didn't know how to feel about that, but if Siegfried was alive ... "Drosselmeyer?"

"Yes," Fakir nodded slowly. "He's alive, too."

"But wait, wouldn't he have taken over the world by now?"

Fakir looked down the road at a small family of three. "Not here. Look, promise me something. Promise me that you'll meet up with me later."

Ahiru looked at him with a pout-her version of a glare.

"Look, the vampires will try to kill you. It was one of the only things Siegfried told me when he sent me to get you." He put his hands on her shoulders. "I swear I will not harm you and I will protect you if you come."

"You can explain everything later?"

"Yes, but not right now." Fakir looked down the road at people cruising the streets. "Not out in the open like this."

"Then where?"

"Here." Fakir pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Promise me that you will come."

Ahiru looked at the card: Scent. Wait, wasn't that a nightclub?

"Ahiru, please."

Ahiru nodded. "I promise."

"Master." In a dark room, a woman knelt before the flames, red eyes declaring what she was.

"Rue," an ancient voice replied, "Fakir has already talked to her. His ability to walk in the sun is to his advantage and our cripplement. We need that girl."

Rue scowled. "I still don't understand why!"

"Don't you dare speak to me in such ways, Kraehe."

Rue blanched, if that was even possible, and bowed her head. "For- forgive me, master. I meant no disrespect."

"That girl could lead to

terrible things, Rue. Terrible things!" the voice replied, "The only way to preserve the survival of our dying race is to make her one of us."

"Yes, sir, I understand."

"She knows your face, and I have no doubt that Fakir told her that we would kill her, so you must approach her gently."

Rue bowed her head in agreement. "Yes, my lord."

"Now go, and don't bother me until you have her!"


	2. Notata

Ahiru looked at herself in the mirror. Honestly, she looked ridiculous in such a tight blue dress. Pique stood behind her, trying to make her messy hair cooperate.

"I can't believe you're going to a nightclub."

"Yeah, I can't either." Ahiru put a hand on her stomach.

Ahiru didn't tell Pique which nightclub she was going to, since she probably knew that the Scent was a werewolf club. And she wasn't invited since Ahiru called it a "date." That made her blush since the supposed date would have been with Fakir, and she knew he'd disapprove, or laugh, or both. Pique was the only person she could think of that would know what to wear to something like this. Her only friend was Freya, a complete pastel goddess, and a college friend who lived, well, back in the city where they went to college three hours away.

"But this is a good look." Pique brushed out any wrinkles on the side of the sequined dress, shimmering like oil in the light. Her hair was in a bun, which was the most the two of them could do anyway. "Wait." Pique stepped away from Ahiru, giving her a skeptical look. She then began viciously removing the bobby-pins and pulled her hair down.

"Pique! I told you it was too long to be let down!" Ahiru whined.

"Shush!" Pique, with pins in her lips, pulled back a piece of her hair and pinned it to the left side of her head.

Ahiru looked at herself. The only time she had her hair down was when she showered, so when her hair waved down her back, she had forgotten the effects the braids had on her hair as she began spreading pomade into her hair to smooth it out, and Ahiru began to see how this was better than her bun.

"There!" Pique praised, "Now, the finishing piece." Pique rooted through Ahiru's jewelry box.

"Oh wait, I have a necklace." Ahiru went to the side of her bed and pulled out an old pendant.

Pique scrunched her nose at it. "That old thing? No offense, but it's not exactly something to wear to a nightclub to go dancing."

"These heels aren't exactly something to dance in either."

"Yeah, but they're sexy." Pique pulled out a cheap necklace Ahiru got at Wal-Mart for about five dollars. It was simple and sterling silver with a small, fake diamond hanging from the chain.

It went with the outfit, so Ahiru agreed and put her pendant back. Pique grabbed a coat from the closet. No sense in letting prying eyes stare at her, Pique had said, and besides, it was cold.

Pique walked Ahiru down the stairs, then departed in the direction of the hunters' restaurant. Ahiru was starting to think they all just lived there. She began to walk when a voice called out to her.

Twice in one day. Damn, that had to be a record!

"Ahiru, right?"

Ahiru looked down a dark alley and saw a shadow leaning against the wall.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you, but I'm sure Fakir convinced you I would."

Ahiru's eyes widened. She must have been that vampire from the other night.

"No."

"Oh, goo-"

"He told me you'd kill me."

Rue's eyes widened before she started to laugh, "Kill you, oh my!" Rue stepped out of the shadows in a short, red party dress, "My dear I want you as much as he does."

Ahiru licked her lips, forgetful of the heavy lipstick Pique applied. "Why?"

"He hasn't told you?" Rue put a hand to her heart in mock pity.

"He will tonight." Ahiru said, defending him. Which was strange, as she had only met him today and the night before, and he chased after her in some kind of monster mask. At least Rue was human. Or, well-

Humanoid.

"Fine, go to him, but come find me and I will tell you everything he has forgotten to mention." She slithered back into the shadows and Ahiru felt warmth return. She hadn't even known it had left.

She shook her head and started walking, heading to the club where she could get her answers. She hoped they were worth the pain these heels inflicted.

She heard the music from a block away, and when she turned the corner she didn't even have to look at the name of the establishment before she knew it was the Scent. When she got to the door, two men were thrown from the club by a small woman, whose hair was in a neat ponytail at the base of her neck.

"And stay out!"

Suddenly, the people in the line stood straight, the proper fear and respect given to the short bouncer.

"Um," Ahiru walked up to her, cutting the line and instantly feeling guilty about it, "I'm here to see Fakir."

"Ahiru." The bouncer nodded. "Lysander!" she called, and a tougher looking man stepped out. "Watch the line. Fakir has a delivery." The bouncer looked Ahiru up and down.

Once they were inside, she smiled sweetly. "Sorry about that! You can't let them think you're soft. I'm Retzel."

"Ahiru."

"I know, and again, I am so sorry about that. Normally people just know not to mess with me." She shrugged and brought Ahiru across the nightclub, a very loud destination, blaring lights, and too many people to count. Ahiru was lead to a VIP section that was slightly elevated compared to the rest of the club, it seemed richer and more breathable, you weren't bumping into people every step of the way. "It's Fakir's delivery," Retzel told the bouncer at the VIP area. He nodded and let them through.

"Um, Miss Retzel why do you keep calling me that?"

Retzel winked. "Code word, can't let civies know what's going on, you never know who might be a blood sucker."

Ahiru nodded. It made sense.

Retzel led her to the very back of the establishment to a half-circle booth, the ones that Ahiru always wanted to sit in at restaurants, but never could since she never had a big enough group. In the center of the booth was Fakir, sitting exactly the way a club owner ought to sit: slouching, his knees open, arms stretching across the back of the seat with two girls leaning on him, giving him attention. When he saw Ahiru, he sat up almost instantly, and stood to greet her.

"Ahiru," he said, holding out his hand to shake it. Ahiru extended hers, but he twisted it and placed a kiss on her knuckles. Smooth. "Come, we have much to discuss."

Still not letting go, he dragged her toward another door, and when Ahiru looked back, she could tell she had angered the girls that were practically sitting on Fakir's lap. He opened the door and turned on a light before leading her down into a basement. It scared her, being dragged down the stairs, scantily clad, by a man who was much, much stronger than she, into a dark room below a nightclub where no one could hear her scream.

"Please," Fakir said once he let go, "Take a seat." He gestured to a plush chair.

Ahiru took it, not wanting to anger him. "Fakir-"

"Shh!" Fakir put a finger to his lips as he leaned against a desk with one arm crossed over his chest. He began to look her up and down and stopped at her eyes. "You look different."

Ahiru crossed her arms.

He smirked. "Now, down to business." His smirk was quick to fade.

Ahiru swallowed and sat up in her chair.

"Whatever Edel told you-"

"Pique."

"Yeah, whatever, whatever she told you, was wrong. Both Drosselmeyer and Siegfried are alive, just not well."

Ahiru looked at him with curiosity.

"You see, Drosselmeyer wanted to twist fiction into reality with writing, and Siegfried rose to stop him. They changed people to fight alongside them, but in the end, the only things that stopped them was each other." Fakir paused, "You see, Siegfried was able to curse Drosselmeyer, but all it did was immobilize him. By doing so, Siegfried was also a recipient to the curse. While Drosselmeyer became an eternal flame, literally, Siegfried become something akin to cave markings."

"Wait, what?"

Fakir exhaled, "Drosselmeyer is a literal fire. He can talk and live, but he's stuck as a fire. Anyone can put him out, but his minions are too loyal and kept him safe by creating a nearly waterproof castle around him."

"Wasser Castle?" Ahiru asked, eyes wide. That was something she did recognize, it was a castle built back in the 1800's. It was restricted to people, but tourists liked to go and see, legend has it that it's haunted, but legend has it that a lot of places are haunted.

"Yes, that's what civies call it."

"And, what about Siegfried?" Ahiru ventured.

"The spell blasted him onto a stone wall where he was forced to stay. I can show him to you, if you'd like."

Ahiru nodded.

Fakir motioned for her to follow him and he led her down a dimly lit hallway that turned from cement to stone. Ahiru heard howling and looked at the wall and saw a wolf rushing past her, only it was on the wall. She gasped and smacked her hand to her mouth.

"Siegfried!" Fakir called when he got to the end of the hallway, which had turned into a cave, "Ahiru is here and wishes to meet you."

 _Ahiru_ , his voice called to her soothingly. She walked to the wall, brushing her fingers against the stone. _Ahiru, I will keep you safe_.

Suddenly, the painting of a wolf stalked towards her and it was more than surreal. Her mouth opened in shock and her eyes widened. He looked at her and his eyes turned sad.

 _Tutu_. He said.

"Tutu?" Ahiru turned to Fakir.

"Tutu was his wife. They loved each other, a rare thing in his time, but he lost her in childbirth."

"Do I look like her?" Ahiru asked, never looking away from the wolf in the wall.

"I don't know, they weren't rich enough to afford portraits."

Ahiru lifted her fingers and brushed it along Siegfried's head and he leaned into her touch like a dog would.

 _Tutu_. He said again.

"What happened to their child?"

"Some people say she was taken by vampires and eaten or turned, others say she died in a particularly cold winter, but no one knows for sure." Fakir shrugged.

Siegfried howled at the mention of his daughter before bounding away.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Not your fault. Siegfried can only stay for a certain amount of time before he's called away."

"Away to where?"

Fakir shrugged. "Hell."

Fakir turned to leave, but Ahiru looked at the wall and pet it once more. He called to her and she went to him.

"Is that why he wants me? Because I look like Tutu?"

"No, he wants you because you can kill Drosselmeyer."

Ahiru felt sick. She put a hand to the wall, this one concrete, and bent over, her hair curtaining her paling face.

"You can kill Siegfried, too, but- Ahiru!" Fakir turned and lifted her face in his hands. He picked her up and brought her back into the room they had first entered and sat her on the desk. Fakir left her for a moment, but returned with water, which she downed greedily.

"Hey, hey, take it slow."

"Sorry." Ahiru shook her head.

"It's fine, just drink-"

"No, I mean, I can't kill Drosselmeyer."

"What do you mean? Of course you can-"

"No! I mean, ugh! I can't just kill someone in cold blood!"

Fakir looked at her, "This is a demon that has caused too much suffering, it would not be murder, but a blessing to all who live on earth."

Ahiru shook her head.

Fakir shook his head, "We'll talk about this later, just come back up."

"Can I go now?"

Fakir looked at her over his shoulder and smirked. "Not yet."

Ahiru felt a chill run down her spine but followed him up. He led her back through the club to the VIP section and then out into the main part of the club. At first she thought he was leading her outside, but then he started heading for the dance floor.

"Fakir-"

"C'mon, this is the only way that vampires won't mess with you." He held out his hand to her and she took it. When she met Rue, she could tell something was off, even if both Rue and Fakir felt unctuous. But Drosselmeyer definitely seemed more dangerous than Siegfried, and if vampires were Drosselmeyer's minions, well, Ahiru wasn't too sure she wanted to deal with them.

She reached out and placed her hand in his. He all but dragged her to the dance floor.

She stumbled onto the dance floor in the last few beats of the song. God, these shoes were not made to dance in. She looked around and saw people grinding against each other. Was Fakir going to make her do that? The next song started to play. Something that was hard and quick, and definitely not the kind of music Ahiru was used to dancing to. He put his hands on her waist and she automatically moved her hands to his shoulders.

And they began.

It wasn't so bad. It was quick and as she moved she could feel the heat. The heat of her body, of his. It wasn't long before she started to sweat, and at that moment, when she did not want anyone to touch her, Fakir pulled her closer. She blushed red, adding to the heat. Chest to chest, they danced.

She had gotten used to the feel of his body against hers, so of course he decided to change the position again.

He grabbed her hands and spun her around so that her back was against him. This made her freeze up. She- she wasn't going to grind on him! She didn't know him! Well, she kinda did, but not really! How did he expect her to-

"Relax, just dance." He whispered into her ear, as much as one can whisper in a club. So she let go and swayed to the music, careful not to rub against any part of his body except his chest, which she would occasionally brush with her shoulder. Fakir was careful, but pulled her closer until she was flush against his body. He moved her hair over her right shoulder, baring her back to him, which was exposed from the off-the-shoulder dress. He pressed his mouth against her neck and bit her.

He bit her.

He fucking bit her!

Who bites someone like that?!

What?!

She gasped and tried to pull away but he was latched onto her. Ahiru felt the warm trickle of blood slipping through his teeth, and when he pulled away, her hand instantly smacked onto her skin to cover the wound. Gently, Fakir moved her hand away and licked the wound. Just. . . licked it. Slowly, if at all, the blood stopped flowing from her neck and she could feel it healing. Fakir ran a finger over the mark.

"I'm sorry, it's the only way to keep you safe from those vampires." He turned her around. "They're ruthless. They'd more than likely kidnap you if you denied them."

Ahiru put her hand on the wound. It was scarred over. Completely. "What did you do?"

"It's a mark, it means that I claim ownership over you."

Ahiru blushed.

"Not like that, idiot." But Fakir blushed too.

Ahiru crossed her arms and rubbed them to generate heat. "May I leave?"

"Not alone. I'll go with you."

Ahiru nodded and left the dance floor. He followed after her and she felt her scar burn, a warm sensation that felt more pleasurable than painful. God, what if Pique saw it? She'd know what it was, right? Maybe she could just pass it off as a hickey?

Fakir escorted her outside and the sudden rush of autumn air chilled her to the bone.

"What if I say no?" Ahiru asked once they were a block or so away from the din of the club.

"We'll leave you alone, but that means you'll be hunted by vampires." Fakir shrugged.

"What if I go to Edel?"

Fakir laughed harshly. "Edel? As soon as she sees my mark on you, she'll cast you out."

Ahiru rubbed the scar again. So it didn't look like a hickey? "What does it look like?"

"Nothing right now. Just a bite mark, but it'll soon turn into my symbol."

"And what's that?"

Fakir shrugged, "You'll find out."

Ahiru guessed that that was Fakir's way of saying he didn't know.

"How does Edel know it's your mark?"

Fakir considered this. "Well, it's not that she'll know it's my mark specifically. She'll just recognize it to be a werewolf mark."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Ahiru shrugged, rubbing at it.

"Stop that, you'll get it infected or something."

"It's already closed. Besides shouldn't you know if it would?"

Fakir glared at her. "No, I've never marked someone before, and I can only mark someone once."

Ahiru stopped and he stopped only after he realized Ahiru had stopped as well, "You only have one chance to do this and you wasted it on me?"

"Once you die, I'll be able to mark someone else, preferably a werewolf, but," Fakir looked at the sidewalk before turning back to her, "This is important to Siegfried. The death of his lifelong enemy. I wouldn't let it slip through my fingers just because some vampire got to you first."

"I thought I smelled the stench of a wolf." Rue stepped out from the alley and Fakir raced to stand in front of Ahiru. "Hello, Ahiru, have fun at that wolf den?"

"Um-"

"Don't talk to her, Rue!" Fakir yelled back. He brushed Ahiru's hair aside to show his mark. "She's mine now."

Rue sneered. "Ahiru! I thought better of you!"

"It is obvious that you are unwanted here, Rue."

"Actually, it isn't." Rue walked towards the two and Fakir snarled at her as she began to circle them. "From what I overheard, she hasn't agreed to be in your silly little wolf pack."

"She will, and if she doesn't, she's definitely not joining you blood guzzlers."

"Who knows." Rue brushed the side of Ahiru's cheek. "She just might like me better, I mean, I certainly wouldn't bite her on the first date."

Fakir growled at her as she touched Ahiru.

"That's kinky, Fakir."

"Leave!"

Rue smirked and backed away into the darkness.

Fakir grabbed Ahiru by the wrist and started to run.

Ahiru gasped, her heels not suited for running. "Fakir!"

Fakir didn't stop and kept running.

"Fakir, I can't!" Ahiru's ankle nearly buckled, but she was able to keep going. "Fa-!" Ahiru finally tripped over a crack, sweat making it easy to slip through his tight grasp. She scraped her knees and her left shoulder.

"Ahiru." He bent over her. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"

"I'm- I'm fine," she stuttered, gasping for breath, "Just go, I can make it home myself." She placed an unsteady hand on the concrete and tried to lift herself up only to slip right onto her wound. She hissed before being picked up by Fakir, her right, uninjured side against his chest. "Fakir, I said I was-"

"If I left you now, Rue would go after you, and there's no way I'm doing that."

Ahiru opened her mouth to argue but just nodded her head instead, "Fine, but I can bandage myself up when I get back, okay?"

"Alright."

"So just drop me off at the door. Wait, you know where I live right?"

"Yes," Fakir said, "I can pick up the trail you left when you walked to the club."

"You can?"

"It's a bit difficult since it's such a busy street, but now that I marked you, I can detect it, although it's still faint."

Like a dog was the first thing that popped into Ahiru's head. The next were those assemblies she had as a kid, where they showed off how important police dogs were and everything they could do. But then she shook the thought a way. Fakir wasn't a dog, he was a wolf- a werewolf- but Ahiru didn't know if that was better or worse.

"Here, go clean yourself up." Fakir let her down and she walked to the door. "I'll be picking you up tomorrow for dinner."

"Dinner?"

Fakir shrugged and turned his head, but there was red on his cheeks, "The more you smell like me, the more the vampires will steer clear of you."

Ahiru nodded. That made sense.

And of course, it was another opportunity to try to convince her to kill Drosselmeyer. She swallowed and walked inside. Fakir didn't leave until she began walking up the stairs but even then, she felt him peering at her, her neck tingling with the sensation of being watched.


	3. Princeps Album

"Whoa, that's a really cool tattoo!"

"Huh?" Ahiru slapped a hand to her neck, where a bite sized oak tree was engraved on her skin. "Oh, um, thank you." Ahiru looked up at the man who said it and was stunned.

He was _beautiful._

Ahiru hurried to stand before him. "Um, is there anything I could help you with?"

"Ah, yes, I'm looking for roses."

Ah, of course he was taken-no one asked for roses unless it was for a loved one. Still, he was beautiful to look at. When she first looked at him, the sun was directly behind him so he had a halo, like a saint in Renaissance paintings. His hair was so pale it was almost white, like freshly fallen snow, and his skin was like cream. It wasn't until he was standing that she saw his eyes-beautiful golden eyes. Was it even possible to have eyes like that? He talked about what kind of roses he wanted: pure white ones, the color of innocence.

"We have all types of roses here." Ahiru said, leading him to the area where Freya had grown almost every species of rose, every color, every size. It was one of Ahiru's favorite aisles.

"How many?" Ahiru asked, ready to snip at the roses.

"Thirteen."

"You know, most people just ask for a dozen. Is that a special number?" Maybe it was their thirteenth anniversary, a rose for each year, or maybe it was the age when they met. Either way, how sweet.

"No, nothing special."

Ahiru smiled and nodded. What a shame, she heard of people doing sweet things like that for each other. But still she cut thirteen roses and took them to the counter. He said no to a vase and she rang him up. Twenty-two fifty.

He smiled at her and pulled out a rose. "Here," he said, handing it to her over the counter.

"Oh! N-no it's okay, really!"

"I insist, a girl as pretty as you should also receive flowers."

She bit her lip and accepted it.

"May I have your name?"

"Um, Ahiru."

The man smiled. "Pretty. Miss Ahiru, may I meet you here after closing? I'd like to get to know you. It's hard to find kind people nowadays."

Kind?

Pretty?

This guy had the _wrong_ girl.

Still, she blushed. She nodded her head. "It closes at seven."

"Great, I'll give these to my. . . friend, and I'll come fetch you. Sound okay?"

"Al-alright, but wait, um sir-"

"Mytho."

"Um, Mytho, I still don't understand-"

"The friends I have, Miss Ahiru, aren't the nicest of people. I could tell that you have a pure heart the moment I looked into your eyes. The last person I knew who was so pure, well-all I know is that when you find pure hearts, you don't let them go because they will be the kindest people you know."

"I think if anyone has a pure heart, it's you, Mr. Mytho, for saying I have one."

He smiled brightly. "I only speak the truth. I'll return at seven and not a moment later."

He was late. Ahiru stood outside for about ten minutes when Mytho came running down the road.

"Pardon me!" He said to her, all smiles, "My friend was holding me back a little. She's very-"

"Clingy?" Ahiru offered.

"Oh, no, I'd never say that about her. She's had hard times and doesn't want me to leave her. The thing is, I try to reassure her that I would never - let's go, Ahiru, this way - but no matter what, she's still-"

"Clingy?"

"In a way. I love her, I really do, but-"

"She doesn't have a pure heart."

Mytho laughed under his breath and shook his head, "She definitely doesn't have one of those. Not to speak ill of her, but she is, well, for lack of a better term, you could say that she's in a gang, and the leader of it!"

"Really?"

"Well, no, but I'm just saying that she's not above doing bad things."

Ahiru nodded. She could understand. People had to do what people had to do to get anywhere in life.

"She's good but her past-"

"It's led her to terrible things."

"Yes, and she has it all. Daddy issues, abandonment issues, trust issues, episodes. I just ..." He paused, looking at the ground for something that wasn't there. "I wish I could help her."

Ahiru didn't like gossip, especially if she didn't know the person. "Let's change the subject. I think it's a little rude-"

Mytho's head popped up and his eyes went wide, "Oh! Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't even consider the fact that you don't know her. Oh, my dear Ahiru, you must accept my apologies."

"Don't worry, I do." Ahiru smiled. "So where are you taking me?"

Mytho looked relieved. "The Pier!"

Ahiru tilted her head, "A pier? We don't live by an ocean."

"No! Not _a_ pier, _The_ Pier! It's a passing carnival set up in the park! I thought it was a good first date if any."

"Date?"

"Oh, sorry, not like that. A date between new friends."

Ahiru nodded and smiled, even if this man was taken, he was still wonderful to hang out with. Somehow though, she could only think of how different he was compared to Fakir-

Oh shit.

 _Fakir!_

He was going to take her to dinner, or cook her dinner, or _make_ her dinner! Either way, she had missed it!

"Ahiru, are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh! Yes, just fine, I just forgot something but it's not important."

"Are you sure? Because we can always go-"

"No! No, really, it's fine, just a small thing."

Ahiru waved it away but a chill still went down her spine and she swore she heard a wolf's howl.

The next _three_ _hours_ were spent with Mytho at the fair. He paid for every game, ride, and all the food she wanted, and they were currently sitting at the tables sharing a pink cotton candy. Somehow, they had grown so close in the past few hours, and now they were just laughing. This was much better than the night before-the noisy club, the decision she had to make, the bite…

She rubbed her neck as she thought about it, there was something strange about it. When she had first been bitten, all she could think of was the pain it caused when his teeth sunk into her skin, but replaying it in her mind, chills ran up and down her body. It was like she had enjoyed the bite, experienced pleasure-

She began to blush and hid behind cotton candy.

"Are you okay? You aren't hot, are you?" Mytho asked, ever so polite and gentlemanly.

"No, sorry, I just let my mind drift to something embarrassing."

"Oh! I hate when that happens-"

Ahiru nodded along, not really hearing what he was saying. She rubbed the mark and that in itself added to her current chills.

She yawned.

"Oh, God," Mytho said, looking down at his watch, "It's late, I should get you home."

Ahiru nodded and stood, allowing Mytho to eat the rest.

"It's a good thing tomorrow's Saturday!"

"Do you get the day off?

"Yeah, it's pretty nice not having an alarm, even if the store opens at nine." Ahiru smiled a little, the thought of sleeping in gave her a warm feeling, something completely different from what she felt when circling over the bite mark. "What do you do anyway?"

" I don't, my friends have always supplied me with money so I've never needed to work."

"Really, why?"

Mytho shrugged, "They want me to be insured, I think. They have the money for it so they can."

"So you're like a 1950's housewife receiving allowances from your husbands?" Ahiru joked, elbowing his side lightly.

Mytho smiled, "I guess you could say that. I don't earn it though, that's for sure. Besides, I think it was so it made sure I stayed with them."

"They're your friends though. Why would you leave them?"

"They're just scared. I never got an education or experience, so it's not like I could get a job anyway."

Ahiru raised an eyebrow. "You never got an education? But you speak so well!"

Mytho smirked and shrugged. "They taught me as best as they could, but mostly they made me read a lot. I can barely do math!"

"Hey, there are a lot of high school graduates who can't either!"

Mytho got a laugh out of that, and Ahiru was glad she was able to give that to him.

"That's true, my friends were never that good either. They only knew up to multiplication and division."

"That's all you really need anyway!"

"Truly!"

Mytho lead her to her apartment and dropped her off at the door.

"May I see you again?"

Ahiru giggled. "You can see me anytime. You know where I work and where I live."

Mytho nodded, "True, oh, what did you do with my rose?"

"Oh, I set it up by the cash register. I thought it looked nice there."

"I'll have to see for myself."

Ahiru smiled. "Goodnight."

Mytho waved. "Goodnight."

Ahiru opened the door and went inside. Man, it was good to have someone so kind and caring and-

The door was open.

Ahiru panicked. Oh God, she had been robbed! She rushed inside to see what the damage was when she saw that everything was in place. But then the door closed shut behind her. Her heart was racing. They were still here!

Ahiru turned slowly and was almost relieved to see Fakir standing by her door.

Almost.

The look in his eye was murderous and she knew it was because she missed dinner.

"Fakir, I-"

Ahiru started, but Fakir pounced on her. Literally. He pounced. Suddenly, her back was to the wall and her throat was being constricted by Fakir's hand.

"And where have you been?"

Ahiru gulped, "I- I-"

"You think this is a game? That you can run off with whoever, wherever, and you won't be a target?"

Ahiru's lip trembled.

"You are risking your short, little life on what? A man?" Fakir took a strong sniff of her neck and stopped half way through. "Oh, I see." He started to laugh and let her go. "You are an idiot."

She collapsed to her knees as she sucked in air. "Fakir, I'm sorry!"

"At anytime a vampire could have come for you," he said, kneeling down next to her, "That man you were with, he's not one himself, but he associates with them. I'm sure that if _Rue_ came he would have let her take you." Fakir grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her head away from the ground.

She gasped and her eyes grew wide because she _liked it_. It should have hurt, made her hate him for the abuse, but she _loved_ the way it felt.

He paused to look at her reaction, but kept on with his scolding, not going to say a word about her parted lips, "Tomorrow, I will come for you and tomorrow you will obey and do what I tell you to do."

Ahiru nodded to the best of her ability before she was let go, her head felt tingly from the way Fakir had pulled. He stood to leave, but Ahiru stopped him.

"I- I forgot."

"Forgot?" He sneered at her over his shoulder. "Forgot what? That your life is important to two enemies? That one will do anything to get you? Or did you forget about me?"

Ahiru shook. She honestly never saw herself as an important person, but somehow, Fakir's tone made it seem mocking. As if even if it was all true. That he didn't feel that way. It nearly broke her heart.

He shook his head when he didn't get an answer, "I will be here, tomorrow, to pick you up. Don't leave."

He shut the door behind him and Ahiru allowed her tears to fall. He was so aggressive and cruel! How could anyone be that way? Feel that way, or even talk that way? Ahiru didn't understand it at all and she hated it.

She shook as the tears fell down her face.

Fakir leaned against his hand, two girls fawning over him though he could not remember their names, or if they were in his pack or not. He wanted to shake them off, but they would just latch back on.

That stupid girl. She was going to ruin everything! They'd finally get rid of Drosselmeyer and he couldn't do a thing about it if she was taken.

He took a drink.

Maybe if he had someone tail her 24/7, although they might be suspicious especially if it was Lysander. He was about as sneaky as a...

A...

Well, a not sexy thing!

Ugh! He didn't know! He was distracted!

Besides Lysander, Retzel would get bored and complain. He didn't want to do it and he certainly didn't trust anyone else to do it.

He rubbed his eyes.

He certainly couldn't trust Mytho to do it either. As much as Mytho was his friend, he was Rue's lover, too. He could just as easily want to get her to Rue. God, why was this so challenging? If she wasn't so hesitant about killing Drosselmeyer, everything would be so much easier.

He stood.

"Where are you going, Fakir?" one of the girls asked.

"Yeah, where are you going?" the other chimed in.

"I'm going to dance." Dancing always helped, it calmed his nerves and helped him think straight.

"We'll go with you, Fakir!"

"Yes! Please!"

Fakir rolled his eyes, God, they were almost as annoying as Ahiru. "Fine."

The two girls cheered and latched themselves onto Fakir's arms, leading him to the dance floor. He danced the best he could with two girls on him, but every time he closed his eyes all he could see was her. One of the girls got in front of him and started dancing against him and he could only think of Ahiru's body and how hesitant she was when he turned her around. He growled. Why was he still thinking about that dipshit!

He spun her away but then the other girl came. She leaned her whole body against him and he all got was the stench of hairspray. God, Ahiru's had smelled so much better! It wasn't an exact scent, but it was something that belonged to her and her alone. It lingered there and he could still pick it up in places she had been…

Damnit, damnit, damnit! Why was she lurking in the depths of his mind? Peeking out when he was trying to think, or to concentrate?! Even when she wasn't around, she was irritating.

With the girls dancing on him, it felt wrong. Strikingly and distinctly wrong. It was Ahiru's body who should be pressed against him, not these stupid girls. She should be here. She should be dancing with him. She should be touching him. She should be-

He growled before moving off the dance floor. If anything it made it worse, completely and altogether _worse._ He went back into his booth and grabbed his drink. He sucked it down, hoping beyond hope it would distract him before he went into the basement.

He paced around the room like the animal he was, snarling and growling as he went. Her scent was so strong in there it might have made his situation worse.

Fakir fisted his hand and threw the cup at the wall, shattering it was he left out the window, changing into a beast to run and hunt.


	4. Rat Ad Rubeum

For a week, Ahiru had spent her days with Fakir.

Luckily, he had calmed down and apologized for his behavior. Though, Ahiru just thought it was more of a formality and not because he was genuinely sorry.

She didn't forgive him.

For a whole week, he had been with her. Holding her, touching her, grabbing her. It was. . . Strange. It was like having an abusive boyfriend all the older, wiser, and more experienced ladies told younger girls to leave in the dust. But Fakir wasn't a boyfriend, and she most definitely couldn't leave him.

He was definitely an animal, though. He dragged her around a lot, and while she didn't really mind, his grip was tight, far tighter than he probably knew, and left bruises on her wrists. He always seemed to be on alert, as if someone would attack them at any minute, and maybe that's why his grip was so tight. She had showed them to him the next day, and while something flashed in his eyes - remorse? - he passed it off. This morning he came by just to say he was letting her have the day off, his eyes traveling down to her wrists before sharply looking back up.

She had planned on Fakir to have something planned and when he didn't, she was left to her own intentions, so, she paid her bills.

God, she wasn't going to have a lot of grocery money, was she? She'd just have to leave meat out of her meals for a bit, go vegetarian for the week, that was fine, besides, she practically lived on bread in college, it would be just the same. Just the same.

She rubbed her eyes.

Her life wasn't supposed to be this way. She wanted to be a dancer. She was too clumsy. She wanted to paint. Her hand wasn't steady. She wanted to cook. Nothing tasted right.

And now…

Ahiru looked out the window, the sun was out, golden and yellow against the browning leaves.

Now she was supposed to kill someone.

Her mother would be so ashamed. Ahiru looked back at her room, the door slightly ajar. In her bedside drawer was her mother's pendant. An old thing. It was beautiful, her mother had told her that it was originally the charm of a choker given to a woman by a man she loved. It had broken; the velvet cracked and hard, so Ahiru's grandmother had replaced it with a gold chain before giving it to her daughter. The chain was worn by now, but Ahiru insisted that her mother keep the golden chain and not replace it. They were poor, those two, Ahiru didn't want her mother to waste money on a golden chain when the one it had was perfectly fine.

Ahiru's eyes traveled across her wall where two pictures hung. Ahiru stood and walked to them, the first was a picture of Ahiru's mother, it was her senior picture, and while Ahiru's roommate once said she looked just like her, Ahiru knew her mother was too pretty to be compared to her. The next, was a picture of Ahiru and her mother the day she was born. Her mother's hair was all over the place and her face still gleamed with sweat, but she glowed. She glowed brighter than a star while holding that baby, her baby; Ahiru.

In the picture, Ahiru was asleep, her face was pale, unmarked by sun kisses and eyebrows, it seemed. The picture was taken by her grandma, whom she never met. Ahiru had been told by her mother about how mad her mom had been since she had sex with a boy out of wedlock, but grandma loved Ahiru more than anything. That's what she said.

Ahiru always believed her, but she wondered if that was ever true, if her grandmother really did love her or if it was a toleration. She would never know.

Ahiru huffed. She really shouldn't be left alone.

Ahiru went back to her bills and moved on to her taxes when someone knocked on her window. Ahiru looked over and gasped.

It was Rue, dressed from head to toe, complete with gloves, a big hat, and sunglasses.

"Let me in!" She said through the glass.

"Fakir said-"

"Are you really going to listen to Fakir?" Rue put the hand that wasn't holding her up against her hip. "Just let me in."

Ahiru nodded before going to the window and opening it.

Rue stood there, "Well, invite me in."

"Oh! Right! Um, please, come in?"

Rue rolled in and shut the blinds immediately.

"God, it's hot out there!"

"Well, that's because you're wearing so much."

Rue glared, "I know, but it's fall, these clothes shouldn't be so suffocating."

"Well, you can take them off now, I can go make sure the blinds are all shut."

Ahiru walked into her kitchen, where the only other window was besides in her room, and closed the blinds. Ahiru went over and shut the door, hoping Rue would understand that it was off limits.

"I can't believe you let me in, especially after all the shit Fakir told you about me."

Ahiru shrugged.

"Nice place."

"Thank you."

Rue walked around and sat down on the couch, and Ahiru sat with her.

"God, I can't believe I caught you."

"And why's that?"

Rue raised an eyebrow at her, "Because Fakir's been dragging you all over town marking you up as his territory."

Ahiru blushed, "He just doesn't want vam-"

"Vampires kidnapping you?" Rue finished, "Don't worry, we won't."

"You won't?"

"No, Fakir's just prejudiced."

"Oh." Ahiru sat for a moment, Ahiru kinda figured he was lying about them, but still, she didn't know one. "So I suppose you want me to kill someone, too?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Ahiru paused, collecting her thoughts, "Fakir never explained why I was the one who had to do the, well, killing."

"To be honest, I don't know either, Drosselmeyer won't say, old bastard."

Ahiru looked confused, "Do you not like him?"

"Of course I don't, he made my life shitty."

"What do you mean?" Ahiru threw Rue's question back at her.

"It started when he first got his powers, in 1852."

Ahiru's eyes grew to the size of saucers, "You mean that you're-"

"One-hundred and seventy-two." Rue smirked, "I look good for my age, huh?"

"Rue-"

"Don't feel bad for me, I don't mind being old, besides, my tragedy happened before I was turned."

"Oh."

"Let me explain, you see, back in 1852, Drosselmeyer had made his little deal with the devil; his soul for the power to make fiction reality. The devil, however, had a little trick up his sleeve, the more he wrote, the more his humanity, I guess, was taken from him. The more he became a demon.

"I was his first victim, we were his neighbors, my father was a doctor and my mother was, well, a woman. I was only eight years old, but Drosselmeyer saw that as a perfect age, and he started with my mother. He got her sick. Sicker than anything our medicine could heal. I was at her side day and night, or at least, as much as I could, my father tried to make me stay away, in case I got sick, too. The torture went on for a year, and my mother only got worse and worse.

"She'd sing to me until she coughed up blood. She'd read to me until she went blind. She'd play games with me until she was too weak to lift a finger. Her hair had greyed from the stress the illness had taken on her body, and her hands were always cold. That was the worst part. It was like she was already dead.

"She died a year after she got sick, a perfect, round year. We buried her under her roses, which had wilted in her absence. I thought the pain was over but then my father turned cruel. He'd get drunk and beat me black and blue. He'd call me names, say I was the reason for my mother's death and threatened to kill me for nearly ten years. Once I turned eighteen, I was prepared to run away and find a suitor who would hopeful take me in, or even a job to support myself, but then my father got sick. He begged me to stay, apologized for all his wrongdoings, and I didn't know better so I stayed.

"With him sick, nearly all of our wealth disappeared. I fired our staff, sold most of our things and took care of my father, but this sickness was one that I knew. It was my mother's illness, and for a year my father was sick. I buried him next to my mother, the way he would have wanted it.

"I tried to leave again and again, but something always made me stay. Nostalgia, sickness, the harsh winters." Rue paused and looked at the blinds and put her hand to her chest. "I never realized that I was trapped until Drosselmeyer came.

"At my door, he told me he knew everything that had happened to my family and how very sorry he was. Jaded I told him to fuck off, well, what the equivalent of fuck off was back then. He simply smiled and left.

"Later that night, he came back and hunted me like an animal. Stalking me through my nearly empty home before he cornered me, right beneath the grandfather clock, the only thing left that was actually worth something. He bit me and then made me drink his blood, and suddenly I changed, I was his slave and he told me to go and find more people to turn, so I did."

Ahiru had tears in her eyes, what an awful story! "Why- why did you-?"

"A tactic to gain your trust," Rue said smoothly, as if her haunted past had no effect on her, "I told you my life story, baring my heart to you so that you'd have no reason not to trust me."

"Well, how do I know you weren't lying? Like how did you know it was Drosselmeyer who made your life horrible?"

"Oh, he told me, I tried to fight him, but he was much stronger than me, and he found it much more amusing than anything." Rue nodded, "And no, you don't know if I'm lying, but I'm not, and I did it so you would trust me."

Ahiru nodded as well, "I do, I do trust you, and it's horrible, I just don't-"

"What has Fakir told you? About his past? About himself?"

"Well-"

"Nothing right? So why do you trust him more, is it that love bite he gave you?"

Ahiru's hand slapped her neck, "No!"

"He's abusive, he always has been." Rue looked at Ahiru's hands and tsked, "See what I mean?"

Ahiru pulled her hands away and rubbed her wrists.

"If you don't like Drosselmeyer, why do you still work for him?"

"I can't leave, that was the first thing he did." Rue bore her eyes into Ahiru. "When he told me that he was the one who killed my parents, I tried to leave, but he wrote that I couldn't, that I would never leave him and work for him and him alone."

"Oh Rue, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Rue shook her head, "I've come to terms with it, but I am here to persuade you."

"To kill Siegfried."

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Siegfried is Drosselmeyer's only enemy, his only real threat, and well, you now I guess, if you killed Siegfried, it would set him free."

"What? But how?!"

Rue looked down at the floor before looking up again, "Siegfried is trapping Drosselmeyer with his lifeforce. If he were to die, Drosselmeyer would be free."

"But, wouldn't that be bad for you? Don't you want to be free from him?"

"Ahiru, if he dies, he can just come back, he made a deal with the devil."

"Yeah, but since I'm the only one who can kill him doesn't that mean truly kill him?"

"I don't know, Ahiru, the only thing I do know is that you're the only one who can do it for some reason."

Ahiru took Rue's hands, "I need time to think, but, if I killed Siegfried and set Drosselmeyer free, would it make life any easier for you?"

Rue stayed silent and shook her head.

"I need to go somewhere before I make my decision, then."

Rue looked up at her, "You're going to decide?"

"I've spent a week with Fakir, but only an afternoon with you and you've gained my trust more than he has."

Rue smirked but nodded, "Go, and have Fakir tell me your decision, whatever it is."

Edel welcomed a young couple to the restaurant and settled them down with menus and a bread basket. She quickly returned to her stand when she saw another customer walk in.

"Oh, Ahiru!" Edel smiled at her, "What a lovely surprise!" Edel looked at her hair. It was down and hanging from the sides of her face, as if to cover- She shook her head as Ahiru greeted her.

"Hello, Edel. If you aren't too busy, I'd like to ask a few questions."

"Yes, of course. I'll have Malen man the stand." Edel walked over to one of the waitresses, a girl with short blue hair and circular glasses; Ahiru thought she was cute. "Malen, I need to talk to Ahiru in the back, cover for me?"

Malen nodded and went over to be the hostess. Edel lead Ahiru to the very back, behind the kitchens, to a small, closed off office.

Edel adjusted a picture on her desk, tilting it away from Ahiru, "So, my dear, what is it?"

"I have a question about Drosselmeyer and Siegfried?"

Edel nodded, "Ask away."

"Well, I wanted to know what makes them so bad."

"Ahiru, they have taken the lives of hundreds."

"I- I know, but I want to know specifics."

Edel scrutinized her. "To start, Siegfried was a witch. He practiced witchcraft, and while it was white magic, it did lead to what are known today as werewolves. He has taken people's lives from them, cursed them to turn into monsters in the moonlight, he has killed many a people, too, don't forget. Every minion he has created has killed, maimed, destroyed, and it is all because of him. I do not care if he was trying to rid the world of Drosselmeyer, he is still corrupted by evil."

"A-and Drosselmeyer?"

"He has killed hundreds. He has killed from the safety of his home, behind his desk, his murder weapon a pen. He has destroyed the lives of thousands, stealing people away from their families, stealing their souls and using them for his dark bidding. He is nothing more than pure evil, one step above the devil himself."

Ahiru nodded. "Thank you."

"I told her everything and I have her right in the palm of my hand." Rue laid across Mytho, her leg over his hips, her arm across his chest, her head resting against his shoulder.

"And what was her name again?"

"Ahiru."

"I know her." Mytho smiled, "She's very nice."

Rue sat up on the plush red bed, "You do?"

Mytho played with the poles that held up the canopy, "Sure do, she hasn't been available to talk though, so I'm a little upset."

"Mytho, I think I have a plan that will appease our master."

"Our master?"

"He'll be ours soon, too."

"He's horrible, though."

"He is, but that doesn't mean we don't work for him though."

"But why would I want to?"

"Better than being a stupid wolf."

"Can't I just be human?" Mytho tilted his head.

"Baby," Rue put her hand on his cheek, "Don't you want us to be together? Forever?"

"I do but, I don't want to be evil."

Rue pulled away, "I'm not evil."

"But Drosselmeyer is, and who is to say that I won't be the same?"

Rue shook her head, "It doesn't matter, you're not like that," She splayed her fingers over his heart, "You're pure."

"Rue" he said, grabbing her hand, "Don't you think it would change me? What are the qualities of a vampire?"

"Well, you'll be immortal, you'll have enhanced sense, strength, and speed, you'll heal unnaturally fast, and you'll be able to shapeshift."

"Don't you think that my purity will amplify it by tenfold? It's why Drosselmeyer wants me, for the power I will have?"

"Well, yes." Rue didn't like where this was going.

"Don't you think that all that power will go to my head?" Mytho sat up and put his other hand on her cheek. "Don't you think it will mess with me, or try to control me?"

"I don't- I don't know." Rue turned her head as if something had caught her attention, "I have to go."

"Wait." Mytho grabbed her wrist.

"Drosselmeyer-"

Mytho let go, head down, he nodded.

Rue left the red room and headed down to the basement. Down old, creaky stairs and past boarded up windows, it was covered in dust as if no one lived there and in reality, no one opened the oak door that led down to the basement and marched down the steps, she looked sadly upon the girl forced to keep the fire and bowed down before the master of the house.

"Rue, tell me what news you have of her."

She nodded. "She has been increasing the time she spends with Fakir, it's hard to stay in a room with her since she's covered in his stench."

"Yes, yes, go on!"

"I told her what you did to me, but I don't think she trusts it completely."

Drosselmeyer laughed, "Ah! My tragedy too great for her to handle?"

"She wants to believe it but feels it is too much to be real."

"Of course, I wanted to test my limits with you."

"And she has befriended Mytho."

"Mytho? Our dear prince?"

"Yes, sir."

Drosselmeyer gave out a cruel guffaw, his flames growing higher to brush against the ceiling, "How marvelous!"

"What?"

"Oh, what a twist, but I should have expected it! They attract each other, their kind of people."

"Sir?"

"Two pure hearts finding each other in this strange city!"

"Two pure -? Are you saying that Ahiru has a-"

"We can use him!" Drosselmeyer shrunk and leaned towards her, "Rue, have him sway her heart against Siegfried!"

Ahiru put her hands in her pockets. There was a rosary, something Edel thought she would need since she didn't forget about everything she had seen.

Twilight was cold with the dying sun and rising winds, they had whipped her hair around, revealing her neck, her mark - no, his mark.

She began to walk down the avenue, heels clicking against the concrete. He was so mean to her! Dragging her around, taking up all her time, touching her, holding her hand. . . Well, maybe she didn't mind the touching that much, besides the last person she was intimate with was in high school. And the way his eyes got when she told him he hurt her, like a puppy being scolded, ears folded against his head, tail between his legs, like he really didn't mean to, like he didn't know his strength.

Ahiru wondered. Wondered if deep down he was a good person, that he just made mistakes, like her. But that didn't excuse his behavior! Like- like when he choked her! It left a bruise and she didn't know how to explain it to Freya. She wish it would all just be over already, that she could go back to her life as a simple shop girl.

But-

Maybe?

She didn't want that?

No, no! That's crazy.

No one needs werewolves and vampires in their lives.

"Ahiru?"

Ahiru stopped and looked up, "Mytho?"

Mytho smiled, "Hey! I was just coming back from the bank." He waved his wallet around, thick with cash. "Hey, you want to get a drink with me?"

"Um-"

"Oh! You don't have to!" Mytho waved the thought away, "I just thought it would be fun, I mean, we had such a great time at the fair."

Ahiru smiled, his intentions were pure, as always, "Sure," She nodded, "I'd like that."

Gosh, she hadn't had a drink since her last college party - not that she didn't like alcohol, she just didn't have the money for it - so when Mytho took her to the Red Rat - which was very red on the inside - she didn't even know what to order.

"One Angry Orchard and a Kvass" Mytho turned to Ahiru, "Let's try not to get too drunk tonight, huh?"

Ahiru laughed and accepted her kvass. Mytho lead her away from the bar to a corner, a little table built for two.

"Getting away from the crowd?"

"The noise, it's always so noisy here." He shook his head, "My, uh, friend brings me here often."

"The one you bought the roses for?"

"Yes! I'm glad you remembered."

"Hard to forget someone who gives you a rose." Ahiru smiled, taking a sip. Ahiru looked up to see a woman glaring at her, her nose scrunched up fiercely before walking away. Ahiru pouted, and when Mytho looked back at the woman he laughed.

"Oh, don't worry about her, she probably just thinks I'm on a date with you."

"Oh, and why would that be a bad thing?"

"Well, I guess I'm technically already with someone."

"Your friend?"

"Yeah," Mytho smiled slightly, "You could say that."

"Do you not like her?"

"No, no, it's just," Mytho bit his lip, "It's hard to explain."

Ahiru sat up, "Try me."

Mytho snickered, "Well, she does love me, deeply so, but the thing is that she needs me for business reasons and I don't want to be a part of her business."

"She's a gang leader, right?" Ahiru remembered him saying something like that to her.

"Of sorts." Mytho ran a finger around the rim of his bottle. "It's just that I have an ability, I guess you could say, that she needs to make her and her gang more powerful."

"I see, I wouldn't want to get involved with gang things either." Ahiru scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

"But-"

"But? There's a but?"

"Yes, shh, but if I do, there's a possibility I could save her." Mytho looked at a picture on the wall, "There's this rival group, and their leader is horrible, they say that he's the one that made her the way she is, that he was the reason her 'gang' was created." Mytho's eyes grew sad, and Ahiru felt true pity for him. "She's turned evil, it's the best way I can put it, and it's all the fault of their leader."

"Who- Who is she?"

"Her name is-"

"Ahiru."

Ahiru nearly jumped out of her skin.

God!

Hadn't she spent all week with him?

"I went to check on you and you weren't home." Fakir grabbed her elbow as gently as he could and pulled her from the booth. "I can't believe you're here and with-"

"Fakir?"

"Mytho. What are you doing with Ahiru?"

"Wait, Mytho, you know Fakir? Wait-" Ahiru began to put the pieces together, "You're dating Rue?"

"Yes, I am. Fakir be more gentlemanly."

"Shut up, you aren't invo-" Fakir pinched the bridge of his nose, "You shouldn't be here. Why are you here? And with Ahiru no less?"

"Ahiru's my friend."

Fakir scoffed, "Yeah right, I bet Rue set you up to it, didn't she?"

"Fakir, don't be so rude, I met Ahiru before I told Rue about her."

"So wait, Rue did put you up to this?"

"Oh, no, Ahiru she-"

"Ahiru, we're leaving." Fakir bent down and whispered into her ear, "Remember who you belong to."

A vibrant blush grew on her face as Fakir pulled her from her seat.

"Mytho, I'm sorry, I have to-!" Ahiru was pulled out of the Red Rat before she could finish and glared at Fakir, ripping her arm out of his grasp. "I don't belong to anybody!"

Fakir walked towards her and flicked her hair over her shoulder, he ran his thumb down the mark - his mark - and said, "This - this says otherwise, as far as those people are concerned, you are mine."

A group of drunken young men stumbled out of the bar.

"Quick, let's go." Fakir grabbed her upper arm and pulled her along, but when Ahiru looked back, she saw that the young men had stopped in their tracks and were looking and pointing at Fakir and her.

"Wha- what was that place?" She asked, whipping her head around to watch her feet as she stumbled over a crack.

"The Red Rat is a Vampire bar." Fakir growled, "That's where Mytho took you. He was endangering you!"

"What?" Ahiru looked back, noticing that the guys had started to lurk after them. "Why?"

"Because you are covered in my scent, you smell like their enemy and Mytho took you there for a drink!"

Suddenly the girl who was glaring at her made sense. She didn't think Mytho was cheating, she thought she was a werewolf, or at least a werewolf's m-. Ahiru looked back again, the guys gaining speed on them, but two were missing.

She gasped, "Fa-"

Fakir had already stepped into an alley, hoping to escape to the other side but it was blocked by two of the four men. They turned and the others had them cornered. Fakir snarled at them, pushing Ahiru to the wall to protect her before he began to transform into a wolf.

"The mighty Fakir!" One of them called.

"The one and only, well, only dog here, that's for sure!"

The men laughed at his misfortune.

"And look! He even has his bitch with him."

"Leave her alone!" Fakir snapped his jaws, his voice deeper than it was when he was a man.

"Ooh! We got him worked up!" The four laughed, encircling them.

One stepped forward, eyes red as blood. "Let's get'em."


	5. Ingis et Choris

_One stepped forward, eyes red as blood. "Let's get 'em."_

Ahiru stepped back and reached into her pocket.

Her rosary.

Fakir had already began to attack, having a good advantage against them, but it was still four to one.

Ahiru's breath began to grow heavy and her head whipped around as Fakir was starting to lose.

They were _demon hunters,_ Edel came from a long line of them, this would work, it had to work! Besides, in all the old movies and stories, crosses would hurt them! And if Drosselmeyer had made a deal with the _devil_ then-

Fakir howled as he was tossed against a wall and Ahiru was brought back in.

She had ran over to Fakir and pulled out the rosary.

"Go away!" she yelled, her eyes closed in fear that the men were just advancing on her. But when she had opened them, the four had stopped in their tracks with fear in their eyes. One, who had been on the ground with what looked like a broken arm, was trying to scurry away from the cross.

This-!

This had an effect on them! She walked forward and they stumbled back.

"Aye keep that away from us!"

"Go away, go back to the Red Rat, or go back to your master." Ahiru held the rosary higher. "Go!"

The men ran away with a speed that blew Ahiru's hair back. She let out a breath and turned to Fakir who had turned back to his human state.

"Fakir! Oh, Fakir are you okay?" She bent down next to him and brushed the hair from his eyes.

As he looked up at her, there was something like pride in his eyes. He ran his hand into her hair before pulling her down to kiss him.

"Hey!" Ahiru said pulling away, "I did not give you permission to do that!"

Fakir shook his head and pushed himself up onto his hands, "Sorry, I'm impulsive."

"Still." Ahiru bit her lip.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but held it back and said, "I'll take you home," instead.

Fakir stood and pulled her to her feet and into his arms before she had any objections. He ran as quickly as he could and when he finally stopped she was most definitely not at _her home_ whatsoever.

Wherever she was, it was lavish, with a large bed and a persian rug. There were bookshelves and what looked like a little sitting area for having tea and biscuits. It was all covered in dust except for the books and the bed, which were probably the only items in use.

"Where am I?"

"I'm not leaving you alone tonight." Fakir said as he walked over to a door, and when he opened it, it was filled with clothes and not a way out. There were two other doors: one led out and one probably lead to a bathroom, maybe if she could guess right. "Don't even think about it, I'd be able chase you down anyway."

He pulled out an old shirt and gave it to her, "Wear that."

"I-"

"You can go to bed whenever you need to and I'll have Retzel get you some clothes for work tomorrow."

"It's Sunday, I don't work."

"Then I'll have her bring you extra clothes for tomorrow."

Fakir went over to the unused chair and pulled it out and rubbed his hands roughly with his face. Ahiru bit her lip, he was abusive, but he protected her, the least she could do was to make sure he was alright.

"Are-?" Ahiru put the shirt down and went over to him, "Are you okay?"

He let out a breath before he grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him. Fakir rested his forehead against her belly.

"Fakir?" She put her hands into his hair, running her fingers up and down his scalp.

"I was worried."

"About what?"

"That-" He shook his head and put his hand on her waist, rubbing his thumb against her. "That they would hurt you."

"I had the rosary." Ahiru shrugged as if that was answer enough.

"Yes, you did." He stopped and pulled away from her. "And where did you get such a thing?'

"Oh! Well um, I just figured that it would be good defense against- "

"Where did you get it?"

"Miss Edel."

Something flashed in his eyes. Did he know Miss. Edel?

"Have you gone to her recently?"

"Um, today, yeah."

"That was a mistake, I don't want you to go there ever again."

Ahiru looked at him in surprise, "I'm sorry, but what?"

"You heard me, I forbid you from going to see Edel ever again."

Ahiru fisted her hands, "You have no right! I can go and see whoever I want whenever I want! You can't forbid me from doing anything!"

"You're mine and- "

"What? Is this the 1800s? I don't belong to anybody! I don't belong to you or anyone else for that matter!"

Fakir's hands shot towards her neck and she thought he was going to choke her again but instead he just moved her hair over her shoulder. "This is what makes you mine."

"A mark?" Ahiru slapped his hand away, "I hope you realize that this means nothing to me. It's just an unwanted bruise that won't go away!

"You have done nothing that would make me want to be yours! You've hurt me, pushed me around, abused me and once this is all over and I've done whatever you or Rue wants me to do, I am leaving and forgetting all of this!"

Fakir seemed hurt for a minute but he quickly hid that pain away, "Do whatever you wish then. All I have ever done, was done to protect you."

"Protect me?"Ahiru scoffed, "Freya is constantly worried about me, she's five minutes away from calling the police. My landlord has offered to beat you up if it'll make you leave me alone. Because of your scent, those vampires would have attacked me as soon as I left, whether you were with me or not. You have done far from protect me, Fakir.¨

He stood up and walked away from her.

"I'm leaving whether you like it or- "

"You will stay here tonight," he said, not turning to look at her, "You may not think me worthy, but there are vampires out there who will hunt you down. Especially after being on their turf for hours."

"Fine, I'll stay, but not with you."

"Stay with Retzel then."

Ahiru nodded and left, planning on trying to find her when Fakir stopped her.

"I will find her." He walked past her. "You would get lost if you tried."

Ahiru mumbled out something unintelligent, not thinking of a comeback quick enough, and she flopped down on the chair. "Stupid Fakir."

Retzel had told her about the night before. How Fakir had stayed up late and got up early, getting the bare minimum of sleep. Ahiru thought that was extra, especially when she was sneaking out of their house (mansion) at four in the morning. She didn't want to be trapped there when she woke up and hoped that Fakir would give up after seeing she had left.

Their "house" was large, three stories (possibly four) with the basement that held the spirit of Siegfried, the club and dance floor - and it wasn't small either, it was a nice, rather large club - and the floor they lived on. They may have had an attic but Ahiru wasn't curious enough to ask.

As Ahiru left Retzel's room, she shut the door quietly for the couple was sleeping in their spacious bed and crept down the hall to the staircase. Nothing elegant but still beautiful compared to the metal staircase her apartments housed. When she reached downstairs she was surprised to find the quiet hum of music still playing in the club. A handful of people rested in the shadows and Lysander was cleaning up around them, collecting glass, sweeping debris, ushering out drunken guests. Ahiru waved and he waved back.

"I didn't wake you did I?" He said, voice gruff and soft all at once.

Ahiru shook her head, "I wanted to leave before Fakir did."

"Ah" He nodded in agreement. "I do the same from time to time."

Ahiru giggled lightly, glad he wasn't sounding the alarm, "Goodbye Lysander."

"Bye."

Ahiru shut the door behind her and walked into the cold night. Morning. It was morning.

Morning was supposed to be bright and happy. With coffee. Not filled with chilly north winds.

"Ahiru?"

She jumped out of her skin as she looked around her.

"Relax, it's just me." Rue stepped into the light. "I came to apologize about the men who attacked you."

"Oh, it was fine." Ahiru folded her hands behind her back. "I handled it."

"No, it is not, all Vampires have been informed of you and were instructed to keep you safe. This is a breach of Drosselmeyer's word."

A sense of dread shook her. "What- what happened to- to the-?"

"They were dealt with properly."

Ahiru nodded and shivered.

"You're cold, here." Rue crossed the street in an instant, appearing beside Ahiru, "Take my jacket."

Rue placed a thick coat unto her shoulders. "It feels like wool."

"100%. How did you know?"

Ahiru shrugged, "My mother made clothing."

"Hm, c'mon, let's go to your place."

"You're coming with me?"

"Only if you want me to." Rue smiled.

"Yes, I would like that." Someone she could talk to freely. She'd say the same about Retzel but she figured that she reported everything to Fakir and wouldn't risk it.

Rue placed a hand on her shoulder and pressed her along. It was so different from how Fakir would have gotten her moving, either shoving her or forcing her along with a sharp jerk. Maybe she could count on Rue to be an actual friend?

Once Fakir woke up he knew something was wrong. Her scent was slowly fading and her very essence was gone. Dammit, damn that Retzel. He knew she was responsible for this. He tore away from his bed and stalked to Retzel's room.

"Where is she?" He barked as soon as he opened the door.

"Fakir, liebling, it's so early." Retzel stretched like a cat, her husband still sound asleep. "And please, you'll wake Hans."

"He could sleep through a hurricane." Fakir crossed his arms. "I will not repeat myself."

"I dunno, she was sleeping on the couch and now she's not." Retzel sat up and swung her legs over the edge, "She must be running away from you."

"Fakir gritted his teeth, "Listen-"

"No, you listen, Fakir." Retzel stood, eyes glowing like the predator she was, "She will never respect, listen, or love-"

"Who ever said-"

"Fakir, now is not the time to speak. You are treating her like the dirt you step on and she is not having it. She is not a Werewolf you have to beat into obeying your order, she is a human being." She looked him dead in the eye. "You have become the very monster you hate."

Ahiru had her head rested on Rue's leg, a bag of her favorite chips in her hand - they had visited the lone convenient store their town had - as she told Rue about the many habits of their favorite gentleman: Fakir.

"God, Ahiru, he sounds like a jerk, you should dump his ass and take all his money."

She laughed, "I would but he won't take a hint."

"I had a fella like that in the twenties, he had this whole empire, rich as they come, and you know what I did after the _ninth_ proposal?"

"Ninth? Seriously?"

"Yes!" Rue giggled, "Guess what I did."

"You cut off his dick and pickled it in a jar."

Rue let out a terrible guffaw, "I ate his heart!"

Ahiru's eyes grew in horror before she broke down laughing. "I don't think I could do that! Fakir's heart would be so small and- and taste like coal!"

Oh, and they stopped by the liquor store as well.

Rue smoked - it didn't affect her lungs, honestly, it was just a habit she picked up along the way - with a bottle of her favorite alcohol in her hand. Ahiru wasn't paying attention when she had bought it and she was too drunk now to even be able to read the label.

"You're right, his heart is no good, you can pickle his dick, that'll, that'll probably hit him harder than losing his heart."

"That would be a good conversation starter: 'Hey, Ahiru, why do you have a dick in a jar on the top shelf of the fridge?'."

Rue giggled as she took a shaky drag.

"Hey Rue, why is Fakir so possessive of me anyway?"

"Hm? Oh, probably that pretty little hickey he gave you." Rue gulped down whatever else was in the bottle, grasping it by the neck. "It's a Werewolf mate thingy. It strengthens the bond between two mates, connects them in a way, but since you aren't mates, it may have tried to create a bond but it's just, I don't know, like a bad phone call, the reception is crappy and you aren't receiving everything. It must be doing some weird things to his pants."

"His pants?"

"Yeah, I've never seen a man more sexually frustrated."

Ahiru blushed, "What?"

"Yeah, the mate bite thing is like a wedding ring, binds you together and allows you to reproduce, I think?"

"Oh."

"Don't feel awkward, we've all been there."

Ahiru scowled, "Yeah, we have."

"He'll stop once you die." Rue nodded, blowing on the mouth of the empty bottle.

"He said something like that the first night." Ahiru hiccuped, "But that's an awfully long time, and what if I find someone and they're always threatened by Fakir?"

"Move away from here."

"I like it here."

Rue shrugged, "He wouldn't follow and you'd be safe for life. Well, maybe he wouldn't follow you."

Rue started to ramble on and Ahiru was no longer paying attention, half way to sleep and half way through her bag of chips.

"Here," Ahiru sat up, "Let's go watch some TV. I have _Chopped_ on demand."

"Alright." Rue got up after her and followed her to the couch. "You know, I don't think Fakir hates you. I just think that he doesn't know how to handle his human emotions."

Ahiru nodded. "It's been a long time since he's had contact with a human."

"From what I've observed, Fakir stays in the club except to go hunt or pick fights with me. This is probably good for him."

"Do you hate Fakir?'

"Me? Nah, he's like an annoying brother who keeps stealing your stuff, I hate Drosselmeyer more than Fakir, but I imagine he thinks we're mortal enemies."

"He thinks everyone is against him. Even me."

"Aren't you? We just talked about pickling his dick?"

"I'm not, I want to help, I just don't know how."

Ahiru stayed quiet after that, letting the episodes play into each other and she eventually fell asleep on Rue. Rue pet her hair, further lulling her to sleep and she couldn't help but wonder if Rue actually liked her or not.

"And do you think she trusts you?"

"Sir, I-"

"It doesn't matter if she knows you're affiliated with Rue, does she trust you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then that's all we need."

The warmth of the fire burned Mytho's face as he refused to look into it, Drosselmeyer had called him after that night at the Red Rat and many meetings with Rue to ask him one simple question. One he didn't know the answer to.

Yes, Ahiru was his friend, but did she trust him? Would she do what he asked if needed? The one thing he knew is that she would never kill anyone, not for him, not for Rue, and not for Fakir.

"Earn her love, and she will do anything for you."

"Her love?" But, he didn't love her.

"A women in love will do anything for the one they love." Drosselmeyer gave a knowing chuckle, "Trust me, make her fall in love with you and she will be wrapped around your finger."

"Drosselmeyer, I am not one of your vampires and I will not do your dirty-"

"I could kill Rue in an instant. I could call her down here and burn her alive and she could do nothing to stop it. Is that what you want for her?"

Mytho's heart clenched, "No."

"Then do as I say." Drosselmeyer's fire grew hotter and Mytho wanted to back away but dared not be disrespectful.

"Yes."

"Now go, find her."

Mytho stood and left. He never approved of anything Drosselmeyer did, but he would never risk Rue or Fakir's lives. Never in a million years.

He had gone back to her room, they were having a discussion on her alcohol consumption, something he didn't approve of, especially when the risks ran so high.

"Mytho?" Rue asked, waiting for him in the covers of their bed. "What did he say?"

Honesty. "I have to make her fall in love with me."

Rue's eyebrows rose in jealousy, "But you'll still love me, yes?"

"Of course I will. It is only because Drosselmeyer wishes it."

"You know where she lives?"

Mytho nodded.

"Okay, she was with me this morning. I don't think she's left the apartment all day."

"Mmhmm." Mytho rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll have to hurt her, won't I?"

"In the end, you'll have to leave her. Once it's all over."

Mytho nodded. He turned and left, going to find Ahiru and make her fall desperately and hopelessly in love with him.

He turned into the building and walked up the rickety staircase, maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he think it will be. Maybe it'll be nice to be around Ahiru. Maybe she won't even fall for him and Mytho will have to tell Drosselmeyer to come up with something else. He knocked twice on the door and waited.

"Mytho? What are you doing here?" Ahiru asked when she opened the door.

"Oh, just coming to check on you." He smiled at her, "How are you, liebling?"

At the term, Ahiru blushed, "O-oh, I'm good! Would you like to come in?"

He thanked her and the aroma of spaghetti met his senses. "Cooking dinner?"

"Oh-oh yeah! I am, yeah, would you like to stay? For dinner? Would you like to stay for dinner, I mean?"

"I would, thank you."

Ahiru lead him to the kitchen and he sat down at the table, placing his jacket over his chair and his gloves on the table top. Ahiru, despite the weather, wore shorts and a tank top under a vintage looking apron; she had messily wrapped her braid into a bun and nervously stirred meat and noodles. Mytho stood and walked towards her.

"Here," He said, standing behind her, "Let me help you." Gently, he took the spoon from her and put his hand on the oven handle, significantly trapping her between him and the stove. God, she was shaking. "Are you cold?"

"No, I just don't like to wear a lot of clothes, it's probably why my electric bill is so high." It was warm in her apartment and he doubted it was just from the stove.

"Mm, neither do I." Jesus, was he coming on too strongly? He didn't want to scare her. No matter what, he still valued her friendship. He wondered what would become of it once this was all over.

"Oh, well, it looks like it's almost done. Let me get the colander." She slipped out from under his arm and began the search for the strainer, placing it in the sink when she located it. "Okay, um, drain the pasta."

Mytho obliged and poured the spaghetti out.

"Just, go ahead and sit down, I'll get plates and stuff." Ahiru raced around, placing the noodles back on the stove and collecting plates to dine off of.

When she placed his dinner down in front of him and he prayed for his meal before he ate.

"You're religious?"

"When you live with demons and the devil himself you don't question if there is a God above."

Ahiru ate in silence, shyly looking up at Mytho through her lashes between bites. He didn't take his eyes off her.

"Say, how's Rue?" Obviously sick of the silence

"I dunno, haven't talked in awhile." Mytho shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Say, do you like dancing?"

"I do, a lot actually, but I can't."

"Nonsense." Mytho shook his head, "Anyone can dance, you just need the right partner."

"Are you saying you're the right partner?"

Mytho leaned forward, "I can be."

She blushed and put her fork down. "Okay, um, when did you want to go?"

"There's a club in the next city over, not like the kind Fakir owns, it's much classier than that. They play good music and have a great atmosphere." Mytho placed his foot next to hers. "I think you would enjoy it."

"I can't dance-"

"Just lose yourself in the music and you'll be fine." He put his hand on hers. "I promise."

Ahiru nodded, "Okay, when?"

"Friday, find a dress that's comfortable to wear and dance in and meet me in front of your building at seven, it takes about thirty minutes to get there." Mytho stood and took her plate.

"No, I can-"

"It's polite to do the dishes for someone who's cooked for you. But please, stay and talk with me."

"How do you know Fakir?"

Mytho was confused, he thought she didn't like him. "He was a childhood friend, and so was Rue."

"Oh." Ahiru knit her brows together.

"I was born in 1993, don't worry, I'm not old like Rue and Fakir are."

"You're just a human?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you associate yourself with werewolves and vampires?"

"A story for another time, liebling."

Ahiru held her head in her hands as she watched him to dishes, he even started washing the pots and pans and other dishes that weren't from dinner.

Mytho took in a deep breath, he couldn't do this for forever, hopefully she'd fall in love fast because the guilt in his heart grew with each second. He looked at the clock and found that it was getting late.

"I should leave you to rest, liebling. You have work tomorrow, I presume."

"I do, an- and you don't have to, I mean, you can stay if you want."

"I only wished to check on you and should be making my way home."

Ahiru nodded. He walked towards her and kissed her forehead, he walked to the door with Ahiru scrambling behind him. She waved good-bye and locked the door behind him, and as soon as she did, he nearly ran out of her building.

"Mytho?"

Mytho's head turned to the familiar voice and he looked down the alley to see a figure.

"Rue." He went to her and cradled her head in his hand, placing the other on her waist and pulling her towards him. "I'm so sorry, I wish that Drosselmeyer never made me-"

"Sh, it's okay, I understand, but let's just go, okay?" Mytho nodded and Rue raced them back home, to her room.

He kissed her, apologizes falling from his lips. She lead him to her bed and wound her fingers through his hair.

"Don't leave me."


	6. Quod Diaboli Ignis

Ahiru felt a strange sense of deja vu as she looked through the racks of the local dress store with Lillie and Pique. She told them about what happened the other night with Mytho and asked if they would help her find a dress - especially since the only other dresses she had were her graduation dress and the dress she wore to The Scent - and they wholeheartedly agreed to. The Devil's Fire, which is what the club was called, wasn't a club, but a restaurant with a dance floor. The dancers were mostly classical dancers, nothing like the grinders and exotic dance moves displayed at The Scent, so Ahiru was determined to find a classy dress that went past her knees this time.

Lillie had found a few nice things, but Ahiru didn't think they really fit her and would tell her to put them back as nicely as possible, and Pique found some too, but they weren't what she imagined.

"Well, what kind of dress did you have in mind then?" Pique asked, frustrated with how picky Ahiru had suddenly become.

"Something a little retro I suppose? Maybe red."

"I saw something like that!" Lillie piped up before racing back and sorting through the aisles. Ahiru put on a worried face, and Pique was very curious about what Lillie had found.

She came bounding back with a red dress.

"Here!"

It had four white buttons at the top and was made with a swishy material.

"Alright." Ahiru took it back and slipped it on. It reached halfway to her calves and wasn't tight or hugging her legs. The sleeves went down to her forearms and were see-through, which she thought looked rather nice. There was a collar on the dress, but the buttons started much farther down her chest in an attempt to show off cleavage. As if she had any.

"What do you think?" Ahiru stepped out and spun in a slow circle so they could see.

"It's really nice!" Pique said, "How are you gonna do your hair?"

"Um, I think I was just going to put it up in a bun." Ahiru brought her braid around her shoulder.

"And shoes?" Lillie asked.

"I have black ones at home."

It's not exactly what Ahiru saw herself in, but if she put this back she'd never find anything else.

Pique saw the look on Ahiru's face. "Don't worry, you're just nervous about your date."

"Am I?" Nervous? She wasn't nervous, it was Mytho!

Well, maybe she was a little nervous. . .

Mytho was acting odd and she was just a rebound - Mytho wasn't the kind to cheat so she assumed that he had broken up with Rue. He just needed to get over her and Ahiru would be there for him.

Ahiru changed out of it and decided to buy it.

"You're right, Pique, I am just nervous."

"Mmhmm, and you're on a roll!"

"Oh, she's right!" Lillie agreed.

"A roll?"

"First with Fakir and now you're stealing Rue's boyfriend?"

"What! No it's not like-"

"I didn't realize you were such a heartbreaker!"

"Oh my! Next you'll be dating a witch!" Lillie put her hands on her cheeks.

"A witch!" Ahiru shook her head, "No, no, no! I'm not dating Fakir or Mytho! He just needs me is all."

Ahiru put the dress on the counter and the old woman behind it rang it up for her.

"Either way, I want you to call us after your "not-date" so we can hear all about it!" Pique said.

Ahiru shrugged. "I'm off tomorrow so you guys can come over if you want." She turned to the lady over the counter, "Thank you."

They began to walk down the street.

Lillie gasped, "Can we! I love having breakfast after a night of passion!"

"You aren't getting any passion tonight, Lillie." Pique shook her head but still smiled softly. "Ooh, I saw this hair tutorial online where you curl it and it looks really pretty, I think we should try it with you!"

"Really? I don't know if we'll have enough time to do that."

¨No, it'll be great! I can do your hair and you can do your makeup and Lillie can do whatever Lillie does."

"I can hand things to you, and I can put together her purse!" Lillie laughed, "All the essentials! Lipstick, a switchblade, band-aids, pads, extra bobby pins, hair ties, lotion, pepper spray."

"I won't need that, Lillie!"

"You might. You're pretty safe walking around with that bite mark - yeah I can see it! Do a better job at hiding it next time! - but you'll be in another town where that bite mark is just a weird scar."

"I forgot to cover it." Ahiru rubbed her neck. She could _feel_ the mark: the raised skin, the twisting branches of the miniature tree that marked her as Fakir's.

"You better do a good job around Edel. I'm pretty sure she would kill you if she saw that on your neck since she sees you as an ally."

Ahiru thought about what Pique said while still rubbing her neck. She was protected by the mark here. "How many people in this town know about werewolves and the vampires?"

"Everyone is either one or a bookman!" Lillie said, merrily skipping along.

"Bookman?"

"It's what we call ourselves." Pique explained, "Bookmen because, well, Edel told us vampires and werewolves should be kept fictional."

"She really hates them, doesn't she?"

Pique nodded. "She has her reasons."

Ahiru began to chew through the information when Fakir appeared around the corner - wow, what a coincidence - "Fakir!"

Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!

He would see the dress and ask her where she's going and then-

"Hello, Ahiru. Ahiru's friends."

"Pique."

"Hm."

Ahiru swallowed. "You aren't mad about me leaving, are you?"

"No, no I'm not, Retzel …" He paused, then continued, "Retzel and I had a talk. The next time you do leave, however-"

Ahiru tensed.

"Tell me so that I know where you are, it-it was very stressful to wake up and find you gone."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I should have just taken you home."

Ahiru furrowed her face. "Um, alright, well, I have to go, I don't want to be late."

"What for?"

"Ahiru has a date!" Lillie told him.

Ah _fuck._

Fakir tensed now. He glared but then let out a breath, "That's for the best then. If you'll excuse me."

He left them, walking down the block before crossing the street.

"Holy fuck! Lillie why did you say that!"

"What? It's not like he reacted badly."

She was right. He didn't react like some sort of monster. He didn't question her or try to stop her from going. What was wrong with him?

"Let's go."

Ahiru finally led them home without any other random pop-ups from unexpected visitors.

She slipped into the dress and pulled on skin-colored pantyhose underneath before stepping into her shoes. Pique pulled her over to her bathroom, sat her down on a stool she stole from the kitchen and began working on her hair. She started her makeup: primer - her college roommate yelled at her for a whole hour when she learned Ahiru neglected to put on primer - a simple foundation, simple eyeshadow, and simple lipstick. However, Lillie didn't like that and picked up the darkest shade of lipstick Ahiru had - which happened to be a poppy red that nearly matched the shade of her dress.

"You know, I think in another life, I was a wigmaker for Marie Antoinette," Pique said over the pins between her lips, "Doing hair is the easiest thing I've ever done."

"In another life, I was an executioner." Lillie said as she plopped the lipstick into Ahiru's bag for reapplication.

"I'd believe that." Pique huffed.

"I was probably a duck in a past life." Joining in on their game.

Pique stopped curling and Lillie stared at her and the three broke into laughter.

"I'm serious though! My - my mother once told me I looked like a duck that had all its feathers plucked!"

Pique shook her head lightly, "Amazing. Well, there you go."

Ahiru looked at her hair in the mirror, some curls were used to frame her face while others were piled on top of her head in a loose bun of sorts. She liked it very much.

"I told you it would look good."

"Now, remember Ahiru," Lillie started, sneaking a switchblade into Ahiru's clutch, "When

Mytho comes, he should be a perfect gentlemen."

"Don't let him harass you," Pique added.

"Make sure he takes you home and not to his place!"

"And if he gets drunk, don't let him feel you up!"

"Pique, Lillie, please! Mytho's a complete prince. I'll be fine." Ahiru smiled at them. It had been a long time since someone had cared about her well-being.

"Well, we'll be over in the morning so you can tell us all about it," Pique restated.

"We'll come as soon as you call! If you need us to laugh with you, grieve with you, or-"

"I'll call once I wake up," Ahiru cut her off, afraid of what came after grief.

There was a knock at the door and Ahiru leaped out of her chair. "He's here!" she began, completely panicked.

"I'll get it." Pique said, leaving the bathroom to let him in.

Ahiru and Lillie followed after - there was no need for Mytho to go through bedroom to get to the bathroom - and then Ahiru saw the look on Mytho's face when she entered the room.

"You look beautiful, Ahiru." He offered her his elbow, "Shall we go?"

Ahiru nodded and the four of them left the apartment. Lillie and Pique left the two alone as she struggled to lock the rusty door. With Pique and Lillie gone, he suddenly seemed much more intimidating.

"I've called a taxi since it's in the city over."

"The city over?"

"Yes, I didn't want anyone to see."

"Oh." He was ashamed to be with her. Of course. How did she not figure? Now the hair and lipstick felt silly, she should just take off the dress-

"Oh, no! It's just-" He paused trying to think of what was best to say. "My relationship was so potent that some people might not realize we've separated and might think-"

"You're cheating."

Mytho smiled nodded, "Yes, exactly."

Ahiru felt better now that his intentions were clear. She was just being silly.

He took her down to the street and escorted her into the cab. The city they were going to was thirty minutes away so the two of them had to make friendly conversation.

"So, um-" God, the only thing she knew about him was how nice he was and the fact that he was dating Rue! "Do you like to read?"

"A little." Mytho stopped for a second and Ahiru was worried he would only give her one word responses. "When I was little, and all I had was Fakir - and Retzel, of course - all I ever did was read, but as I grew older I found comfort in dancing. I know, I know, it sounds silly- "

"N-no! Not at all! I really wanted to be a ballerina when I was little but I'm not very graceful."

"You don't have to be graceful, you just have to find yourself in music and let the notes carry you along. A dancer is never dancing alone: they're in a continuous pas de deux with the music, unless they dance in silence, of course."

"I- I've never thought of it like that. I guess I was so focused on my steps I stopped listening to the music." Ahiru looked out her window. They passed through the woods that surrounded their town. The silhouettes of trees flew past her as she considered Mytho's words. In the dark, she could swear she saw a racing figure trying to keep up with the car and when they left the woods, she could hear a forlorn howl.

 _Fakir._

"Ahiru."

Ahiru turned her attention back to Mytho.

"Try to listen to the music tonight, instead of paying attention to your feet. And, uh, may I ask where your love of dancing come from?"

"My mother. She was a dancer, or at least she wanted to be one. She was an exotic dancer for a while, to pay the bills, but whenever she auditioned for a ballet, they didn't want her. Until someone did." Ahiru smiled at the fond memory of the troupe that accepted her mother into their production of _The Prince and the Raven._ "She performed one show before her illness started to attack her."

"She died."

"Yes, but she completed her dream, an- and seeing her on stage dancing with the brightest smile is what made me want to dance."

"How old were you?"

"Nine when she contracted the illness. She died rather recently, though."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, she's with my father and her mother. She's happy." Ahiru smiled. "I know it."

Mytho started to speak but the city came into view and Ahiru was blinded by the amount of street lights that lit up the boulevard. It was lucky if they could get the lamp lights flickering on the streets at night in Goldkrone.

"What's the name of the city again?"

"Stadt von Eiche."

Ahiru nodded.

"Here," the driver said when they got to The Devil's Fire and Mytho paid him the fee.

The golden lights added glam to the building as the red glitzy sign showed that, yes, they were here. There was no line, which was good and bad: the good was that they didn't have to wait, the bad was that if there were only two other couples in there, Ahiru would be looked at.

As the cab drove away and Mytho walked to the door, Ahiru took a step forward and bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it!" the man yelled angrily at her, but once he got a look at her, his eyes widened. Before he could say anything, Mytho began escorting Ahiru inside. Ahiru looked back at the man with - strangely - blue hair and wire glasses. He studied her as well before he began to walk away.

Luckily, the Devil's Fire had many people, and there was a small waiting area with a few guests, but Mytho had reservations and they were whisked away to a table near the dance floor. Mytho pulled out her chair and she sat, turning her head to the jazz band that played softly in the front of the dance floor.

"Let's eat first." Mytho pulled up his menu and Ahiru lifted hers, looking at the menu with pleasure. This was much better than the time she went dancing with Fakir, although she thought it was unfair to compare Mytho to Fakir, who had _bitten_ her neck the first chance he got. Goodness, who does that?

"Ahiru?"

"Huh?"

"What would you like to drink?"

"Oh! Um-" Ahiru hurriedly searched through her menu to find the drinks and she just shrugged when the only thing she could find has a long list of alcohol.

He chuckled lightly. "Bring a bottle of champagne, please."

"Right away, sir." The waitress penned down his order and briskly walked to the kitchen.

"Sorry, I was just daydreaming."

Mytho waved it off. "You're fine, liebling."

Ahiru blushed. She forgot about that little pet name.

What had Fakir called her? Other than insults?

Damnit! Stop comparing Mytho to Fakir!

Ahiru shook her head and smiled at him. "Um, after dinner, should we dance?"

"Yes. Try not to eat too much."

Ahiru nodded, not sure she could eat anything with the way her stomach was tied in knots.

The waitress came back with a freshly opened bottle and poured the two of them a glass and left the bottle on the table.

Ahiru took a sip and the knots started to loosen. Maybe she wouldn't be too nervous.

"Liebling, take a quick look at the menu so you'll be ready next time."

"Sorry! I'm such a scatterbrain!"

Mytho laughed. "Not at all, just a little distracted."

Ahiru smiled and looked at the menu, leafing through it until she found a soup that she would enjoy. When they placed the order, Mytho smiled at her the whole time, something kind and caring rested in his eyes, but something deeper rested right beneath that, something she couldn't identify.

Dinner went by fast, faster than she would have liked it, with light conversation and slight smiles. They sat for a moment to let their food settle before Mytho rose and offered his hand. She took it and was pulled carelessly to the middle of the floor just as the band started the next number.

Unsure of what to do, she looked at her feet to find the steps.

"Don't." Mytho's soft voice caught her attention and she looked into his eyes, "Close your eyes and let the music be your partner."

Ahiru obliged and let her eyelids fall.

In the dark, the only sensation she had were her feet shuffling awkwardly across the floor, Mytho's hands in hers and on her waist, and the soft, beautiful notes of the band. She followed her instincts blindly as they pulled her into a pas de deux.

The swell of instruments guided her steps and she never felt so free in her entire life.

Since she was a little girl, she had to be good for her mother who had to sleep in the day after a hard night's work, she loved her mother too much to be rowdy.

Once her mother contracted her illness, she had to be all the much better; the burden of taking care of herself and knowing her mother was going to die weighed heavily on her back.

In college she was determined to be all that her mother never could be, she would continue her mother's dream even when she couldn't.

And in Goldkrone, she was all alone for all of four months before werewolves and vampires attacked her very existence.

Dancing- When dancing, none of that mattered. The ponderous weight of her past was lifted and she was free to fly across the floor with Mytho at her side.

When the music stopped, she opened her eyes and looked back to Mytho, who bore a large girn.

"You were beautiful!"

Applause arose around them for the band and Ahiru joined them, exhilarated and ready for more.

"I've never danced like that before!"

"I told you! You can dance."

Ahiru nodded and was swept away with the next set.

And the next.

And the next!

It felt like hours had passed and none at the same time when Mytho decided it was getting late.

"I think, if I start practicing again, I can become better!"

Mytho nodded.

"And then I can audition for a ballet! Christmas is coming up. Maybe I can try to be in the nutcracker! I don't even have to be the Sugar Plum Fairy! Any part would do!"

"You should be the Sugar Plum Fairy."

"Maybe! But I have to practice first, and then, if I'm good, I'll be in a ballet!"

Mytho whistled for a taxi and opened the door for her. "If you practice, I'm sure you'll be wonderful."

Ahiru panted lightly, a mixture of exhaustion from dancing and prattling away at Mytho's ear.

"Mytho, thank you, it's- " Ahiru took in a breath. "It's been a long time since I've had this much fun!"

A look of melancholy appeared in his eyes before he smiled at her, "Liebling, for you, all nights should be filled with this much fun and excitement."

The ride back was filled with comfortable silence. She rested her head on his shoulder as they drove back to their light town filled with nightmares and horrors.

When Ahiru returned to her door a figure emerged from the shadows.

"How was your night?"

Ahiru nearly jumped out of her skin at seeing Fakir just suddenly appear. "Oh! It, um, it went well."

He nodded.

"Would you like to come in?" Ahiru asked once she got the door open.

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Hasn't stopped you before," Ahiru said under her breathe, recalling the time he wrapped his fingers around her neck.

He winced at the comment.

She walked in and left the door open, signalling him to come in, or at least shut the door.

He took the invitation and walked to her couch and sat down.

"Why did you come?"

He cleared his throat. "I just wanted to see how your date went." He seemed to struggle with the word and Ahiru realized that he didn't even want her to go.

"What does matter it to you?"

"I just-"

"I don't matter to you."

She looked back at him and there was something akin to pain in his eyes, like when you step on a puppy's tail.

But the look in his eyes didn't matter to her anymore, she was done with his abusive statements, how he pushed and pulled her like she was his property.

"I never mattered to you."

"Ahiru-"

She turned her back to him. "You know it's true."

She stood still, waiting to hear him leave, waiting for him to twist her arm behind her back in submission, to hear him call her an idiot, or - or something. She was trapped here, trapped in his claws, trapped under Rue's glare, trapped by the bookmen and she wished she could run back to Mytho. She wished she could call a cab and run away to Stadt von Eiche where she would never have to see any of them ever again. Where she could dance the night away with the music floating in her ears.

She turned and saw him still sitting on the couch, but now with his head in his hands.

Ahiru walked around him and into her bedroom before closing - and locking - the door. She took off the dress and began taking down the pins in her hair, she washed away her makeup and went into the kitchen to start a pot of tea. She poured two cups.

"Here." She placed it in front of him and went over to the recliner and folded herself into the chair.

He raised his head and looked at her, there was a scowl on his face and she almost regretted acting so calm in front of him.

"There's sugar and milk in the kitchen."

He shook his head and began to drink the tea.

She sat there, with him, and they drank their tea.

"I'm going to bed." She announced, going to place her cup in the sink. "Lock the lock on the doorknob at least when you leave."

She didn't go to sleep, too afraid that he would come in, until she heard the door open and close.

The next morning she considered not even calling Pique and Lillie, but she knew they would get angry with her if she didn't and rang them up a little after ten.

They didn't take long and Ahiru recited to them the wonderful night she and Mytho shared over a cup of coffee while Lillie made French toast.

"And then?" Pique prompted.

"He took me home and that was it."

"What? No goodbye kiss?"

Ahiru shook her head, and averted her eyes.

"But something did happen after Mytho dropped you off?"

"What? No!"

Pique shook her head and crossed her arms. "You can't lie to me, Ahiru. I'm a detective."

"Really?"

Pique shrugged.

"You don't work at the restaurant?"

"Nope, that's just for bookmen who don't have any other jobs. It's like charity."

"I work there!" Lillie smiled as she flipped over a perfectly toasted piece of bread.

"Do you work in Goldkrone?"

"Nah, I work in Stadt von Eiche."

Ahiru's eyes lit up. "Where I went on my date last night?"

"Yeah, I drive in Monday through Friday."

"Why don't you live there and save on gas?"

Pique rolled her eyes. "Edel insists that we live here in case we need to be called."

"You don't seem to respect Miss. Edel much, do you?"

"I don't mind her so much, she's just a little crazy sometimes, but I don't mind staying in town, especially since I get to live with Lillie." Pique smiled over at her.

"Oh, you guys are roommates."

"Yeah, something like that." Pique winked.

"Breakfast is ready!" Lillie put a plate of powdered french toast with a cute little strawberry in the corner, Ahiru decided to eat that first. "So Pique was saying something happened after Mytho left?"

"Oh shoot I was hoping you'd forget that."

"Nope! Tell us."

Ahiru scratched the back of her head, well, maybe they could help her understand why Fakir was acting so weird. "You see, after Mytho left, Fakir showed up. . ."

"Fakir showed up!" Pique slammed her fork down and stood up. "Did he hurt you?"

"What! No! He would never-"

"Ahiru," Pique pointed to herself, "Cop, I know the bruises of abuse when I see 'em."

"Oh."

Lillie nodded. "Especially the one you got on your neck a while back!"

Ahiru rubbed her neck, feeling the sudden need to cough. "No, he didn't hurt me, but he was acting weird."

"Weird?"

Ahiru told them how he had showed up at her door, what she had said, and how he just sat there for hours until he left.

Pique and Lillie eyed each other before huddling and conducting a secret meeting.

Ahiru kept her hands in her lap, her shoulders tense, and her eyes wide as she waited for their assessment.

"You know what that mark means, right Ahiru?" Pique pointed to her neck where the small tree spread across an inch of her neck.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, once a werewolf marks a mate, they don't want to be separated. At all. He - as in any werewolf, not just Fakir - longs to be with his mate for every moment after he's bitten her, or him, it shows ownership, yes, but, well- "

"It owns him too!" Lillie finished.

"Huh?" Maybe it was too early, But Ahiru didn't understand what Lillie meant by that.

"What she means is that he longs to be with them every second, every hour, he doesn't want to leave their side. Ever. I think it had something to do with Siegfried."

"Yes!" Lillie agreed, "Siegfried was so in love with his wife, being apart was agony, so that translated into his wolf-thingies!"

"What does that have to do with Fakir?"

"Being away from you has become almost too difficult to bare, he's probably going into some depressive state."

"And telling him I never mattered to him made it worse." Ahiru pouted. God, maybe she was an idiot.

"Yeah, but more subconsciously than anything."

"He did it to protect me, he didn't mark me because he wanted to, or loved me."

"That's probably why he was an abusive asshole, too!" Lillie said.

"Not that it excuses his actions!" Pique turned to glare at Lillie, "But he probably didn't know how to deal with his new emotions, plus, as a werewolf he's stronger than you and probably didn't realise his own strength."

"I figured that much." Ahiru picked up her fork and poked at her food.

"Let him be sorry first," Pique advised, "Then you can give him the attention he craves."

"Does he deserve it?"

"Fuck no, but at least that'll stop him from bothering you in the middle of the night."

Ahiru nodded, taking a bite of her breakfast and finding no taste on it as she considered the words of her friends.


	7. Vox

He had hurriedly ran home, confused and mystified over the fact that she wasn't six feet under.

With no red eyes she couldn't have been a vampire and wolves have no tell-tale signs except for their sharpened canines. Her eyes were as blue as crystal and her hair was as fiery as the sunset.

There was no way it couldn't have been her.

But there's no way it was.

When he had returned home, he threw down his bag and turned on the desk lamp before seizing a book and putting it down with a thump onto the oak wood table. He flipped through page after page when two lean arms curled around his shoulders.

"Come to bed, cocotte." Kissing him lightly on the temple.

"Not now, I saw , in the streets."

"Who?"

"The witch!"

"Oh. But she was alive hundreds of years ago! How could you have seen her?"

"Don't be so dramatic, she died in the late 19th century. And that's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Mm, maybe she was just a look-alike. I wonder if my look-alike is as handsome as me?"

"Shh, just- I'll get to bed in a minute."

"No! I wish to see how this turns out!"

"Fine."

With the rustle of a few more pages he found her.

"There! That's her! Lady Gardenia Schwan."

"She's beautiful."

"Yes, she was." He studied the page, the eyes, the curve of her face before he nodded, "Yes, yes! It was her! The girl I saw had more freckles, but she must spend more time in the sun. Besides, ladies stayed indoors back then."

"Well, now that you've found her?"

"I have to find out how she's back."

"Maybe it's not her?"

He turned in his chair. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there is such thing as reincarnation."

"What?" He shook his head, "No way, it's impossible!"

"You're a witch, mon coeur, do you really believe in the impossible?"

"Witch or no, I'm no Buddhist." He stroked his chin, "Perhaps she is merely a descendant."

Sighing and shaking his head, his petit ami reached forward and grabbed a very ancient book from the shelf.

"Look." He set down the book on the desk, "This section."

Licking his lips, he obeyed. His eyes widened as he stared down at the page in disbelief.

"When a witch has unfinished business, their soul - rather than becoming a ghost or poltergeist like a regular man - will be revived, new again, until their task is complete."

"I told you, liebling."

"Liebling, lieb. You're getting there." He clasped his hand as he thought it over. "You know, I think I saw someone else too."

"Did you?"

"His hair was so pale, the only kind of hair like that I've ever seen was the hair of Gardenia's husband."

"Maybe he was just old."

He laughed and shook his head, "No, lieb, here let's go to bed."

It became common to wake up and find Fakir on her couch, who had somehow found a way in without breaking any of her locks. She ignored him, going out her door and headed straight towards the kitchen. The first time she did so, she could have sworn she heard him whine, her heart pained but she had to remind herself that this was a wild animal and not a defenseless creature. She would make herself breakfast and a little extra - her mother didn't raise an ill-mannered little girl who disregarded company, even if the company was a rowdy dog - and placed it on the coffee table. It was up to him if he was going to eat it or not. It had started to annoy her once the landlord started to notice a strange man going to her door nearly every night to break in, she told him that it was her friend and that she still hadn't made him a key.

God, was this how the rest of her life was going to be? A stray sleeping on her couch every night, eating all her food, not being useful in the slightest! And unless she contracted cancer anytime soon, their "mateship" - or whatever - would last until she was ninety.

She couldn't even enjoy her couch!

She had shows to watch!

She had to sit on her floor!

That carpet was not fluffy or new, it was stale and stomped down!

One day, she got up the courage to talk to him, even though she didn't know she needed to gather courage in the first place. She knelt down in front of him and looked into his glassy, unblinking eyes.

Before she could even open her mouth he rose up from his position.

"I need to go talk to my mother."

What?

His mother? She whipped her head around to ask what he meant but he was already gone, the door clicking - locked.

She pouted angrily, he better fix that attitude of his! There's no inbetween with him!

"Oh, Fakir! We were wondering where you had gone!"

Fakir didn't pay any attention to her - fucking omega, didn't know her place - as he marched over to Retzel.

"There you are, I was wondering if we would ever get our Fakir back."

"I need to go see Charon and mother."

Retzel's smile, or what little happiness that had rested on her face, had melted away and she nodded.

"Would your son like to go?" Fakir asked.

"I- "

"I think it would be good for him to get out of the city."

She pursed her lips, considering, she nodded, "If you don't have him back by dusk-"

"Don't worry, I won't take long."

"You know where he is."

Fakir nodded, turning and going up stairs, to the attic. "I'll alert Hans as well."

"Thank you."

Fakir made his way up the stairs and into the third story where the dusty old attic had been turned into a little kid's wonderland. Retzel's son lived here, hidden away, and rarely did he ever get out. Ahiru was young, her ideals were new from what they used to be, women were independent and stood up for themselves.

He needed a fresh pair of eyes, not old ones like his.

"Karon?" He called. Fakir could sense the little boy instantly, he was hidden behind the toy chest closest to the door, but Fakir pretended not to notice. He called again. "Karon?" And immediately, the little boy pounced and bit Fakir's shoulder.

"Easy! I'm still healing from last time."

"Did I getcha Onkel Fakir?"

"Yes, you did."

"Are you here to play?"

"No, I'm going out today and I'm taking you with me."

Karon's eyes lit up, "Really!"

Fakir nodded. His eagerness, his hope, it was so akin to Ahiru. If all went well, this would be helpful.

"Yep, so let's go." Fakir picked him up and hauled him over his shoulder. The child laughed in excitement and Fakir smiled. Perhaps he should be gentler? Ahiru wasn't a wolf after all, it wasn't his place to, well, put her in her place, she wouldn't respond to brute force. She was gentle, a bird in the middle of a hurricane. He should be the eye of the storm, not the wind.

Fakir lead them downstairs - forgetting to tell Hans - and went to the garage. A small thing really, only large enough for two cars - the van and Retzel's sedan. Retzel's had the kid seat and he didn't feel like moving it, or being seen in that van, so he took the sedan keys off the hook before opening the garage door. Karon was able to buckle himself in, he was so smart. Hopefully he would be smart enough to not unbuckle himself mid drive.

"Make sure you stay down until we get out of town."

Karon nodded, pulling the blanket over himself as Fakir backed out. The drive out wasn't too long and when Fakir said he could, Karon threw off the blanket and pressed his nose to the window. Karon never got bored on car rides, every time was a new experience, the green of spring, the white of winter, or the gold of fall all captivated him as they rode along. The drive was only thirty minutes, so when they arrived to that little farm house with the horses and chickens, Karon was bouncing in his seat at the smell of it all.

"I can smell them! I can smell them!" He said with each bounce, too excited to unbuckle himself, Fakir undid it for him and Karon raced out of the car until Fakir couldn't see him anymore.

"Fakir?" An old woman called, she smiled and waved at him. "What are you doing here, honey?"

"I came for a visit."

She nodded in understanding and lead him across the farm. Vivian was Charon's maid, she took care of the house with her husband and kept it nice for Fakir when he or Raetsel decided to visit; which became less and less often with time. Maybe he could bring Ahiru here, she would like it.

Vivian lead him towards a guarded off area where two headstones stood. They read:

 _Charon Schmid_

 _1879 - 1965_

 _Halima Basilio_

 _1880 - 1953_

His dad deserved to be with them but he knew that his body has never been found.

"A moment, please, Vivian. Thank you."

"Such manners." She mumbled before walking back to the house.

He knelt down in between their graves. "Mom, Charon, I need help.

"I've- well, mated someone and it's killing me on the inside, I don't know if I want to kill her, kiss her, or well… that's not really something you tell your mother." He coughed. "I'm so lost. In all this time, I've never had to be anything other than myself, although- I think I've turned into something else, something… Bad.

"Something you would disapprove of, mother." He looked at her head stone and caressed it the way he would have caressed her cheek, the way he used to when she was alive. "However, I don't know if I can change back to the way I was, the way I was as your son. I'm something I'm not and I've been this way for so long."

"You can't go back!"

Fakir looked up, confused, but saw Karon up on the fence. "What do you mean?"

"Mommy said that if something changes into one thing, it can't change back, but it can turn into something else!"

Fakir's brow furrowed as he looked up at Karon.

"So what you're saying is that I can't go back to the way I was?"

"You can't go back! You can only go forward!"

"When did your mother teach you that?"

"During english!"

"When writing you can go back and edit mistakes- "

"No! That's not what it means!"

"Then what does it 'mean', Karon."

"If you read a story, you can't go back and read it like it's new!"

His eyebrows furrowed deeper, "Because once you finish a story, even if you go back and reread it, your perspective has changed."

"Yeah! You can't go back because you're already in this part of the story!"

"So since I can't go back to the way I was-"

"You have to be someone new!"

Damn, this kid was too smart.

"Onkel Fakir,"

"Yes?"

"When mama and I were going over character - um?"

"Development?"

"Yeah! When we were going over character de-vel-op-ment, she was saying that it was like climbing a wall, a person can start all the way down in the dirt - because they're dirt - and climb their way up to the top where they're in the sun and the grass and can take a bath cuz they probably smell from being in the dirt- "

"Yes, I understand."

Karon nodded, "So they just climb out, and even though they slip sometimes, it's still up to them to change."

"So it takes time."

"Lot's and lot's of time!" Karon raised his arms up, almost falling off the fence before catching himself and laughing. "I'm okay!"

"Good."

"Momma said that the best characters are the ones that change because they're the most human-like."

 _Human-like_.

A term he hadn't heard in awhile.

"Come here." Fakir gestured for him and Karon climbed over the fence. He patted the ground next to him and Karon plopped down next to him. "This is Charon and my mother."

"Opa?" He leaned forward and traced the engraved letters, "Why is he a stone? Is he cursed too?"

"No, he's dead."

"Oh."

"Don't be upset, he lived a long, happy life." And he did, Charon died surrounded by his family, no matter how small it was.

"And, Halie-ma?"

"Halima, my mother, she's your great tante."

"Oh, hi Tante." He, like Fakir, ran his hand over the headstone.

"Was she a nice lady?"

"The nicest." Fakir crossed his legs before grabbing Karon and placing him on his lap.

"Would she have liked me?"

"She would have loved you, Karon," Fakir kissed the top of his head.

"What did she look like?"

"Well, she had dark skin like me, although she was a bit tanner. And she had long, beautiful dark hair. Most people say I look like her."

Karon turned and squinted his eyes as he observed Fakir's face. "She must have been very manly looking!"

Fakir's eyebrows rose before he laughed, "Well, no, I have her nose and her eyebrow shape, and her lips, but the shape of my face is like my father's. My eyes are like his, too."

"Do you have any pictures!"

"I'll show you at lunch, but let's go get flowers to leave for opa and tante, okay?"

"Okay! I saw some purple ones over here!" Karon dragged Fakir all over the land, picking up many different wild flowers - for they dared not to disturb Vivian's flower garden - before laying them down before their relatives.

"Thank you for seeing us!" Karon said.

Fakir ruffled his hair before they walked to the farmhouse where Vivian had started on lunch.

"Oh, I was wondering when you'd come back." Vivian smiled as she chopped vegetables from her garden.

"What are you making?" Karon asked, standing on tiptoes to try to see what was on the counter. With her foot, Vivian pulled out a stool for Karon to stand on.

"Stand on that, dear. I'm making soup today, it's so chilly outside!"

As if her saying it brought in a sudden cool breeze, Karon shivered, "Yeah it is!"

"Would you like to help?"

Fakir sat down at the table, removing the jacket that he wore. It had been a long time since he had sat at this table.

"Fakir!"

"Yes, Karon?"

Stepping off his stool, he went over to his uncle, "Where are the pictures of tante?"

"Oh right, I'll go get some."

"Fakir, I have the photo album in the living room." Vivian told him as he left.

Fakir nodded and searched for the ancient book filled with pictures of Charon and his mother. Now that he thought about it Raetsel would be in there too, he wondered if Karon had even seen a picture of his mother as a young girl.

Rue stepped out of the car and told Mytho to wait, she wouldn't be long.

"Do you really have to wear that?"

Rue looked down at the dress and cloak she wore. Relics from her days before her eyes grew red. "It feels wrong to see them in anything else."

Mytho nodded and put the car in park. Rue walked across the dying lawn, the house was covered in ivy, she wondered if it was close to collapsing soon. She walked over to the one area that was still green and alive, the rose buds gone from the growing cold. From the basket she carried, an old and rotting basket, she pulled two bouquets of red roses and placed them in two places on the lawn. She sucked in breath before she bowed down before the two nonexistent graves.

"Hello mother, father." She swallowed, she had neglected coming her for a long time, she hoped their spirits wouldn't be too cross with her. "I know, it's been a while, and forgive me, but Drosselmeyer, he's become more demanding, I can barely go anywhere anymore without him sending someone to follow me. It's been difficult, to say the least."

Rue brushed at the wrinkles in her dress, it was so frail, she'd have to mend it again soon.

"I don't know who I am anymore."

A sudden breeze caressed her hair and the warmth of her mother embraced her. Well, at least she was forgiven by one.

"I finally paid off the house." She said, looking up at the monstrosity that she grew up in. "It took a long time, especially since I don't have an actual job, but I did it. No one will ever hurt us. Not again."

She waited, perhaps a second sign would come.

"Something terrible is going on, Mytho is being forced to trick our poor friend, Ahiru, and I want him to stop, every time he goes, my heart burns madly and I can only think of him leaving me." A thick tear formed in the corner of her eye. "I love him too much. He's never hurt me, ever, he doesn't fear me, he loves me, he actually loves _me._ "

Rue pet the ground beside her.

"What if he falls in love with her too? She doesn't try to force him to be something he's not."

An angry wind blew past her, rustling her hair and drying her tears, a dark feeling grew in her heart, a dreadful pain resonated there and her mind was filled with a plot.

"Father?"

Nothing.

"Father! I - I can't _do_ that!

"I can't make him something he's not!"

A third wind came, nearly toppling her to the side with it's force, her heart palpitated and she nodded.

"If that is the only way to make him mine." She looked back, she could hear the car running slightly. "Then I will make him mine."

Fortified, she stood and threw the hood of her cloak over her head, something deadly resonated in her eyes.

Ahiru locked the door behind her and let out a breath as she left the shop, the sun was setting and she opted to take the long way home, to stretch her legs and take a moment of quiet for herself. That quiet, however, did not last. Pique and Lillie, hand in hand, were up ahead. Quiet was over-rated.

"Pique! Lillie!" She called, waving and rushing over to them. Surprisingly, when she came, they dropped each other's hands and while she felt bad about that, the smiles on their faces made her feel wanted by them.

"Hey, Ahiru, heading home?" Pique asked when Ahiru caught up.

"Yep! Just locking up shop for the night."

"So how's Mytho!"

"Lillie! God, at least try to be more subtle!" Pique chided but Ahiru just laughed.

"It's fine, it's better than what I thought it was going to be." Ahiru brushed a loose hair behind her ear. "He's so kind - and I know I'm just a rebound relationship, but it's been nice to have a guy who appreciates me rather than - well - whatever _Fakir_ thinks he's doing." She said his name like a curse and she was surprised by her own mean spiritedness, but she had to remind herself that Fakir was a no good son of a-

"Yeah, well, maybe Fakir will start to back off and just fuck some unfortunate omega."

"Pique!" Ahiru clasped her hand to her mouth.

She shrugged, "What, it's pretty much what they do."

Ahiru was reminded of her night at The Scent, of the two girls practically sitting on his lap. She wondered if that's what they were trying to do, to-

"Still, that's rude, they're still people."

"Ah, right, of course, a monster that transforms into a supernatural beast that eats innocent animals and people. _Right._ "

Ahiru didn't miss the heavy prejudices that drenched Pique's definition of what Fakir was, she could imagine that Rue was worse in her eyes. "Raetsel and Lysander are sweet, though- "

"Well, they aren't all good!"

"Pique…" Lillie warned, putting a soothing, small hand on Pique's shoulder. "There are some things that shouldn't be brought up."

Ahiru was confused but didn't want to bring up any bad memories. She had already interrupted their walk.

Ahiru smiled and pointed to her building as they came to it, "Well, I'll see you two around then." She crossed the street, not noticing their silent goodbyes.

Apparently, things were a lot more complicated than what she had thought.


	8. Stella et Catulus

She didn't really know what to expect.

At some point or another, Retzel had invited her over to talk about a few things, and probably try to apologize on Fakir's behalf, but Ahiru liked Retzel and wasn't too opposed to seeing her.

It was Wednesday so she had started walking over after the flower shop closed. Fortunately, Retzel didn't live too far away from the shop. Today was slow and boring, walking an extra mile - while not hard - was still more effort than she wanted to put in. And, while she was hopeful, she knew she'd have to deal with Fakir at some point or another.

She took a deep breath. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, maybe it would only be Retzel she would be talking to.

The club wasn't open, which wasn't surprising, so when she knocked on the door, she didn't have to shout.

"Hello, Lysander" She said, smiling and waving.

He just gave her a gruff nod as he let her in.

On the dance floor, a group of people - who must have been wolves - were fighting each other. There were howls of entertainment so Ahiru could only assume it was what they did for fun. Some recognized her and waved and she waved back. Others, who she recognized as the girls draping themselves all over Fakir, sneered at her as she passed.

Ahiru had moved to go up the stairs but was met instead by Retzel.

"Ahiru! I thought I smelt you!" She smiled before taking her up to the next floor and into a rather large kitchen and dining room. "Dinner?"

"Um, sure." Ahiru leaned her elbows on the counter and cradled her chin in her palms. "What's on the menu Miss Retzel?"

Retzel chuckled. "Have you ever had deer?"

"Um-"

"Oh don't worry, it's actually rather good."

All Ahiru could think of was Bambi and his mother. But she ate cow and chicken, what difference did it make?

Retzel had brought up some things, small talk really, but Ahiru was invested anyway.

"Hold on for just a second." Retzel squeezed the bottom of her lip and let out a high pitched whistle and a slow Lysander came up the stairs. "Do you have the deer all prepared?" He nodded. "Fetch it for me please?"

"Miss Retzel, can I ask you something?"

"Huh?" Retzel looked up from her cookbook. "Oh sure?"

Ahiru started to fidget. "About you're, um-"

"The mark?"

Ahiru nodded, slightly - very - red in the face.

Retzel turned the stove down slightly before pulling at the collar of her shirt. Hers was on her shoulder.

It looked like a smudge.

"Why can't I-"

"Because you're not a werewolf." Retzel let her shirt fall back into place and turned to her guest.

"What is it? For those who can see it?"

"A bullet."

Ahiru was a bit taken back, and it was obviously evident because Retzel threw back her head in laughter.

"Hans is a hunter, always has been. I bit him too, you know."

"You can do that?"

She nodded, humming affirmation, "But I don't think you'll be able to until you're a werewolf."

Ahiru felt warm, "That's- wait! That's not what I-!"

She was interrupted when Lysander returned and replaced a tub of meat on the counter.

"Thank you!" Retzel leaned up and kissed his cheek and he smiled down at her before leaving.

"What's yours? I mean - what does his mark - from you - look like?"

Retzel smiled, "A daisy. It's rather simple, but it was the first gift he had ever given me."

Ahiru's heart melted.

Retzel began to chop up the meat and add it into the saucepan.

"That does smell good." Ahiru admitted.

"It does, doesn't it? It smells great raw, too." She laughed at Ahiru's grimace. "I am a wolf, you know."

"But you're human, too." Ahiru scrunched up her nose. "It's just weird to think about. Although, Rue did eat someone's heart. Am I remembering that correctly?"

"Oh goodness, that girl."

"You know Rue?" Ahiru perked up.

"Of course, I did help her sneak Mytho out of the house every now and then."

Ahiru tilted her head, preparing to ask her what she had meant when she had made the high pitched whistle again, and this time everyone came into the room.

"Help me serve, okay?" Retzel asked and Ahiru could only nod as a whole pack of wolves came into the kitchen.

They acted like dogs.

All clambering trying to get their food, excited and hungry.

Some sported bruises from the earlier wrestling match. They would smile and nod at Ahiru as she gave them a plate with vegetables on them before Retzel ladled the sauce over the deer. She shouted at them to eat their vegetables and some groaned while others knew the drill.

There were a lot. A lot more than she thought. Maybe fifty sixty wolves, and at least ten of them were females trying to worm their way into Fakir's-

"Will you take these up to the attic?" Retzel smiled innocently before handing her two plates.

Some of the wolves were already finished and put their dirty plates in the sink. "Hey, you better get back here and wash those!"

Ahiru went to the staircase and went up until she reached - out of breath - the attic. She heard voices, one young and one older but still soft. She pressed the ear against the door and heard what was undeniably Fakir.

She had just walked in on an argument because the little boy was trying to argue that he should go outside more often. Fakir, being the voice of reason told him no, for the hundredth-billionth-79th time no. The long number had the little boy in a fit of giggles.

"Besides I think we have a guest." She heard Fakir say as he came to open the door. "Ahiru?"

Ahiru nodded.

"Come on in."

"I have dinner."

"Yay I'm hungry!" The little boy jumped up and down, "What is it?"

"Uh, deer." She handed him the smaller plate and could only assume the bigger one was for Fakir. "Um, here."

He thanked her and sat down at a little kids play table with the little boy.

Fakir looked different. He didn't have on the attarie of a club owner, like he normally did. Instead he was barefoot and wore a simple t-shirt and jeans. It looked nice on him.

"What do we say?" Fakir asked the little boy.

"Thank you!"

"Oh, um-" Ahiru began, "You're welcome-"

"Karon." Fakir said.

"Karon. You're welcome."

Fakir didn't choose to say anything else and Karon was wrapped up in his meal, so she turned to leave. "Ahiru." She froze when she heard her name.

"Don't forget to eat your vegetables!" She said instead of staying, rushing down the stairs to eat her own meal.

She found that the wolves had devoured their food and left, leaving nice clean stacks of dishes.

Retzel was at the table eating slowly with who Ahiru could only assume to be her husband Hans.

"Here, I saved you a plate."

"Um, who was that with Fakir?"

Retzel smiled, "That was my son, Karon."

Ahiru's eyes widened, "You have a son?"

She let out a small laugh. "Yes," She grabbed Hans' hand under the table. "It took so much time, and there was a lot of pain, a lot of loss, but once I carried Karon to term, we were so happy."

Ahiru nodded, taking a bite of the deer. Surprisingly, not bad. She thought back to the little boy who looked so much like Retzel but with Hans' eyes. "Fakir, is -?"

"Fakir is his pate and onkel." Retzel turned her head to look out the one window in the room, it looked out into an alley, a redbrick building was her view. "He's done so much to make sure Karon was safe and healthy."

"Safe? How do you mean?" She took another bit of her meal.

"Karon, as far as we know is the only one of our kind."

"But Pique said that the bite helps reproduction." Ahiru brushed her fingers over her neck.

"No." Retzel shook her head. "It doesn't, unfortunately, otherwise there'd probably be a ton of werewolf children running around."

"Oh."

"No, the bite mark strengthens the connection between two mates, but there's something about our biology that makes it more difficult." Retzel tapped her chin, probably trying to figure out the best way to put it. "I can turn at any time, it doesn't have to just be under the full moon, but I can't choose to not turn."

Ahiru took a bite of food, content to just listen and eat what was a rather good meal.

"A wolf is still a mammal, like a human, but there are differences that have caused problems, well, who knows it might have just been me."

"No, mein schatz." Hans said to her.

She smiled fondly at him. "When Karon was born, Fakir was worried that the vampires would try to come after him, kidnap him for randsom or just kill him. Fakir, for a long time, guarded my son, only leaving when his body forced him to change. He loves that little boy with all his heart and wants to protect him and keep him safe."

Ahiru nodded. From what she had seen, Fakir had been very gentle with the boy, he wasn't getting irritated and was patient.

"I do want to apologise for his behavior, and what he's done to you. That kind of behavior is rather normal here, the wolves are very used to rough housing, but that doesn't mean it was okay to leave you black and blue."

"It's been a long time since he's been overly aggressive towards me." Ahiru thought back to the Red Rat, how Fakir had tried so hard to be so gentle.

"But, that's not why I invited you over; finished?" Ahiru nodded as Retzel collected their plates, Hans offering to clean up while Retzel was talking to Ahiru. She hooked her arm with Ahiru's as she lead her down the hall into another room that looked like a library. "I know, not the best place to house a library, but we do like to read from time to time."

Ahiru was lead to a couch underneath a window, which looked over the street rather than the brick building, and waited for Retzel to start talking.

"This used to be the house of Siegfried. It used to be smaller, we've done some renovating."

"I thought he wasn't rich." Ahiru wondered, the house was a good four or five stories.

"Part of the renovation. It was a simple two story house with a basement." Retzel smirked. "You've seen Siegfried right?" Ahiru nodded. "Well you know that there's a cave down there, of sorts. That wasn't there at first. It was carved out so he had a place to do witchcraft. It was a very important thing that witches were connected to the earth when they practiced, and since people were against it at the time, he and his wife carved out the cave so they wouldn't have to travel into the woods."

"Oh, that's actually pretty smart. So when he trapped Drosselmeyer into the fire, the reason he was trapped into the cave walls is because that's where he was when he cast the curse."

Retzel smiled and nodded. "That is what we believe, from what little he can tell us when he comes."

"And Drosselmeyer was where he was?"

"No," She shook her head. "He was actually in the middle of a fight with the wolves when he changed, apparently he commanded Rue to take him back to his home."

"Wasser Castle?" Ah, something Ahiru knew!

"Yes. Although it wasn't called that then. Only after Drosselmeyer had ordered any and all water to be removed from the premises. I don't know how but, even when it rains, it remains dry. It must be some kind of magic."

Ahiru nodded. "It is strange, but with werewolves and vampires and witches, it's not very hard to believe."

Retzel chuckled. "True. For all we know, one of Drosselmeyer's bloodsuckers could be a witch."

"Hey, Retzel?"

"Hmm?"

"Why was Siegfried's home turned into a club."

"Oh, that's actually rather interesting." Retzel brought up her legs, folding them under her. "The first alpha after Siegfried was a man named Raven, he had fully embraced the fact that he was a wolf and not a man, he quit his line of work and forced most of the pack to as well, with no source of income they made the old place a dancing hall, which wasn't too hard."

"And people came?" Ahiru didn't think they had things like that back then.

"Not at first, it was just friends of the pack, but soon word got spread and many people came. People like to dance, no matter who they are."

"Yeah, people do like to dance."

"Over the decades, it changed to accommodate the style of dance and music people liked - jazz, swing, disco, techno. It's actually rather nice, and I'm pretty sure there are many other clubs all over the country that are run by werewolves."

Ahiru perked up, "Wait, there are other packs?"

"Under the control of Siegfried, they all pledge allegiance to him, but they don't want to stay in such a small town. I find I don't mind, I like the quiet, well, except at night."

"It probably gets rather noisy at night."

"Oh it does. We actually get a lot of people traveling from all over the country and other places in Europe simply because of its historical value and prestige."

Ahiru thought back to the night Fakir marked her, to all the dancers. They didn't act like tourists admiring antiques.

"Why are you telling me all this?" She suddenly had the inclination to ask.

"Oh, well that's simple. Even if you don't fall in love with Fakir, I don't think he'll ever let you get that far from him. I figured we should at least chat and become friends."

Just then a little ball of energy come rushing into the room and barreling into Retzel's middle. "Oof! Well hello my heller stern." Retzel brushed the hair out of his eyes before a running, disgruntled Fakir came to the doorway. "Kätzchen, I thought you were watching my son." She kissed the top of his head.

Ahiru hid her snicker, it was a shock to hear Retzel call big bad Fakir a kitten.

Fakir cleared his throat. "We were playing hide-and-seek, I was counting so I had my eyes closed, I heard the door open and assumed he was going in the closet. I didn't think the little monster was planning on escaping."

"Mutti, who's the girl who smells like Onkel Fakir?" Karon took a strong sniff of Ahiru. "I thought everyone was supposed to have a un- um- unee-"

"Unique." Fakir said, walking into the room and towards the couch, stopping a foot away.

"A unique and special scent!" He gleamed as he finally got the correct word.

"Yes they do," Retzel said, a devilish smile reached her lips. "But Ahiru and Fakir are very close together so their scents have mingled."

"Oh, like you and papa?"

"Yes, just like me and papa." They were both a bright red.

"Fakir, can the girl that smells like you come play with us?"

"Ask Ahiru yourself." Fakir said, emphasizing her name in hopes he would use it.

"Miss Airoo, will you come play with me and Onkel Fakir?" Karon had walked over the couch cushions onto Ahiru's side.

"Of course." Ahiru smiled sweetly.

"Yay!" Karon threw his arms up in the air and Fakir swooped in and picked him up.

"No more running off, right?" Fakir asked him.

Karon nodded.

Fakir let out a breath, "You scared me, okay, don't do that again."

Ahiru followed him up the stairs a few flights into the attic.

"Miss Air-woo, um."

Ahiru bent down, "Why don't you call me Duck? It'll be a special name only you get to call me."

Karon's eye lit up. "Okay Miss Duck!" He took her hand and began showing her all of his toys, his books, the little desk where he did homework.

"What do you learn?"

"Um, papa and I have been going over colors, trucks, and animals while mama has been teaching me symbolism, metaphors, static and dynamic characters, and Onkel fakir has been teaching me numbers! I can count to 12!" He then proceeded to count, once he got to 12, he tried to go further but started messing up. "Um - 16, 14-"

"13." Fakir said, helping him get to 20, supplying each number for Karon to repeat.

"That's very good, Karon." She then turned to Fakir. "Isn't, um, static and dynamic characters a bit advanced?"

Fakir shrugged. "Retzel insists that he learn it."

"Can he read?"

Fakir shook his head "Nope."

But upon hearing that, Karon started shouting out his ABC's. Fakir had a gentle smile on his face as he watched Karon. Ahiru had to wonder if he had ever looked like that before.

"Do you want to play a game, Miss Duck?"

Ahiru nodded, "Of course I do."

Karon pulled out one of the board games, but having pulled it from the middle, the rest fell around him. "Oops."

"Careful, stern." Fakir scolded lightly, fixing the boxes back up.

Karon plopped down and started to play the game but never really finished it. Another toy caught his eye and he tried to build a ramp for his cars. That didn't last very long either.

It had only been an hour but Fakir decided it was bedtime for Karon.

"Come on, let's get ready for bed."

Karon huffed. "But, onkel! I'm not even tired."

"Too bad." Fakir swooped down and picked him up. "Ahiru would you get his pajamas? They should be under his pillow."

Ahiru moved to get them as Fakir set Karon in front of his hamper, removing his clothes and putting them in. "Arms up."

Ahiru picked up the pair of dinosaur Pajamas and brought them over, not really knowing what to do, but wanting to help nonetheless.

"I'll go get his water, put on his pjs?" Fakir instructed before going down to the kitchen.

Ahiru scooted over so she was in front of Karon more. "Here, arms up."

"Duck?" He started, Ahiru gave him permission to continue. "Are you gonna be my new Tante?"

Ahiru could feel the blush. "I don't think so, Karon. I only like your Onkel Fakir as a friend."

"Why?"

Ahiru couldn't tell this little boy that one of his family was an abusive asshole, that's just not something you say to a child.

But, after seeing him interact with this boy, being so sweet and tender, maybe she was starting to remove the asshole part of that description.

"Is it because he's mean?"

"No, your Onkel's a very nice man."

Karon pouted and shook his head. "He likes to fight the other wolves. Well, they would always start it, but he'd always finish it."

"I think the wolves like to fight for fun." Ahiru said, pulling up his bottoms. "It's like they're playing a game."

"So no one gets hurt?" Karon asked. "Papa fights a lot, too."

Ahiru's heart panged, she could see in his eyes how concerned he was about this. "No, they like to do it. No one fights if they don't want to. Come on," She stood and offered her hand. "Where's the bathroom, it's time to brush your teeth."

Fakir stepped in then with a glass of water. "Drink first."

Ahiru was dragged along as Karon was prepared for bed and even stayed for the bedtime story, supplied by Retzel on a normal night, but Karon had asked if Ahiru could read to him.

Retzel handed her _Pride and Prejudice_ , a ribbon bookmarking a page in the middle of the book.

She read a chapter, Karon enrapt by the story.

"Is she gonna get with Darcy?"

"I don't know." Ahiru said. "We'll have to finish it and find out."

He pouted, "That's what mama always says."

Fakir came forward and brushed the hair away from his face. "You'll just have to keep reading." He kissed his forehead and backed away allowing Retzel and Hans to give him good night kisses as well. Karon then turned to Ahiru, expecting. She leaned down and gave him a kiss as well.

"Night-night, Miss Duckie."

"Good night."

"I'll walk you home." Fakir offered and Ahiru took it. She had wanted to talk to him, about their situation.

Down below the club was almost on mute, some people where there, but they were mostly there for the bar and the company, not the dancing.

It was chilly outside, making Ahiru shiver.

"Listen, Ahiru, I need to apologize for my behavior. It's been a while since I've been human." Fakir waited for a response but when he didn't hear a sound from Ahiru, he continued. "In the pack you have to be aggressive, or at least that's how it used to be, before I was in charge."

"How do you mean?" Ahiru asked.

"You've watched movies with werewolves right?" She nodded. "They always show them as aggressive, and a lot of times, alone. The old alpha was much like that, he liked being like that, always fighting, making sure others knew that he was above and they were below."

"I saw them fighting when I came in, though."

"They like to play fight - and while it often gets bloody - it is just rough housing."

"And they like it?"

"Surprisingly, most of them are from Siegfried's time and Raven's - the old- "

"I know who he was, Retzel told me about him."

"Hans was changed in 1988 I believe, and he's the most recent, at least in this pack. Do you know-?"

"Yeah, Retzel mentioned the other packs as well."

"So most of them knew Raven and the way he worked."

Ahiru nodded. "So, you knew Siegfried?"

"Me? No, Retzel and I were turned in the 50's."

"Oh." Ahiru walked for a moment, thinking over the information. "Wait, wouldn't someone older be the alpha?"

"No, technically, the alpha is the most aggressive male in the pack -"

"Oh, that makes sense."

Fakir nudged her with his shoulder. "Let me finish."

She giggled and Fakir smiled down on her. "Go ahead."

"But, the wolves didn't know what to do. With Raven gone, they needed guidance and since I- well, um." He cleared his throat. "Killed him, they looked to me for -"

"Wait, you killed him!" Ahiru's eyes widened.

"Listen." Fakir stopped and turned to her. "He had hurt a lot of people, changed them without permission and ate humans - yes, I know - he was a monster, what the Bookmen think werewolves really are."

"He, ate people?" Ahiru moved a hand to her stomach, suddenly feeling sick.

Fakir moved a hand to her shoulder, placing his other on her arm, as if to help steady her. "Breath."

"W-why?"

Fakir started to rub her arm. "He turned his back on his human nature. Most of the time, he stayed in his wolf form, only changing back when his body forced him."

"Are- are you afraid that you were starting to become him?" Ahiru asked, swallowing hard.

His grip tightened. "Yes."

"Oh." She didn't think she would get such an honest answer. She expected name calling and anger. "Well, you haven't eaten me yet so you're not that bad, and- and the one time I saw you change was to protect me, so."

"I may not have, but I haven't been kind to you either."

"But. you can be." Ahiru looked up into his eyes, which looked a million miles away. "I saw you with Karon, you're so compassionate with him."

"Come on, let's get you home."

Rue sat in the bed, she could hear him, her father, she had no idea how, but he was there, a voice in her head, telling her things only he knew.

Going to the lake as a young girl with him and her mother.

Taking the dog out for walks every evening.

The summer that they all helped her mother in the garden, even how badly it turned out.

Kraehe, he called her, the name she had only heard being sneered at her by Drosselmeyer. Thrown in her face, mocking her. But, this voice was sweet, like her father's before he started hurting her. Like when she was a child.

Kraehe.

Remember the kitten you saved from the rain? We couldn't keep him because your mother was allergic.

Kraehe.

Remember when we took you on the train to the race track? You loved the horses.

Kraehe.

The roses?

Kraehe.

The scarf you made me. It was red. Our favorite color.

Kraehe.

Kraehe.

Kraehe.

"Rue?"

Rue jumped, not expecting Mytho to come in. "Oh, Mytho. I'm sorry." She wiped at her eyes.

"Lieb-"

"Don't call me that if you call _her_ that!"

"Sube, I'm sorry."

"No." She turned away. "No, I'm sorry, I - I don't know why-"

He sat down on the bed next to her. "Don't worry, I'm not upset." He rubbed her arms up and down. "I understand how terrible the situation is, but I don't blame you, not one bit."

Kraehe.

"Mien maus, I don't hold your attention." He grabbed her chin, but her eyes were glassy, searching.

"I'm sorry."

Mytho.

What? No, not -

Mytho.

She can't.

Mytho was saying something but she couldn't hear him; her heart was pounding.

"Mytho." She said, trying to find his eyes. "Don't leave me."

"I won't, I promise." He pulled her to him, his arms holding her tightly to him. He kissed her head. "I love you."

She looked over his shoulder and saw a shadow in the corner, but it was gone when she blinked her eyes.


	9. Et Perdidit Passion

"When was the last time you danced?"

Ahiru looked over at Mytho, who wore black leggings and a white, breathable shirt. He had agreed to do ballet with her since he had studied it as a child.

"Last spring, my college had a showcase, I was just one of the background dancers, but it was fun!" Ahiru was still able to do the splits, even if her legs were just the slightest bit stiff. "Since then working in the shop hasn't left me much time."

"Which college did you attend?"

"Oh just a community college in Stadt von Eiche." She changed into a different stretch. "The teachers were actually rather good, but even they weren't able to help me as much as you have." She smiled and he returned it. "I suppose I was pretty good at the basics, but only because I had been practicing them for decades, but the teachers never tried to put much effort into helping me after they learned I was impossible."

"That's a real shame." Mytho shook his head.

"Yeah, but they had some really good dancers in their classes, ones that will probably be prima donnas and donnos, so I can understand why they put more effort into the top students."

"Help me, what do you know?"

Ahiru thought for a second. "I know all the mimes, and the positions, I can go on point, it's just when I have to start moving that gets me."

"Alright, lets start there." Mytho had brought and set up his own barr so that they could practice like they would in a studio. Mytho stood facing her. "First. Second. Third. Forth. Fifth." Once he saw that she was correct in that she had the basics mastered, he added in plies and releves. "You're very good at this, Ahiru."

"Thanks, just wait until I try to start dancing."

"Lets try going en pointe next."

Ahiru nodded and rolled onto her toes, going through the positions en pointe.

Ahiru had moved her rug, coffee table, and once he got there, the sofa out of the way earlier so that they would have more room. So when he sent her traveling across the room, performing chaines, there was lots of space.

"It might be tricky," Mytho started as Ahiru took a short break to get some water. "But I do want to try to teach you a dance."

"Oh? Something easy, I beg of you." She joked.

Mytho laughed under his breath, "I figured I'd try to teach you the love duet performed in Swan Lake."

"Siegfried and Odette's pas de deux?"

He smiled and nodded. "It's a little complex and lengthy, so I decided to just focus on the first half. I figure, if you can do this, you can do anything."

Ahiru wore a pout. "I don't know."

"C'mon, trust me." He took her hand and lifted her off the floor. "It's just like dancing at the club. You let the music flow through you and guide your steps."

He lead her through the first five steps, which were simple to say the least, as she did not have to really move her legs. Mytho guided her steps and her actions, telling her to round out her arms, stick her leg up higher, curve her back just a little more. And, soon those first five steps were perfected by the pair, Mytho decided it was time for a break.

Ahiru dropped onto the floor, allowing her arms and legs to relax and become useless, until she needed a drink of water. However, she became consumed with the desire to know how he knew how to dance.

"Fakir and Rue." Mytho laughed at the expression on her face. "I know, it seems wild, but they knew how."

"How?"

"Once Fakir took me in, he decided I had too much energy and made me dance it out, since ballet was all he knew, he made me do that. Mostly russian style dances since they were fast paced and used up the most energy." Mytho stared out the window. "When I met Rue in my teen years, she showed me how to perform more slow and beautiful dances, like Swan Lake and Giselle. I fell in love with her then."

"Oh."

Mytho realized what he said. "Not that I still love her, she was just my first is all."

Ahiru giggled, "It's fine, people can fall in love more than once, but are you sure you don't love her anymore?"

Mytho moved a piece of hair behind her ear. "Not anymore." He changed the subject then. "Rue grew up in a rather rich family."

"She told me; her dad was a doctor."

"Right. Well, in that time it was custom for a a high status lady to be well versed in the arts, and since her mother had been a ballerina, she enrolled her daughter. She was going to go to Paris, but she just couldn't bare parting and neither could her mother, so they hired a live-in teacher. During her time of abuse, ballet was a way for her to get away from it all."

"It makes me so sad when I think about what happened to her." Ahiru puller her knees to her chest. "It is true, right? I want to trust her, but. . ."

"I've been to the house where she used to live." Mytho looked at her and mimicked her position. "There's a portrait there of a young girl, a doctor, and a beautiful woman with green eyes. Rue looks just like her. Besides her eyes, of course."

"What color were Rue's eyes before she changed?" Ahiru rest her cheek on her knees as she looked at him.

"She said that they were brown, like her father's." Mytho closed his eyes, as if to picture it.

"I bet they were beautiful." Ahiru decided. "What time is it?"

Mytho looked at the clock on her wall. "Just about four thirty."

She hummed lightly to herself. "How about we practice for another hour, shower and I'll start making dinner."

"What do you have?"

"I have the great selection of hamburger helper and maybe some bratwurst." Ahiru thought for a second. "Actually maybe just hamburger helper."

Mytho laughed. "How about I call Ebine's and get something delivered."

"They do that?"

"No, but they do it for bookmen."

Ahiru pinched her eyebrows together. "Bookmen? Mytho, are you a bookman?"

"Of sorts." Mytho stood and Ahiru followed. "My father was one, as long as Edel doesn't answer the phone they'll do it."

"Edel doesn't like you?"

"My father." Mytho moved to start up the music again. "In her mind, he betrayed her and the bookmen, and somehow that means I betrayed her too, even though I was just a little boy when it happened."

Ahiru didn't feel like pushing further and they went through the next five steps before putting together all ten at the end of the hour, practicing it a few times through before he let Ahiru get into the shower as he called Ebine's.

Nice and clean she pulled on a pair of shorts, a tank top, and a sweater that covered her hands. As Mytho went into the shower, she laid on the floor of her barren living room and nearly fell asleep until the door bell sounded off. Mytho was still in the shower, but she had already decided that she would cover for dinner, it was just her luck that Mytho couldn't object to it.

"Pique!" She said as she opened the door. "I'm so glad it's you."

Pique handed her the bag and rattled off a total. "Yeah, well, I figured I knew the address already so I made Malen let me go instead."

Ahiru put down the bag and went to her purse, but when she returned to the door Mytho was already paying her. When had he gotten out of the shower?

"Hey, Ahiru, why did you move all the stuff out of the way?" Pique asking, vaguely gesturing to the open space.

"Oh, well, Mytho and I have been practicing ballet all afternoon." Ahiru smiled tiredly.

"I didn't know you did ballet, that's cool!" She said to both of them. "Anyway, I better get back before I get yelled at. Later you two."

They waved at her before shutting the door and Ahiru hit him in the shoulder playfully.

"I was gonna pay for that." She crossed her arms.

"No, lieb, you shouldn't ever have to pay for a thing."

Ahiru blushed but shook her head at him. "C'mon, I'm hungry."

Mytho and Ahiru leaned against the wall and Ahiru put on a movie. "What did you get?"

"Oh, not too much." Mytho pulled out a couple of boxes and Ahiru pounced on one she knew the smell of immediately.

"Ugh, breadsticks!" She threw her head back as she placed the box in her lap. "I'm not sharing."

Mytho laughed, "There's more, you know."

"Who cares? I have breadsticks."

Although the next dish out changed her mind.

"I'm not saying that they're bad!" Mytho defended himself after arguing with Ahiru for some time.

"Yes you are!" Ahiru laughed. "The real endings are sad- "

"But it's important that they're sad! They're supposed to be sad."

Their plastic containers were scraped clean and forgotten on the sidelines.

"But happy endings are so much better!"

Mytho shrugged. "Not everything in life is happy."

"Shouldn't we have a way to escape from the horrors of reality then?" Ahiru reasoned.

"We certainly should, but those stories were made to be sad." Mytho had started to use his hands to emphasize his points. "Sometimes when your sad, you want to read a story that's sad too, so you know you're not alone in your pain."

"Hmm." Ahiru put her hand on her chin. "I still don't think Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame should end with all the characters dead."

Mytho let out a heavy laugh. "I totally forgot that was our original point." He ran his fingers through his hair and turned to Ahiru, letting his smile wash over her and she felt warm.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." She said standing to look through the peephole. "Fakir?"

She opened the door. "Hey Fakir, um, what are you -?"

"I came to check on you. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

She smiled and nodded. At least he wasn't as gruff anymore.

"Ahiru who is it?" Mytho asked when she hadn't immediately returned.

"It's Fakir!" She shouted back. "Would you like to come in?"

"Fakir." Mytho was suddenly next to them. "Was the Hunchback of Notre Dame a bad movie because of the fact that it had a happy ending, unlike the book."

Fakir scowled for a second, and Ahiru thought he was going to tell them not to be so stupid. "The Disney one?" Mytho nodded. "It was bad because of everything they had to change not that they got to live."

"See?" Ahiru said.

"But it's still bad."

"It has some redeeming qualities." Ahiru shot back. "Like the music."

Fakir nodded.

"But don't we need tragedy sometimes, Fakir?" Mytho asked, "To remind us that our pain isn't our own? That our pain is shared."

"Yes, but sad beginnings fit that ideal more than sad endings."

Ahiru pushed Fakir forward slightly so she could shut the door. "How do you mean?"

"Like Bambi. Sure his mom dies in the beginning, but he's able to overcome that pain and live on to become the prince of the forest."

"A compromise then." Mytho stated, "Sad beginnings are better than sad endings."

"And happy endings are still the best." Ahiru added.

"Ahiru, I should get going." Mytho kissed her forehead, her eyes dashing to Fakir, who had looked away. "I'll leave you the barr so you can practice without me. Do you need help moving things back into place?"

"No, I'll make Fakir do that."

"Ah, true, he can do it faster than the two of us could together." Mytho went into her room to pick up his bag filled with his dance clothes and shoes. He kissed her again as he went out of her apartment, leaving Fakir and Ahiru alone.

"He's teaching you ballet?" Fakir asked, smiling gently at the barr.

"Yeah, he said that you taught him."

Fakir nodded, going to the barr. "It was the only thing that wore him out as a child. What has he been teaching you?"

"Oh, well I know the basics so he was teaching me a pas de deux." Ahiru felt her face grow hot.

"He learned that mushy crap from Rue."

"You didn't learn pas de deux?" Ahiru asked tentatively.

"No, I did." Fakir moved into first position.

"Were they not your favorite?" Ahiru walked up to the barr. "I like them. They're so beautiful."

"The one I learned was from Romeo and Juliet." Second position. "The reason I don't like them is because they never had me dance in them. I was typecast as the villainous character. I performed the more scary characters when I was in ballets."

"Oh, how did you get the role of Romeo then?"

"It was an accident." Third, then forth. "I was to play Tybalt but the boy who played Romeo snapped his ankle and his understudy was so terrible it was laughable. I was the best dancer they had that season so they put me in."

"Wow, I was never any good." Ahiru followed him as he started the positions over again, keeping her feet flat on the floor.

"After that my father died and we had to move out of the city." Fakir said.

"Your father died?" Ahiru stopped and put her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. My mom and dad died, too."

"It was a long time ago, I'm over it now." Fakir turned to her. "Don't be sorry for me."

Suddenly she was feeling awfully brave. "Can- can you show me the pas de deux?"

Fakir raised an eyebrow. "Won't your boyfriend be mad at me for touching you?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Ahiru went on doing the positions.

"Why do you want me to show you?"

Ahiru bristled. "I - I don't know." She was starting to get huffy, hastily going to first then second.

"I thought you hated me?"

"No I- agh!" Ahiru cried out, she had gotten distracted and as she was going into the next position, she had gone en pointe without toe shoes.

"Ahiru!" He caught her, bringing her up right. "You should be more careful."

She was right next to his chest and she could hear his heartbeat.

He held her up then, shifting her into a starting position. "Stay on the balls of your feet, alright."

Ahiru nodded. He was lightly humming the music in her ear and the moves were easy to transition into, as if she knew what the next step was.

Suddenly, he stopped and stepped away. "Sorry. I promised myself I would stop touching you without asking."

"I asked if you would show me the dance." Ahiru reasoned, finding herself cold without his hands on her.

He shook his head. "You need me to move your couch back?"

"Oh, um- yes, I do." She followed him into her room as he started moving her things back into place. She walked him to her door. "Um-"

"Good-bye, Ahiru." He turned and left down the hall.

Her eyes followed him before he marched down the staircase. Ahiru felt strange, wasn't she supposed to hate him?

"Look, mon cherie!" Femio came up behind Autor and handed him a yearbook from the community college. "I told you I knew her face!"

Autor took the book and looked at the girl in the photo; a photo taken of girls sitting down - and according to the caption - after a long practice for the upcoming performance, and under that were their names in the order they sat.

"Ahiru Armia." Autor read aloud before nodding. "That's definitely the girl I saw."

"I wonder if she still lives in the city?" Femio put a finger to his chin. "You'd think we'd have seen her before."

Autor shook his head, "I've never seen her before and she probably went to that college for all four years."

"Should we check the phone books?"

"Perhaps we can google her?" Autor suggested instead. Femio nodded and they moved to one of the computers in the library. They put in her name and an article from four years ago was the only result, besides a few Japanese articles. "Huh."

"What does it say?" Femio leaned down over him.

"'After starring in her first ballet, T. Armia collapses backstage as the final stages of her cancer take her.'" Autor turned back, raising his eyebrow at Femio. "'While her performance was possibly the best this little theater has seen in many years, it pains us that she has passed and was not able to dance again, her one passion in life' that was a quote from the producer, 'Her daughter A. Armia, who has taken care of her for years until this point, is grieved but has made the decision to continue living out her mother's dream of being a ballerina.'"

"Why would they write an article about her death?"

Autor read on. "It says that she was one of the best dancers they had ever seen, even the strictest critic could not deny the beauty and passion in her performance. It was a tragedy that she wasn't able to go on."

"So A. Armia is Ahiru then?"

"I can only assume."

"It's a shame that this doesn't tell us where she lives." Femio sighed. "Phone books?"

"Yeah fine."

"Excuse me, boys," the college librarian had come up to them. "You didn't scan in; do you have your school IDs?"

Femio jumped into action, pulling her hand away from her waist and bent over it, "Forgive us our transgressions, but," he moved the back of his hand to grace his forehead, his other hand never letting go of the librarian's. "We have been on the search for our long last friend - no, sister!" He scrunched away from her, grasping at his chest. "She lost her mother from cancer and moved away from home!" He took her hand again, letting his other caress the top of it. "We only wish to see her again! It was only after learning that she went here did we have hope to see her again! Mademoiselle, have pity on these poor souls just looking for one so beloved to them." He started exclaiming in French.

The librarian didn't look amused by his antics. "Get out of my library before I call security."

"Of course, sorry." Autor said as he dragged Femio off, still speaking in his native tongue.

They had started walking down one of the college paths, still in thought.

"Wait." Femio stopped going. "Last year was when she attended, yes?"

Autor nodded.

"Well then wouldn't the dance teacher know? Or at least one of the underclassmen from the year below?"

Autor smirked, "Of course, what an excellent idea, Liebling."

Femio smiled under such praise before galavanting towards one of the -actual- students walking by and picked up that they weren't far at all from the dance hall, but to beware the teacher there, Mr. Katz.

"I'm still not over it." Autor shook his head as they stepped into the dance hall.

"I know, mon coeur, just leave it alone."

"How do you get a name like that?"

They had approached one of the only lit up studios and saw a class of mostly girls dancing on barrs with their teacher. A plaque on the door reading that this was Mr. Katz upper class period. They had slipped in but did not go unnoticed.

"And relevé and keep going!" Before turning to the two boys. "May I help you?"

"Yes, actually." Autor stepped forward, taking the initiative. "We're trying to find an old student of yours, would have graduated last June, she's my cousin."

"Many of my students graduated last June, a name, perhaps?" He had a slight lisp that Autor had just picked up.

"Ahiru Arima." Femio supplied.

"Ah, Miss. Ahiru. One of my most passionate students, it was a shame she could never get past the basics." Mr Katz studied them for a moment, as if to assess their character. "She's moved away. I offered her a position here to teach the freshmen and beginners the basics - even offered her a position at my studio - but," He shrugged, "She declined, I figured that this town reminded her too much of her mother to stay. I tried to keep in touch, but she has become rather busy. She never mentioned having any family besides her mother, however."

Autor remembered the ages given from the article, if it was right, Ahiru's mother would have had her at sixteen. "The family pushed her away in disgrace since it was a teen pregnancy, but they have pushed me away as well," he said, taking Femio's hand. "I didn't think it right for her to be without family any longer."

"Ah." Mr Katz gave a curt nod. "She's moved to a small city thirty minutes away from here called GoldKrone. I never had an address, just her number, but if she doesn't know who you are it might be better to try to find her in person."

"Thank you, this reunion might have never happened without your help."

Mr. Katz seemed to agree. "That poor girl has always been on her own, even the other girls in class wouldn't stay with her for too long, there was something odd about her. It's a damn shame she was never able to be a ballerina like her mother."

"We should be off, we don't have a school ID and I wouldn't want to get thrown off campus."

Mr Katz nodded and let them go, they had already walked a few paces, but under his breath he said: "All that passion, wasted."


	10. Perdita et Evestigatus

Autor had spent many days travelling back and forth to Goldkrone, going to the local hangouts, the cafe's, even the club they had - which Autor found strange that a small town like this would have one and that it was doing so well until he remembered it's historical value - not that any of the dancers seemed to appreciate that - but it was very difficult to find this girl.

Autor knew that in small towns like this, everyone knew everyone, but he didn't want to raise suspicion - a strange man going around asking for a girl was very strange indeed.

However, one morning he could have sworn he saw her. He followed her at a distance until she went into a building labeled Freya's Floral Boutique, but couldn't go in since it wasn't open for business.

Without warning, a strong hand landed on his shoulder and dragged him down an alley before throwing him against the wall.

"Who are you?" The mouth that came with the hand asked.

"No one of your concern," The teeth, the perderoy stance, the narrowing eyes, the inhuman strength, Autor smirked, this man had given himself away. "Wolf."

"I've never seen you before, are you one of the new ones? I don't know if your master told you, but she's. Off. Limits."

Autor rose a brow, he didn't see any marks, but he could have sworn...

"I have no master." Autor crossed his arms. "You think I'm a vampire, correct? Are my eyes red?"

"No." The wolf leaned closer to him. "Then why were you following her?"

"Relax, I'm not trying to hurt your mate." How strange, that made the wolf growl. "She's my cousin."

"Bullshit."

"Her mother gave birth to her at sixteen, she was shunned by the family-"

"Yeah, but not by her Grandma?" The wolf crossed his arms. Damn, perhaps going with the family life had been a mistake, if they were mates, Ahiru would have shared everything already. "You listen here. That girl has wolves, vampires, and bookmen watching her every move, I don't think it'd be very wise to try and start shit."

Autor narrowed his eyes, perhaps now was the time to reveal the truth. "I don't intend to hurt Ahiru, if that's what you're getting at, no. It is my belief that she is the reincarnation of the Lady Gardenia Schwan."

"Siegfried's wife?"

"Yes, I believe that she may possess Gardenia's natural magic-"

"What are you saying? Gardenia was just his wife, she didn't perform witchcraft."

Autor smirked. "Didn't she?"

The wolf snarled. "I'm sick of your lies. Stay away from Ahiru."

"I'm not lying, wolf, Gardenia had powers this world has never seen before. She was sublime."

"Why would Siegfried lie?"

Autor didn't know how much damage he was doing, it looked as if the wolf was going to rip him apart.

"What has he said?" Autor leaned against the wall casually as the wolf gave him more space, crossing his ankles and his arms.

"He can't speak more than a few words at a time." The wolf stepped back some more, thinking; his world was crumbling around him. "Actually, most of the information I got was from Raven."

"Raven?" Autor stood up, interest heightened. "He's still alive?"

"No, I killed him seventeen years ago."

"Oh, so I'm talking to the alpha then?"

The wolf nodded. "It makes more sense that Raven would lie. But how do I know I can trust you?"

Autor smirked, he pulled a book out of his satchel. "I have proof." He started flipping through the pages. "This is a copy of the records from Gardenia's coven in the 1800s, modern witches have preserved it and made a few copies. Here, it's her portrait as well."

"They weren't rich enough to afford portraits." The wolf said, taking the book anyway.

"You're right, this was painted by one of the witches in the coven, he was a famous painter and agreed to paint the witches for… fun, I suppose."

The wolf stared down at the page, his eyes flashing from the words to the portrait.

"It does look like her, doesn't it?"

"How do you know she's a rencanation?"

Autor took back the book and put it in his bag before pulling out an even older one. "This is ancient- "

"But you carry it around with you in a bag?"

Autor scowled at the wolf - he wasn't the only one who could look beastly - "I put a protection spell on it, I could drop it down the side of a cliff and it would be in perfect condition."

The wolf nodded as Autor opened to another page. "A witch - if her work in life is yet unfinished in this life - can put a spell on her magic so that it will carry on until that work is finished."

The wolf read through the page quickly. "Her magic? How do you mean?"

Autor pointed to a paragraph that explained just that. "Her magic is like a soul - while not being her soul - it is a force of life that resides within her, most of the time, the magic dies when the witch does, but Gardenia knew that she still had to defeat Drosselmeyer. So, she put a spell on her magic so that it would continue on until he was dead."

"And Ahiru has her magic?" The wolf furrowed his eyebrows. "Just because you think she looks like Tutu?"

"You can't deny the similarities." Autor argued before taking back the book.

"So you're saying Ahiru is a witch?" The wolf was in deep thought. He had his arm akimbo with his hand touching his jaw. "Perhaps."

"I won't know for sure until I see her myself." Autor reasoned, it seemed like this wolf - the alpha - could see the benefits of his mate being a witch. "I can perform a small spell just to test her magical aptitude. She wouldn't even notice."

The wolf though for a moment. "And, if she's not?"

"I'll leave, I'll go back to Stadt von Eiche and leave you and your mate alone."

He was getting huffy again. "Fine. The shop opens at nine, go somewhere else and wait until then."

Autor nodded, he'd have to tell Femio to meet him at Ebine's so they could discuss what events had just unfolded. He started walking down the alley and when he used a small spell to see what was behind him without turning his head he saw that the wolf was still there. Once he turned out of the alley he called Femio.

"C'mon, pick up." He whispered to himself.

Femio answered and mumbled something into the phone.

"Are you up?" More mumbling. "Meet me at the restaurant Ebine's, I have a lot to relay to you."

"It's so early, mon coeur."

"I know, but I'll buy you coffee and breakfast."

"Fancy coffee?" Femio ventured.

"Whatever latte or cappuccino you want." Autor could see the restaurant fast approaching. "You should have just left with me this morning."

"You left at five." Femio groaned. "I'll be thirty minutes."

Autor hung up as he stepped into the rather busy establishment, a woman with mint green hair greeted him.

"Good morning, would you like a table or a seat at the bar?"

"I'm waiting for someone; he should be thirty minutes." Autor shrugged off his jacket before taking a seat in their small waiting area.

The woman nodded before going back into the morning rush.

Autor checked his watch; three minutes to eight, he reasoned that it would be fine if he went back to the flower shop a little after nine, he wouldn't want to be the creepy man who was waiting by the door for opening. His only concern was whether or not Femio would be on time.

"May I see a menu?" He asked to a passing by waitress.

"Sure!" She said, grabbing one from the hostess podium and handing it to him. She listed off some specials before turning back to her work.

Thankfully, the little restaurant had some good coffee options for Femio to choose from.

He heard the door open and saw Femio walk in after having looked over the menu several times, Autor stood to meet him, and almost like magic, the hostess was back to lead them to a freshly cleaned table.

"Lillie will be your waitress, and my name is Edel if you have any concerns or needs." She smiled before walking away and the girl from earlier came up to them.

"Oh, hello again!" She smiled, "I know you've had a lot of time to think about the menu, but has your friend?"

Femio was looking over the menu, food was easy to learn, it was some of the first German words he learned, but Autor knew it would take him time to decide. "Give us some time, but I'll take a black coffee for now."

Lillie nodded before walking into the kitchen to get him his order.

"Do you need help, lieb?" Autor asked, putting his hand on top of Femio's.

He shook his head and when Lillie came back he ordered one of the lattes. "So what did you find?"

Autor smirked. "Oh you're gonna love this, she's mated to the alpha."

Femio's eyes widened, he let out a dramatic gasp, his hand rising covering his lips. "The irony! Perhaps this time, it won't end in tragedy."

Autor nodded. "It's strange though, whenever I mentioned it he got agitated, as if he was uncomfortable about it, or it wasn't on purpose."

Femio received his latte and took a large drink from it. "Merci!"

"De rien!" Lillie responded. "Do you still need more time for your breakfast order?"

"Femio?" Autor turned the question to him.

He shook his head and they gave her their orders before turning back to their conversation.

"That truly is bizarre."

"And, he didn't know that Gardenia was the witch, apparently their old alpha lied to them, telling them that Siegfried was the real witch."

"Why?"

"Perhaps misogynia?" Author took a drink of coffee. "He's dead so I suppose we'll never know."

"What else?"

Autor considered for a moment, a lot of information he told the wolf had been information they both already knew. "Apparently the werewolves, vampires, and bookmen watch her, but they didn't know she was a witch, so I'm not sure why."

Their food was placed down in front of them, steaming hot.

"Perhaps Drosselmeyer knows?" Femio suggested. "He would recognize the magic that trapped him, wouldn't he?"

"He's not a witch so I'm not sure he would be able to sense magic. And, I doubt Ahiru is the first reincarnation." Autor started to cut into his breakfast, it had been a long time since he had a good hearty meal like this since he and Femio had started their search. "Perhaps I'll meet with that wolf again and he can tell me."

"I doubt he would know."

Autor groaned. "Why is this so difficult?"

Femio shrugged, his mouth full of food.

Their waitress passed by them and slipped a note onto their table. Autor raise his eyebrow before taking it but the note was in French. He hadn't it to Femio. He sent a translated version to Autor's phone.

 _Keep it down about the supernatural stuff, not everyone in town knows and some people prefer it that way!_

"Should we write a response?" Femio asked, taking another bite.

"I suppose we should." Author pulled a pen from out of his jacket and handing it to Femio. "It should be in French."

 _Forgive us, we're trying to figure out what just is happening. What do you know?_

"How are you enjoying your meal?" Lillie asked, pretending that she never passed them the note, and was careful when they passed her the new note before she slipped it into her apron as they told her the meal was great.

She stole away to the kitchen bringing out a handful of sodas and one hand had been kept free. There was a new note after she passed.

 _I'm a Bookman and I've been living in this town my whole life, I know everything there is about the SN here. I don't get a break until 10:30, can you meet me in the alley behind the restaurant?_

"Well?" Autor asked.

"It could be useful." Femio nodded.

"I found where Ahiu works, it opens at nine, perhaps we can come back here once we've finished making sure its here."

There was a new note on the table.

 _Why do you keep talking about Ahiru?_

Femio clicked his pen again.

 _We'll tell you once you tell us everything you know._

She nodded at them from a far and Autor knew he was going to get a lot of information today.

"Do you think we should have done some more research on, um, W's and V's before we came here?" Femio asked, mindful of the fact that Lillie had asked them to be quiet about the supernatural elements of their conversation.

"At the time they weren't that relevant, especially V's." Autor took a gulp of coffee, feeling refreshed and re-energized after such a good meal and cup of coffee. "Maybe W's because she created them, but…" He shrugged. "Do you have any leftovers?"

Femio shook his head and Autor asked for the bill. When they left it was fifteen after nine.

"So she works in a flower shop?" Femio asked as Autor lead him down the alley to the shop.

"Yup, probably just applied to the first open position she found in this town." He shrugged his coat closer. "I don't even think there's a dance theater in this town."

"Perhaps she didn't think she could perform ballet and just steered clear of it?" Femio offered before hooking his arm around Autor's and resting his head on his shoulder. "It's cold, mon coeur."

"We're almost there."

"Who's this?"

Femio let out a shriek as the wolf stepped out from the shadows.

Autor rolled his eyes, he'd thought he gained some trust from the wolf. "Femio. My partner."

"He's not going in the shop." The wolf shook his head. "He can stay out here with me."

"Fine." Autor disentangled himself from Femio before walking out of the alley. "I want him back!" He shouted at the mouth of the alley before walking towards the shop.

"Ahiru, please! You opened the shop for me this morning, go take a quick break, it's the least I can do for you."

"Are you sure, Miss Freya? I'm fine!" The girl yawned.

"Go take a quick nap, I'll wake you up when the store is flooded with customers, besides, I did run this shop for many years by myself."

"Yeah but then you got popular and you couldn't."

"Go sleep."

Autor had walked along the many rows of flowers, he watched as the girl - Ahiru - walked into the Employees Only room to, presumably, take a nap.

Damn, how long would that take? He needed to be rather close to her to perform the spell.

"Good morning, sir, I'm Freya, is there anything I can help you with?"

Autor had to think fast, he could either admit that he was looking for the girl she just sent away or just looking for flowers, but he didn't want to cause suspicion by saying he knew Ahiru especially since it would be obvious that she didn't know him when she came out.

"Uh- I'm just looking for now. I don't know exactly what I'm looking for."

Freya smiled. "Take your time." Before leaving him to browse.

The rows and rows of flowers were categorized by species, size, then color, making it rather easy to find any plant you could want. Autor didn't think a flower shop would have so many options outside of roses, especially since the building seemed too small to house so many, perhaps Freya was a witch?

"Sir?" Freya had come back. "I'm going to wake up my associate, would you mind waiting here until I come back?"

"Of course." Autor smiled, finally, he prepared himself to perform the spell but when she stepped out, he didn't even need to use the spell.

Autor wondered how he hadn't felt it before when he first encountered her - he even bumped into her for Christ's sake! Magic was bursting out of her, her presence almost burning him she was so powerful. His eyes widened, how had no one felt this before? There was so much raw, untamed energy he didn't even want to approach her, how was he supposed to be her teacher if she was this much stronger than him?

Flowers.

Right.

He should probably buy something for taking up so much time.

Autor walked up to the counter where Ahiru was stretching on the little cashier stool.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Yes? Would you like to make a purchase?" God, she was making him feel numb.

"Some irises and a fern plant, please." Ahiru punched it into the cash register and he handed her the correct amount. She hopped down grabbed a pair of shears and went to the correct aisle to retrieve his plants. "Would you like a vase for the irises?" Ahiru heaved a potted fern onto the counter, it was a tiny little thing, just a sprout.

"No, just wrap them up."

Ahiru nodded before handing him his purchase. "Here you go, thank you for choosing Freya's Flower Boutique!"

He turned and left, taking a breath of fresh air before making his way back down the alley where he saw Femio trying to convince the wolf to wait a little longer.

"See, look he's right there!" Femio slumped his shoulders, obviously tired from trying to hold back a werewolf.

"Well?" The wolf said as he walked up to Autor, acting very much like the animal he was.

"I have never felt so much raw magic in my life." He stated simply before hanging the Irises to Femio.

The wolf sighed before crossing his arms. "So are you going to tell her?"

"Yes, I would like to teach her magic."

The wolf frowned, his face scrunching up. He didn't like the idea of Autor being anywhere near Ahiru, that much was obvious, but the wolf knew that having a powerful witch would be useful in the battle. And, that's what Autor said to him.

"She's not going to be a part of any battle, not if I have a say in it." He clenched his hand, and, almost to himself, he said, "No matter what I said before"

This wolf may have been perturbed about Ahiru being his mate, but it was clear that he was protective of her.

"You get antsy when I mention the fact that she's your mate." Autor scrutinized. "I think it was either an accident or you did it out of some form of protection, am I correct?"

He growled.

"You were going to use her at some point, yes?"

"That's enough."

"To kill Drosselmeyer perhaps?" Autor knew he was right. "She can kill him, but only if she's able to harness her powers. Her true potential, are you going to stop her from reaching that?"

"I don't control Ahiru. You ask her yourself whether or not she wants to be taught." He stalked away. "I'll be keeping an eye on you."

Femio put a hand on Autor's arm. "It's almost ten thirty, we should get back if we want to meet Lillie."

Lillie looked at the clock and shouted at Malen that she was starting her break. She pulled out her phone and called Pique.

"Lillie I'm on duty, I could get in trouble for answering."  
"I know." Lillie whispered into the phone. "Two strange men - like, they were really weird, Pike! - came into Ebine's and were talking about werewolves and vamps, and, get this, Ahiru."

"Huh." Pique was silent on her end for a moment. "That is strange."

"I know, I'm going to talk to them, I think they might have some useful information for us too."

"I agree, but be careful don't tell them everything at first."

Lillie hummed in agreement before hanging up and going out to the alley. She saw them approaching but motioned for them to stop, she didn't want anyone from the restaurant over hearing, so she walked over to them.

"What do you know?" She asked.

They looked at each other. "You tell us first."

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"The wolf mentioned that the wolves, vampires, and bookmen were all watching Ahiru, what did he mean?" The French one asked.

"Which wolf?"

"The alpha." The one with glasses supplied.

"Oh, Fakir. Well, from what Ahiru's told me, they think that she can kill Drosselmeyer and Siegfried, so the Vamps and wolves have been trying to convince her to do it."

The one with glasses smirked. "So that's why he marked her."

"Now you give me something." The one with glasses nodded. "Why do you care about Ahiru?"

"She's a witch."

"I'm sorry, she's a what?" Sweet little Ahiru? Lillie could only picture hooked nosed, old women, with warts flying over the moon.

"A witch."

"But how?"

They explained to her what their theory on who Ahiru was, and how Gradenia was the witch that caused the transformation of Siegfried and the other werewolves. "She's extremely powerful, I'm surprised she's lived this long without realizing her powers. Now, this might sound weird, but where does she live?"

Lillie crossed her arms. "Why should I tell you?"

"I want to offer her the opportunity to learn how to control her powers. I don't want to scare her so I want to send a letter so if she rejects she'll have never seen my face." He let out a sigh. "That wolf - Fakir - would shred me to pieces if I threatened her or her livelihood, I promise I would never use that information for evil."

"Fine."

Their conversation went on for some time but Lillie knew she would get fired if she wasn't back in time so she had to turn them away and mulled over the new information in her mind.

Rue looked at Mytho with some mist in her eyes, she wasn't giving him her attention as she was trying to ignore the voice in her head - her father.

He was trying to convince her to do the unthinkable.

Looking at Mytho, she remembered when he was a teenager, when he first got out of the wolf den and she was supposed to kill him to make Fakir angry, but she couldn't.

He called her beautiful and kind, words she'd never pin to herself, and soon every waking moment became consumed with trying to see him. Once he turned eighteen she convinced him to come live with her at Wasser Castle, and he had agreed. She did her best to keep her secret but Drosselmeyer soon found out anyway, he didn't demand that she kill Mytho and she was glad, instead he tried to convince her to turn Mytho. Sure, she had considered it, but she would at least wait until they were the same age.

He had told her that Mytho was pure of heart, that turning him would make them more powerful than any wolf, but he also told her that there was a curse on the vampires and werewolves. Each species was at the limit of how many they could turn, so they could only turn one other human and then not again until a century had passed.

He gave her time and soon Fakir figured out the same information, that they could only turn one more for the team before biting would no longer have any effect on a mortal except bleeding and maybe rabies.

It had been in one of their fights that they found Ahiru, that poor girl, if only she hadn't put her nose where it didn't belong.

Not that Rue hated Ahiru, she rather enjoyed her friendship, hearing that she had a pure heart as well wasn't too hard to believe but when Drosselmeyer didn't try to get Rue to change Ahiru, she was confused.

Wouldn't she be just a powerful as Mytho?

How could she have the power to kill Drosselmeyer but Mytho didn't?

If they both had pure hearts, surely their potential - where as a vampire or a killing machine - would be the same, wouldn't it?

Drosselmeyer told her his plans and hardly ever the truth. Rue had no doubt that Mytho and Ahiru had pure hearts, but perhaps there was another reason that Ahiru could kill and destroy Drosselmeyer and Siegfried while Mytho couldn't.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so terrible if Ahiru killed Drosselmeyer, then she'd at least be free.

 _Kraehe_

Oh, and she nearly forgot about her father.

"Mytho, will you make me some tea?" Rue asked. "I haven't had any in awhile and I'm rather thirsty." He agreed before leaving, shutting the door behind him. "What, father?"

 _Turn Mytho_

"Father, he'll say no."

 _Don't let him die._

"He won't."

 _How will you ensure that?_

"Well- well I'll-"

 _Turn him_

"Father, it wouldn't be right."

 _When have you ever done what is right? You've killed before, I don't think you asked those people if they wanted death then._

"That's cruel, I was under the control of Drosselmeyer, I couldn't do anything." She had started pacing before she grabbed a cigarette and lit it.

 _Those don't work, you don't even breathe, what do you do it for?_

"None of your business."

 _Mien Kraehe, have you forgotten how much your father loves you?_

She blew out a cloud of smoke. "No."

 _I'm only thinking of what is best for you, you've been through so much sadness, mien Kraehe, I just want you to be happy._

"How can I? Mytho will hate me." She used her finger to tap off the growing ash.

 _He'll forgive you, his love for you his strong and I would be proud to call him my son._

"He wouldn't even think of marrying me if I forced his hand."

 _What would you do if you had a chance to turn me? Your mother?_

"I would make sure it was what you both wanted."

 _Rather than seeing us die again?_

"If he doesn't want to become a demon like me I don't see why I should force him."

 _You're not a demon, you're mien klein Kraehe._

"If I changed him without his consent, I would be." She took a drag. "In addition to everything else I've done."

Mytho came back in with the tea and she could feel her father's presence leaving, like smoke lifting away from the fire.

He scrunched his nose. "Put that out, please."

"Oh, sorry, sube." Rue pat it onto her dresser before smiling and taking one of the cups of tea he had in his hand. She and Mytho sat on the bed. "So, you've been teaching Ahiru ballet?"

Mytho smiled, "I didn't think you'd want to talk about her."

"From what you've described it seems as if she still views you as a friend. I don't mind as much anymore." She took a sip. Mytho always made her tea perfectly.

"She's very good, she just doubts herself and her abilities." Mytho stopped to blow on his tea before taking a drink. "It'll take more time for her to get the steps than others, but she'll be able to do it."

"Maybe I could help her, too." Rue smiled, sticking out her foot and jabbing him with her toe. "I had a lot of fun teaching you."

"That's because it was a good excuse for you to touch me." He joked lightly.

"Well, you're not wrong."

Mytho laughed and shook his head. "I think if anything, she's falling for Fakir."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Well, Fakir likes to come and check up on her, lots of times he'll stand against the wall and watch, he'll instruct her on what she's doing right or wrong, so we've all been hanging out." Mytho sipped absentmindedly at his tea. "She enjoys my company, but most of her attention is on Fakir."

Rue raised her eyebrows. "That's strange considering their rocky start."

"The wolves are rough, remember my bruises?"

"Oh, you're right." She looked Mytho up and down and could almost see the black and blue bruises forming on his pale skin again. "I hated those."

He shrugged. "The wolves just liked to rough house. It was actually a lot of fun. I'd tell you their weak spot if you weren't mortal enemies." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She laughed. "Careful, I'll have to torture it out of you."

 _Kraehe_

She ignored him.

 _Turn him._

No, she thought.

 _It's the only way._

"Rue, have you finished?" Mytho held out his hand and Rue put her empty tea cup in his palm.

 _Kraehe, don't you love him?_

"Thank you, lieb."

 _Don't you want him to live?_

Mytho put the cups on the nightstand before picking up his book. Rue scooted over to him as he got settled against the headboard of their bed, she leaned on his chest with his arm around her. She could feel the plush of his heart. It made her nervous.

 _Change him._

 _Save him._

Kraehe.


	11. Muto

Ahiru ran a finger around the rim of her coffee mug, a small mouthful was left but it was too cold to have been enjoyable, so it was left to wallow in the bottom of her cup.

To say it was surprising that he was late was actually a huge understatement.

Ahiru had been waiting for nearly an hour with Mytho nowhere in sight. They were supposed to meet for coffee, but maybe she had gone to the wrong coffee house? Goldkrone did have two after all, and they weren't that different in name, so there was the possibility that Mytho was waiting for her across town just like her.

Yes.

That had to be it.

Ahiru picked up her bag and pulled her jacket over her shoulders.

They had agreed to meet here after their practice last night - with his free schedule and her more than willing to go through with the efforts - they had been meeting up every night for the past fortnight. It was nice and she woke up blissfully sore in the morning, but taking a break to get coffee instead was nice as well.

But he had been late.

Ahiru shook her head and smiled lightly to herself. It wasn't like Mytho to ditch her or show up late; he would least have the decency to call her so he must have been as confused as she had been and sitting in the coffee shop on third.

Hopefully.

Well, maybe he wasn't? Ahiru was patient and had the courtesy to wait for an hour, but would Mytho have gotten mad after fifteen - thirty - minutes of waiting and stormed out? No, right?

Ahiru rubbed her arms, so far the weather had been merciful and hadn't dipped below fifteen degrees, but today felt freezing.

Mytho was her friend - if not more, now - and he was so princely, he would have definitely chosen to wait for her. Or take some time to enjoy his drink - maybe he ordered a pastry as well - he wouldn't rush off in a fit of anger.

She could only hope.

However, to her horror, as she came up to the other coffee shop, it was closed for renovation. Even if he had meant to come to this one he would see it closed and would have gone to the other coffee shop.

Right?

This was a mess.

Ahiru tried to figure out any place he would go, creating a list of places in her head, starting with Ebine's. Then the Red Rat. Maybe the bookstore? Freya's Floral Boutique was closed so he wouldn't go there, well maybe to pick her up? But he wasn't there. She thought of Wasser Castle, where Rue was, but if they had broken up, then that's the last place he would go unless to reopen a slowly healing wound.

Maybe he went to see Fakir?

With Mytho and Ahiru hanging out more and Fakir constantly checking up on her - not that it was unwanted - it seemed as if their friendship had reblossomed in the last few weeks.

Fortunately, Ahiru's last checkpoint was only a few blocks away from the Scent.

It was in full swing when Ahiru walked up, fortunately a wolf she knew was standing at the door.

"Lysander, thank god! I need to see Fakir."

There was a slight groan from the line of people when it was made obvious he was going to let her in. "Dylan, cover for me." Lysander grabbed the scruff of some unsuspecting, scrawny looking kid, but one who was obviously a wolf.

Lysander let Ahiru in and took her past the VIP lounge into the basement were Fakir was reading a book. He looked up when he heard the door open and quirked an eyebrow at Ahiru. Lysander closed the door after her.

"I wasn't expecting you." Fakir put down his book and stood to greet her, but it was obvious that he wasn't entertaining Mytho if he was heavily invested in a book.

"You weren't supposed to." Ahiru was disappointed, as close as she was to Mytho now, she still didn't have a very good idea of where his usual haunts were. "I was supposed to meet Mytho after work for coffee, but an hour went by and I was still waiting."

"So you came here?"

"No, well," Ahiru let out a sigh before stealing his chair and putting down her purse, she had spent the last few hours walking throughout town. "I went all over the place trying to find him but I never did."

"So this was the last place on your list?"

She shrugged, "He's not really a clubber, is he? I just thought he'd have wanted to hang out with you."

Fakir shook his head. "He's not the type to stand someone up."

"The first time we went out he was late."

"But by an hour?"

Ahiru sighed and cupped her chin in her hands. "No."

Fakir leaned against the desk and crossed his arms. "Why don't I call him?" Fakir picked up a landline and dialed a well practiced number.

"You don't have a cellphone?" Ahiru joked lightly.

"Shut up, I'm old. And why didn't you call him?"

"I was out of minutes."

Fakir looked at her in bewilderment. "You still have minutes? Damn, he didn't pick up."

"Fakir, what if something happened to him?" She started to feel her shoulders stoop.

"It's possible, but I doubt it." He re-dialed, "He has Rue and me as family."

Ahiru nodded, letting her eyes close. The coffee seemed to have let her run all over town without a problem, but now the adrenaline and caffeine ran out and she was down and out for the count. "But he and Rue are broken up, aren't they?"

"If they actually are broken up, I'll kill her for all the trouble she put me through." He cursed and hung up the phone again; turning back to Ahiru, he saw that she was half asleep.

"What trouble?" Ahiru finally had the sense to ask.  
"You're tired, do you want me to take you home."

Ahiru shook her head, "That's so far." She drew out her words.

"Do you want to sleep here?"

She nodded. Fakir let out a sigh as he scooped her up and carried her through the club and up into his room. "Do you think that maybe they did break up and Rue wants revenge?"

Fakir thought about it before shaking his head. "No, she's not the type. She'd sooner accuse me than hurt Mytho."

"Oh," Ahiru yawned. "Would she accuse me of stealing him?"

"Unfortunately she likes you, so no, she wouldn't." Fakir sat her down on his bed and helped her remove her shoes and jacket. She crawled up to the pillow and rested her head on it.

"Look, Fakir, it's raining." Ahiru pointed lazily at the window where a sprinkling of rain was washing the window pane.

He nodded. "Do you need anything else?"

"Nope. Thank you, Fakir."

Fakir hadn't been able to sleep. It was concerning that Mytho was just suddenly gone, or that he would ditch Ahiru. It just simply wasn't a part of his character. He knew from the start that it was some scheme Drosselmeyer was pulling, but she always seemed so happy to see him or be with him.

Fakir couldn't take that from her.

He had to think of what could have happened, or why Mytho hadn't shown up. It just didn't make any sense. Over and over questions formed in his head until the sun rose and the black sky turned grey; the rain hadn't stopped pouring.

He decided he would join his pack for breakfast after he heard them clambering up to the kitchen. Only seven had close and clean up duty while the others went to sleep. He joined those seven - something he tended not to do - and they definitely enjoyed his company.

"Fakir!" One cried. "I haven't seen you in ages, Papi, where've you been."

"Trying to figure something out." He muttered, grabbing for something to eat.

"He was with his girlfriend!" One other supplied, causing many of them to 'ooh' loudly.

"Shut up." He shook his head.

"So why'd you join us this morning?"

"Yeah, how come?" Two small girls asked while their tall, rather buff, friend stuck between them nodded in agreement.

"I heard you, that's all." He took a bite of whatever he picked up. "Why the obsession over me anyway?"

"Well, between reading, and going to 'check' on the redhead, you haven't been around much, Papi." The first one said around a spoonful of cereal. "We miss you."

They all clambered in agreement.

"You're all so annoying."

"And that's why we love you!" The other six laughed, but Fakir didn't find it spiteful.

"Hey, have any of you seen Mytho?"

"The bloodsucker's boytoy?"

"Around the club?" The two girls shot off. "Haven't seen him." They spoke together while their friend nodded.

"Why?"

"Ahiru was looking for him, he stood her up but-"

"Mytho? No, he wouldn't dare!"

"But now she can't find him anywhere." Fakir said and then finished whatever he had chosen to eat.

Three girls started whispering together before starting to cry. "What if he's died?"

"And why would he be dead?" Fakir wondered how these people were chosen for the pack.

"I don't know!" They wailed. "I need to go dig!"

"Aye yai yai."

"I'm going back to my room."

"You're little girlfriend is there right?"

Fakir chose not to answer but got mock kissing noises instead of silence.

Ahiru was sitting up and looking out the window when he returned. He wondered, about what that strange blue haired, rather annoying, man had said about her, was she really so powerful? "Good morning."

She didn't respond.

"Ahiru? Are you alright?" Fakir went up to her, standing across from her.

She shook her head. "I had a bad dream. That's all."

"About Mytho?"

A nod.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He would do the same thing with Karon when he was scared - and with Mytho when he was growing up, as well.

"No."

"Alright."

"It was weird, Rue had kidnapped Mytho and she bit him, and then he was a vampire, and you two fought each other, and- "She slumped her shoulders. "It was scary. I thought he was going to kill you."

Fakir shrugged. "Would that be such a bad thing?"

Ahiru's head shot up and she wacked his arm. "Yes, of course it would be!" She brought her knees up to her chin. "I'm just worried that's all."

"I should get you home."

"Okay."

Ahiru hopped off his bed and began tidying her things, slipping on her shoes, and adjusting herself to get moving.

"Can I get some water before we go?"

Fakir smiled lightly. "Yes, c'mon."

He took her to the kitchen and she downed several glasses of water and waved to the wolves who were still sitting at the table. When her back was to them, they sent mocking kisses in Fakir's direction.

"Oh, it's still raining." Ahiru said when they stepped outside, putting her hand out to catch the water droplets.

"I know, I brought my umbrella." Fakir opened up a simple black umbrella and they started walking.

"Did you get any sleep last night, Fakir?"

"No, but it's fine, I don't need that much anyway."

Ahiru hooked her arm onto his, the one holding the umbrella. He knew why she was doing it - to be under the umbrella better - but it still made him blush.

"Did you think about Mytho then?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

Fakir shook his head before stuffing a hand into his pockets. "I don't know anything about the matter except that he wasn't there and he wasn't at any of the places you checked."

"Does he have a house to go to?" Ahiru had thought about going to his place, but she then remembered he never gave her an address.

"No, when he was young he stayed with me, and when he started going out with Rue he went to Wasser Castle." He decided to let her keep her fantasy. "Since he broke up with Rue, I'd imagine he'd stay at one of the bookmen's places. He's friends with a lot of them."

"Pique and Lillie?"

"The girls with pink hair and pigtails?" Fakir thought about it, even if he wasn't there, there was a possibility they could help. "Probably; he would have to stay with someone who doesn't really respect Edel, and they don't really respect her at all."

"Because of his dad?" Ahiru asked using what tentative knowledge she had.

"Right."

"Pique had told me she would prefer if she could live in Stadt von Eiche where her job is, but Edel won't let her." Ahiru nodded. "I can see why they would let Mytho join them."

They had walked a few paces in silence, content on their next step of action, when Fakir got the urge to speak to her.

Maybe it was the wrong time.

Maybe it was the wrong place, but…

"Ahiru?"

"Hmm?"

He cleared his throat. "When we first met-"

"Fakir it's okay." Ahiru smiled at him. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me, it's just how you're used to treating those under you."

"Ahiru, no- that doesn't-"

"And I've seen you with Karon, you're very parental around him, you know?"

Fakir stopped and yanked her around so that she faced him, but the action led to her crashing into his chest. She didn't step away.

"I never should have touched you. I never should have- have- manhandled you like that!" His voice softer, and his eyes, which had been locked with hers, were cast down "It wasn't right and it wasn't fair, and I'm sorry." He stepped away from her ever so slightly; she seemed to shiver at the lose of the contact.

"I know you're sorry." Her eyebrows furrowed, "You're a good person, Fakir, you just let your anger and strength get the better of you." Then, her face lit up so brightly he felt blinded. "But thank you, for apologizing!"

She was a complete mystery.

A weight seemed to float off his chest as they continued walking, her arm went back around his and she started to chatter, however it was chatter about Mytho.

"- I just can't think of where he might be, and my dream keeps pestering at me, like it's a premonition of some kind! Maybe getting in the crossfire of two supernatural species isn't such a bad thing if it comes with side effects-"

He nodded along, only half paying attention to her when he got a whiff of a familiar smell. "Hang on." He stopped them, taking a stronger sniff of the air. "I think one of your friends is coming."

"Hm?" Ahiru turned and she recognized the girl with dyed pink hair - was it magenta now? It looked magenta - as she came racing down the street, completely soaked.

"Ahiru!" She called and Ahiru slipped out from under the umbrella and ran to meet her. Fakir was able to keep up, but that didn't keep Ahiru from getting drenched in the downpour.

When they met Pique half way, the two girls were gasping for breath. Shakily, Pique held out a blood stained piece of paper. Ahiru's eyes went wide.

"Sorry about the blood." Pique took in a huge gulp of air. "It was from Lillie, she got a nose bleed and some got on it."

Ahiru unfolded the paper and read it before grasping and clamping a hand onto her mouth. She passed it to Fakir.

I have taken my dearest prince so that we may be together forever.

You can try to find us, but by the time you do, you may be too late!

Mytho will be mine for forever and eternity by the full moon.

"Damn, you were right, she is trying to turn him."

"Where did you find it?" Ahiru asked Pique.

"It was slipped under the restaurant door. Lillie was the hostess at the time and picked it up before anyone saw and showed it to me. We tried to call you but it was like your phone was dead."

"I was out of minutes."

"Minutes? You still have minutes?"

"He still has a landline!" Ahiru huffed before turning to Fakir. "What shoulgd we do?"

Fakir took the letter and gave it a once over with his nose. "She was stupid and wrote it herself. That's not normally like her."

"You typically get letters from Rue?" Ahiru asked.

"Sort of." Fakir looked it over again. "Rue loves to send invitations and letters to her evil plots, normally it's because she wants me to stop her before she murders a bunch of people, but she would always make someone else write it so I wouldn't pick up her scent, and to also throw Drosselmeyer off."

"So why didn't she do that?"

"Somethings wrong." Fakir decided. "She would never force Mytho's hand and I know for a fact that Mytho never wanted to change. So she must be forcing him to do this." He shook his head. "This isn't like her."

"Yes, so what do we do?"

Fakir held up the paper and smiled. "Her scent is all over this, it's easily trackable. I just have to find the freshest trail and follow that."

Ahiru smiled brightly and cheered. "So how do we do that?"

"Rue is all over this town, the easiest way would be to run over and find the newest one."

"Oh, so am I burden?"

She obviously wanted to help find him. "I have to run, the full moon is tonight and there's a lot of different smells to sort through. You could hop onto my back if you'd like."

"You're gonna give me a piggyback ride?"

"Well not it you say it like that!" Fakir crossed his arms, but nonetheless he squatted in front of her.

"Thank you, Pique." Ahiru said closing the umbrella before wrapping her legs around Fakir's waist and her arms around his neck and soon they were off. "Check the coffee shop!" She yelled over the wind. "Rue could have snatched him there!"

Fakir nodded but found nothing, only a very old trail that may or may not have been a bat. He changed directions and went to Wasser Castle, but stopped. "Ahiru, where were they in your dream?"

"What? Fakir, I'm getting soaked, an- and it was just a dream!"

She's a witch, Fakir thought, wondering if that included premonitions in the form of dreams. "I'm just checking all the bases."

She let out a huff and shook her head. "I don't know! It was-" She closed her eyes. "Like a forest, they were on a lake, or by a lake?"

Fakir nodded, starting to run towards the woods that edged Wasser Castle.

"I found it!" Fakir said, stopping for a second, the umbrella poking him in his side; he adjusted it. "It's only a few hours old."

"Where does it lead?"

"The forest." He looked over his shoulder at Ahiru but her eyes were trained on the large forest that surrounded their town, they looked unbelieving. He hitched her up and held her legs closer to his body before taking off again.

Rue pet his head while singing lightly to him to keep him in his trance.

Kraehe, we're running out of time, do it now while we have him where we want him.

"Father, this isn't right."

Mien Kraehe, do you doubt your father's wisdom?

"No, I- "

Then do as I say!

"No!"

No?

"Mytho would never want this." She looked down at him in his sleep like state, his eyes glazed over but still open.

Mytho doesn't know what he wants, you didn't want to get turned, did you?

"No, but -"

Would you have been able to fall in love with him if you hadn't?

"No, father, I just think-"

What you think doesn't matter. Mytho will be turned and will live with you forever.

"Father- "

If you could have turned mother, wouldn't you have? Or me?

"Of course."

Then turn him.

"He'll hate me."

He'll realize that you were right, he'll come around.

Rue felt her eyes begin to water, was this right? She knew that as abrasive as Fakir was, he would never do such a thing to Mytho.

"Father-"

What, my daughter?

"I love him, but I don't want to lose him."

Then turn him.

"But he'll hate me."

For forever?

"Well, at least for a while. And perhaps during that time, he'll get over me. Perhaps he will fall in love with Ahiru. She's human."

She will die one day, just like everyone else you ever cared about, don't you want the heartbreak to stop?

"He would be under Drosselmeyer's control then and I would never put that upon him."

Her father chuckled darkly.

"Father?"

Mien Kraehe, given the chance to live forever with your mother or watch her die again, I would turn her.

Rue shook her head.

No? What if I said I would protect him from Drosselmeyer's control, hm?

"You can do that?"

I can use my spirit as a shield, per say, and guard him from Drosselmeyer's reins.

"Father, I just don't know."

Kraehe.

He had snapped, the last time his voice sounded like that he had brought a broom handle against her.

"Yes?"

You will change him.

She felt a change in her heart, as if it was beating again. Could her father do that? Did he have that power? To make her feel alive?

She closed her eyes.

She could feel the beating of her heart.

"Yes. I will change him." She sat down next to him, forced his mouth open and cut open her wrist so that several droplets of blood would roll down his throat. She closed her eyes again as she prepared to bite him herself, completing the transformation, but-

We have company.

Rue opened her eyes and looked out across the lake to the shore where two familiar foes stood. She rose from her place - a rock out in the middle of the lake - and greeted them. "About time you got here, I was worried."

"Give us back Mytho!" Ahiru shouted.

Rue put a finger to her chin. "No." Her heart beat faster. "I'm going to change him, first." Her slit wrist was already healed

"Rue, what's wrong with you?" Fakir called out, "You would never force him against his will!"

"No, but circumstances change!" Rue crossed her arms and stepped out onto the water, seemingly floating on the top.

"Such as?"

"I love him and I refuse to let him die!"

"Rue?" Ahiru called out, taking her chances and stepping onto the water. "Please? I know you love Mytho with all your heart, but you can't force him to be something he's not! You have to let him choose to do it!"

Rue felt her lip quiver, "He refuses! I can't watch him die!"

"Rue-" Ahiru took another step out onto the seemingly frozen water; Fakir grabbed at her arm but couldn't stop her. "I know what it's like to watch someone die, it's painful, but my mother chose death. She was sick of the chemo and knew that it wouldn't help her. She died in peace. It hurt to watch, but I had to respect her decision!"

"You don't understand." Rue shook her head. "At least you get to die and see her again! I'm immortal, I can never die! I can't live the rest of my life knowing I could have saved him but didn't! I can't live with the knowledge that my life won't even be half way over when he's on his deathbed!"

"Rue," Fakir called out, "We all have had our loses, but this is extremely low, even for you."

"Your life didn't start in tragedy!" Rue seemed deranged, but it was evident that she didn't care anymore. "Try to take him from me! You can't!"

"Wanna bet?" Fakir came rushing out over the water but his feet fell into the water, he couldn't swim over to her in time.

Ahiru looked down at her feet, where she was still standing on the water and took a few steps forward. "Rue-"

"No!"

Ahiru made her way across the lake before hoisting herself up onto the small island. "I think you should let Mytho decide what he wants to do with his life."

Tears fell down her cheeks, "But he'll die."

"Then that's his choice." Ahiru went forward and wrapped her arms around Rue. Her skin felt tingly and she had no idea why, but she tightened her hug and Rue seemed to return it.

"The voice won't stop talking." Rue whispered in her ear.

"What voice? Rue, who's talking to you?" Ahiru didn't pull away.

"My father."

"But he's dead, how would he-?"

"Ahiru, let go and run." Rue said through clenched teeth.

"Rue, what? No, I-"

"Ahiru, look out!" Fakir called from shore.

"Run!" Rue pushed herself away and Ahiru fell into the water.

Rue was gone and Mytho took her place, taking her hand and pulling her out of the water.

"Rue." Ahiru looked around her but Rue couldn't be found.

"Ahiru, are you alight?" Mytho asked.

"I'm fine, where'd she go?" Ahiru whipped her head around trying to find her.

"She transported herself away, Ahiru, she was going to attack you."

"What?" Ahiru looked up at him, she shook her head in disbelief.

Mytho started to look around. "How did I get here?"

"Rue kidnapped you, Mytho, we were really scared."

Mytho nodded. "I'm sorry to have worried you." Mytho looked out across the water. "How do you suggest we get out of the lake?"

Ahiru shrugged, "I was able to just walk across it, before." She lowered her hands to touch the water but her fingers dipped in.

"How strange."

"Fakir!" Ahiru yelled, "How do we get off!"

"How should I know!"

Ahiru groaned. She stood and started looking for a way off, circling the island and looking towards shore. "I think there's a boat on the other side!" Fakir started running along the perimeter of the lake.

Mytho put a hand to his head, he licked his lips and swallowed, suddenly feeling ill. "Ahiru, I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be of much assistance."

"What, why?" Ahiru turned just in time to see him topple over. "Mytho!"


	12. Cordis Pulsus

His heart. a

He…

He couldn't feel it.

Had he died?

He didn't feel the need to breath.

But, he moved, he moved his eyes, opening them to see the world around him, but it hurt so badly that he snapped them shut.

He could hear.

He heard, Ahiru? And, Fakir, for sure. What were they saying?

"-that he's not up yet?"

"No I don't think it's strange that he's not up yet. He hit his head rather hard and we still have no idea what Rue did to him before we got there." Fakir. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"I know." That was Ahiru. "But it's been a week and I'm worried." She paused. "Rue hasn't shown up either."

"Probably scared of what I'll do to her once I find her."

"No, I- I don't think she was in her right mind." Another pause. "You were right, she wasn't herself."

Now hearing hurt as well. When Fakir crossed his arms he heard the strands of fabric scratching against each other, he heard Ahiru fiddle with some necklace, the chain grated against his ear drum.

But worst of all, he heard their hearts, beating in their chests, so loud and frequent. It made him realize how starving he was.

"I think he's awake." Mytho knew they were in the other room but it felt like they were shouting in his ears.

"Oh, I'll get him some soup."

"The soup that's been waiting on the stove for a week?"

"It's fine, it's been covered."

There was the clicking of the stove and the scraping of a metal spoon on the bottom of a metal pot. The sounds jarring and annoying.

He heard the loud clunking of her feet as she came into the room Mytho was in and sat at the edge of the bed. She whispered but it still sounded like a scream.

"Mytho? Are you awake? I made you soup." She took out a spoonful and sipped some. "It's not half bad, it's just from a can, though." Ahiru moved her hand and put it on his forehead, but what was even more painful was now he could practically see the red, beating blood just under her skin. He grabbed her hand.

She let out a gasp and the soup bowl clattered to the floor.

His eyes shot open, but he was forced to blinked a few times because now his world was in black and white except her heart, pounding; the veins under her skin churning a deeper red. It called to him. He turned to look at her and he was shocked to see the necklace on her chest was a bright red as well; he reached for it, her heart beating wildly under her flesh.

"Mytho?" Fakir had come in when he heard the bowl fall. He had grabbed and pulled Ahiru away. "How do you feel?" He placed himself in front of her.

"I'm starving, Fakir." He said coolly.

"Fakir?" Ahiru asked from around him but he kept her in place.

"Do you remember what happened?" Fakir asked. Fakir was suspicious of him, that much Mytho knew.

"I was leaving to meet Ahiru when Rue stopped me. She sang to me and put me in a trance, next thing I remember was that I saw that Rue was going to hurt Ahiru before pushing her into the water. Then it starts to get blurry."

"You fell and hit your head, Mytho." Ahiru told him, just barely peeking out from beyond Fakir's arm.

"Did I?" Mytho brought his arm up to his head and rubbed his fingers over his skull, trying to find any bumps.

"Ahiru, go get Mytho another bowl." Fakir told her, picking up the old bowl and spoon. She went to leave but stopped for a moment to look at Mytho.

Fakir closed the door after her. "Mytho, do you remember anything while you were in the trance?"

"No, Fakir, is there something I should remember?"

Fakir looked at him for a few seconds before shaking his head. "No, I suppose not." Fakir looked at the door before deciding to ask his next question, "Why were you reaching for her?"

A smile crept up his features, "My Fakir, I have no idea what you mean."

"I am not so unsure that Rue left you completely unharmed."

"How would she get my blood if there are no cuts, Fakir? Hmm?"

Fakir's eyes narrowed in scrutiny, "How would you know whether or not you had cuts?"

"You checked, didn't you? My wrists my neck, I couldn't have changed unless she took part of my blood. Fresh blood, too."

"Besides where the rock cut on your scalp, no, there were no cuts-"

"So pretty little Rue has left me unharmed."

Fakir crossed his arms, behind his eyes, Mytho saw uncertainty, the gears were turning, a look Fakir acquired when his mind was racing.

"Mytho, your very centis changing, i know that you are not -"

Ahiru opened the door again. "I opened a new can."

Fakir scoffed. "Good."

She put it in Mytho's lap and he stared at it. Normally, he liked this soup, but looking at it made him feel ill.

"Go get a towel so we can clean this up." Fakir told Ahiru, motioning to the puddle of soup.

"Don't boss me around." Ahiru countered as she did what she was told anyway, fetching a towel from a cabinet in her bathroom.

Mytho put the soup on the nightstand. "I think I should take it slow, would you bring me a glass of water, please?"

Ahiru nodded, "Of course." She got up and went to the kitchen, letting Fakir handle the rest of the mess.

The volume had started to go down and color - brilliant, vibrant colors - had started staining the corners of his vision, slowly bleeding into his surroundings.

Fakir rose to put the soiled towels in, presumably, a washing machine when Ahiru came back with water. He sipped at it but it didn't leave him as refreshed as it once had, perhaps her dripping heart would?

Mytho shook his head, what was he thinking?

"Do you need anything?" Ahiru asked.

"No, no thank you." Mytho shook his head before smiling at Ahiru. "Will you let me rest for a while?"

She nodded, "Of course." She left and closed the door

"Fakir?" Ahiru shut the door. "Is Mytho okay?"

Fakir turned to her and shook his head. "I'm not sure. I don't know how long she had him, she could have done anything in that time, transformations don't take long at all."

"Do you think that she…?"

"I won't know for sure until I see his eyes."

Ahiru looked hopeful, "But they were his normal color!"

He shushed her. "I know, but sometimes it takes awhile for the color to settle." He crossed his arms.

"It's been a week though."

"Yes, but he was unconscious as well. The one transformation I saw didn't cause the person to go under like that."

"Wh- what happened?"

Fakir looked back at her over his shoulder. "It was one of the first letters I had gotten from Rue, actually, in the 70s, she had sent it to me because a bunch of people had been rounded up to be changed and she wanted me to stop it." He had walked over to the window. "One girl had been changed before I got there but I was able to save the others."

"What happened to her?" Ahiru pressed, coming up behind him.

"She started convulsing but soon she rose up and was one of them." He let out a breath, "I was able to stop the others by starting to fight Rue and causing a riot and the humans were able to sneak away."

"Oh. Was Retzel there too?"

"Um, well no, I went by myself."

Ahiru whacked his arm lightly. "What are you, stupid? Why did you think you could fight them by yourself?"

"I'm not the stupid one here."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!"

"And I didn't think the note was serious." He shrugged.

"How did Rue know to send it to you?" Ahiru asked after she stopped fuming.

"I'm not sure, I wasn't the alpha then, but-" Fakir shook his head, turning he leaned against the window sill. "I tried to run away from the pack, on multiple occasions. I think Rue knew that." He thought about what was the best way to show her before he pulled up the bottom of his shirt. Large scars where he was nearly ripped apart by Raven streaked across his chest.

Ahiru gasped, moving a hand to cover her mouth before her hand went to the now purple scores that stretched from his hip up under his shirt. Her fingers tracing what was revealed to her, the higher she went the more he lifted his shirt so she could see. They went all the way to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Her voice cracked and Fakir felt like slapping himself for bringing it up.

"Relax, it doesn't matter anymore, it hardly mattered then." Once her hands pulled away he let his shirt fall. "It only mattered when he started hurting Retzel."

Ahiru let a few tears fall down her cheeks. "Miss Retzel?"

"Ah damnit." Fakir moved his hand to rub over his eyes. "Don't worry, she's fine. Don't cry."

Ahiru shook her head but tears kept falling. "I'm sorry, I can't."

Fakir rolled his eyes before he took her hand. "Listen." Her eyes shot up to meet his. "She's fine, Retzel's a lot tougher than me, I promise." His thumb rubbed circles over the top of her hand, running over her knuckles until her tears stopped.

"I'm sorry." She chuckled, "I just can't imagine what would have happened if I never meet Retzel."

"I know. Retzel was the closest person in the world to me, I couldn't imagine if I lost her, either." He ran a thumb over a stray tear, cupping her cheek. "Raven realized that I didn't care if I lived or died after the third time-"

"Third? Fakir!"

"So he went after Retzel."

Ahiru nodded into his hand before gently leaning against it.

Fakir laughed, "It was actually kind of funny, he laid one hand on her and she kicked him out a window, when he returned he found that nearly all the wolves had aligned themselves with her. She was kind to all of them, even if they had hurt her before. I didn't think Raven would try to hurt her again, but I didn't want to risk it."

"No, I understand, I think I would try to protect the people I love as well." Ahiru looked back to her room, where Mytho was, her hand moving to the necklace she was wearing since they had found him. She told Fakir it made her feel safer.

Fakir had to admit that it looked like the one Tutu wore in her portrait, the only difference was that it was on a black choker rather than the tarnished, gold chain Ahiru wore.

"I hope he's okay."

Fakir nodded.

"I hope Rue is okay too." She turned back to him and smiled. "I know it seems weird but I don't blame her."

"She may have turned him, Ahiru."

She shook her head. "That's not her, and you know it."

Ahiru stared hard into his eyes, trying to make him understand.

Understand what? She wasn't sure.

She knew Rue wasn't herself, without a doubt. Rue would never hurt Mytho like that, she loved him.

Rue and Mytho had been gone for hours, Fakir was right, anything could have happened in that span of time. Whatever had happened - whatever happened when Rue took Mytho and stole him away to the forest - Ahiru would never been certain.

But she was certain that Rue couldn't be blamed.

She tried her best to communicate that to him in the depths of her eyes, she only hoped he knew how to read her.

Ahiru raised her hand to the one that was still pressed warmly to her cheek.

"Fakir." Her voice barely above a whisper.

He said her name in return and took a step forward. "I believe you."

She smiled up at him and squeezed his hand. "Good."

Fakir the corners of his lips started to raise, "I'm sure." His eyes traveled to the door and the hint of his smile faded. "We should probably check on Mytho, make sure he's okay."

Just then, as if Mytho had heard them, there was a sound like a breaking window and Fakir and Ahiru rushed into the room. Ahiru gasped and her eyes went wide, her room was trashed and there was shards from the window pane scattered on the floor. Fakir rushed over to look out the window, hoping - if only for this instant - that Mytho had changed and the fall hadn't killed him.

But, there was no sign of Mytho, there were a few glass shards on the sidewalk, and fortunately no blood.

"Did he even have pants?" Fakir noticed a folded set of clothes meant for Mytho to change into. A faint, but trackable, scent hovered over the window and he knew he'd be able to follow it, but when he turned to look at her, she was grieving over her torn up possessions.

Her hand was focused on the quilt had that been ripped in half.

She held it out to him, he took it. "My grandmother m- made that for me after she accepted my mom's pregnancy." She sniffed. "It's- it's the only thing I have left of her."

Fakir put his hand on her shoulder. "Retzel can fix it, it's okay."

Ahiru looked around the room at her possessions. In the living room and kitchen she had some things placed on shelves and pictures framed for decoration more than anything. Everything that was truly important to her had been placed - and now destroyed - in her bedroom.

However nothing was as important as the quilt her grandmother had made, she returned to it and wondered out loud if it was repairable. Fakir reassured her it was.

She nodded and went to a rocking chair she had in the corner, seldom used being it was a relic, it was however, the chair her mother used to rock her only daughter to sleep. Ahiru had thrown the quilt over the back of the chair in a fashionable way and found one of the pieces snagged on the snapped piece of wood.

"Fakir?"

"Yes?"

"Retzel can fix it?"

"Yes, she can."

Ahiru folded her arms and went about the room, collecting items that held significance and placing them in a damaged, broken pile, deeming those pieces beyond repair. In her hands, her quilt, she opened her mouth and before she could ask, Fair gave a swift, but comforting answer.

Ahiru wrapped her arms around herself and went around to the different items in the room that had been broken that weren't as valuable to her; mostly her drapes, a picture frame, her mattress, and a wall decoration that didn't hold as much sentimental value - don't read as no sentimental value, because Ahiru loved that cheap little painting of a duck she had bought at a garage sale.

"Right now, let's focus on getting you a new mattress." Fakir and Ahiru had precariously sat on the edge of the mattress that was very much destroyed by Mytho. Fakir had no doubt now that Mytho had turned. "How on earth did we not hear this?"

Ahiru shrugged, her grip on the quilt relentless. "Is there a furniture place here?"

Fakir nodded. "It's a good market since accidents like these happen frequently here."

"Shouldn't we go after Mytho? What if he's hurt?"

Fakir stood and offered his hand. When she didn't take it he knew she was upset about more than just her room being demolished. "Mytho is going to be fine. I doubt he'll do anything reckless with wolves, vampires, and bookmen in this stupid town. Here, we'll leave you're mattress in the hall and you can tell your landlord to pick it up. Besides, vampires act pretty normal for the most part."

Ahiru sniffed, "I know, it's just that he was my anchor in all this supernatural stuff, he wasn't a vampire, or a werewolf, or a bookman, he was just Mytho and he didn't have any prejudices towards wolves or vampires and it was nice, because you would say Rue was evil and then Rue would call you an asshole and Pique and Lillie thought the worst of both of you. But- but, Mytho knew what each of you were really like." She looked down at her hands. "But now-"

"Now he might not be so unbiased." Fakir's hand still hovered in front of her. "And now he might be a bl- vampire."

Ahiru nodded. "Everyone wants me for something, but he just wanted me for me."

Fakir understood why she loved Mytho so much. "Just because he's a vampire doesn't mean his opinions have changed, he's still Mytho. Born a bookman, raised a wolf, and in love with a vampire. Or at least was."

Ahiru chuckled and accepted his hand. "I know, I'm just being irrational, it's okay, Fakir, thank you."

"Anything for you." The corner of his lip turned up in a half smile. "And don't worry about the cost of the mattress, I'll pay for it, alright?"

"What? No, you can't do that." Ahiru waved her hand at him as she grabbed her purse and keys.

"Can you even afford a mattress?"

Ahiru's lips pursed. "Maybe not, but still, why would you pay for it?"

"As far as I'm concerned this is werewolf business. I have enough to cover the cost."

Ahiru wrote a note to post on her landlord's door that said she would be leaving her mattress in the hall for removal.

Fakir started walking down the hall but stopped when he realized Ahiru wasn't with him. He looked back and saw her gently running her fingers over the tears and rips, the stuffing that was slowly falling out. He came back and put his hand on her shoulder.

She jumped but smiled up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

The smile faded.

She shook her head.

Ahiru turned around and slid down to the floor, leaning against the mattress. Fakir sat down next to her.

"My life will never go back to normal, will it?" She brought her knees to her chest. "I always thought that once I had done whatever I needed to do, you, and Rue, and Mytho would all disappear from my life. For a long time it didn't feel real, the bruises, the mark, the transformations. Like a bad dream."

Fakir watched her, letting her take the time to speak, but he couldn't help the guilt that flooded over him.

"When I came here, I thought things would be calm, simple." She let out a breezy laugh that didn't seem heart felt. "I meet the bookmen, you, Rue, Mytho, everything changed."

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Ahiru looked up at him, her eyes watery. "What do you mean?"

"When I was fighting Rue, I saw you and I chased after you." Fakir looked straight into her eyes. "I thought Rue had brought additional back up when we had agreed to meet alone."

"But you didn't know I wasn't a vampire."

"I did. I could smell your human blood and I saw your blue eyes. But I acted on impulse." Fakir rubbed his face. "If I hadn't, no one would know about you and you would have been safe."

Ahiru put a hand on his arm.

A woman with a child passed them and they brought their legs in so she could get by.

Ahiru smiled again, a light giggle escaping her. "We're sitting in front of a ripped mattress in the middle of the hallway, what did that poor lady think of us?"

Fakir rolled his eyes. Ahiru rose and offered her hand, which he took.

"Your life is different now because of me. I'm sorry."

His hand still in hers, she squeezed his lightly. "I don't regret meeting you. But from now on." Her eyes floated to the rips. "My life is going to be a lot more exciting."

Fakir smiled. How wonderful was she?

"Now, c'mon! You owe me a new mattress!"

Mytho was scared. If he were alive his heart would have been pounding but he wasn't and it didn't. He had run for a long time and it didn't tire him out, his head hurt from trying to remember what happened when Rue had put him in that trance. He should have known what she was doing when she starting singing that soft tune, but he loved hearing her sing, it was quite a lovely surprise.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the desire to drink. To feast on- on-

Mytho couldn't believe himself, he didn't even recognize where he was. The alley's and buildings didn't strike him as ones he knew and he was frightened.

Mytho wished he had a heart. He wished his worked!

And the sounds, by god the sounds! He thought he had it controlled but now, in this foreign city the screeching of brakes, and honking of horns. The marching feet that pounded against the concrete. Sirens, he heard sirens wailing out over the buildings, he knew it was miles away but it sounded so close, close enough to burst his eardrum.

The smells. In Ahiru's apartment, it was contained so he didn't notice, but the smells met his nose fiercely and it attacked him, making his head spin. Underneath his fingertips he could feel the people walking, like miniature earthquakes He could feel the trains that were making their way across the city. And, he was sure that if he gave in to what he craved the taste would be too much for him to handle.

He thought he was going insane.

It was tamer now, in the alley, away from the people, which caused the temptation to spike, but it was still there, his stomach grumbled and when that- that _stench_ reached his nose he felt a hunger that ripped him apart.

Mytho knew he couldn't give in, if he did who would he be?

He had seen transformations before, he knew they weren't supposed to be violent, your body became accustomed to the new sensations.

Think!

What did Rue do before you woke up?

C'mon, think, you remember.

Mytho bite his lip so hard blood dribbled down his chin.

"Hello?"

Oh God no, go away!

"Sir, are you alright?"

Mytho could feel his heart beating, it didn't matter that he was dead, he could feel the phantom palpitations as the woman got closer to him.

"I can call an ambulance for you?"

"Go away." He strained. He hoped she heard, that she would back away, she was too close!

"Sir, you're in pain!"

Mytho did the unthinkable and jumped on her, his arm wrapping around her and his hand on her neck. He felt her veins, heard her heart quickening, her blood smelled better with fear in it.

He smiled.

He could feel his teeth sharpening. Just a bite, right?

He ran his fingers over her throat.

Mytho blinked his eyes before pushing himself away. "Leave! Leave now! Run away, please! I'm sorry." Mytho backed into the wall, he slid down the wall. "I'm sorry."

Mytho heard another heart beating, he looked around, the girl had ran, but the heart beat was on the floor.

Mytho swallowed, would it be better that way? The longer he stared the more his stomach growled. It seemed like a delicacy, and perhaps, the only way to end the hunger.

Carefully, Mytho positioned himself and pounced on the little creature and brought its squirming body up to his face.

"A rat? How sad." He said to himself, almost laughing cruelly at his own misfortune.

Mytho disagreed, it was better than that poor girl who tried to help him.

"Look." He said, causing Mytho to look down the mouth of the alley and into the street, where many people were walking. "Take your pick."

Mytho shook his head and broke the neck of the rat and dug his teeth into the poor creature.

 _Pathetic_ , he thought, _You could do better._

Mytho had finished but was still hungry, he hunted after another rat.

"How disgusting." He said, looking at the corpses of four rats that where bone dry. "Look at this display, truly I deserve better than this!"

Mytho turned to look down the alley, now that his hunger was dissipated perhaps he could try to find his way out of this city. Perhaps find out what city it was first.

Mytho walked against the throngs of people, pushing against shoulders and getting knocked in the shins by briefcases, perhaps he should stop and ask someone for directions, but Mytho didn't want to bother anyone, and asking what city he was currently in may cause alarm.

"Watch it!" A man called after having bumped into Mytho.

 _I could snap your neck and rip out your heart!_ He thought. Mytho shook his head before continuing on. Perhaps some landmark could tell him where he was. He hadn't run for long, surely it had to be Stadt Von Echie or Stockente, Mytho couldn't have gotten far.

Mytho would have to get home soon, he was positive that he terrified poor Ahiru, and wrecked most of her room. He couldn't help himself as he heard their beating hearts elevating, he couldn't just sit there and listen to it, he had been out for a long time - a week according to Ahiru - so he couldn't help himself when he took his anger out on her items before jumping out the window.

Mytho would have to apologize for what he had done.

Mytho began to feel sick.

Had he been wrong? Should he have sunk his teeth into the neck of that poor woman? Mytho knew Rue drank the blood of animals instead of humans, of course, those animals had been given healthy meals that would make the blood rich.

What had that rat been eating?

Trash?

Or perhaps Mytho had simply eaten too quickly, he knew that when you had been deprived of food for a long time you had to go slowly. He had devoured four rats almost instantaneously.

What a fool he had been.

He had moved into another alley when a familiar presence entered.

"Rue." Mytho called out. Glad that she was there. "Rue, I- I don't know what's wrong with me."

Rue came up to him and put her hands onto his cheeks. "Oh, Mytho, I've done the unthinkable."

"What, meine liebe?" He grazed her arms with his knuckles. _He_ felt fine. "What have you done?"

"I tried to change you without your permission."

"Tried?" He asked. "As far as I'm concerned, you succeeded."

"What?" Rue looked into his eyes. "No, you only drank my blood, I never drank yours, the transformation was never finished, you should be- normal. Your eyes-"

"What, liebling?" He asked, his lips stretching into an upturned grimace. "I thought you loved the color of my eyes."

He could hear her swallow. "No." Rue shook her head. "There's something wrong with you."

He brought his hand to her hip, his other pulling her hand into a waltzing formation. "There's nothing wrong with me, in fact, I've never felt better in my life."

"Mytho, let me finish the transformation- "

"Why? I feel fantastic, I should have done this sooner." He twirled her around. "It's a shame that you weren't that convincing. If I had known this is what you feel like every day I would have agreed sooner." He chuckled lightly.

"Mytho, stop!" She tried to push at his chest, but for the first time in their relationship, he was stronger, he pinned her hand there.

"Do you feel that? I'm dead, I don't have a need for a heart anymore, isn't that great?"

"Mytho." Rue said quietly. Mytho knew that Rue loved the feel of his heartbeat underneath her fingers. But, at the moment, he didn't care.

"Mein lieb, I have never felt better. Come, let's go home." He picked her up, knocking her at her knees and used one of his overstimulated senses to find his way back to Wasser Castle. He dropped her on their bed and began kissing her arm.

"Mytho, please stop, you're not yourself!"

"No!" He grabbed her wrist in an unbreakable grip, nearly crushing her bones. "I've never been more myself in all these years! I'm happy like this, Rue! Let me be happy!" Mytho roughly brought her arm back to his lips, not so delicately planting kisses up her arm and to her neck.

His tongue lolled out and ran a path along her neck, he could feel the veins, still from having not worked for years, he could feel every bump that started to rise on her flesh.

"Is this what you feel when you touch me?" He asked, "It's wonderful, it's a new experience, I can really, and truly feel you."

Rue shivered. "Mytho, Get off me."

"Oh, but I like these sensations. You know, at first I couldn't handle them they were so intense, but I can see why they would be useful." Mytho ran his hands over her neck and down her chest. "I can feel every part of you."

Rue stopped his hands from travelling any further and threw him off of her. "When I say stop, you stop."

He cooed, "Sassy, how exciting." But then he glared at her. "But let me tell you something, don't throw me, I bruise easily."

Rue scoffed, "I'm sure." She rose and tried to leave the room, but he was quicker. He grabbed her wrist and tossed her across the room.

"Retribution." He called to her.

Rue rose again and this time she launched herself at him. _This_ was not her Mytho.


	13. Investigatione

Ahiru wouldn't label herself as a person who was consistently late, she did, however, have an occasional morning where her alarm clock didn't go off.

Like this one.

Rushing to pull on jeans and a t-shirt, she ran her brush through the tangles and wrapped it into a bun on top of her head, she slipped on her heavy-duty work shoes before bursting out the door and down the stairs.

Before racing back up to make sure she locked the door.

Out on the street, she zipped up her jacket to block out wind and started to briskly - not running, she was not going to be sweaty when she got to work - make her way.

Ahiru had always liked to walk, preferring it to bikes or cars, even when cars or bikes could get her places faster, especially when she was late. At college, walking from class to class, the little store that was down the street from the college, and simply around the city itself. It was refreshing after hours stuffed up in her dorm studying or a long hard practice, a quick cool down before a hot shower to soothe her muscles.

In the city, however, walking was very different, there were many people and cars she had to look out for. It was always interesting, the different people she saw, milling around, rushing, or outright running to get where they needed to be.

In Kinkan, the streets were empty nearly at all times, at least when she walked to work. She supposed now she knew why the streets were primarily vacant during the morning commute - it was a town full of night owls. So to speak.

Ahiru supposed that it was possible that not everyone had some supernatural connection, but considering the roots of the town, she very much doubted it called to anyone who wasn't at a supernatural disposition.

Ahiru saw some people walking or driving around, but she worked on, and walked down, a main street, which - in another city - would have been filled with people commuting to work.

Considering the two experiences she had - walking shoulder to shoulder or walking in what felt like a ghost town - she didn't know what she prefered more. Not having to say "excuse me" was nice, but not seeing a single person was a bit creepy.

Although, if most of the people she would see were vampires or werewolves, perhaps seeing them out and about would be more creepy.

Not that it mattered as Ahiru was coming upon the flower shop and started practicing what she was going to say to Freya about being late - explain or just beg for a pardon?

As Ahiru considered the benefits of both she smacked her shoulder into the arm of a large man.

"Oh I'm-!" She looked up at the man and caught her tongue.

He seemed to hiss at her before moving past her into the alley.

Ahiru had caught a good glimpse of the shade of his eye. Scarlet.

A vampire. Walking down the street. It was overcast but the sun still light up the day.

Ahiru bit her lip before finishing her journey to the store.

Only to find the door locked.

She frowned and jiggled the door. It was dark inside and Freya was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps she was late too? Ahiru made her way into the alley where a door that lead directly into Freya's apartment above the flower shop was available and Ahiru rang the doorbell.

"Ahiru?" Freya opened the door with a toothbrush hanging out the corner of her mouth, "It's not time to open yet."

"My alarm clock went off, I thought I was late!"

Freya laughed, "Nope, not at all, I was just about to start getting things ready for opening. Did you eat?"

"Huh," Ahiru, in her mad dash, had not stopped to eat so she shook her head.

"Come up and make something really quickly, there's still thirty minutes until nine."

Ahiru had been in Freya's apartment before, she had held Ahiru's interview in the living room, so Ahiru wasn't too unfamiliar with the space. Freya put away her toothbrush and headed down into the flower shop.

Breakfast should have only taken fifteen minutes, but her mind was occupied.

Fakir had told her Mytho's eyes would change, that they would be red, but in all the time that Ahiru saw him, his eyes had been that pale gold.

The eyes she saw this morning where stark and vibrant, hard and deep.

Mytho's feature had always been soft, imagining his eyes as anything other than their gentle color frightened her. In her mind it was ghastly and strange.

She only ate half of the oatmeal she had made for herself and that made her feel guilty but she couldn't imagine eating another bite.

Ahiru, instead, washed her bowl out and placed it in the sink to be properly cleaned later before heading downstairs to go into the shop only to find Freya talking on the phone. Ahiru waved before making her way into the break room to get her name tag and apron - she knew she would lose them or forget them if she took them home, it was just a disaster waiting to happen.

Coming back out she was met with Freya letting out an excited squee.

"Ahiru! We've been hired for a wedding! Isn't that unbelievable!" Freya spun around excitedly, "The mayor of Stadt Von Echie called, his daughter is getting married and he wants to use us!"

"That's great news Freya!" Ahiru agreed excitedly, she hadn't been here long enough to have any really big jobs like this but this was an exciting first.

"She wants as many flowers as possible and they've bought out all the flower shops in the city and still need more flowers!" Freya went on, writing down the numbers of how many he had asked for. "She's going to call later and set up an appointment with us."

Ahiru smiled as Freya went on about the wedding, the flowers they had ordered and wanting so desperately to go up to the garden she grew on the roof where she could count and double check.

"Go up," Ahiru encouraged, "I've run the store by myself, I won't burn it down."

Freya put a hand over heart and thanked her.

Ahiru smiled lightly and didn't have to wait much longer for a call from the bride-to-be about when she could come down and see what they had available. An appointment for two weeks out was placed into the appointment book.

Ahiru returned to sweeping, trimming brown leaves, and watering all of the plants they had on display, the ones still potted, the ones that had been placed into vases of water, and the ones that were in the fridge, ready for purchase. And, of course, she tried her best not to think about Mytho with blood red eyes.

Mytho running faster than the speed of light.

Mytho chasing - _hunting_ \- something.

Mytho's hands bruising skin.

Mytho with fangs

Mytho digging those fangs into-

Ahiru raised her head as the door opened and a woman walked into the store. A woman with glasses and blue hair, one Ahiru recognized from Ebine's.

Ahiru went over to the checkout stand and greeted her. "Malen, wasn't it?"

"Oh! Um- yes."

"What can I help you with?" Ahiru flashed her best customer service smile but Malen shifted uncomfortably.

"I have an order to pick up for Edel…"

Ahiru logged into the computer and saw that, yes, Edel did have an order to pick up, ten potted chrysanthemums. "For the tables?"

Malen nodded.

"Edel typically uses a- "

Malen shoved a credit card on the counter and Ahiru ran it.

"Alright, let me get them for you." Ahiru thought her smile was rather pleasant, but Malen refused to look at her. "Do you have a car to put these in?"

"Yes I do."

"Why don't I help you load up? I couldn't imagine you'd be able to carry all these yourself."

"W-what would you know?"

Ahiru raised an eyebrow, that seemed rather out of character. Nonetheless she carried all ten onto the counter for Malen to inspect before helping Malen carry them out of the store.

"I- I don't need the help of-of-!"

"Malen, you don't need to accept my help. I don't know what else you were going to say, but I just want to help you the best I can, you know?"

Malen studied her, hands burdened with pots. "Are," She cleared her throat, "Are you messing with me?"

"What? Why would I do that?"

Malen didn't say anything but instead opened the back door of her car and put the pots into the back seat.

"Malen? I- I'm not really one to trick other people, can you tell me what you meant by that?"

Malen started heading back into the store and Ahiru followed after her.

"The others said that you were a- " Red colored her face, "A minx."

"Oh.- Oh!" Then Ahiru felt a steady warmth rise in her face. "No, no, no, no, no! I'm not! I'm not messing with Fakir or anything like that! We're just friends."

"What about the mark?" Malen pointed at Ahiru's neck, face still just as red, if not more now.

"Oh! Well" Ahiru rubbed the mark, wishing she braided her hair instead of leaving it in a bun so she could at least cover her neck with it. Perhaps she could even wrap it around her neck like a scarf. "Fakir gave me the mark to protect me from vampires."

"Oh, I guess- I guess that makes more sense." Malen scooped up more pots and Ahiru followed her lead. "The waitstaff at Ebine's like to gossip, you're the topic of discussion a lot. Especially by Lillie."

Ahiru groaned, "Oh, that makes sense!"

"You know Lillie?" Malen seemed surprised. "Well, I suppose that is how she would get her information."

Ahiru shook her head, "Lillie likes to think Fakir's in love with me, or something."

"Well, not that." Malen grew red again and she hurried to get all the pots into her car. "Thank you for your help!"

Ahiru smiled, "Of course, I'm sorry that there were misunderstandings between us."

"D-don't worry about it!" Malen smiled before she got into her car and drove off.

Ahiru put her hands into her pockets and watched her drive away for a while. Next time she saw Lillie she would have to ask her a couple of questions.

The rest of the day went on rather uneventfully, sweeping and trimming, refreshening the water and eventually closing up shop. She waved goodbye to Freya - still on a high about the wedding - before she made her way to the Scent, Ahiru knew there was a library and was positive the shelves were filled with more than just young adult series and mystery novels.

She was glad this town was so small, nothing was ever too far and she reached the Scent just as the street lamps were coming on.

Ahiru waved to Dylan at the door, who waved to her, saying, "Come to see Fakir?" before wiggling his eyebrows poorly.

She laughed and shoved his arm playfully, "No, I've come for your library."

"Should I tell him you're here?"

Ahiru shrugged, "Only if you feel like you should."

She walked in, the people present, who had obviously come straight from work, were mostly at the bar and standing around, music played but it wasn't eardrum-bursting. She supposed it wouldn't be proper to play music that was bass-boosted to a crowd simply here for the bar.

Ahiru walked straight for the door that opened up to a staircase that lead up to the rest of the house and made her way to the library.

She looked around at the stacks and hoped there was some kind of dewey decimal system in play rather than just ABC order.

"Right." She took a deep breath and decided to stick to the shelves that were against the wall, leaving the free standing ones for later. She made her way around the room, scanning titles, reading the first pages, recognizing a few fictional authors and a few nonfictional. She found a few books that seemed to be about the world she was apart of and carried those with her as she continued on. Eventually, she found herself on the other side of the room in a corner that seemed like a makeshift children's section. Some picture books, a few kids series and some pillows were scattered on the floor so Karon - for who else could it be for? - could sit in his own little library.

Ahiru smiled but decided that was the end of the wall shelves and went to a wooden table in the middle of the library where she could read.

Her first book was a little library from the nineteenth century, a diary about a woman's experiences with a vampire. Ahiru wasn't sure if it was an actually diary until she learned that the vampire was named Rue and her master was Drosselmeyer.

It was almost painful to read.

The woman's first entry stated that she would only record the most interesting parts of her life in this diary. So, unsurprisingly, Rue came in rather quickly and most of the entries were about her in some way.

They had meet at a ball, the woman had decided that Rue was intriguing with eyes that appeared brown but with a deep burgundy hue when she stared deep into them.

They became close friends and the woman meet an unfortunate end. In different handwriting, her tragic fate was told, apparently, Rue being friends with this human girl had caused undesirable behavior and she was punished.

It was a short read.

Ahiru put down the book, petting it softly before picking up the next book.

It was actually rather good and she found herself getting invested in the characters and the story, wasting a good amount of time before she forced herself to put it down. It was just a young adult novel that she picked up on accident. She felt bad for wasting so much time on it, but she had gotten involved.

Moving on.

Ahiru's next find was a field study written by one of the first bookmen.

It didn't contain any information that was too new for her, rather it just confirmed suspicions she had on how the wolves and vampires functioned.

It was long, and nonetheless Ahiru wanted to make sure the bookman didn't include something later on that was new.

The book itself wasn't long, but the man had written several volumes, all of which she picked up and she was determined to read through all of them. She had only been involved with Fakir and Rue for a few months, this man studied them for years, obviously he gathered a lot of information.

She finished a good chunk of the book when her stomach growled. She huffed but rose to go to the kitchen anyway, Ahiru figured this would happen, she had a light lunch and didn't have dinner, it was only a matter of time before her stomach started throwing a fit.

Wondering into the kitchen, she saw Juan and waved at him, he held up a finger to his lips and she smiled and nodded.

In return for her silence, he shared with her what he had made and it was rather good. He offered some wine but she had to decline, she was already getting tired and adding alcohol would only make reading harder.

She helped him clean up and headed back to the library, the field study open on the table.

It must have only been an hour later when the wooden chair started to become uncomfortable.

It could have only been a little time after that that words started to drip and bleed together and Ahiru had to rub her eyes to keep reading them.

It was likely that it was only later that she decided to move her studying to the couch.

Somehow, she fell asleep and she had a dream.

As expected, of course, but this dream wasn't a strange jumble of nonsense that disappeared once she woke up the next morning.

Mytho stood in an alley, and while the rest of his body was hidden in shadow, one thing was clear. His eyes were not the same. Eyes that were normally warm and gold like the sun were suddenly tinted pink, as if the slightest bit of blood had penetrated his iris, leaking in until the gold had disappeared.

But for a second, his eyes flashed back.

When his eyes were blood stained a raw, almost hungry expresion overtook his features. He looked most terrifying, his lips twisted into a snarl, his eyebrows pulled down and even his skin seemed to look sickly.

But… But for that one moment where his eyes were so perfect, his face had changed. Soft and pitiful, he looked petrified, as if he himself was afraid of the pink eyes and grey skin that hung off his sullen cheeks, which were now full of life.

The image flashed back and forth a few times - a predatory man, to a scared Mytho who looked as if he was about to scream - Ahiru couldn't tell if she was moving or if he was, but with each change he was closer to her.

" _Ahiru."_

Something was pulling her away from Mytho, and willingly she let herself start to wake up. She was still half asleep, her mind caught in the door between dream and reality, but something soothing coaxed her to the side of life.

Ahiru was pulled back to when she was a little girl, when her mother would brush her hair for her before putting it into braids, sometimes two, sometimes one.

" _I'm gonna have hair as long as yours, one day, mama!"_

She remembered her mother laughing, but not what she said, Ahiru wished she had remembered more of what her mother had said.

As she was pulled more into reality, she realized that someone was brushing her hair, and she didn't want it to stop.

She hummed lightly as the feeling of having her hair brushed brought her into a state of awakness. She yawned and opened her eyes to see Fakir crouched in front of her, he looked at ease as he ran his fingers through her hair and she wondered if she knew that what he was doing woke her up.

She smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning." He started up again. "What are you doing here?"

Ahiru stretched out her legs, "I was studying." She held up her book. "I was hoping I could find anything that would give us a lead about Mytho."

His hand stopped as he took the book

"Didn't Dylan tell you I was here?"

"He did, but he just knew that you were in the library." He gave her back the book. "Why don't you go to bed?"

"My bed's too far away." Ahiru flopped onto her stomach and closed her eyes again.

"I meant my bed."

"Oh." Ahiru's eyes snapped open and she could feel red creeping up her face.

"I wouldn't be joining you." Fakir blushed as well, "I already got my sleep."

"Woah, you were asleep and I missed it?"

"Shut up, I have to sleep at some point. I was about to fall over last night so I went to bed. Go to my bed and I'll keep reading for you, okay?"

Ahiru nodded and sat up, her hair falling around her. "What time is it?"

"Six."

She stretched her arms over her head before she stood and Fakir lead her to his room.

"Would you like something to sleep in?" Fakir offered as they made their way out of the library.

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

"Did you find anything?"

Ahiru shook her head. "No, just a sad diary about a woman who was killed for being friends with Rue."

She expected something snarky but instead he just nodded. "I've read that one."

"Isn't it sad?"

"She's the reason Rue doesn't disobey Drosselmeyer." Fakir told her, leading the way up the stairs.

"I figured, although Rue doesn't always seem like an obedient servant."

"She isn't, but she doesn't want to risk the lives of those she loves."

Ahiru wrapped her arms around herself. She was lead into Fakir's room and went into his bed, she kicked off her shoes and sat on the edge, not sure how to ask what she wanted to ask.

"Um, Fakir?" She called, just as he was about to leave the room.

"Yes?"

"Can you brush my hair again? Just until I fall back asleep. Please?"

He nodded and turned back into the room, closing the door, and moving towards the bed, sitting next to her and he began to run his hands through long strands of her hair until she fell asleep.

She had a dream, of course, but these dreams lacked Mytho and his kaleidoscope eyes.

Ahiru woke up to someone brushing her hair and thought Fakir had stayed.

"Wake up, Ahiru." But that voice was not his.

Ahiru sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Retzel? Where's Fakir?"

Retzel smiled, "In the library. Here." Retzel handed her some clothes. "These are mine, but I figure it'll more comfortable than continuing to wear yours."

Ahiru nodded.

"I got you a toothbrush as well, it's in the medicine cabinet, the blue one." She shrugged, "I figure, you've been staying the night here a lot so you might as well be able to brush your teeth."

Ahiru changed and brushed her teeth, making her way back to the library, where she found Fakir wasn't alone.

There were at least four wolves in there with him, including Karon, who, when he recognized Miss Duck, came rushing towards her.

"Have you come to play with me again?" He whispered to her after she had picked him up.

"No, not right now, but maybe later." Ahiru smiled and three girls came up to her.

"Sorry about that!"

"We're supposed to be watching him!"

Ahiru smiled at the two fluttering girls and their lumbering friend. "That's fine, I don't mind." She turned back to Karon. "I have to go talk to your onkel Fakir now, okay?"

The third, rather quiet girl took Karon from her and they were off. Ahiru smiled lightly as they went back to a small corner of the library that had many children's books, a section she skipped over. She turned and bumped into none other than Fakir. "Oof! Sorry, Fakir."

"You're fine, what are you doing here, you've only been asleep for an hour."

Ahiru held her hands behind her back, grinning up at him. "Retzel woke me up, and it's okay, I feel well rested, what have you found?"

Fakir shook his head, cursing Retzel under his breath. "That field guide didn't give me much, the one transformation he's recorded was nothing like what's happening to Mytho." He held out a new book. "I found this one but it doesn't seem to include anything we don't already know."

Ahiru sighed before taking the book from him and flipping through the pages. "What is it?"

"It's a witch's guide."

"Witches? There were more than just Siegfried?" Ahiru ran a hand over her face. "God, a couple months ago I was just a flower shop girl."

"He was apart of a coven."

Ahiru waved her hand at him, dismissing what he said. "It just seems weird though. I mean, in most lore werewolves are just around. Witches aren't a part of the equation."

Fakir nodded. "If it makes you feel better-"

"Hold that thought." Ahiru said as she was looking at the pages. "This witch is saying something about a half vampire."

Fakir came around and craned his neck to look over her shoulder. "A half vampire?"

Ahiru's head bobbed. "He's saying how a vampire can drink blood from a human without killing them, it doesn't turn them but it's half of the transformation ritual, he says 'If a human were to drink the blood of a vampire," Ahiru flipped the page only to find that the writing stops. "What, did he die?"

"Ahiru." Fakir reprimanded.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just so confusing that's all, it seems like he's onto something but then just stops, literally, in the middle of his sentence, it wouldn't be too unbelievable to think he passed away in the middle of writing it." Ahiru's shoulders slumped.

"It seems that the direction he was going in was that the blood would have effect on the human but he wouldn't be a full vampire."

"I know, but what if there was more than that? Like how to reverse it, or at least stop it from spreading." Ahiru closed the book. "Half vampire, that's what he called it though."

"We didn't see Rue make him drink blood, though." Fakir took the book from her and went back to where he found the book, Ahiru following closely behind him. "The one I saw, they had two chalices full of blood, one from the vampire and one from the human. Rue didn't have either."

Ahiru shrugged, "It looked like a very informal transformation though, I mean, she was all alone."

"I know, practically all the vamps were at the one I saw." Fakir crossed his arms and scowled at the floor, trying to think of the possibilities.

"Was there a pentagram?" Ahiru asked mockingly

"Believe it or not, there was."

Ahiru's eyes brightened. "Describe it to me."

"Alright." Fakir leaned against the bookcase. "It was in a clearing in the middle of the woods, they had made a perfect circle out of torches and drew a pentagram in the center using-"

"The blood of animals?"

He shook his head, "Just some sticks. The vampires brought the victims and placed them onto the pentagram before going back to make almost a fence with their bodies, so that the humans couldn't escape." Fakir looked up, trying to remember exactly what he saw. "One of the victims was actually someone I knew."

"You did, how?"

"At the time, she would come to the club almost every night to dance, and dancing was the only thing that I could do that wouldn't get me in trouble-"

"Did you bust out those ballet moves on the dance floor, Fakir?"

Fakir rolled his eyes. "No, I have a sense of rhythm. She started to recognize me and we started talking. She was nice."

Ahiru was almost afraid to ask. "Did you love her?"

"No, she was crazy." Fakir's features soften. "But she was a good friend to have, especially when Raven was still in charge."

Ahiru felt some relief for a reason unknown to her, it was strange to see Fakir reminisce about an old friend, and, if she had been turned, now they were enemies.

"When I saw her in the pentagram I thought she was crazy, it wasn't until Rue cut her arm to fill up the chalice that I became concerned."

Ahiru looked up at him, her hand on her hip, "Really? The pentagram, torches and vampire circle didn't tip you off?"

"Look, I had no idea what was going on, when I was turned I was just bitten, I didn't go through a whole ritual."

"Alright, fair enough." Ahiru rested her forearms on her head. "So by the time you did something she had already drank the blood?"

Fakir nodded, his mouth mangled into a frown. "She must have known what she was doing since she willingly drank it, but I don't think she knew what she was getting into."

"What do you mean?" Ahiru tilted her head, taking a step closer to him.

"Well I'm sure Rue or some other bloodsucker told her that she could live forever, be immensely strong, and some other crap to convince her to do it, but she probably wasn't told that she would be dead, that she would become a demon, following orders from Drosselmeyer and being severely punished if she didn't follow them."

"Oh."

Fakir shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "I wished I had been able to save her, this life isn't worth it."

"Well." Ahiru swallowed lightly. "If you hadn't been transformed you never would have meet Mytho, or me."

He looked down at her and Ahiru couldn't read him. He looked away, back to the books. "In any case, whatever Rue was doing with Mytho, she wasn't acting according to Drosselmeyer's orders."

Ahiru let her arms fall back down to her sides. "I suppose we should keep looking then?"

"Perhaps."

Ahiru went to the other side of the library to look for books about vampires, trying to decode the look he wore, did he not care whether he had meet her or not?

It had been a few hours but it seemed that the side Ahiru was on was free of books on vampires, and returned to Fakir's side.

"Find anything?"

Fakir shut a book he held in his hands, putting it back into its slot. "Not yet. Most books I find that mention vampires have been fictional thus far." He turned to look at her. "Why don't you take a break? I'll keep looking and if I find anything I'll call you."

"Oh, you mean like go home?"

"Yes." Fakir turned back to the shelves. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

Ahiru started to fiddle with her hands. "Sure."

Fakir placed his hands in his pockets and walked past her, expecting her to follow.

Ahiru did, but didn't go to his side, instead preferring to stare at his back. He was supposed to be crazy about her because of the mark, wasn't he?

Ahiru began tracing it lightly with her finger, the branches and the roots easily identifiable to her now. Fakir had been acting so distant this morning, especially after he had been running his fingers through her hair. Pique and Lillie had told her that he was obsessed with her because of the mark, had that worn off? She started to rub her wrists, her skin was now healed from the burises his rough touch entailed, but now she missed it. Not really the bruising or how tightly he held her, but just the fact that he had.

She looked down to find that his hands were stuffed into his pockets.

It shouldn't matter, right?

It's not like she liked him or anything! Ahiru had just gotten used to his skin on hers.

She crossed her arms and stopped paying attention to where she was walking, opting to look at the sky instead, when she tripped over a ledge and fell into his back.

"Oh! Sorry."

"Be more careful." He put his hands on her shoulders to steady her but they were gone within moments and they were walking again.

Ahiru stared at her feet, making sure she didn't trip again and soon they were in her building walking up the steps to her apartment.

"Thank you for walking me." She told him as she pulled out her key.

"I just want to make sure you're safe."

Ahiru nodded but stopped when she opened the door as an envelope fell to the floor. She bent down to pick it up. "It's completely blank." She said, mostly to herself but she was sure Fakir heard it.

"Open it."

Ahiru slid her fingers under the lip and pulled out a letter.

 _Dear Ahiru Armia,_

 _This may come as a surprise, but I've been trying to find you., I have information that you may want to know. I've talked with your mate and he wants you to decide for yourself whether or not to take this course of action._

Ahiru furrowed her eyebrows and turned to Fakir. "Fakir, who is this? Wha- What is he saying?"

"Just before Mytho was captured there was a man tailing you, I stopped him and he-" Fakir looked away for a moment before turning his gaze back at her, it was intense. "I don't want to try to dissuade you from anything that man might be able to offer you."

"How do you mean?"

"I just mean that I think you should read the rest of his letter."

Ahiru's eyes lingered on him for a moment, not sure how to feel that Fakir kept this information from her for so long, before turning her eyes back to the paper in her hand.

 _I don't want this letter to fall into the wrong hands so I think it unwise to state everything here. Instead I would like to meet you at 48.8508° N, 10.4895° E on November seventh, when the new moon is rising._

"He just stops?" Fakir took the paper from her and turned it over. "Where are you supposed to meet him?"

"You mean you can't read it?" Ahiru took the paper back and pointed, but to Fakir she was just pointing at a blank page. "He gives coordinates."

There was something like realization in his eyes. "He put a spell on it."

Ahiru looked between the paper and Fakir several times. "You mean so only I could read it?"

"Possibly." Fakir eyed the paper as if it was evil before saying. "So are you going to meet him?"

"Are you going to stop me?"

"No."

Ahiru looked up at him in surprise. "You're not?"

"I don't have any control over you." He went forward and pushed her door open. "Get inside."

Ahiru nodded and went in, clutching the letter to her chest. "Fakir-"

"I'll call you if I find anything." He shut the door and left her.

Ahiru pouted, looking down at the letter, rereading it to make sure she had all the information, she didn't know how longitude or latitude worked and she was determined to find out. She let her purse slip off her shoulder, leaving the entry way, hoping beyond hope that someone she knew could figure out where they were supposed to meet.


	14. Curre

Ahiru hadn't meant to get home so late, it was Sunday night and more than anything she just wanted to go to sleep before getting up for work the next day. Her feet were hurting, back aching, and her mind was swimming with information. The afternoon was spent with Fakir trying to find any scrap of information on hybrid vampires, and when Fakir had his back turned, witches. She would meet with Autor in a few weeks during the new moon, seemingly, on the lake where Rue had taken Mytho.

Ahiru groaned as she shuffled up the steps, nearly there, and before long she was in front of her door, fumbling for her keys before her fingers let them slip. But, she never heard them clatter against the floor.

Mytho was in front of her, her keys in his hands.

"Ahiru." He smiled but there wasn't any warmth in his curved lips.

"Mytho." Ahiru's eyes shot to his hands and she reached for the hand with her keys in it.

"Huh-uh-uh, what kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't open a door for a lady." He pulled out a single key and inserted it into the lock. When Ahiru didn't move, he placed his hand on her lower back and shoved her in, following after her.

Ahiru kept her feet firmly on the ground and switched on the light, when she looked into his eyes she tried not to let the surprise leak out of her mouth.

His eyes, previously a glorious, shining gold, like double suns, were now stained pink, as if a drop of blood had caused those suns to setmixed with the stars.

They darted over to the barr still set up in her living room, he waltzed over to it and placed his hand on the smooth wood.

"It's been awhile since we've danced, hasn't it?" He turned back to her. "Have you been practicing?"

She looked anywhere other than his eyes; she shook her head. "I- I've been rather busy" She decided on a spot on his chest, where his heart-

Was.

He held out his hand, a grin spreading over his face. "Come, I'm sure you remember the moves."

Ahiru's lip trembled, she remembered the strength Fakir displayed, his fingers leaving bruises when his grip was too strong. If she denied Mytho, and if he was a vampire, what could he do to her?

Ahiru stepped forward, taking his hand and he lead her into the first step. Her heart quickened as she realized how close she was to him. Have they been this close before? Ahiru could have sworn there was space between their bodies, but now she was pressed up against him. His chest cradled against her back, even through his shirt and hers, she could feel the ice cold of his skin seep through. His legs brushed against the back of her thighs. His hips…

Ahiru squeaked as he spun her around so that she was facing him.

"I think we need to stretch you out first."

She nodded and he brought her into a series of stretches, all of which required him to touch her.

His fingers grazed along her leg, the dip of her spine, brushing over her shoulders and arms.

He wouldn't try anything would he?

He wouldn't eat her heart?

Suck her blood?

Did he need blood at all?

She was consumed with worry. If she had just let Fakir walk her home, he would have seen Mytho and she wouldn't be stuck in this compromising position.

"Breathe, Ahiru." He said, his hands slipping over her. "It's best if you take long deep breaths to help your muscles relax."

Ahiru nodded and concentrated on her breathing, she wished the mate connection allowed for telepathy, she could call on Fakir and he could save her from this!

He leaned over her, his nose pressed into her neck. "You have such a unique smell, it must be because of your pure heart."

"I've heard that you have a pure heart, too." She countered. His fingers slipped under the collar of her shirt and began to slip it off her shoulder.

He chuckled, cold air brushing against her skin. "Some would say, but what's the use of having a pure heart anyway?"

"I wouldn't know."

His lips pressed against her, a grin inching over her bare shoulder. "Out of all the hearts in this city, your's smells the most intoxicating."

Ahiru swallowed, all hope lost that Mytho hadn't changed. "Does it?"

He nodded, his hands inching towards her chest before he stood and backed away. "Now, we shall dance, do you remember the first step?"

A whisper of breath escaped her mouth and she stood, nodding and going into her bowed position.

Leading her through the steps, he kept his distance, but any glance Ahiru risked to take told her that his eyes were locked on her chest. His hands, rather than holding hers, caressed her wrists, and when he licked the thin skin that covered her veins, Ahiru fell back, ripping herself away from him and smacking against the wall. She held her wrist to her chest, fear blatant in her eyes.

For a moment, Mytho's eyes gleamed gold, apology written on his face before the blood seeped back in and Ahiru knew she was in danger.

He stalked forward and snatched her hands away from her chest and locked them to the wall, pain seared through her skin, jarring her bones.

Like a kaleidoscope, gold to pink, his face a scowl or a look of sorrow. Mytho pulled himself away.

"Go." He whimpered.

"What? Mytho-"

"You're not safe here!"

Ahiru reached out and tried to place her hand on his shoulder but he grabbed it and brought her to his mouth. He opened his mouth as if to bite her before he threw her hand away.

"Go!"

Ahiru felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes before running for the door, going to the one person she could only hope would help her: Edel.

Tearing down the stairs and out the door she hesitated, she should go to Fakir, shouldn't she? They had been trying to find the answer together. But, they were at a standstill, what help would Fakir be? At least with Edel and her knowledge perhaps she would have something.

She burst out onto the street, pausing to look over her shoulder she turned left towards Ebine's where she knew Edel would be.

"Edel!" Ahiru shouted as she threw open the door only to have many diners stare back at her. The restaurant was full but quiet as they stared at her. Then the whispers came, she couldn't hear them but she knew they were about her.

Fortunately, Miss Edel came to her rescue.

"Ahiru, it's wonderful to see you again, do you need anything?"

"I need help." Ahiru's eyes scanned the diners. "Can we speak in private?"

Edel smiled and led her to the back, into her office. Ahiru sat at one of the chairs and saw a picture on Edel's desk: a little girl with fair skin and hair the same shade as Edel's. Edel reached down and twisted it out of Ahiru's vision.

"What do you need?" she stated.

Ahiru swallowed. "I have reason to believe that Mytho has been turned."

Edel took in a sharp breath of air. "Mytho?"

"Yes, but only a half vampire."

Edel crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing. "Figures, I was just wondering how long it would take him."

"I think he was forced to, Miss Edel. By Rue."

"And you said only half? Why?"

Ahiru looked down at her hands. "His eyes." Images of the two opposing colors filled her vision. "At times they appear to be his normal color, but others they're pink in shade."

Edel's eyebrows furrowed. "Do they?"

"Yes. I know that Mytho's father wasn't the greatest bookman, but Mytho is different, it's like-" Ahiru searched her memories, trying to find the best way to put it. "It's like he's fighting himself."

"You think there's still hope for him, don't you?" Edel smirked.

Ahiru felt patronized. "Well, he's not a full vampire, there must be a way to bring him back."

"The vampire blood has mingled with his, it's inseparable now, the only way to go is full vampire, but I won't let that happen."

Ahiru's eyes widened, she jumped out of her seat and moved in front of Edel. "You can't kill him."

"A forest fire starts with a single spark, I will not let the fire rage."

Ahiru put her hands up. "Edel, please, be reasonable, he's not a vampire, he can't hurt anyone!"

Edel seized her forearm, "He already has."

Ahiru looked at the faint bruise that had already formed on her skin.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, quickly hiding her injured hand.

"What I should have done years ago." Edel moved and grabbed an axe. "And killed the weed before it had a chance to grow."

"Edel." Ahiru called as Edel left her office and headed for the back door. "Edel, stop! This will solve nothing!"

Edel whipped around and faced her. "You may think I'm cruel, but Vampires and Werewolves - once they're turned - they are no longer people, they are no longer human. I am a Bookmen, this city is plagued by fairy tale monsters and it is my duty to bring them down."

"Fakir is not a monster! O-or a demon! He's human, just like you or me! A-and so is Mytho!" Ahiru felt fists beginning to form at her side.

"No, Ahiru, they're not." Edel's eyes narrowed. "You would understand if you knew." She started to walk and Ahiru knew that there was nothing she could do to stop her.

"Edel, please! I came to you for help."

"And, I am helping." She tightened her grip on the axe. "Don't worry, tomorrow this will all be like a bad dream."

"But, it's not! These are people, you can't just go and kill them!"

"Watch me." Edel left her office and left out a back door into the alley.

Ahiru was frozen, stuck in fear before she began running after Edel.

The tips of Ahiru's fingers brushed against Edel's shoulders and the only thought on her mind was that she had to stop Edel from hurting her friend. A spark left her fingertips and the embers caught on Edel's shirt and soon she was engulfed in flames.

Fear filled Edel's eyes and Ahiru raced back for help.

"Witch!" She screamed.

Ahiru tired to wrench open the door but it was locked. She looked back down the alley at Edel, who had fallen to the floor. Banging on the door, she started shouting. "Help! Fire!"

The door hit the brick wall and a few people had come out to investigate.

"Get a hose!"

"Water!"

"Help her!"

They ran back inside and returned, pouring water over Edel until the fire was out.

"Call an ambulance!"

"You! Who started the fire?"

Ahiru shook her head. " I don't know!"

"Don't lie!"

"Can't trust her, she's just a mangy mutt's bitch!"

Damnit, she shouldn't have come here!

Ahiru began to back away before booking it down the alley, perhaps going to Fakir would have been wiser. Now she had hurt Edel, she could only hope the fire didn't burn her.

Ahiru shook her head, how many times was she going to run tonight? She just wanted to go to bed and sleep.

A few blocks away, she was bent over, hands on her knees and breathing heavy. She put her hand against the wall to support herself and she looked out to see what street she had ended up on.

It was quiet, or so she thought, she turned her ears and far down the street she heard singing. An old song she had not heard since high school.

"-And when the new begins to fall, It's like a garden full of snow." The voice was soft and transcending, Ahiru shook her head when she recognized the voice.

Mytho.

"And when the snow begins to fall, It's like a bird upon the wall."

Ahiru stuck her head out and tried to find him, and it took everything in her to not let out a peep when she saw Pique with him. She was several feet away from him but slowly walking his way.

"And when the bird does fly, It's like an eagle in the sky."

Ahiru bit her lip, she had to do something, didn't she? Pique would be hurt if she didn't!

"And when the sky begins to roar, It's like a lion at the door."

Pique smiled at him, any form of caution was out the window.

"And when the door begins to crack, It's like a stick across your back."

She embraced him, he grabbed her hands and spun her around elegantly so that her back was pressed up against him.

"And when your back begins to smart. It's like a penknife in your heart."

He brushed his knuckles against her neck and Ahiru stepped out of her alley.

"And when your heart begins to bleed, You're dead, and dead, and dead indeed."

A wicked smile crossed his face before he opened his mouth to suck on her neck.

"Mytho stop!" Ahiru began rushing towards them and and Mytho whipped around to face her, dropping Pique to the floor. "Mytho, don't hurt her!"

"Ahiru." He looked softly at her, and while she was far away, she knew his eyes were their true color.

"Mytho, come here." Ahiru held out her hand and beckoned him. "What do you need?"

Mytho grew closer and she could see the fear in his eyes. "I'm so hungry, Ahiru."

Ahiru's hand wavered but she kept it up, she didn't want him to get angry or turn back. "For what, liebling?"

He smiled. "Cut the crap. You know exactly what I want."

She found herself wrapped in his arms. With gentle fingers, he caught her braid and pushed it over her other shoulder so he could see the flesh that hid what he needed.

"Ahiru?" Pique began to sit up before flinching, "Ugh, my head!"

"Stay there!"

"No!" He called to her, "Come join us! It will be a feast!"

Ahiru's eyes were trained on Pique, but she couldn't ignore Mytho. She turned around in his grasp, a wild expression worn on his face. "Mytho, please." She slipped a hand onto his cheek and his head snapped to look down at her.

He let her go. "Ahiru! I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Please, Mytho, what's going on?"

Mytho's mouth fell agape and he looked confused. "I'm unsure, Ahiru, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"We think that you're a half vampire."

"Who?"

Ahiru looked towards Pique, who was still on the floor but gaining her senses. "Fakir and I, we've been researching all we could, but-" Ahiru put her other hand on his cheek. "We're going to save you."

"Who-" He took a deep breath, "Who did this to me?"

Ahiru opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Was it Rue?"

Ahiru pursed her lips. "It seems she did, but, Mytho, she wasn't in her right mind."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Ahiru, I don't have a heartbeat."

"It's okay-"

"It's not!" He pulled her hands away from his face and held them between him and her. "I'm dead and she did this to me."

"No! No, Mytho, no that's not what happened!" Ahiru shook her head.

"How do you know?" Mytho chuckled. "She wanted me to be like this, I'm sure she was just tired of arguing."

"Mytho she would never, you know that!" Ahiru tried to pull away but his grip was too strong.

"I don't know anymore."

Ahiru tried to catch his eye. "She loves you, Mytho, she would never hurt you like that, she was under someone else's control, or- or something!"

"That doesn't matter." Mytho looked down at her, his face was pitiful and it was obvious he was trying to hold back tears. "She's killed me."

Mytho disappeared like smoke and Ahiru felt a chill in the air, she looked down and saw a white feather in his place. She bent down to pick it up and hoped it wasn't him, she stuck it in her pocket before racing across the street to Pique, still cradling her head.

"Ahiru? What happened?"

Ahiru put supporting hands on her and lifted Pique up. "I don't know, Pique."

"My head is killing me."

Ahiru nodded, "I know, do you think you can walk?"

"Yeah, yeah definitely."

"What street are we on?" Ahiru searched around, hoping that the Scent wasn't too far.

"Uh, Feldgasse."

Ahiru thought of a map in her head and knew they were less then two blocks from Fakir. It would be really nice if she could just call for him mentally and he would come.

"We're going to Fakir."

Pique groaned. "Ugh, the wolf den?"

"Yes, I don't have any medical stuff at my house and he's much closer."

"Fine."

Ahiru tightened her hold on Pique. "I'm sorry this happened."

"It's not your fault, I should have known he was putting me in a trance." Pique sighed, "But it was Mytho so I figured it was okay. What happened?"

"I didn't see it but I think Rue turned him, or at least tried to. He's only half."

"Half?" Pique squeaked, "Are you sure?"

"No, but it's the only explanation."

"As opposed to being a full on vampire?" Pique wrapped her arms around her stomach and muttered to herself. "I knew I shouldn't have skipped lunch."

"His eyes will go from their normal color to pink, and sometimes he'll act like himself, and other times-"

"I understand."

Ahiru sighed, "I just want to help him, it's like he's tearing apart from the inside."

Pique nodded.

"Okay, we're almost there." Ahiru looked down at Pique and noticed the pallor. "Hey, what were you doing out by yourself anyway?"

Pique had started taking deep breaths. "I was on patrol, I take Sundays because Mondays are my day off and I can sleep in."

"For the bookmen?"

"Yes, I'm making sure that no one's causing any upheaval."

Ahiru nodded, "Do you enjoy it?"

"Most of the time, it's nice to walk around, it sucks when it starts getting colder."

Ahiru laughed, "Isn't it already pretty cold?"

"Nah, not yet, once the rain turns to snow I'll be miserable." Pique smiled, "It's actually nice until then."

"Yeah?" Ahiru saw the street the Scent was on and thanked God that they were almost there. "I'm freezing. Let me use that half as a scarf."

"We're almost there." Ahiru knew that they were only a few feet away from the door but she knew Pique couldn't go much further. "He didn't bite you, did he? I didn't think to check before…"

"No, not from what I can recall."

Ahiru lead Pique to a wall and made her lean against it before checking both sides of her neck, both were clean.

"Wait here, I'm going to get someone." Pique nodded and Ahiru ran over to the door, banging on it.

"Ahiru?"

"Oh thank god, Retzel, I need your help." Ahiru pulled Retzel out of the house and towards Pique.

"Oh my."

"Mytho put her in a trance and it hasn't been treating her very well."

Retzel nodded and lifted Pique up into her arms. "Let's go in before anyone sees."

"Right." Ahiru went ahead, holding the door open before racing up the stairs to Fakir's room.

"Hey what's- Ahiru I thought you went home- Retzel what are you- ? Who's that?"

Ahiru pulled Fakir away as Retzel went back out to grab Pique medicine and water.

"Mytho put Pique in a trance."

Fakir looked over his shoulder before grabbing Ahiru by the shoulder and pulling her into the bathroom.

"What happened?"

"Well, it started after I left." Ahiru began, fiddling with the end of her hair. She relayed to him everything that had happened, Mytho finding her, going to Edel, the small fire, and finding Pique. "He's hurting, Fakir, I'm scared." She wrapped her arms around herself and leaned her head against him.

He held her, running his fingers through her hair. "It's going to be alright."

"But what if it's not?" Ahiru sniffled, she let tears surround her eyes. "What if Mytho's stuck like that forever?"

"He won't be, there has to be a way to help him."

She started shivering, in all her running and supporting Pique, she hadn't let the cold get to her, but now that she was still, the fridge air finally reached her skin. Fakir began running his hands up and down her biceps. He was so warm, almost like a furnace.

"You're so warm."

Fakir stepped away, "We should help your friend."

Ahiru nodded, only slightly disappointed he backed away. Only slightly burned. She walked into the next room, hopping up onto the bed next to Pique.

"How are you feeling?"

Pique shrugged. "Fine, but I'd be better if she gave me more drugs."

"I'm not going to let you overdose," Retzel defended herself. "It says to give you two pills so I gave you two."

"One more won't kill me."

Retzel tapped her leg. "Nope."

"You should drink more water." Ahiru intervened, helping Pique sit up and finish off the glass. Ahiru turned to look over her shoulder and found that Fakir had left.

Retzel put her hand on Ahiru's shoulder. "I have her, go after him."

Ahiru smiled before leaving.

"Don't let me get eaten, Ahiru!" Pique called.

"Oh hush." Retzel reprimanded followed by the sound of a quick slap.

Ahiru went down to the library and found Fakir among the stacks. "What do you think?"

He looked over at her before back to the book in his hands. "I don't know. You're information is new but it doesn't help me in the slightest."

"I know." Ahiru clasped her hands behind her back. "I'm worried, Fakir, I don't want him to hurt anyone, even if by accident."

He nodded.

"He probably would have killed Pique if I hadn't stopped him."

"More than likely."

Ahiru chewed her lip. "Fakir?"

"Yes?"

She walked towards him. "He's your best friend, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Shouldn't you be doing everything to help him?"

Fakir closed his book, placed it back on the shelf and faced her. "There's nothing I can do."

Ahiru huffed. "Nothing you can do? There has to be- "

"I've checked every book, and there's nothing."

Ahiru crossed her arms "How can you be sure? I mean-"

"Ahiru."

Ahiru jumped, the tone of his voice scared her.

He shook his head. "There's nothing, all information ever recorded on half vampires are hypothetical. I'm sorry."

Ahiru looked away. "I think he wants to eat me, I didn't say it earlier, but -"

"I'm sorry, what?" Fakir crossed his arms and his voice was threatening.

"Nothing!"

He narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean you think he wants to eat you?"

"W-well not me! Just my heart!"

Fakir punched one of the bookshelves. "Damnit, Ahiru when- during what part of your escapades did he say this?"

"Well- um, when he was in my apartment?"

Fakir pinched the bridge of his nose. "And you called him to you later? Knowing that little piece of information?"

"Yea- yes, I did." Ahiru cleared her throat.

"Do you know what I'm going to say?"

"Probably?"

"How can you be so stupid! You think he has any control over himself? He could have killed you and you stupidly called him to you!" His hands clutched her shoulders. "What would I do if you had died?"

"I guess you'd have to get some other poor girl to kill Drosselmeyer for you." She pulled herself out of his grasp.

"What?"

"That's all you need me for, isn't it?" Ahiru crossed her arms and focused her stare on a spot on the floor. "Then you'll be done with me?"

"No, Ahiru, I-" He cleared his throat and turned away.

"It's okay, I understand." For the first time that day the tears that swam in her eyes spilled over. "I mean nothing, I didn't expect to mean anything to anyone."

"Ahiru, that's not what I meant I-" He gently grasped her elbow, pulling her towards him. "I care for you."

She sniffled. "Right." She rubbed at her cheek and she found his hands there, flicking away tears but also forcing her to look at him.

"I don't pretend to care about people, I wouldn't be mad if I didn't care." Fakir pulled her to his chest. "I don't want you to die, and not at the hand of Mytho."

Ahiru wiped at her tears and Fakir started to rub her back, humming in her ear until he was sure the tears had stopped. "I don't want you force yourself to care about me. I- I know the mark makes things a bit strained for you."

"This is a separate feeling from what the mark makes me feel."

"What does the mark make you feel?"

"Fakir?" Hans came into the library and Fakir stepped in front of Ahiru, almost protectively. "Relax, I'm not here for Ahiru. Retzel wants you to know that the girl, Pique, will be staying the night in your room and to not complain about whatever smell she leaves behind."

Ahiru peaked her head around Fakir and waved at Hans.

He smiled back before leaving.

"Oh, Fakir, I wanted to ask." Ahiru reclaimed Fakir's attention as he turned back to her. "I was wondering if it was possible for us to be able to communicate telepathically through the mark."

"What? Ahiru no, you can't do that."

"Well that's stupid, I needed you several times tonight and it would have been a lot easier if I could have just called you with my mind."

"That's ridiculous."

"What? Needing you?"

"No, telepathy, that's purely fictional."

"Hey, a few months ago werewolves and vampires and witches were fictional so don't tell me it's not possible!"

"You're stupid."

"You're a jerk!"

"And you're not leaving my sight tomorrow."

"Fakir, I have work!"

"You're calling in sick."

"What? Just because I said Mytho wanted to eat me?"

"Yes. I'm not letting you die."

"Jerk."

"Idiot."


	15. Silvam

More than once she muttered to herself, "Lillie better had been right about this."

Ahiru had thought that out if anyone Pique would know about coordinates, but it was Lillie instead who had learned about them ever since she was a little girl. Ahiru thought Lillie would send her on a wild goose chase, going in the wrong direction and eventually getting herself lost.

But, when Ahiru showed Lillie the numbers, there was a gleam in her eye, but it wasn't one of mischief. It was of nostalgia, excitement, this was something Lillie had once loved and was glad to do again.

She knew he had followed her.

No, she couldn't hear him, or see him. She couldn't smell him like she was sure he could smell her. But, Ahiru knew without a shadow of doubt that Fakir wasn't more than twenty feet behind her.

She smiled lightly at the thought, knowing that he trusted her and her judgement.

No, the reason he followed was to make sure she was safe. It was sweet, and as much as she wanted to scream about how she could protect herself, she knew she couldn't, not against a seasoned vampire or veteran werewolf.

So, he tailed her.

Twenty feet behind, and stopping - and hiding - when she did, to make sure she was on the right path.

Now, marching through the woods, the sun setting and the new moon rising, Ahiru trusted that she was going in the right direction.

She wasn't scared that she was getting lost, but with the sun fading, and a moonless sky, it was bound to get dark. Ahiru brought a flashlight, but that didn't make her any less scared.

"Fakir?" She called back, trying to find him in the trees. "Are there any animals out here?"

For a moment, there was no answer and she feared that the presence that followed her wasn't his. But it had to be! It was warm, and comforting like he was! It wasn't evil or menacing!

There was rustling and Fakir stepped out from where he had hid. Ahiru smiled brightly, relieved, as he came to join her.

"So you knew I was there, huh?"

"Of course!"

"Guess I'm worse than I thought." Fakir looked around and shook his head. "No, there are no animals nearby, you're safe."

Ahiru nodded. "Okay, it's this way!"

"Do you ever leave her alone? My goodness!" Came a voice and Ahiru walked into a clearing where a man stood. He leaned against a boulder, the only one in the whole field.

"I came for protection."

The man smirked. "Soon, she'll be the one protecting you."

"You're Autor?" Ahiru asked, shining her flashlight into his eyes.

"Yes, and I would prefer if you didn't blind me."

"Oh sorry." Ahiru pointed her flashlight down.

"Besides, you won't need that anymore." Autor raised his hand and from his finger tip came a blue flame.

Ahiru watched in wonder, her eyes flashed to Fakir to see his reaction, he stood in caution, ready for an attack.

Ahiru looked back and walked forward, Autor's face was a glowing blue from the fire, but there was something else glowing there, some kind of mark forming on his cheek.

Autor spread out his hand and the flame grew, he picked up a lantern that sat at the base of the boulder and next to a smaller rock, and let the flame burn on the wick provided.

"Do you know who you are?"

Ahiru stopped, only slightly thrown off by his question. "Ahiru Ar-"

"No." Autor shook his head and pushed his glasses up his nose. "You are a witch-"

"Oh."

"And, in you, the spirit of the magic that was once housed in the Lady Gardenia Schwan."

Ahiru tilted her head. "Who?"

Autor smirked. Again. "I believe Fakir calls her Tutu."

"Tutu? Siegfried's wife?" Ahiru looked back at Fakir, who stood only a foot behind her.

He nodded.

"But Tutu wasn't a witch, Siegfried was. Right?"

He shook his head.

"What?" Ahiru whipped her head around and looked at Autor, somehow even more smug than he was moments ago.

"Yes, the great witch Gardenia, and you hold her magic."

Ahiru pointed to herself. "Me? Are you sure?"

"More sure than anything."

"Fakir?" She turned back to him.

"He's telling the truth."

Ahiru crossed her arms. "How do you know."

Author pointed to his cheeks and cast another flame. On his skin, a pattern started to glow, like vines spreading under his eyes and across the bridge of his nose. "Fakir can't see, but you can, can't you?"

Fakir narrowed his eyes. "I'm getting real tired of being blind."

"Only witches can see, sorry old boy."

Ahiru looked back and forth between them, she put a hand on Fakir's arm. "You can't see the glowy things on his face?"

"No, I can't."

"I can."

"Can't you feel it?" Autor let the flame diminish. "The magic surging within you? The power?"

Ahiru shook her head. "No! I can't!"

"In your very soul. The ability to do what others cannot."

Ahiru shook her head again.

"It must be buried deep." Author took a step forward. " Deep under your skin, in your heart." He held out his hand. "Please, try."

She looked hesitantly at his hand. Werewolves, Vampires, and morden Van Helsing's had invaded her life and she was cautious of his hand.

There was a flicker across his finger tips.

"Did you see that?" Her question directed at Fakir.

"Of course not."

"Ahiru." Autor said. "Trust me."

She didn't, she really didn't.

She looked back at Fakir.

His eyes shifted in thought, and when he looked back at her he said, "If he hurts you, I'll kill him." He paused. "Try, Ahiru."

Ahiru trained her gaze on Autor's hand and pressed hers into his.

Nothing.

She tried to pull her hand back but Autor's grip tightened. "Hold on. Something's blocking you, keeping you locked out."

"Like what?"

"Like someone tried to get rid of the magic."

"What?" Fakir stepped forward, placing his hand on Ahiru's shoulder.

The markings on his face reappeared, glowingly brightly, closer now, she could study them, they came alive on his skin like lightning striking.

Ahiru felt him, fingers tracing up her arm but instead it was under her skin. She crinkled her nose in discomfort.

"Whoever did this . . . was powerful." Autor said, his words sounding strained.

She felt the fingers ghosting up her neck and into her scalp. The sensation odd and not particularly welcome.

"I think I have it!" He looked pale.

Fakir's grip on her shoulder tightened in a way that was comforting to her. "Hurry it up!"

"There's only so much I can do! This witch was powerful, much more powerful than me! But- " He made a face that Ahiru couldn't describe - caught somewhere between exhaustion and distress - "I think I got it."

It was like a bucket of ice water had been poured out over her head. She shrieked and pulled her hand back. Her skin prickled and it felt like the time she shocked herself with the toaster but without the pain - or the burning.

"Ahiru, are you alright?"

Without her knowledge - or her consent - she had fallen to her knees. She looked at trembling fingers and tried to find where it came from. It being the tremendous amount of power that surged under her skin, it felt like the tide. Unstoppable, strong, unattainable. Ahiru lifted her hands to her face where it felt like an old pen scratched over her cheeks.

"Autor?"

"Yes?"

"What did you do?"

At that, Fakir started growling.

"I unleashed your power. The spirit of Lady Gardenia's magic." He pushed up his glasses before sitting down and leaning against the boulder. "I'm sorry it had to happen this way."

"What do you mean?" Fakir asked.

"For another witch born with magic, it would come gradually. Since-" He paused to take a breath. "-Ahiru's had been locked away, it will come into her all at once - or perhaps it already has."

Fakir knelt down next to her and placed his hands on her shoulder and back, giving her something to lean on.

"Ahiru." Autor spoke again, "We have a lot to discuss, but I'm not sure I can tell you everything. Unlocking it took a lot of energy I didn't think I'd have to spend."

She nodded. "What can you tell me?"

"On her deathbed, the Lady gave out two spells, the first that her magic continues into the next generation, and a limit to how many can be turned."

"What are you talking about?" Fakir asked.

"You're kind, and Rue's." Autor explained vaguely.

"The Blood Moon? We know about -"

"No, not that, that's not the spell she cast."

"Tell us."

"Fakir, please." Ahiru reached out and put a hand on his thigh. "If he's feeling what I'm feeling, he's doing all he can."

Fakir growled but said nothing else.

"Seven."

Fakir opened his mouth but Ahiru was quicker and slapped his leg.

"It's. . ."

"Lieb!"

Ahiru looked out to the other side of the clearing and saw another man come running.

"Femio." Autor said when the man came to Autor's side. "I told you not to come."

"But I'm glad I did, look at you." Femio took off the satchel and laid it on the floor, he began digging through it until he brought out a glass water bottle filled with a dark, thick liquid. Autor took a drink and gave it to Ahiru, she didn't take it.

"It'll help." He had started regaining color in his complexion so Ahiru trusted him. For once.

Lifting it to her lips she almost choked when she recognized the substance. "Chocolate milk? It's not some witchy potion?"

"Nope, sorry, Ahiru." Autor smirked and Ahiru knew he was back to normal.

She drank some more, actually swallowing some and was relieved when the static under her skin began to die down.

Femio started speaking in rapid French.

"I'll tell you what happened later, but don't worry, it was nothing too serious."

"Seven." Fakir ground out. "Explain."

"When Siegfried first turned, he had no control over himself and bit six other people. One of those was Raven."

"Raven? The old leader?" Ahiru asked Fakir, turning her head towards him.

"Yes, he was an old dog, even when he turned me."

"Raven was never a fan of. . . people. He was obedient under Siegfried, but after he was trapped, Raven declared himself alpha and started turning people. At the time, he had only turned six when the Lady Gardenia found out, she cursed him so he could only turn one more, however this worked on the other wolves as well, in that they could still turn other people, but their limit was seven."

"Why did she allow him to turn one more?" Ahiru tilted her head?

"Numerology." He stated briefly. "Seven is complete and considered lucky, she didn't want to risk bringing any more misfortune."

"But that's not it." Fakir said, hs tone stiff and Ahiru looked back in surprise. There was more?

"I'm afraid so." Autor glared at Fakir. Their distaste for one another loud and obnoxious. "Magic is tricky, you need to have a strong grasp on it and you need to be specific. Raven could turn seven, but the Lady wasn't clear. In total, there are seven generations."

"What do you mean by that?" Ahiru asked.

"Magic is specific, a proper spell is written out over and over to make sure nothing can be misinterpreted." Seemingly ignoring her, "This was a desperate spell on her deathbed, she didn't have to time to make outlines or have it recorded officially. I believe the Lady wanted to stop at the first generation, but instead let them go for seven generations." Autor shrugged and shook his head.

"The first generation was who Siegfried turned." Fakir shifted in position so he wasn't straining his knees. "Himself included in the seven."

"So then the next generation was those who Raven turned, the second generation." Ahiru turned to Fakir, to see if they were on the right track.

"So then there are at least five more generations."

"Exactly." Author pushed up his glasses. "Fakir, how many has Raven forced you to change?"

"What?" Fakir questioned, but not with very nice manners.

Autor smirked, "You heard me. I know he was obessed with getting as many wolves as possible. You're responsible for the third generation. Whose in it?"

Fakir glared. "Six." He bit out. "He was going to save my last one for Edel but then I killed him. So I guess I have one turn left."

"So it seems."

"Fakir?" Ahiru looked up at him, concern swimming in her eyes.

"So Drosselmeyer lied to Rue?" Fakir quickly changed the subject.

"Step on your tail did I?" Autor scoffed.

"What did he tell Rue?" Ahiru asked.

Fakir shook his head. "It was more what Rue said. That on the blood moon we would only be able to change one other person and we wouldn't be able to until the end of the century."

Autor scoffed. "That's dumb, why would he say that?"

"Possibly so we wouldn't try." Fakir touched his jaw. "I can turn one more person, and there are many others who haven't turned anyone else. I don't think Drosselmeyer would want anymore of us, if we thought we couldn't, we wouldn't try."

"Wait, Fakir." Ahiru turned towards him, shifting in the grass. "Who turned you?"

The corner of his lip twitched. "Raven."

"He wasted his last change on you?" Autor sounded baffled. "What did he see in you?" Suddenly looking at Fakir with scrutiny.

"Nothing, it was an accident." Fakir crossed his arms and Ahiru shivered at the sudden absence of them wrapped around her.

Autor hummed but let it go. "I have more to tell you, but I will wait until the next time, however, during that waiting period, practice this." Autor held out his hand and allowed the flame to dance over the tips of his fingers again before extinguishing it. "Go slowly at first, you have an awesome amount of power that can easily consume you."

Femio helped him up and they started to leave before he stopped. "Oh, and Fakir, Raven may have been impulsive, but he didn't make mistakes."

Fakir growled but Ahiru put her hand on his.

"Will you help me up?"

Fakir nodded, standing first himself before offering her a hand.

It was rather cliche, and perhaps in retrospect, she should have seen it coming, but now she was pressed up against his chest, her hands touching him lightly, she could feel the beat of his heart. She moved her hands higher so that she could feel his heart more soundly.

Once Ahiru realized what she was doing, she hopped back, suddenly feeling warm in the face as she watched him out of the corner of her eye.

"You didn't tell me you got changed by Raven."

"It's not exactly my fondest memory." Fakir looked away before strolling towards her and urging her along with a light press to the small of her back. "C'mon."

They were walking back when he started speaking again.

"I was born a long time ago, in 1927."

"Gee, why is everyone I know so old?"

Fakir smirked playfully at her. "My father was drafted, he was. . . horrified to say the least, I still have his letters at home. He was afraid to go against orders, but in one of the last letters he told us he wasn't going to conform any longer." He looked back at her. "We were sent a letter that he had gone missing in action."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I was young." Fakir gave her his hand to lead her over a fallen log. "After that, we moved in with Charon, an old friend of my parents, and he was willing to help us. He had another ward already, Retzel, I'm sure you know her."

Ahiru stuck her tongue out at him.

He smiled before turning his attention to the dark forest floor. His hand still holding hers. "I was never drafted, the war was over by the time I turned of age. I was lucky. It was several years later that I meet Raven."

Ahiru lightly squeezed his hand.

"He was hunting." Fakir's expression got dark and Ahiru feared for a second that this would be too painful for him. "It was a full moon, go figure, and my mother was collecting the last of the laundry she had left out to dry. She didn't see him, but I did. Careful."

Ahiru watched her steps as their path began to trail down at an incline.

"I was upstairs and out of the corner of my eye I saw movement, I recognized it to be an animal and knew it was going to go after my mother. Charon had a rifle that I grabbed as I raced out of the house but I had been too late, he already attacked my mother."

He kept his pace slow for her as she tread carefully, worried about what was under her feet.

"I shot him in the shoulder, he growled at me before attacking me." Fakir paused for a moment, breathing in deep. "He bit my arm and as he hung over me, drops of his blood fell into my mouth. I didn't spit it out and I was changed. He realized his mistake and ran away."

Ahiru shifted her fingers so they interlaced with Fakir's, so she had a better grip and wouldn't stumble.

"My mother." He stopped in his tracks and Ahiru almost ran into him. "Was unrecognizable."

Ahiru's eyes widened and she covered her mouth to stop herself from letting out any sounds. Her imagination running wild.

"I was supposed to join the pack, and when I didn't, they had gone back to attack my home. Charon was out, but Retzel was home, so, they threatened to kill her. I decided to go, but Raven decided I needed to be punished for not joining the pack when I should have. He forced one of the wolves to change her. Her transformation was painful for her. Painful to watch for me."

"At least you're together."

Fakir scoffed. "Yeah, some punishment. Years later, in 1999 I believe, I killed Raven."

"You got your revenge, then?"

Fakir shook his head. "No, Raven deserved much worse than what I delivered to him."

"Retzel's son is named after Charon?"

Fakir nodded, "She was in love with Charon for some time. Retzel wanted her son to honor the name of the man that raised her."

"That's sweet." Ahiru commented, "Oh look, lights! We're almost home."

Fakir agreed. "And you're a witch, what were you saying about being human?"

"Hey, witch's are still human, they - we - can just do magic."

"Sure, sure. Like changing people into Werewolves and changing the course of history, just normal old human being abilities."

Ahiru giggled and elbowed him in the ribs. "Alright so I guess I'm not as normal as I thought. But, I was for the first twenty-one years of my life."

"So were the rest of us. We didn't pop out this way. Well, except for Retzel's son."

Ahiru nodded. "Yes, except him."

The trees slowly started thinning and soon they saw the road again.

"Can you perform any magic yet?" Fakir asked? His hand still in hers.

Ahiru raised up her free hand and looked at her fingertips, trying to imagine fire there. She shrugged, "He didn't really tell me how to do it. Does your library have any books on magic?"

"No, I don't think so."

They both stopped and looked down at her hand.

"There were no magic words he said, so maybe it's more instinctual." She looked up and smiled at him, "Don't worry about it, we'll figure it out as we go along, we have time to try to figure it out until we meet him again."

"But it would be nice if we had a place to start."

Ahiru hummed in agreement. She remembered where it had felt strongest, in the back of her scalp. Ahiru closed her eyes and tried to pull energy from there, bringing it down to her hand and imagining a gentle fire resting there. Her fingers started to feel warm, but when she looked she saw her finger tips glowing like embers.

"Do you see that?" Ahiru asked.

"Yes." Fakir raised his hand and hovered over the embers. "You're hot."

"It feels warm."

Slowly, her skin returned to normal and her bones were chilled by the November air.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm not sure, it's not something I could explain." She bit her lip. "It's like I shifted it inside of me. I don't know."

He nodded, "At least we have a place to start."

Ahiru looked at her hand as they started walking, lighting her fingers again and trying to pull the fire out of them. She relied on Fakir to guide her as she wasn't paying attention to her steps.

It wasn't long until they were at her apartment.

"Are you hungry?" She asked. Because of the time the meeting was at, she had to leave right after work and skipped dinner.

"A bit. What do you have?"

"Oh, well um-" She unlocked her door and went to her kitchen, she heard Fakir close and lock the door before following her into the kitchen. "Pasta, I have some beef but it's frozen- "

Fakir started taking things out of her cupboards. "You just happen to have everything to make a recipe my mother made."

"Oh! I do?"

He nodded. "You're missing one thing, but that won't change too much."

"Do you need any pots or pans?"

"I'll need a sauce pan if you have one, a cutting board, a knife, and a pot."

Ahiru smiled and gathered what dishware she had to offer and started following his orders. Cutting tomatoes and measuring out Basil. At some point, she was able to turn the radio on to an oldies station and music lightly floated around them.

It didn't take long and they were sitting at her table eating soup and some bread she toasted last minute.

"But of course, Lillie thought that you and Mytho would have to battle it out for my heart." Ahiru laughed lightly and Fakir shook his head. "If she knew what was really going on, though, actually, she might assume worse."

"You're friends are strange."

"Hey!" She kicked him lightly under the table, "You can't say that when you're one of my friends."

Fakir tilted his head, "You'd consider me one of your friends?"

"Well - I mean, yeah, why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged, "I was rather controlling when you first met me. I. . . gave you bruises."

"I- I know, but you didn't mean it, and I have it in my heart to forgive you." She smiled, "Besides, look," She showed her wrists. "Bruise free!"

He closed his hands around her wrists and ran his thumb in places that were once bruised.

"Fakir, would you ever intentionally hurt me? Well, you were intentional when you bit me, and that hurt, but that's a bit different."

"No, I would never."

"Then, it's okay." She smiled gently, "It would be different if you said that and then punched me in the face, but you wouldn't, so it's fine."

"I might."

"You wouldn't."

He pulled his hands away and collected their plates and started doing dishes.

Ahiru sighed and stood up, putting the soup in a container to eat tomorrow and putting everything they used in the sink for Fakir to wash.

"Thank you."

He grunted.

Ahiru moved to put the kettle on the stove and start some tea. "Would you like some? I have mint, chamomile, and green somewhere."

"Sure. Mint, please."

Ahiru went over to the cupboard that held her cups and pulled out two that matched. She set them down on the counter before pulling milk out of the fridge, honey out of the cupboard, and sugar from its place next to her coffee maker. The kettle went off and she poured water over the two tea bags resting soundly in the bottom of the tea cups.

"Honey? Milk? Sugar?"

Fakir dried his hands on the towel. "I'm finished. Why don't you go sit down? I'll make yours."

"Oh, um sure, just some honey would be wonderful. Thank you."

She went into her living room and sat down on the couch and picked up a book she had at started reading that week. She murmured a second thank you as Fakir put the tea in her hand. He picked up one of the books she always had out on her coffee table - just her favorites - and he started to read.

It was nice. She had finished her tea, shifted positions a few hundred times and was now leaning against Fakir's shoulder, her legs brought up under her as she read her book, and while her book was interesting, taking a hike in the woods was not an easy activity, especially after a full day of working at the flower shop. So, naturally, her eyes started drifting shut and Ahiru found herself falling asleep.

She dreamed, she didn't remember what about, but as she woke up, she found herself still on the couch, still on Fakir, but now she had fallen onto his lap. Ahiru looked over her shoulder and saw that he too had fallen asleep, his head lolling to the side.

She knew it was early, she tended to wake up early on weekends, and decided to rest her eyes a bit longer. She grabbed the blanket that she had over the arm of the couch and pulled it over her and Fakir as best she could before closing her eyes again.

The next time she opened them, it was because Fakir had pushed her behind him as he stood up in front of the couch.

"Aw, how cute." Rue drawled, "I couldn't think of anything more disgustingly sweet."

"Ahiru, you invited Rue into your house?"

"Um?" Ahiru rubbed her eyes as she rose to her knees on the couch, putting her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as she looked around at Rue. "Yes? Hello, Rue."

"Hello Dear."

"Rue, what do you want?" Fakir growled.

"I want nothing, but- " Her normally cocky composure faded into fear. "Mytho is- he's."

"Dangerous?" Fakir suggested not very politely.

"Yes, but he's- I-" She stumbled over her words. "Ugh! He's only half transformed!"

"He's still half human?" Ahiru perked up even more.

"Yes, but he can never go back and it's all my fault." She raised a hand to her head before biting her knuckle.

"She finally admits defeat. Wait, Ahiru-!" Fakir tried to stop her, but Ahiru had crawled past him and went over to Rue.

"I'm sorry this had to happen, Rue." Ahiru took hold of Rue's hands.

"I wanted to warn you, Ahiru. I never wanted to hurt him and now -"

"We've been trying to figure out what happened to him." Ahiru told her. "To try to save him."

Rue shook her head. "There's no way to save him except for me to finish the job. Well, I came to warn you and now I have to go before Drosselmeyer realizes I'm not where I'm supposed to be."

"Rue." Fakir called her. "Drosselmeyer lied to you."

Rue glared, "About what?"

"The Blood Moon, there was never a time limit, there was a limit on how many people can be turned." Fakir told her.

She looked at Ahiru and Ahiru nodded. "It's true, or at least from what we heard, and it's a rather reputable source. I can explain later."

"I don't get much free time and even that is watched." Rue explained, "Fakir, you won't like this, but Ahiru, could we meet at the Red Rat later tonight?"

"No."

"Fakir!" Ahiru glared at him. "Yes."

"Good, I have to go, and find a lurking place before the gloom goes away."

Rue then, much to Ahiru's surprise, shock, and enjoyment, turned into a bat and fluttered out the window.

"Wow, can they all do that?"

"Some." Fakir had become bitter again, "You can't go later."

"Fakir, I trust Rue, and I want to tell her what we know."

"Everything she knows goes back to Drosselmeyer, he can pry information from her brain."

Ahiru looked up at him pleadingly.

Fakir crossed his arms. "Don't give away valuable information."

Ahiru nodded. "We'll make a list of what we want to tell her. C'mon." Ahiru lead him back into the kitchen and they set to work.


	16. Coturnix

Fakir stopped a block away and groaned, "Ugh, I can't go any further, their stench is too much."

Ahiru put a hand on his forearm, "Just stay here then, wait for me, and don't go barging in like a wild man."

"Uh-huh." He backed into the alley and leaned against the building, hiding in the shadows and Ahiru started walking again.

She was glad she remembered where Mytho had taken her, most of the time she was horrible with directions and got terribly lost.

Many people - or perhaps vampires - stood outside the Red Rat, smoking and talking to each other. Apparently Rue wasn't the only one who had picked up a bad habit over the past century.

In fact, Rue was one of the smokers. Once she saw Ahiru, she dropped her cigarette and stomped it out with the heel of her boot.

"Hello, dear, long time no see." Rue looped her arm through Ahiru's and lead her inside, often hissing at other vampire's who got too close to them. "I'll take you to my special booth, no one should be there."

Rue lead Ahiru up a flight of stairs against the wall and up to an area that was almost like a balcony. Many booths were filled, smoke rising up from the lips of the undead and Rue lead them down a path to a booth against the back wall. It had a view of the entire bar.

Ahiru sat and soon a waitress came to take their order.

"Hello Miss Rue, what can I- You!" The woman pointed an accusatory finger at Ahiru, "You were here last time with Mytho and- and that Wolf!"

"Yes, Annaerina, now please take our orders."

"But -! Miss Ru-"

"Now, if you'll please." Rue ordered a light wine for the both of them and Annaerina scurried away, but not without giving Ahiru a glare.

"Before we start." Ahiru cleared her throat and sat up straighter in the booth. "How much of this conversation will go back to Drosselmeyer?"

"Hopefully none, thank you." Rue said when Annaerina returned with two glasses and a red wine, leaving the bottle on the table. "Drosselmeyer can't hear everything I can, he doesn't know my thoughts, but if he believes I'm hiding anything, he'll get it out." Rue held up a hand at Ahiru's cautionary glance. "I've gotten very good at hiding information from him, don't worry."

"Alright," Ahiru bit her lip, she wasn't supposed to… "Fakir told me not to tell you, but I think you may be able to help us in the long run."

"Okay." Rue nodded, sipping at the wine in her glass.

"I have the spirit of the Lady Gardenia's magic in me, making me a witch."

Rue made a face, her eyes widened and her lips twisted. "I never liked that Princess Tutu, but she was a wonderful witch, I'll give her that."

"You knew her?"

Rue nodded, humming, she said, "More often than not, I was sent as a distraction so Drosselmeyer could try to deal with Siegfried. She was a bitch, at least to me, of course I was her enemy, and rather bitter myself, so maybe my perspective was just wrong." She shook her head, "Whatever, you say you have her magic?"

"Yes, I do." Ahiru bit her lip, looked over her shoulder and placed her hand on the table. She had been practicing all day and she was rather proud when the small flicker of a fire glowing peach danced over her palm.

Rue watched in amazement, "That's wonderful, I've never seen- well, I guess I have the last time Tutu and I fought."

Ahiru snickered and let the flame die. "My powers have just been unlocked."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, apparently someone decided they didn't want me to have that power and they locked it away so I wouldn't have access to it."

"But now it's not?"

Ahiru nodded. "It's not."

"Huh, that's strange." Rue considered for a moment but decided against it. "Either way, something Fakir said has been bothering me all day."

"The limit?"

"Yes, what did he mean by that?" Rue leaned forward, her wine forgotten.

"It's kind of tricky to explain, but basically, you can only turn so many people into vampires until you can't anymore. Um, I think you can only turn seven. And then it goes on for seven generations before no one can turn anyone."

Rue leaned back and crossed her arms. "How strange. Each generation can only turn seven? Am I the first generation?"

"Um, yes. It was a spell-"

"One of Tutu's spell's? Good grief no wonder it's so complicated." Rue rolled her eyes, but was quiet for several moments thinking it over in her head. "I've turned five and a half."

"Mytho being the half?"

"Yes. Drosselmeyer likes to save me for when he wants someone important to turn." Rue shook her head. "Listen, Ahiru, I wanted to tell you something without Fakir being in the room."

"Go ahead."

Rue bit her lip, scanned the room, and locked eyes with Ahiru, "For the past few weeks, possibly months, I've lost track, I've been hearing my father's voice."

Ahiru's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean, I thought he was dead?"

"He is, he's been talking to me, telling me to- to do things."

"Like change Mytho."

Rue looked at her, pain in her eyes, "Yes. I don't think it's my father but it won't go away. I- I don't know if I'm crazy or what, but Ahiru, look at what I've already done, I'm afraid of what I might do."

Ahiru reached across the table and ran her hand up and down Rue's arm. "Hey, it's okay, I- I don't think you're hearing voices, per se, I think someone's trying to trick you."

"Yes but who?" Rue rested her forehead on her hands.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Rue went completely still, her arms, which were already cold, turned colder, and her complexion almost turned grey. "Oh my god."

"Rue?"

"No, you're right, but I was too stupid to see."

Ahiru tightened her grip on Rue's arm, "No, it might just have been him blocking that thought from ever crossing your mind."

"It should have been obvious!" Her words were sharp.

"Rue, please don't do this to yourself."

Rue's back straightened and she raised her head. "Ahiru, we have to leave."

"What -? What do you mean?"

Rue rose and threw some money at the table. "There's no time, Fakir's in trouble."

"Fakir? How can you tell?" Ahiru stood too, concern for her friend raising in her.

"I can hear his heart rate, I've been listening to it the whole time just to be sure. He's in dangerous territory."

Rue ran but not at full speed, it was obvious as Ahiru was able to keep up with her.

They met Fakir halfway, who was also running towards them. "The den, it's under attack."

"What? How can you tell?" Ahiru asked him, expecting a second supernatural answer but instead he jutted his thumb back at Lysander.

"Here, we'll get there faster if I carry you, is that alright?" Fakir asked Ahiru. She nodded.

"You should probably go, Rue, it might not be safe for you there."

Rue shook her head, "No, I should go and make sure it's not some of my knuckleheads doing anything stupid."

"Right." Ahiru climbed onto Fakir's back and the three of them started running back to the den. "What do you know Fakir?"

"Just that it's under attack."

It wasn't long, being carried by a supernatural being meant you got places faster.

Ahiru was let down and saw the Scent surrounded by people in cloaks holding torches.

People she recognized.

"Edel?" She ran towards the woman now covered with scars and burns. "Miss Edel! What are you doing?" She let out several heavy breaths, "Why are you here?"

Edel scowled, something Ahiru didn't know the woman was capable of doing. "I am starting the extinction of these monsters!" She pointed out at Fakir. "My city has been plagued by him and his kind for far longer than necessary."

"Edel, please! You don't know what you're talking about!" Pleading with her, "They're good people! Terrible things have happened to them, it's not their faults!"

"Terrible?" Edel regained control of her features. "You know not of what you speak, little girl. Just because you share company with animals doesn't mean you know anything!"

"This stupid mark doesn't have to do with how I feel about my friends!" Ahiru tired to reason, "These are people! You can't kill them all just because you think it's what's right!"

"They may have been human at one point, but now they are the scum of the earth!" Edel held out her arm, sweeping out and gesturing to the people behind her; the other bookmen. "These people have suffered because of their kind, Ahiru! Why can't you understand this?" Edel ran the back of her hand over Ahiru's cheek, "I'm just trying to save you."

"Then the person you should be going after is Drosselmeyer! He's the one that destroyed everything."

"No." Again, she scowled. "He's the one that destroyed everything!" Ahiru followed where her finger pointed, leading her to Fakir, who had the decency to look ashamed.

"Edel, how was I supposed to know he would do that?" Fakir asked.

"He was your alpha! You knew him and how he operated!"

Fakir closed his eyes, "I didn't-" He sighed before reopening his eyes, "I didn't think he'd kill-"

Ahiru looked back and forth between them and something clicked. The picture on Edel's desk, she had only gotten a glimpse, but it was a picture of Edel and a small…

"Edel?" She called to her. "Raven killed your child?"

Edel's lip curled. "Yes. And she would be alive if not for him!"

"You don't know that!" Fakir argued. "You were always a target."

"Oh, but it was you who brought me into the den of wolves, it was you who put me and my baby girl on a platter!" She turned to the short woman in front of her. "Ahiru, you asked me before why I was a part of the bookmen. I was betrayed!"

"Ahiru, I had no part in what happened." Fakir called out to her.

"Ha! Still after all these years you won't fess up to your crimes!"

Ahiru put her arms around Edel. "Miss Edel, please, I don't know what happened to you, but please, there is a child in that house-"

"Ahiru, no!"

Edel went stiff and Ahiru pulled away.

"You - You creatures have bred." Edel held up her hand. "With that knowledge, no one is safe, the entire world could become diseased with your cursed offspring." She created a fist and the bookmen threw the torches onto patches of gas surrounding the Scent, which soon caught on itself.

"Retzel!" Fakir shouted, running forwards into the burning building.

Ahiru reached out to stop him but Edel put her hand around her stomach to stop her.

"When I was young, I had a child named -" She paused, her voice quivering. "Uzura. She was three. I believed what you believe now; that vampires and werewolves were redeemable. Fakir was my friend and I believed that he was kind and caring, but I was wrong."

"Edel-"

"I tried to convince my father, the current leader of the bookman but he was blind, so I decided to set up a meeting between us and the werewolves, so that my father could see, and that we could unite and bring down Drosselmeyer, freeing the vampires from his control."

"Edel, whatever happened wasn't Fakir's fault."

"It's only because of that mark that you are so fond of him." Edel released the hold on her stomach, and instead grasped Ahiru's arm. "We met at a neutral location and sat for dinner, the wolves entered with their leader; Raven." She spit out the name, venom filling her words, "There was a look in his eye that was strange as he eyed me and my daughter, my three-year-old daughter, Ahiru! Thee. Years. Old."

"This was Raven's doing, not Fakir's and not anyone else's!" Ahiru's eyes were locked on the door, hoping to see Fakir's shape exiting the building.

"No, you see, it was Fakir's idea to set up the meeting, Fakir's idea for us to meet, Fakir's idea to bring Uzura!"

There were shadows in the windows but nothing that Ahiru could identify as Fakir.

"I should have known, I should have known that the moment I let go of my daughter's hand he would pounce. And I remember what he said. Edel, my dear never assume you're safe around me. I remember Ahiru, I remember the sounds, the screaming Uzura made." Ahiru tried to pull away, but Edel's grasp tightened. "I couldn't look but I heard, I heard everything, the sounds of teeth tearing into flesh, the sound of bones snapping under the pressure of sharp teeth. And the whole time, the whole time, Ahiru, she was alive, and I knew because I heard her screaming."

Ahiru closed her eyes and tried not to listen, tried to find Fakir, but Edel hissed in her ear.

"I died that day, but I swore that no one would suffer from the pain and attacks of these monsters. And now, I've decided to destroy what is plaguing the world."

Ahiru felt a tear roll down her cheeks. She didn't see Fakir.

"You're wrong." Ahiru could barely get the words out. "You only have one side of the story, and I'm sorry, but that doesn't give you the right to take innocent lives!" Ahiru stomped on her foot and once Edel let go she ran into the fire. "Okay, okay, now what, stupid!"

Ahiru closed her eyes, searching for where her magic was strongest, where most of it resided. She imagined pulling the fire to her rather than out from under skin and felt the fire, warm on her skin, and then she put it out. Ahiru knew it wasn't enough and tried again, pulling every last ounce of her strength, the powers she had possessed for little over twenty-four hours, and called the fire to her.

She felt warm, and then hot, but no pain. She let the fire go, but didn't stop calling the fire, attracting it to herself, to rest on her skin rather than the wood.

Her heart beat fast, and she could tell she would be exhausted after this, but she couldn't stop, not if it meant saving the people who couldn't escape, the members of the pack that had been resting in their beds. Reading in the library. Chatting on the couch. Stealing food from the cupboards.

Ahiru wasn't going to let this selfish mission kill the people she was just starting to get to know.

"Ahiru!"

Ahiru whipped around, "Fakir!"

"Ahiru- how?"

Ahiru looked down at her arms and body, completely clothed in a fire that didn't dare burn her.

"Is it all gone?"

"No, but firefighters are on the way. You probably shouldn't let them see you."

She nodded and let the flames covering her go out. She grabbed his hand and they raced out of the house, where she could see that most of the wolves escaped and the bookmen had left.

"Is that everyone?"

"Not everyone was here, but I hope so." Fakir guided her out and made her sit on the curb. "Are you okay?"

"Just tired." Ahiru nodded. "Wha- what happened between you and Edel?"

He looked out onto the street and sat down next to her. "We were friends, she believed that wolves and vampires were good, it was just Drosselmeyer who needed to be destroyed."

"But that's true."

"Not all of us. But, she trusted me, she trusted what I told her, about Hans, Lysander, Retzel, many others, who were all good, but I never told her what Raven did, to save her from his horrors, to save her ideals."

Ahiru leaned on him, tiredness seeping into her.

"We had another friend as well, it was actually Mytho's father, he was a bookman, but he was rather radical, even by Edel's standards. He and I planned this dinner, to rally the bookmen and the wolves to work together and kill Drosselmeyer." He looked down at Ahiru. "When the dinner came-"

"Edel told me what happened to Uzura."

"He and I were both shocked, however Edel's father wasn't, he launched an attack on the wolves and Mytho's father, but I, I fought Raven."

"Is that when you became alpha?"

"Yes. In my outrage, I killed him and that made me the new alpha. Edel had disappeared, and Mytho's father and Edel's had both been killed. I told the wolves to retreat."

Ahiru wrapped an arm around his back.

"Later on, I learned that none of the bookmen would take in Mytho, so I took him myself and raised him. And, I learned that Edel became the new leader of the bookmen."

"I'm sorry."

"I thought Raven might attack someone, I tired to make sure he wasn't involved, but he heard our plans and made sure he was there. I thought he would attack Edel or her father, possibly me for my mutiny, but no."

Rue walked up to them. "Fakir, left this." She passed him a piece of paper and he opened it.

Little Red Cap carried water until the large, large trough was clear full. The smell of sausage arose into the wolf's nose. He sniffed and looked down, stretching his neck so long that he could no longer hold himself, and he began to slide. He slid off the roof, fell into the trough, and drowned. And Little Red Cap returned home happily, and no one harmed her.

He scoffed and throw the paper into the street. "She would."

The sirens of the fire engines were heard and made their way to the building that was burning slightly less.

"Fakir, what are you going to do? Your home was burned."

"I don't know. This was never apart of my plans. I've dealt with bookmen before, but they normally targeted one by one, not group huntings. And this- this is dirty. The gasoline and torches."

"You can stay with me tonight, so long as you carry me back." Ahiru's eyes started to droop and she felt herself yawn. "Is Siegfried okay?"

"He's in a rock, the fire wouldn't be hot enough to so much as burn it."

She moved her arm from it's place around him and snuggled into his side, allowing him to put his arm around her. "Do you think Autor underestimated me?"

Fakir scoffed, "Definitely, when we tell him what you did, it'll knock his socks off."

Ahiru giggled, "We should make sure everyone is safe and has some place to go."

Fakir nodded and gave the orders to Lysander. "Some of them have places of their own and I'm sure lots of them will be willing to board others who don't."

"I'd offer but I really only have a couch."

"I'd offer but I think that'd be a death sentence for you." Rue said

Vibrations coursed through Fakir's chest. "No, it wouldn't be a good idea for any of us to stay the night at the castle Drosselmeyer stays at."

Rue smirked, her arms cross, she turned away.

"Sir, everyone has a place they can go to, but the firemen want to look at all the people who were in the fire." Lysander reported.

"Alright."

When Fakir didn't move, Lysander cleared his thought, "Sir, that means you."

"Does it?"

"No, sir."

"Go home, I'll leave once everyone's been checked out."

Lysander nodded before he left, taking an alley to avoid the firemen.

"Are you alright with staying until everyone is cleared to leave?"

Ahiru hummed her consent. "Yes that's fine."

They stayed like that, Ahiru curling into his side and his arm providing her warm. The checks didn't take long - Fakir knew they wouldn't - since the smoke had already been filtered out of their lungs.

He could tell Ahiru was asleep by the light snoring and the even breaths. He picked her up and started on his way just as the last firetruck departed and carried her home.

Ahiru's head leaned against his shoulder, her head tucked under his chin. He didn't run, not wanting to jolt her awake, but was still quick, wanting to place her in a comfortable place between soft sheets and heavy blankets.

The struggle was digging into her pockets to retrieve her key and open the door. He handled it quite well given the circumstances - that being he carried a pretty, young girl in his arms - and brought her into her apartment. He opened the door to her bedroom with less struggle than the front door and placed her on the bed.

Her fingers curled into his shirt and he had to be careful as he detached them from their hold. He took the time to take off her shoes and socks before he tucked the blanket over her, smoothing it out. Kissing her temple, he turned away from her and made his way out of her room.

He turned off the lights, closed the door, and sat on the couch.

He wished the rest of the day had been like that morning, waking up with her on his lap - before Rue showed up, of course - gentle light coming in through the blinds, the harsh light of the sun blocked by the overcast.

The day itself he helped Ahiru pull from her magic and light a dancing flame in her hand, the first time she got more than warmth coursing through her hands but an actual flame, she wrapped her arms around his neck and nearly burned him.

She of course insisted on them both deciding what she needed to tell Rue, and while he argued that Ahiru not tell Rue about her being a witch, Ahiru only thought it was fair.

Perhaps it was, Fakir just wished it wasn't Drosselmeyer's right hand man they decided to put their trust in.

They had danced as well.

It was short and brief, interrupted by the timer in her kitchen going off.

An improper pas de deux, that was slow and was really just spinning her around on her tiptoes. She had smiled when he lightly dipped her, she blushed when the timer had gone off, pulling her away and calling her to the oven.

He wished she hadn't gone to the Red Rat, it was only thirty minutes, but it was like sending her into the colosseum, hungry lions surrounding her, wanting for her to turn her back before they made their strike.

When Lysander came running, he knew something was wrong, he knew something had happened and once he heard the words past his lips that the den was in trouble he ran to find Ahiru. He needed to go to the den, but there was no way he was leaving Ahiru alone.

When he saw her running towards him, he was filled with relief, he wouldn't have to charge into the vampire's lair for her.

Fakir leaned back on the couch, allowing it's high back to cushion his head as he was finally able to breathe after what happened in such a short span of time.

He was glad that Retzel and Hans had taken Karon to visit the old house. He would have to call them and tell them to stay there. For now, it was safer for them to stay put, at least for Karon's sake.

He wasn't mad at Ahiru for giving away their most highly guarded secret, he could never be mad at her. But, now fear rolled in. Edel didn't know about Karon, and so he was safe, he didn't think he'd have to worry about Edel, he was always more concerned about what would happen if the vampires found out. After tonight, however, he had no idea what she would try to do.

She seemed unhinged.

And Ahiru wasn't kidding when she told Fakir she accidently made Edel catch fire.

Edel always liked to make her schemes meaningful, he was surprised she didn't go after Ahiru.

Fakir looked to the door, at least she was safe here, with him. He could hear her heartbeat, soft but constant, steady and never stopping.

With the sound of her heart filling his ears he laid down on her couch, kicked off his shoes and tired to sleep. Today had been long, and while he had rested for some time the night before, he hoped that sleep would help calm his thoughts.

Edel had attacked his home.

She tried to kill people she used to be friends with, people he was friends with now.

His family.

Edel was going to attack again.

And, she would never stop.

Not until everyone last wolf was dead.

Even him.

Even Retzel.

Even…

Fakir shook his head but he knew it's what she would do, she was stubborn, she defied orders, and she wouldn't stop until every wolf was dead, even Karon.

Fakir couldn't live with that, and he would do everything in his power to protect his pack.


	17. Susurro

It had been a long time since he received a letter, years perhaps. But, he found it, sealed with a kiss. She wanted to meet, how formal.

He found her leaning against a wall. A stream of smoke left her lips as he walked into the alley and leaned on the wall across from her.

She knew he was there even though she hadn't looked at him yet and he took the time to examine her.

There was a bruise on her cheek, quickly fading, he could see the color changing.

Her posture was meant to look relaxed - arms crossed, one foot pressed into the wall, head held loosely - but there was tension in her shoulders. You don't know someone for half a century without learning their body language.

They certainly had a strange relationship.

Somehow, she knew that he was rebellious - just like she was, but neither of them would acknowledge any shared similarities - and sent him letters.

An address.

A time.

A name.

Sometimes it was a transformation, sometimes it was straight up murder, torture; eventually meetings.

A human wrote it, took it to him, and she left no trace of herself. She never send him letters.

But she did.

At first, he didn't realize it was her, he thought some human knew the affairs of the vampires, a bookman or something. The person, the scent, the gender all changed, but the words never did. She had a distinct style, even with letters as short as she wrote.

For a long time he was confused as to why Drosselmeyer's right hand man, his obedient servant, would betray him, but then he realized - and promptly imprisoned the thought to the back of his mind - she was forced to change, forced to carry out orders, and she hated it.

Just. Like. Him.

He hated her nonetheless.

She was awful, rude, mocking; antagonizing.

In some ways, they were partners, working together to stop the evil of Drosselmeyer, in others they were sworn enemies, leaders of their packs, always against one another and at each other's throats.

He supposed that's how he liked to see it, she playing the part of his enemy, and she was nothing like him.

Observing her now, he realized he mirrored her pose and was quick to change his position. She glanced at him. Scoffing, she looked away.

Just like her to be judgemental.

He refused to speak first.

She sent him another letter after a near decade of silence, he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of breaking the silence first so she could come back with some witty phrase.

He took a step forward before turning his head to look down the alley. It had been raining all day, the concrete glittered under the street lamps, there was still a slight drizzle, but apparently it wasn't strong enough to put out the cigarette in her hand.

She threw it on the ground and stomped it out, "I know you hate the smell."

"How considerate of you, then."

He caught her eye and they locked their gazes - a battle of wills, he thought, who would break first under the tension.

"Rue." Apparently he would.

"Fakir."

"What have you called me here for." He spread his stance. "I don't have all the time I used to have when I was a silly omega."

"Oh, c'mon Fakir, you know Raven always saw you as his beta."

"Fitting that I killed him then."

She pursed her lips and she whipped her head to the side to glare down at the alley and the shadows waiting at the end. Fakir was surprised that they didn't run.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Fakir, as you know, I've done something terrible." She squinted her eyes and turned her body slightly, searching in the shadows.

He scoffed, "Sure, let's call it that."

Her eyes moved to the left, as if someone was speaking to her. She gritted her teeth. "Damnit."

Fakir looked down the alley he saw nothing, the most he could smell was a wet cat.

"We have to go."

Then she took off.

Fakir rolled his eyes but chased after her, catching up with her as she ran into the forest.

She stopped and looked around.

"He'll find us soon." She turned back around to look at him. "Listen close, we don't have much time."

"Who's coming for us?"

"I don't know. My father?" She shook her head. "Shut up and listen! My father's voice has been speaking to me, I thought it was his spirit but now I'm not so sure."

"Your father's spirit?" He asked slowly.

"Don't mock me! You can turn into a giant, smelly wolf! I can turn into a bat. I don't doubt the existence of other things!"

"Fine, go on."

"I don't need your permission."

"Just talk!"

"Fine." She sneered. "The voice convinced me to turn Mytho and so I did, but I only gave him my blood."

"That's not the order."

"I know! Which makes it worse!" Rue growled. "I've stopped letting the voice control me anymore but it's still there, he hasn't realized that I'm not listening to him yet, but he will soon." She paused, her arms crossed again, her head turned to survey the field, or perhaps searching, "Whenever the voice speaks, there is the shape of a man in the shadows. Lurking."

"That's odd."

"I know, Fakir, I know it's not my father, it can't be. At least I don't think." She bit the tip of her thumb,

He raised an eyebrow, "It's Drosselmeyer, Rue."

"You don't think I haven't considered that?" She stomped off before coming back around. "But I'm not sure, it makes sense, but why would he want Mytho so badly?"

"His pure heart?"

"Why would he waste so much energy with this plan? He's putting out a physical form into the world-"

"A shadow figure and a voice."

"That's still a lot."

Fakir considered it. "Fine. It's a good point."

"I just want him out of my head." Her voice was soft; the softest he had ever heard it.

"Can he read your thoughts?"

She shook her head, "Not unless they are directed at him, but normally I talk aloud to him."

"Do you think it's some kind of advanced trance he's cast on you?"

Rue hugged herself. "I didn't consider that. I'm going crazy, Fakir. The constant chatter... I'm never alone."

"My library was burned down because of another crazy woman, but I may have someone with a library themselves." Fakir didn't like the thought of purposely going to see Autor or ask for his help. "Could you reverse him?"

"I'd have to suck out my blood and I doubt it hasn't already been pumped through his veins several times. It's probably all mixed by now." Her eyes were fixed on the ground. "I'm sorry, Fakir."

Of course. "Don't worry, we'll help you."

She nodded. "Mytho's-" Fakir could smell the salt coming from her eyes. "He's- Have you seen him?"

"Not since he woke up, but Ahiru told me what he's been like."

She nodded, before her head whipped around to look behind her, "He's back."

Fakir followed where her eyes were fixed. A cluster of trees creating a pitch black shadow.

"Rue, don't make me regret helping you."

"I've never done that before."

Fakir chuckled. "Never. I'm going to tell Ahiru. She was worried about you."

"I miss her, it was nice talking to her at the Red Rat. She reminds me of Mytho. Sweet, innocent, a little gullible. I've never had a friend like her. A real one."

Fakir watched her for a second. Frozen, holding herself as if she was falling apart, her eyes staring down the darkest shadow in the forest, her head turned to the side almost uncomfortably.

"Don't make her worry again."

Rue smirked, "Or what? You'll hunt me down and make sure I can't?"

Fakir returned her smile.

"Is that a promise?" A joke. Coming from Rue. However dry it may be.

"What else would it be?"

"When you tell Ahiru, tell her I'm sorry for making her worry." And then, almost to herself. "What kind of friend am I for making her go through that?"

Fakir shoved his hands in his pockets. "She'll understand. She has the unnerving habit of trusting people too easily."

"Don't be too mean to her."

Fakir stayed silent. Don't be too mean. Perhaps that was too late. "Of course not."

"No, father I- "

Fakir cocked an eyebrow, he supposed she would have to keep the facade up if she didn't want him to find out.

"He's a friend, I'm not going to-" She paused. "Yes he is and no I'm not going to-"

He was curious, but should he be watching?

"I don't think an attack would be smart when he can hear me, father." She rolled her eyes and continued listening. But, her eyes looked over to Fakir and rolled over him. "No, that's stupid."

"Rue?"

"Father, I will not- there's no point-" her lips pursed and her eyes shifted to the left again. "There's no point."

"Rue, remember what I said about it being a trance."

"Shut up."

He wasn't sure if she was directing that at him.

"No! Stop talking! I don't care." She tore her gaze away from the trees and turned her back towards the shadow. "No, no. No! Shut up!"

Rue turned on Fakir and stalked towards him. Her eyes glazed over.

"Hey, Rue, what were we just talking about?"

Fakir sighed and let the transformation take place, bones grew uncomfortably, hot, heavy fur grew shaggy on his skin, his nails thickened into claws, his teeth to fangs, and she lunged at him.

There was a dead look in her eye as she attacked, some hits landing, some blocked, and some getting reciprocated.

He hated fighting like this, but it was the one time he didn't feel regret about hitting someone, Rue was always able to bounce back.

However, this was different, Rue wasn't herself as she tried to claw and bite at him. He didn't want to hurt her when she was in this animalistic state brought on by a voice in her head.

Drosselmeyer.

Fakir knew it was Drosselmeyer, there was no way it wasn't. No other vampire was strong enough to break the barriers of her mind. He considered a witch, but there was no way a witch would be that desperate to change Mytho into a vampire.

Bloodsuckers were the worst, this dumb fight was making him remember why.

She landed a hit on his jaw and he growled at her but she only hissed back.

This wouldn't end unless he ended it.

God, she was going to be mad at him once she woke up.

He swung at the back of her head as hard as he could without ripping her head off and she fell to the ground. His eyes snapped to the shadows, they were now considerable lighter.

Fakir changed back and looked at his ripped clothes. Ahiru was going to hate him for coming dressed so indecently.

He picked her up and ran towards Ahiru's apartment.

Her stench alone made Fakir want to just leave her in the woods.

Under the door, light shone through and he could smell her walking around. He heard her singing lightly under breath and tried to catch the words.

He shook his head.

He was standing out in the hallway in a ripped shirt and underwear. He was lucky that wasn't ripped to shreds too.

Fakir knocked on the door as lightly as he could. He could hear her lean against the door as she looked out the peephole before unlocking the door.

"Fakir, what's wrong with-" Her hand smacked over her lips and her eyes caught sight of Rue.

"May I come in?"

Ahiru's eyes snapped back up to his. "O-of course."

She stepped out of his way and let him inside. He walked into her room and placed Rue on Ahiru's bed.

Ahiru went into her dresser and pulled out a pair of pants and white button shirt. The ones Mytho left behind when he jumped out of the window.

"What happened?"

Fakir took the clothes and pulled them on after removing the rest of the torn clothes. "Drosselmeyer put her under a trance. She attacked me."

Ahiru smirked and laughed under her breath. "You know, if I told my thirteen-year-old self I'd have two attractive vampires in my bed by twenty-one I probably would have died of shock."

"Ahiru?"

"Sorry. I went through a vampire phase. It's that or horses at thirteen, and I chose vampires."

Fakir chuckled with her. "I never would have guessed."

"But, she attacked you?" Her laughter dying and her expression turning serious.

Fakir lost his smile as his eyes shifted to look at Rue. A few gushing cuts were starting to close themselves and bruises littered her arms. "Yes."

"Because of Drosselmeyer?"

"For a while - since before she half turned Mytho - she's been hearing a voice that claimed to be her father. He told her to turn Mytho and to attack me."

"I know."

Fakir gave her a look, but Rue must have told her when they meet at the Red Rat. He sighed. "I think we have to ask Autor for help."

"Why?"

"Autor had this old book he showed me, one he didn't get from the local library. His coven probably has one and I bet it's more extensive than mine."

Ahiru's shoulders slumped. "I'll ask the next time I see him."

"When's that?"

"Pretty soon. I got another letter. Same coordinates. We meet on the quarter moon.

"That's Saturday."

Ahiru nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you excited about that?"

"Yes." She looked down at her hand, a small flame dancing in her hand, taking the shape of a ballerina. "Think he'll be impressed?"

"I don't know about him, but I am."

Fakir looked down at the little dancer and raised his hand as if to touch it but pulled back.

"Here." Ahiru turned to him. She pulled his hand out, palm up and flat. "Don't be scared."

He let the dancer come onto his hand, hovering just above his skin, he felt the heat from the flame. "Have you practiced this before?"

"No."

He sighed. "So I'm your lab rat?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

Smirking he looked up at her, she was focused on her magic but when she felt his eyes on her, she looked up to meet his gaze.

"You know I'm just teasing, right?"

She nodded, "I know."

Fakir tilted his head as he studied her eyes, they were wide but not in fear, in wonder-

"Shit!" Fakir pulled his hand away and looked at a red burn on the tips of his fingers.

"Oh Fakir, I'm so sorry!" Ahiru grabbed his hand and looked at his fingers. "I have a first aid kit-!"

"Don't worry, it'll heal in a couple hours.

"Oh." Ahiru looked down at his hands, caught between both of hers. She let her fingers trail lightly over the red burn, slowly healing and becoming his normal skin tone, there wouldn't be a mark by morning. She met the bottom of her palm with his and measured her hand to his; she found that her fingers barely reached his top knuckle. "Your hand's a lot bigger than mine."

"I would hope so." Fakir bent his fingers slightly. "That would be strange if they weren't."

She giggled. "If that were the case, I'd have balloon hands."

He had returned to studying her face, she had so many freckles on her face, had he noticed how many there were before? And her eyelashes, they were so pale and thick, had he even been this close to her face before? He raised his other hand to sort her hair in order, resting it behind her ear, it was soft, and that was something he had noticed before.

Ahiru looked up at him again, and her eyes - there was nothing quite like her eyes, not in the whole world - chose to rest on him.

"Fakir, I-"

Rue moaned and Ahiru ripped herself away from him to check on her friend.

"Rue, are you alright?" She said, seating herself on her bed, placing her hand on Rue's. Fakir stood behind Ahiru, touching the bed with his thigh.

"He's gone." She groaned. "Fakir, he's gone."

"Drosselmeyer?" Fakir asked.

"Yes."

"Rue, do you need anything?" Ahiru asked.

"Yeah, I need to slap Fakir. Hard." Rue opened her eyes and glared at him. "Was that completely necessary?"

"It was that or killing you."

"Fakir, what did you do?" Ahiru accused.

"I knocked her out with a hit to the head."

"Fakir!"

"Ahiru, it's fine." Rue wrapped a hand around Ahiru's forearm gently. "But no, you don't have anything I could eat here, do you?"

"I'm off the menu!"

Rue smiled lightly. "Don't worry. I don't eat humans anymore." She rubbed the back of her head. "You know head injuries take longer to heal."

"Do you prefer death?" Fakir rolled his eyes. "You weren't going to stop."

"Fakir, your words are shocking and beginning to hurt my ears. My head throbs terribly and you do naught to help it."

"You're starting to talk like an old person again."

Rue squinted at him harshly. "And if I am?"

"It's annoying and you sound pretentious."

"Forgive me, Mr. Basilio if I was taught how to speak properly whilst you let your tongue flap haphazardly inside your mouth."

"She gets like this when she gets badly injured." Fakir explained in a stage whisper.

"I am only so sorely wounded because of you, Mr. Basilio, and I regret to inform you that my eloquent speech is lost on dumb ears. 'Old person', I do not speak like an old person, I speak properly. The way one is supposed to speak to others, good sir."

"My dear Lizzie, you must forgive my actions earlier, but Mr. Bingley-"

"Do not mock me! Even that book was old when I was born."

"You do sound ridiculous, Rue." Ahiru nodded.

"Ridiculous or not, I am healing, albeit slow, if you do not mind me taking residence in this bed for the rest of the evening I shall be well by morrow."

Ahiru snickered. "Morrow." she said, under her breath.

"And, please, my lieb, don't forget to close the blinds. How horrid would it be to wake to the smell of roasted me?"

"Not too bad." Fakir said.

Rue slapped him upside the head, but that meant she had to sit up and the action almost made her pass out again. "Oh my."

"It's okay, Rue, just rest." Ahiru went over to her blinds and made sure they were shut tight and even went as far as to cover the window with a spare sheet. "Night, Rue."

"Good night, my sweet Ahiru, sleep well."

Ahiru grabbed Fakir's hand and forced him out of the room and closed the door. "You can stay here too, if you'd like."

He nodded. "I'll just sleep on the floor."

Ahiru bit on her lip. "So, um…"

"Spit it out."

"What else did Rue say?"

I just want him out of my head.

I'm going crazy, Fakir.

I'm sorry, Fakir.

I miss her.

Tell her I'm sorry for making her worried.

"Mytho drank her blood, but she didn't take his first, she messed up the order and her blood has mingled with his."

"So he is half!"

"Apparently so." Fakir rubbed the back of his neck. "The voice convinced her to do it. I think Drosselmeyer was able to put her in a light trance that made her do it, and when she attacked me tonight. He can't read her thoughts, so he still thinks Rue is convinced the voice is her father."

"Is that possible? I thought he was restrained to the fire? And why waste all that energy just to turn Mytho?"

Fakir smiled at her. "That's what I thought too. We didn't get around to answering those before Drosselmeyer showed up again."

"What's so important about Mytho?"

"His pure heart would amplify his abilities."

"Really?"

Fakir shrugged, "In theory. I don't think a pure hearted person has ever been changed before."

"It's like he's evil, though. None of the other vampires are like that."

"No, most don't just completely change character. I agree, it is strange."

Ahiru put her hand on her chin. "I read somewhere that the reason vampires don't have a reflection is because of the pure metals they used to back it."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well. What if he's rejecting the blood? His heart is too pure to hold it. Or reflect it, so to speak."

Fakir hummed in thought. "Perhaps."

"He would act weird, and his eyes would change color, as if there were moments where he was himself and others were he was mean."

"Moments where he couldn't fight it off, where it overtakes him."

Ahiru grumbled. "This is too much thinking." She stood and started gathering pillows and blankets. "Here." She handed him a pillow and a blanket. "I have work tomorrow, my alarm clock is in there." She looked at the door to her room.

"I won't be asleep for long, I'll wake you up."

Ahiru smiled. She sat criss-cross on the couch, squeezing the pillow to her chest. "Hey Fakir?" Her face turning grim.

"Yes?"

"Do you think she'll start going crazy?"

I'm going crazy, Fakir.

"I mean," Ahiru continued. "She's been alive for such a long time, she used to wear corsets - well, I guess she still does, but I'm sure they're less dangerous for her health - and ride in carriages. Don't you think that the amount of change society has gone through can damage someone mentally?"

"I'm sure she would hate to hear what you're saying about her." He looked her in the eye. "But, no. It would be different if she was asleep and woke up to those differences, she was around when all these things were invented."

Ahiru held the pillow tighter. "What about you?"

Fakir gave her a confused stare. "Me? I'm much stronger than Rue, I'm sure I'll be fine."

Ahiru nodded. "I just feel like having to live for so long, never growing old, watching everyone you love die time and time again, watching them grow old, having families, while you stay the same age. It seems like it would take a toll."

"That's why we try to not love humans."

"Mytho?"

"Mytho was a child, we didn't have much of a choice, I wasn't going to leave him in the streets. Rue and I argued back and forth all the time who got to change him." He shrugged nonchalantly, "I guess she won."

Ahiru smiled before it faded. "What about…"

"Sometimes people are too nice and wonderful to not fall in love with." He blushed red. "You're a good friend, it's hard to find friends like you."

"Now that Mytho's changed, is he going to live forever?"

"I'm not sure. He still has human blood in him."

Ahiru put her pillow against the arm of the couch and laid down against it.

"He might just age really slowly unless we figure out how to change him or just complete the transformation."

"Do you think we'll have to?"

Fakir laid down. "I'm not sure. His blood might be too mixed to fix. I'm not entirely sure we'll be able to sae him at all."

Ahiru was quiet for a moment and Fakir nearly thought she was asleep but then she said, "Would- would killing Drosselmeyer save him?"

Fakir's face scrunched up. "What? Where did you get an idea like that?"

"I don't know. But I was thinking that, since it's Drosselmeyer's blood who runs through the veins of all the vampires, once he dies, that the blood would leave or evaporate. It stops affecting them all, right? It was his deal, wouldn't that take it away?"

He thought about it. "I'm not sure it works that way. Maybe his deal would be lifted off of them, but I doubt his blood would just leave their system."

"Okay."

"Go to sleep, alright? We'll figure this out, just not right now."

She nodded, her eyes having already drifted close, she pulled her blanket over herself and curled under it.

He got up to turn off the light before sitting down, he watched her. Waiting for her heart to settle.

His mind swarmed with questions and thoughts. Everything that had happened this evening had him at a loss for words. He had another piece of the puzzle, possibly multiple, but now he just had to figure out where they went.

A fragment for a puzzle with a million pieces.

Fakir rubbed his eyes.

He laid down.

He was getting tired. Too much thinking, Ahiru was right.

Once he slept on a flat boulder with nothing but the clothes on his back and his arm for a pillow, but Ahiru's floor was twice as uncomfortable.

Falling into a fitful sleep, he didn't dream, but he was rudely awoken when Ahiru started screaming about being late.

"Fakir I thought you said you'd wake me! Fakir I'm gonna be late! It's already nine! The store is open, Fakir!"

She fluttered around the apartment getting ready, hopping into her shoes with a toothbrush in her mouth. Rushed hands wrapped her hair into a bun.

"I'll take you to work, it's okay."

"Really? Thank you so much!" She leapt up and kissed him on the cheek before running into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

He gently ran his fingers over the spot her lips had touched.

He followed her into the kitchen.

"Rue? Why didn't you wake her up?"

Rue shrugged. "That wasn't my responsibility, Fakir."

Fakir glared and Ahiru pulled him out of the kitchen towards the front door.

"Bye, Rue!"

"Bye-bye, Ahiru, have run at work!"

Fakir crouched down and Ahiru jumped on his back after she locked the front door. And, he raced her to work.

"Thank you so much! Now I'm only fifteen minutes late." She giggled as she ran up the steps, waving before going inside.

Fakir put his hands in his pockets, he watched the door for a little while.

He had two options: go back to the wolf den, or go back to Ahiru's apartment and talk things out with Rue.

He hated being responsible, and he wasn't going to let Rue get away before they discussed things without some maniac whispering in her ear for half of the conversation.

Or at least he hoped that didn't happen.


	18. Exitium Dulces Meus Es Tu

"- Of course that's only one of the many uses for salt in magic."

"Uh-huh."

"Good luck, creates a barrier; cleanses a spirit."

"Mmhmm."

"Ahiru are you listening?"

"Of course I am!" Ahiru looked up from her seat on the ground. Femio sat behind her, braiding flowers into her hair.

Autor sighed and pushed up his glasses. "I knew it was a bad idea to bring you."

"Moi?"

"Yes, you, Femio, who else?"

Femio raised his chin. "I've done nothing wrong, mon lieb!"

"You're distracting my pupil."

"I'm listening!"

"What did I just say?"

"Um?" Ahiru looked sheepish. "Salt?"

Autor, exasperated, "And its many uses! Ahiru, witchcraft is primarily based around nature! The earth, water, trees! They're very important and you have to learn about them and why they're important."

Ahiru made her little dancer, "Why can I make this without a spell, or crystals, or any of that?"

Autor sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, evidently, he had explained this already. "There are two types of witches: ones that, like you and I, possess magic in them already, in their soul, and others, like Femio, who must perform spells to create any type of magic." Autor stopped and pulled a book out of this bag. "Eventually - ah yes, here - the magic becomes a part of your soul. The Lady Gardenia practiced magic daily and that's how she became so powerful, with or without born magic, a person cannot become powerful if they don't perform spells."

"So, I have magic in my soul -"

"Correct."

"And while it's powerful, it'll only grow and I'll only be able to use it fully if I perform spells?"

"Yes. Right now the Lady's magic rests in your soul waiting to be used, your fortunate it's not your own magic."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it would be unrestrained, you probably wouldn't have made it past thirteen without the magic leaking out. The Lady's magic is already groomed and primed, you just have to draw it out."

"No I meant-" Ahiru drew her knees to her chest. "It's not mine?"

"Oh. Well," He shrugged, "Sure, you're the owner of it right now, but it's less that you were born with it and more that you inherited it."

Ahiru rested her chin on her knees. "Autor?"

"Yes?"

"You said that she cast a spell that her magic would live on until she defeated Drosselmeyer."

"I did say that."

"So, if I defeat him, what happens to the magic? Do I lose it?"

"Oh- well, I've never thought of that." Autor rubbed his chin. "It's hard to say, perhaps it would just die with you?"

"Wha- what if I lose it? Would I still be able to perform the spells I learned?"

Autor studied her with hard eyes, a furrowed face deep in thought.

"If the spells I learned grew from her magic rather than my own, and then I lost it and I know all these complex spells but can't perform them."

"You could relearn them all, it would be easier since you already know them." He shrugged, his arms now crossed. "I'll look into that. Now, let's move on- "

"Hey, um- " Ahiru swallowed, "Fakir wanted to ask if you had some sort of library were you got all your books from?"

"I was wondering where he was, shocking that he didn't come tonight."

"He had business." Ahiru fiddled with her fingers.

Author just watched for a moment before saying, "His den was recently burned down yes?"

Ahiru nodded.

"Pity, there was so much historical value."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'd like to give you a quick history of the Lady's coven if that is alright."

"Sure." Ahiru nodded, pulling her legs closer.

Autor cleared his throat. "The Lady's mother was the-"

"Autor? Can you call her Tutu?"

Autor glared at her, but only slightly, before going on. "Tutu's mother was the founder, a powerful witch herself, and she wanted to bring together other witches around Germany. It did rather well. They met and discussed matters and also taught their children spells and how to control their magic."

"So it was like a school?" Ahiru tilted her head.

"Of sorts. It was more than just a school, it was a place to meet and be safe, to grow and be accepted." He clasped his hands behind his back and started strolling around the clearing, but not too far. "However, the- Tutu was the one who changed it into something remarkable."

Femio ran his fingers through Ahiru's hair to undo the braid he finished and start a new one, but she was barely paying attention to her hair now.

"Tutu started recording all of the spells they learned - which was something they didn't do because if someone found evidence of them, they would surely be hung. But, she recorded every spell she learned, she recorded the foundings of the coven, all the names, their history. Everything I know is because of her and her bravery."

"Wow, why did she do that? Why risk it?"

"Knowledge. If they could get books filled with spells out to people, they could learn magic, take it into their own hands. People would see that witches weren't inherently evil and accept them. At least, that's what she hoped."

"Do witches having printing presses?"

Autor grinned, considering how little he did that, it was almost frightening, "Yes! There are bookstores filled with witchcraft books, libraries, even, you just have to know what to look for."

"How come witches aren't public knowledge?"

His smile disappeared. "Most still live in fear, the Bookmen are what we have here, but there are many other witch hunters across the world."

"Oh. So then, how do you know?"

Autor stood up straighter. "One of my ancestors was a part of the original coven." He slouched, "But, they were a cousin of Drosselmeyer."

Ahiru's eyes shot open, "You're related to Drosselmeyer!"

"Distantly!"

"Do- do you have -?"

"No, I am not a vampire." Autor took a defiant stance. "My ancestor fought against Drosselmeyer and his forces."

"Wow, I can't believe that."

"It's not like he's my direct ancestor!" He paused, "The poor, unlucky bastard who is probably has a shoddy life."

"He had children?" Ahiru's face scrunched up.

"Three."

"Ew."

Autor laughed, "It was hardly his fault, people were required to have children back then, I'm surprised he didn't turn them and his wife."

"Maybe they escaped when they had the chance."

"Perhaps they made a sensible choice and moved to France." Femio added.

"We're getting off track. Where were we?" Autor asked.

"Uhh-" Ahiru tried to remember what he said before they got off track.

"Publishing the witch cookbooks." Femio said, restarting a double french braid.

"Ah yes, the witchcraft books." Autor corrected lightly.

"They're all over the place, apparently." Ahiru added in.

"There are a lot of stores that have a back area that's secret to most customers."

"Ooh, do you have to say a pass code?"

Autor waggled his hand, "Of sorts. You say: the gardenia's are in bloom this year, and the owner would say: shame the fire killed them."

Ahiru made a face, "That's cheesy."

"Very much so, but not something you would normally say, is it?"

"No, I guess not! So, you do have a library?"

"Yes, an extensive one."

"It takes up half of our apartment." Femio grumbled.

Ahiru snickered. "Fakir would like to look through it and see if he can find anything on half turned vampires."

"I don't think there are. I've read all of the books in my library and I've never read one that included a half vampire. Hybrids? Sure. Werewolves and vampires that conceived a child with a human? Naturally. Half turned vampires? No."

Ahiru sighed.

"Is that what's happened?"

She nodded. "Mytho drank Rue's blood but she didn't drink his, and she did it in the wrong order."

"Ah, the vampire blood mingled with the human, and since the human blood wasn't cleared out, they've intermingled."

"More or less."

"What are you going to do?"

Ahiru shook her head. "There's nothing I can do; we can either leave him in his current Jekyll and Hyde state, or we turn him fully. Either way," She cast down her gaze. "He'll never be the same again."

"You were close to him, then."

"He was the closest friend I had in years." Ahiru tried not to cry. "Um- he was really nice to me and he made me really happy. I liked him at first, but now I just want my friend back."

She sniffled.

"When I was born, I couldn't see. I was blind. For my mother, it was hard because I wouldn't recognize her as instantly as other infants recognized their mothers. The doctors couldn't do anything so she took me to the coven." Autor leaned against the boulder. "The whole coven performed a spell and I gained sight, but," He tapped his glasses, "I still need these."

"Um, okay?"

He kicked off the boulder and walked towards her. "Magic is in the soul, but is also tethered to a body part. Mine is tethered in my eyes."

"How does it become tethered to a body part?"

"When that body part becomes important to you, the magic latches on there. Growing up hearing I was once blind, I am grateful for my sight and would do anything to make sure I don't lose it." He crossed his arms. "Femio tell her what yours is."

Ahiru turned to look at him. "Mon ami! It is but my coeur!"

"No it isn't."

"Fine, it is my bout."

Ahiru raised a brow at Autor.

"It's his butt."

Ahiru blushed and gave Femio a look.

"Without her I would not be as wonderful and the man-catcher you see before you!"

"Oh!" Ahiru giggled. "That's so strange!"

"I'm sure it will change." Autor shook his head.

"It can do that?"

Autor nodded. "If that part is lost or loses its importance, it can change."

"What would happen if you lost your eyes?"

"More than likely, my magic would go into a deficit before latching onto another body part."

"Mm."

"But, I want to find yours."

"Mine?"

Autor nodded, "It's important to know, to protect it, and to know where to grab your magic from."

"Oh! It must be my hair then!" Ahiru touched the top of her head. "When you were unlocking my magic, that's where I could feel you the most, and when practicing, I would try to put my focus there!"

"Impressive, most people can't find it until they've sharpened their magic to a point." Autor commented. "What's the value, if you don't mind me asking?"

Ahiru's hand was still on the top of her head. "Well, my mom was really beautiful and had super long hair - and so did my grandma! People say I look like her, but I never saw the similarities. When I grew out my hair to be as long as hers had been, I felt like I was her daughter. Like I was apart of her family. I have this pendant that's been passed down through my family, but keeping my hair long is what always made me feel connected to her."

"I read about what happened to your mom, I'm very sorry."

Ahiru smiled, "It's okay, it was a long time ago!"

"I'm also glad there's a reason for why your hair is such a ridiculous length."

"Her hair is a fine length."

"Fakir!" Ahiru jumped up and went up to greet him as he made his way into the clearing. "Look! Femio put flowers in my hair!"

Fakir smiled as she showed him her hair and the wild flowers woven into it. "I see, it looks very nice."

"Fakir, I don't think I'll have anything in my library that would help you." Autor told him.

"Well, if that's the case, we'll have to find another solution." Fakir turned back to Ahiru. "Are you done here?"

"Um." Ahiru looked over her shoulder at Autor.

"Yes, I just want to give you some spell books, they should be easy to follow but if you have questions write them down and we'll discuss them next time."

Ahiru smiled and nodded. "Fakir, can you carry me back? At least out of the forest?"

"Of course, just get your books from Autor."

Ahiru grabbed the simple spell books Autor produced and she put them in the little backpack she had abandoned on the forest floor.

She shouldered the bag and got onto Fakir's back, but he stiffened. "Are you okay?"

"I swear- " He muttered.

Suddenly, there was a loud caw as a large raven flew out of a tree and flew away. Fakir stared after it but eventually shook his head.

"I'm ready when you are."

Fakir hiked Ahiru further up his back and he made his way out of the forest as she eagerly told him about what she learned from Autor.

"Salt! Can you believe it! And he was talking about his eyes and how that's where his magic is, and mine is in my hair! Being a witch is so cool, you should learn it, too."

"Being a werewolf is enough for me, I don't need to be more of a freak."

"Hey!" Ahiru rapped his shoulder. "We're not freaks!"

"We're the definition of freaks, Ahiru."

She giggled. "I don't think we are."

"In P.T. Barnum's circus we'd be the headliner."

Ahiru shook her head. "I don't believe you. I think we're quite normal."

"Quite?"

"Quite!"

"The last time I was remotely normal it was the forties."

Ahiru rolled her eyes. "Don't be so fussy, you're perfectly normal."

Fakir came to a stop and let Ahiru down once they were at the side of the road. "Normal people can't turn into animals or turn other people into animals."

"Any normal person can be a witch! Any normal person can be turned into a werewolf or vampire! It doesn't take the normal away!" She argued, grabbing his hand as they walked single file up the side of the highway.

"I'm looking up the definition of normal once we get you home."

"Good luck with that, I don't have a dictionary." Said with authority, as if she had won the argument.

"That doesn't seem like a thing to be boastful about."

She looked down the road as a car passed them. "I'm not being boastful, I'm being honest."

"Sounded boastful."

"Either way, I want to practice a spell when we get back."

Fakir looked back of his shoulder, "Will you have everything?"

"I have salt, I guess I can just find a spell that has all the things I already have."

He nodded, "How often will you practice?"

Ahiru hummed in thought. "I guess I'll practice whenever I can. After work; on the weekends. It'll help once I get all the ingredients."

Fakir scoffed, "I sure hope it helps to have the ingredients."

"Hey if I need a quart of werewolf blood will you donate?"

"Only if you can catch me."

Ahiru held on tighter, as if he would bolt. "That's not fair, you have super speed."

"And is that normal?"

"Yes!"

Fakir shook his head.

"Hey, Fakir?"

"Yes?"

"When's the blood moon?"

Fakir stopped and faced her. "It's not important anymore."

"It still is."

"How?"

Ahiru bit her lip, "Well, it may not be the last day to be able to turn people, but, when a person is turned on the blood moon, they're strengthened significantly in the demonic and supernatural powers they receive."

"The winter solstice. Who told you that? Autor?"

"Yeah, he mentioned it earlier tonight, he said it was a good time for witches to perform spells and rituals."

"He didn't give you the date?"

"Well-" Ahiru broke eye contact, "Femio started braiding my hair then and I got a bit distracted… But I remembered the important part!"

"Plan on performing any spells during the blood moon?"

"Um-"

"Wait, you are?" Fakir stood up straighter, "What's your plan?"

"I don't really have one, I was just thinking about it."

Fakir eyed her before he started walking again. "You'll have to be careful, it's not just the freshly turned that get strengthened, it's all of us, if just for the night."

Ahiru nodded and tried to formulate a plan in her mind.

"It's going to get more dangerous."

"What do you mean?"

Fakir signed, "By now, Drosselmeyer will have realized his tactics to get you to join his side have failed. Now, he'll go on the offensive, he'll try to stop you by any means necessary."

"Will he kill me? Or- or you?"

"He might, but you're also his chance to defeat his lifelong enemy and escape his prison. I think he'd blackmail you first before killing you."

"O-oh."

"But I'll protect you."

"Fakir don't put yourself on the line for my sake."

He stopped, facing her again, so abruptly that she ran into him. "Ahiru, I would never let anything happen to you."

"Is that because of the mark?"

"What?"

Ahiru swallowed, "You said you felt something, but you weren't sure if it was the mark or not."

"The mark connects you to me, that's it." Fakir's other hand cupped Ahiru's cheek, his other stuck between their chests.

Her eyes searched his for the truth.

"I've never- my whole life- I-" He huffed, trying to find the words that were just on the tip of his tongue. "You're so kind, and- "

"Fakir?"

Fakir stepped away from Ahiru and looked to the voice. "Retzel!"

She had a fiendish smile. "What are you two doing coming out from the woods?"

"Retzel." Fakir reprimanded. "Who's with Karon?"

"His father." Retzel walked towards them and pulled Ahiru away from Fakir, wrapping her up in a hug. "It's good to see you again, Ahiru. It's been since before the fire."

"Yeah, I know, I've been busy." Ahiru looked back and Fakir, when he nodded Ahiru held out her hand and let her little dancer spin for Retzel.

"Oh my. A witch?"

"Yes, I'm just starting to learn." Ahiru smiled proudly. "There's a man who lives in Eiche who's a witch and he's been teaching me about all this, I was actually just meeting with him."

"How exciting for you." Retzel smiled, "I hate to cut this meeting short, but I'm going to burst if I hold off the transformation any longer."

Ahiru smiled, "We'll talk more later."

"Of course, goodbye." Retsel made her way into the forest as Fakir and Ahiru headed into the streets. Their hands finding each other again.

"Are you staying tonight?" Ahiru asked.

"Are you sure? I feel I've outstayed my welcome."

"No! I like having you there." She smiled up at him.

Fakir walked slightly in front of her and she looked down at his hand, clutching hers tightly, but she let go.

Ahiru dug out a book and started looking through the most basic of spells to find one with objects she already possessed.

Fakir gently held her elbow as she stopped paying attention to where she was walking.

"Door."

"Hm?" Ahiru looked up and saw her door. She dug out a key. "Hey, could you cry?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh! Well, one of the spells! I have everything but I need the tear of a man."

"What spell do you need the tear of a man for?"

Ahiru pointed at the spell and held it up for him.

"A protection spell." He read through it as Ahiru put down her bag and grabbed what she needed.

"Salt… white heather…" She listed on her fingers. Turning the key and walking inside, Fakir turned to the kitchen to put the book on the table.

"You have heather on hand?"

Ahiru nodded, taking out a large book and start gently flipping through the pages. "When flowers fall off an arrangement or the stem, I keep it and press it."

"So I have to cry?"

"Yes! Please?"

Fakir rolled his eyes and searched for an onion inside of Ahiru's fridge. She handed him a blow to cry into as he started to make large cuts.

She gathered everything into the center of her table and started the spell.

Fakir wiped his eyes and gave her the bowl. "This better work."

"I think you needed a good cry."

"Of course you do."

She grabbed a metal bowl, placed it on her hand, lit a fire around the edges, and added the spell's requirements.

"My milk is pasteurized but it shouldn't affect the spell too much, should it?"

"Do you think I know the answer to that?"

"Hmm, I guess not, I'll write it down."

Fakir sat down. "How long does it take?"

"Just a few minutes on the fire then I have to mix it with my fingers." Ahiru watched it intently and when she felt enough time had past, she dipped her fingers into the mix and whisked it together slowly.

"What do you do with it once it's done?"

"Um, well, you can do lots of things. I can dip an item into the mixture, I can paint my doorposts with it, or even just leave it like this in my house, hang on." Ahiru closed her eyes and pulled the tiniest bit of magic from the back of her skull into the bowl, causing it to glow brightly. "Look, it's working!"

Fakir watched, now quiet, as he tried to sense out any danger that could come from the bowl.

"I think it's done. Oh! I know what to soak in it!" Ahiru stood and sped to her room without spilling the spell and reappeared with a red pendant.

"Your mother gave you that." He said, also recalling it to help ground her when she was in despair.

"You remembered!" Ahiru nodded as she dipped it. The glowing died down, but when Ahiru pulled out the crystal, it shone with the spell before it too dimmed. "I think it worked!"

"Good job."

She handed the necklace to Fakir. "Does it work?"

He scoffed, "How should I know? I'm not being attacked right now."

"Hmm, fair point." Ahiru rubbed her chin.

Fakir looked down at the pendant, a small ruby on a gold chain that used to rest on a velvet choker. Ahiru was just Tutu's reincarnation, how did her family come into possession of this relic?

Ahiru yawned, "Now, you don't have to worry about me constantly." She slipped the pendant over her head once he handed it back.

"With or without magic, I'll always protect you, Ahiru."

She smiled sweetly. "I know you will, but now I'll be safe at all times, with or without you."

"Oh, so you don't need me anymore? Is that what or you're saying?"

"No! Not at all!" Ahiru giggled.

"You should get some sleep. It's late."

She nodded. "I'll go now."

He stood and offered her a hand, pulling her out of her chair.

"We'll have to go shopping tomorrow."

He held onto her hand, moving his thumb across her knuckles.

"I'll have to make a list of all the things used most and get those as base ingredients."

His gaze traveled down her face.

"Can you come with me?"

He nodded and pulled away. "I'm sure most of what we need won't be hard to get."

Ahiru smiled and went to her room, "You're probably right, maybe all we need will just be in the organic section." She closed the door behind her.

Fakir moved to the window and opened it before stepping out onto the fire escape. "I don't believe you're welcome here."

He grinned at Fakir. "I didn't think you liked people, Fakir, much less girls."

Fakir looked at his eyes, the color strange, an unnatural pink. "I don't think there's a way I can save you, it's up to her."

"Oh come on, it's been a while since the last time we talked, can't we chat about something other than my impending doom?"

Fakir crossed his arms and tried to make himself bigger. "I believe the last time you saw Ahiru, you tried to eat her."

"You can't tell me it's possible to resist her, Fakir." His grin turned to a grimace. "Although, your temptation is different from mine, isn't it?"

Fakir growled. "Don't make me hurt you."

"Maybe once upon a time you could have hurt me, but now? Oh, now I'm stronger than anything on this earth."

"Don't make a fool of yourself by saying such things." Fakir scowled. "Lying doesn't suit you."

"My Fakir, who said I ever lied?"

"You're still human."

"And so is she."

Fakir grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward. "Don't you dare hurt her."

"Oh, my sweet little Fakir, I already have."

He disappeared leaving nothing behind but a black feather where he once stood.

Fakir never knew vampires to leave behind black feathers and stooped to pick it up. He tucked it in his pocket before stepping back into the apartment.

It wasn't his first time seeing Mytho on the fire escape, and it wouldn't be Fakir's last time seeing him.

It was getting dangerous for Ahiru, Fakir didn't know how long he would wait before attacking her, and Fakir couldn't stay by Ahiru's side for forever.


	19. Samson

Fakir was surprised at how easy it had been to find a farmers market that had almost all of her basic ingredients.

"Thank you!" Ahiru smiled at one of the sellers as he bagged her item and handed it to her. She stepped away from the booth and added it to the bag Fakir was holding, slowly gaining weight. "It's really nice today, isn't it?"

Fakir looked up at the sky; for once it was bright and blue and he was almost warm. "It's very nice today, you picked a good day to go to the market."

Ahiru beamed. "And it's nice to get out of town for a while. I promise I'll pay you for gas money once I get paid next week."

Fakir shook his head, "No need, we hardly use the van."

"Still!"

Ahiru went to the next booth.

It was a quaint, little market that was thirty minutes out of town. Seemingly in the middle of nowhere, but Fakir knew that this area was in the center of a few cities.

There were many booths lining the dirt road, some had tents and awnings covering them while others were just tables with their products on display. Many people came, bustling around with bags purchasing the produce and fresh herbs, while others simply looked. Fakir wasn't too concerned with Ahiru's well-being, with the sun out no vampire would dare follow, and any wolf would have to answer to him if they hurt Ahiru in anyway.

"Fakir look!"

Fakir looked down at the table Ahiru was pointing at and saw large, orange stones about a foot tall. The scent was overwhelming. "Salt?"

"Yeah! I could just chip some off when I need it and then I wouldn't have to use my kitchen salt!"

"The gardenia's are in bloom this year."

Ahiru perked up as she looked to the owner, an old man, balding at the crown of his head. "Shame the fire killed them." She responded, leaving Fakir a little more than slightly confused.

The owner nodded. "I think this might interest you, young lady." He stood from his seat and started digging into a box behind him and produced a salt lump larger than the ones on the table, and with it, a grater. "This should help you 'chip some off' when you need it."

"And, who's going to carry that?" Fakir asked.

"You are!"

The old man eyed the pair, his eyes scanning over them. "I'd suggest being more careful around these parts, young man."

Fakir straightened, suddenly seeing the old man as a threat. "What is there to be careful of? A feeble old man selling salt?"

"Fakir!"

The old man chuckled. "Many witches would do anything to get their hands on a young witch as powerful as she is. A reincarnation?"

"Of sorts." Ahiru swallowed, stepping closer to Fakir.

"Do not worry, I won't hurt you, but I know many who would." He held up the grater and handed it to her. "It's better to use finely shaved salt than large chunks. This will be most useful for your purposes."

Ahiru nodded and took it into her hands, turning it over and examining it.

"I have to say," The old man said under his breath, knowing that by doing so, only Fakir would be able to hear him. "It's pleasing to see the witch with a wolf again. The last reincarnate would have nothing to do with the wolves or bats."

"The last reincarnate?"

"Hm?" Ahiru looked up at him, questioning.

"Nothing."

The old man nodded, "A woman named Clara. There's no doubt in my mind that she is related."

"How much is this?" Ahiru asked, unaware of what the old man was saying.

"For you, nothing."

"What! No, I can't just take this." She tried to give it back to the old man.

"If this leads to the death of Drosselmeyer, I would pay you to take it."

Ahiru held the grater to her chest. She nodded.

"Can I at least pay for the salt?"

The man nodded and gave a low price that Fakir was sure wasn't the starting price. As Ahiru put the salt and grater into the bag on his back, the old man spoke in whispers again.

"Protect her. Siegfried could not protect the Lady Gardenia and the Lady Gardenia died trying to protect him."

Fakir nodded.

"Thank you, sir!" Ahiru waved. "Ready to move on?"

Fakie stepped away from the booth and rested his hand on her elbow as she moved on to the next booth.

"You don't have your necklace."

"Hmm? Oh." Ahiru rubbed a spot on her chest where the jewel would hang. "Yeah, I'm not used to putting it on just yet. It was always drilled into my head that it was priceless. I've always been super careful with it."

"When we get back, make sure you put it on."

"I'll try, Fakir."

He nodded and she moved on to the next booth.

"I'm getting hungry, do you want to buy some produce here and have some dinner? I know I saw a jerky booth a while back."

Fakir nodded. "Anything you want. I know Retzel puts a blanket in the trunk we can sit on."

Ahiru weaved her way through the crowds to the stands that carried fresh fruit and then the jerky stand, buying several kinds of each. She placed them in the bag and they moved to the makeshift parking lot where they grabbed the blanket from the back of the car and Ahiru was quick to find a shaded spot under the foliage of a large oak tree.

"Oh no, I didn't get anything to drink." Ahiru pouted as she set out the food Fakir purchased.

"I'll go back and get some." Fakir dropped the bag to the floor. It was daylight, there was no need to worry, and if anyone tried to come close to her, she could defend yourself by lighting them on fire.

He moved back into the crowds and found a stand selling juices made from the fresh produce they grew. The women poured juice into little jugs with a homemade sticker Fakir knew Ahiru would find cute.

He found his way back and was alarmed to see two shadowy figures standing above Ahiru. Racing back, Fakir's heart pounded, he didn't see fear or worry coming off of her but that hardly mattered to him.

"Ahiru!"

"Fakir!"

Fakir came to stand in front of her and found two women talking to Ahiru.

"Fakir." Ahiru complained as she stood and tried to get around him. "It's just Hermia and Malen."

"The bookmen that burned down my home?"

The two women looked sheepish, both of them going as far as blushing. "We want to apologize for that."

Fakir eyed the girl with short brown hair, she looked familiar. "Don't I know you?"

She grew redder.

"She's dating Lysander!" Ahiru supplied happily, causing the poor girl to nearly combust.

"Oh, you're the girl he sneaks off to see." He could see the steam. "Well, I say sneak, he's not very good at it."

"We wanted to apologize for Edel's actions." The blue haired girl spoke. Blue, what was with Ahiru's friends having unnatural hair colors? "She hasn't been herself lately."

"I could see that."

"Um-" Her friend spoke up, her face cooling down to a pink, "We didn't participate in what happened, most of us realize she's going into the deep end."

"We were here and we saw Ahiru and we wanted her to tell you but she said you were here with her."

Fakir looked at them, still unsure if he could trust them. "She's going down the same path her father had."

The two nodded.

"Her father?" Ahiru piped up, "He was killed at the dinner wasn't he?

"Yes, he was, as well as many others." Fakir admitted. He was probably the only one who was actually there. These girls were just about Ahiru's age.

"We're leaving the bookmen soon, though!" Hermia said, a sudden bout of bravery.

"Really?" Ahiru asked.

"Yes, we don't want to be murderers." The other one said - Malen.

"But, um, we'll leave you now. We have to pick up some herbs for Ebine."

They waved goodbye and left Ahiru and Fakir.

"Sorry, Fakir, did they scare you?"

"No, I just thought they were going to take you."

"Hey! And you weren't fearful for my wellbeing?"

Fakir shrugged, "Well, I don't want to have to wait for Tutu's magic to get reincarnated again, that would just be a waste of time."

"Fakir!" Ahiru drew out his name. He smiled at her before handing her the bottles. "Oh, how cute!"

"I wasn't sure what you would want."

"Ooh, pomegranate!" Ahiru took that one and gave Fakir the apple cider option. "You're okay with that, right?"

"I'm fine with both."

Ahiru smiled, bouncing on her toes before she sat back down. Fakir followed her lead and they started picking through their makeshift dinner and picked up a light conversation.

"Of course, that was just a threat, he wouldn't actually marry us."

Fakir shook his head. "What did he threaten the male students with?"

"He threatened to marry them off to Miss Goatette - who was this really mean math teacher - she was pretty but she was not nice!"

"Was it a requirement at your college that the professors have animal related names?"

"No, but it certainly felt like it!" Ahiru rambled on and Fakir was content to just listen as he took bites of strange hybrid fruits and well seasoned jerky.

"I really liked college, it was different from high school and it was the first time I didn't feel like I was on my own." Ahiru pulled her hair over her shoulder and start stroking the braid. "My mom always wanted me to go to college, I know she'd be proud of me for getting in. Did you go to college?"

Fakir shrugged. "Of sorts, I went to a dance school. My goal was to become an instructor."

"You'd be a good teacher! When you danced with me it was really helpful."

"Now, I'm not sure if that would have been the best choice."

"No? How come?"

"Teaching Mytho ballet had been great, but it wasn't something I loved doing." Fakir watched as Ahiru considered between a pear or a piece of jerky. "One talent my mother always wanted me to pursue was writing."

"Writing? Have you written anything?"

"No, not recently." Fakir shifted so he was rested on his elbows. "I used to write stories for my mother, during the war and after losing her husband, she said it was a light in the darkness." He closed his eyes and let the fading sun warm his face.

"Wow, I'd love to read something you wrote."

"Would you?"

"I would! I think you'd be good at it."

Fakir listened to the wind tousling the branches of the trees. "It's possible I may be good, but what if that was just a mother encouraging her child because he was some dud writer?"

"Even if that's the truth, I'd still like to read it."

Fakir shook his head, "We should start heading back."

Ahiru agreed and start to pack everything up, Fakir collected trash, he tried to take the bottle but Ahiru refused to give it up: "It's too cute to throw away!"

Ten minutes down the road Ahiru shouted. "Oh no!"

"What?"

Ahiru pouted, "I forgot to get beeswax."

"Like from a candle?"

"Mmhmm. Undyed, unscented, I'm sure I could get it from the store, but I figured if someone was selling it at the market, it would be natural."

"Retzel has some."

"She does? Pure beeswax?"

Fakir nodded. "When she was pregnant, she used a lot of spells and witchcraft to make sure she came to term."

"Oh! Does she have extras she could part with?"

"I'm almost positive."

"But, the den was burned down."

Fakir nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. "Yes. But Retzel and Hans have a house they lived in while she was pregnant, to try and keep it as secret as possible. It's where they've been staying since the den burned down."

"Oh! So they kept all their stuff there?"

"Most of their stuff was in the den, but they kept things in the house as well."

Ahiru let out a breath, "Phew! Can you drop me off and go get that?"

"What? Why?"

Ahiru dug into the backpack. "Well, I wanted to try a spell involving the beeswax, but it's important that I light the candle an hour after the sun sets. Preparation takes a little bit of time, but I'll still need to light the candle at the right time."

"Alright, I'll be quick,"

Ahiru put her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you!"

He dropped her off and waited for her to turn the light on so he knew she was inside before driving off to a little neighborhood of houses.

He knocked on the door but it wasn't Retzel that answered

"Hello Fakir, Retzel is out, it's just me and Karon." Hans said as he opened the door wide, "Come on in."

"Onkel Fakir!"

"Hey Karon." Fakir bent down and picked up his nephew before returning his attention to Hans. "Do you still have any beeswax candles left over from Retzel's pregnancy days?"

Hans looked confused before he snapped his fingers. "Oh those! What do you need them for?" Hans started making his way to the garage and Fakir followed suit.

"Ahiru needs them. Turns out she's a witch."

"Oh right! Retzel was telling me that last night." Hans started pulling boxes out of the rafters. "That must be exciting. Retzel always believed in that stuff, but I found it hard to believe."

"You're a werewolf, Hans."

Hans chuckled and shook his head. "I know! But being raised to think witches were just fictional is hard to shake." He opened a box filled with bottles, dried herbs, and candles, Hans pulled out all the candles the box contained. "There, you know, if she wants these other things, they've just been sitting here for the past six years."

"I'll ask. I'm sure she'll want to visit now that she knows you live here."

Hans smiled politely, "Let her know she's always welcome here."

Fakir walked to the front door and put Karon down. "She'll be happy to hear that. Goodbye Karon, bye Hans."

The two waved goodbye and Fakir left the van keys on a hook close to the door.

Fakir made his way to Ahiru's apartment, running as fast as he could. He paused at the front door, he knew that scent, he knew who was inside with Ahiru.

He threw open the door.

Standing just behind Ahiru was Mytho, but as Fakir came inside he could see the shift of color, the warm amber turning to a harsh pink.

He grabbed Ahiru and pulled her to his chest before producing a knife.

"Fakir!"

"Fakir, I'm glad you could join us." He smirked, his grip on Ahiru was solid and with a knife to her throat, Fakir didn't dare move.

"Mytho, what are you doing here." Fakir closed the door, he didn't move closer, worried the knife would slice if he got too close.

"My dear friend, I've come on strict orders."

"From Drosselmeyer?"

"The one and only." The knife gleamed in the light, the blade black.

"He would never order to have her killed." Fakir started making a broad circle, and Mytho followed the movements.

His smile grew, "Who said that was my orders?"

Fakir scoffed, "What more can one assume when you have a knife pressed to her throat?" Fakir was getting nervous, he could hear her pounding heart.

"Drosselmeyer wants one thing, and one thing only." One finger was lifted off the handle.

"And what's that?"

"The death of a lifelong enemy. But it doesn't seem like Ahiru is up to the challenge." The knife moved.

But her throat was clean of blood.

Rather, the sound of metal cutting hair tickled Fakir's ears.

Ahiru was pushed to the side and Fakir lunged. A punch landed but Mytho disappeared, leaving behind a black feather where he once stood. Fakir studied the feather but was drawn away by the sound of Ahiru grieving the loss of her hair.

Her hands held onto the short ends, which slowly turned white as if they had died.

"Fa- Fakir." She whimpered and he held onto her, pulling her to his chest. Her tears rolled down her cheeks and Fakir pulled her into his lap, wiping away the moisture. She sat there, in shock over the fact that her hair had been taken from her. He rested his chin on top of her head.

He didn't expect this strong of a reaction to come from her, but he realized that it was her last connection to her mother. Now what did she have?

He did his best to comfort her. Rocking her gently. Rubbing her back. She finished crying but still didn't move.

"It's gone."

Fakir leaned against her bathroom door as she looked at her hair in the mirror.

She had stayed in his lap, leaning into him, for half an hour. Once she regained even breaths she rose from his lap and moved to lock the door and window, Fakir gave her space but followed behind her nonetheless.

She went to her nightstand and picked up the red and gold necklace, let it fall over her head. She went to pull her hair free from the chain but found it was so short she didn't have to.

Ahiru made her way to her bathroom, washing her face and blowing her nose before she got a glimpse of what her hair looked like.

It was too short to braid.

A low ponytail could be made, but front pieces escaped the hold and fell around her face.

She didn't even attempt to make a bun.

Ahiru turned and place her forehead on Fakir's chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Fakir?"

"Yes."

"I want to kill Drosselmeyer."

"What?"

Ahiru shrugged against him. "It was Drosselmeyer who turned him. He's the one hurting Mytho. Hurting Rue. I just want it to end."

Fakir nodded. "Alright. What's your plan?"

"I don't know. Can you help me come up with one?"

"Sure."

"But," Ahiru shook her head. "Not right now."

"Do you want to do something?"

"Can we just watch a movie?"

"Anything you want."

Ahiru moved, grabbing his hand and lead him into the living room. He sat on the couch as she got a movie ready before sitting down next to him, pulling up her legs onto the couch and leaning heavily on him.

"Legally Blonde?"

"Yes."

Fakir nodded slowly. "Why are we watching this?"

"It's my favorite movie! Shush, it's starting."

Fakir looked down at her, her attention fully on the TV and it's bright colors; the poppy music. A good distraction. "I'll give it a chance. Retzel tried to get me to watch it."

"It's good, I promise."

Fakir moved his arm so it was wrapped around her. "I trust you." She leaned into him and his arm slipped down to her waist.

He tried to watch it, but he could only think about what Ahiru had told him.

She would kill Drosselmeyer.

She just needed a plan.

He would help her anyway he could, he would do anything to make sure that she had everything she needed. Whatever she required.

"I like this part."

Fakir watched as the girl was accepted into Harvard law and made her way onto the campus.

Ahiru grabbed the hand that rested on her waist and gently intertwined her fingers with his.

The movie was working to distract her, she slowly started laughing at the parts meant to be humorous, and smiled as the character becomes more and more successful.

She was right, it was good.

"Hey!" Ahiru sat up straight, a bright smile turning the corners of her lips. "I have ice cream in the fridge, do you want some?"

He didn't have time to answer as she was already jumping off the couch and going into the kitchen. Fakir paused the film seeing as she didn't and followed her movements as she brought a pint sized ice cream container with two spoons.

"You don't have to share with me."

"I won't eat it all." Ahiru sat back down, sitting a little straighter as she dug a spoon into the dessert.

He took the offered spoon and started the movie again.

"Fakir?"

"Yes?"

"What am I going to do?"

"I don't know, but whatever you do, I won't leave you to fend for yourself."

She nodded, a spoon in her mouth, her eyes on the screen. "What happens once it's all over?"

"Once you kill Drosselmeyer?"

"Yes."

"You'll be able to go back to you're normal life. You'll just have really weird friends."

"So, you won't stop seeing me?"

"Why would I stop seeing you?"

"Well, the only reason- "

"Ahiru," Fakir paused the movie and turned to look at her. "When I first met you, it was my intention to only use you to kill Drosselmeyer, but now-"

"But, now?"

"I promise, I will stay by your side."

Ahiru looked up at him and he smiled at her in a way he hoped was reassuring; gentle. "You will?"

"I will."

Ahiru nodded. "Fakir, I- "

"Yes?"

"I want to stay by your side, as well."

Fakir nodded towards the television. "Want to finish?"

Ahiru giggled. "Yes, I do. Are you staying here tonight?"

"Only if you want me to."

"I do."

"Then I'll stay with you."

Her fingers plucked at the white ends of her hair. Something like determination lit in her eyes.

And, Fakir knew.

The end was finally beginning.


	20. Primum Osculum

Ahiru stood, for the first time, in the apartment Femio and Autor shared in the city, and Femio was right, bookshelves painted most of the walls.

"I still can't believe you've embraced this." Autor said, eager. "The death of Drosselmeyer, and I get to see his undoing! No! I'll have a part in his undoing!"

Ahiru smiled but her eyes fell to look at Fakir, already reading the spines of the volumes.

She had to get rid of him somehow.

"Mon lieblings! I, the great Femio, have baked up delicious _petite fours_." Femio held up a plate with little cakes.

Ahiru, likewise, was going need to get rid of him, too.

This was a conversation she needed to have alone.

Her eyes trained on the floor. Fakir would never agree to her idea, her sole hope is that he'd comply if she completed the first half.

"You own an immense collection here, Autor." Fakir walked over to him.

"I should expect so." Autor smirked, crossing his arms and raising his chin. "I've been collecting for quite some time, and my parents were advent collectors, as well."

Ahiru looked at the books on the wall, taking up a trivial doctrine, hopeful Fakir would be too fixated on his own research to see what she was reading.

It wasn't long before they were arguing and Ahiru took that as her signal to set her get-rid-of-Fakir-and-Femio plan into action.

"Hey Fakir!"

"Yes?" Fakir appeared at her side and she hid her book behind her back. "I think I got something, but I need you to pick up something for it."

"I'm certain everything you could-" Autor started but Ahiru sent him an expression and he understood. "Although, since training you, I've had an insufficiently stocked pantry. Femio, why don't you accompany Fakir since you know where all the shops are?"

"Moi? But of course! I would do anything for you."

A sweet smile crossed her lips, "Here, Autor, what are you missing?"

Autor took the book, he shook his head lightly and tsked, "I'm out of almost everything I need for this spell. Hang on." He handed the text back, "Let me write you a list."

Autor went to find a pen.

"Ahiru." Fakir leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Are you sure I'll be safe with Femio?"

Ahiru laughed, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

He kissed the top of her head and she smiled. She felt ugly, she wished she could let him in on her thoughts.

But, he would never concede.

"There," Autor handed Fakir the list. "Femio knows where to precure all of these." Fakir reached out for the list before Autor pulled it back. "And make sure you don't do anything supernatural, your town may be used to it, but a man going faster than the speed limit will draw attention."

Fakir snatched it from Autor before looking towards Femio with a grimace, as if he was in anguish. "Ready to go?"

"After you, mon chere."

Fakir sighed before following him out of the apartment, taking one last chance to give Ahiru a pleading glance. She just waved goodbye.

They waited until Fakir was out of hearing range.

"Alright, what are you playing?"

"I formed a plan, but first." Ahiru touched her hair, tickling her shoulders. "I haven't been able to use magic."

"Does Fakir know?"

She shook her head, "No, I didn't want to make him fret."

"You didn't tell him" Autor shook his head with great condescension. "You shouldn't keep matters from your partners, he'll only find out."

A modest smile rose on her face, she could only imagine what secrets Autor had kept from Femio.

"That goose chase should hold them for a while, maybe an hour. Max."

Ahiru nodded, "I need help finding a new place for my magic."

Autor folded his arms and leaned against a small table that held a lamp. "As far as I'm concerned, you still have hair."

"It was important because it was long."

Autor nodded, "Yes, I suppose that's true."

Ahiru hugged herself, "Is there any way of drawing out the next one?"

Autor observed her and it made Ahiru fidget. "One way, but it won't be pleasant."

"I don't care."

Autor rose from his seated position, "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you. I'll need you to lay down for me."

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere."

Ahiru lowed herself to the ground where she stood, her hair fanning out around her. She its length just awkward and foregin, still too unfamiliar.

"Now, ah-" Autor looked embarrassed, "You'll have to undress-"

"What?" Ahiru got up on her elbows and leered at him, "Why?"

"Unfortunately, I need to touch your skin."

Ahiru closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Having her magic back was going to let her save everyone she loved.

She took off her shoes first, working gradually, hoping she could gain more control with the what was going to take place by doing so.

"I'm sorry, but we are on a time crunch."

She glowered at him and he raised his hands in surrender.

She didn't take off her bra or her underwear and he assured her that that was fine.

Autor knelt beside her and muttered something under his breath, markings lit up his face, swirling and glistening. He touched her cheek with his first two fingers; he moved up to her hairline and once he brushed her hair, an overpowering measure of grief engulfed her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before going back to his mumblings.

His fingers drew away to follow a path she felt herself.

"Remarkable."

Ahiru was afraid to speak as he made a straight course from the middle of her face, over her lips and chin, tracing her neck and over her chest. "Sorry" he said before standing over her heart. He took a few deep breaths, concentrating on her heartbeat and the magic that flowed around it. His fingers retreated, curving up to her collar before settling over the embossed mark. The oak tree. The bite she received months ago that bound her to Fakir.

"Your mark." He said to himself. "Fakir has become more prominent to you, hasn't he?"

She blushed and looked elsewhere, "It was just a bite at first. A hickey that refused go away. And now…"

"And, now it bears every ounce of your magic." Autor looked back and her before turning aside. "You can get covered."

"Oh, sorry." Ahiru stood and gathered her clothes to dress herself.

"So, now you have your magic, what are you plotting?"

Ahiru shook her hair out of her blouse even though the loose ends slipped out. "Autor, in your years, have you ever come across… both?"

Autor turned back to her, an eyebrow quirked, "What do you mean? Both?"

"Both Werewolf and Vampire."

He gawked at her for a moment, dubious if he heard her properly. "Both."

Ahiru nodded, "Both."

"That's ridiculous, those- those are opposites! Trying to become both is suicide!"

"It's the only way to be strong enough to beat him."

He shook his head, "No, Ahiru it's a -"

"All three. A witch, a werewolf, and a vampire. Alone, they couldn't do it, Rue can't defeat him, Fakir can't and Tutu couldn't. What if the answer isn't in three separates, but in one combination? Tutu's magic isn't great enough to overpower him, and neither was Siegfried."

Autor put a fist on his waist and one on his chin.

He was considering it that's all she needed.

"You know I'm right, think of those before me who couldn't come near to killing him." Ahiru swallowed. "That's why he wanted to turn me so desperatly. If he had me under his command before I learned who I was, he wouldn't have a chance."

"So how is turning you into a vampire keep you from his control?"

"Because we're going to create a spell."

Such advanced magic enticed him but reason soon came flooding back in as he shook his head. "No, No! That's ridiculous!"

"You and I will create a spell that will protect my heart. And, one that will allow me to shift into both."

He shook his head.

"Please, I need your help."

"I understand why you didn't tell Fakir. He'd never leave you alone if he thought you'd try this."

Ahiru bit her lip, she had to get him on her side. "Think about it. How many reincarnations have come and passed, helpless against Drosselmeyer?"

"Three -"

"The facts are that Drosselmeyer is too strong, he made a pact with the devil and I need that kind of strength. None of the vampires can work against him because he has them on a leash."

"If you're off the leash, he can't bend you to his will."

Ahiru nodded.

"Why turn yourself into a werewolf, as well?"

"I figured he would never allow his underlings to be as powerful as he is, and I need to be stronger, if I have his-"

"And that of Siegfried's and the Lady's, you'll be-"

"More than enough to end him."

Autor's eyes shot back and forth from her, to his books to the floor as he concentrated. She convinced him, she knew she had.

He drew in a deep breathe, "When do you aim to complete your transformation?"

"The blood moon."

"You'll be the most powerful being this stupid planet has seen." He sighed moving out of the room they occupied and she chased after him. "I may have a spell we can dabble with."

Ahiru grinned, perfect.

"Thank you."

Autor side-eyed her, "Don't thank me yet."

Even their bedroom had books covering most of the walls. Autor moved along the shelves before finding the book, a volume on protection spells.

"What we will need to do is protect your heart from Drosselmeyer's control and from the two opposing forces from killing your soul. They need to work in harmony, and not fight."

Ahiru nodded as she patiently waited beside him.

"Here." Autor handed her the book.

"Protection spell for the heart."

"It secures the heart from evil things like spirits or ghosts possessing it, but we might be able to jerry-rig it to be what we need it to be."

Ahiru read over the specifics of the spell.

"I suppose it'll mostly be up to me to do the tinkering, you have limited knowledge."

"Hey!"

"You'll have to pay attention, _you'll_ be the one performing the spell."

"I know."

"If this goes wrong-"

"I know."

Autor looked at her, his eyes working to find dread in her expression.

But, she wasn't afraid. Far from it. She had wasted months running from the fact that she had to put an end to Drosselmeyer. But, he was no longer human in her eyes.

Autor started making observations on the spell, and Ahiru sat beside him, feeling rather useless, looking hopelessly his writings. It was so advanced.

"They should be back soon. Why don't you go back and pretend you've been studying?"

Ahiru nodded and moved back to the living room - or was it the kitchen? - and found one by a Bookman.

How to slay a vampire. It was standard, even she knew most of these techniques, but she read it nonetheless, if not to just fool Fakir.

They arrived earlier than she expected and found herself wrapped in Fakir's arms.

"Good God, don't ever leave me alone with that man again."

Ahiru giggled and patted his arm, "Aw, poor Fakir. Did you get everything?"

"Sadly, loads of things were out of season."

"It's okay."

"Did you find anything helpful?"

 _Yes._

"No, Autor might have though, he kicked me out of his room so he could study."

Fakir rolled his eyes, "Of course."

"It's okay though, I found this." Ahiru raised her book and wiggled it under his nose.

He shoved it back down "Anything we don't know?"

"Not yet." Ahiru lowered the work and stretched her fingers over the cover. "But I just picked it."

"We'll keep looking, there's a way to kill him, there has to be."

"Can't we just dump a bucket of water on him?"

Fakir laughed, "That would probably be too easy."

Ahiru smiled, before yawning, "I'm getting tired, do you think we could head off?"

"Let's just check in with Autor."

Ahiru knocked on their bedroom door and it opened at her touch. "Autor?"

"Hmm?"

"We're leaving now, call me once- if you have anything."

Autor locked eyes with her and the message was all too clear - _you better know what you're doing._ She nodded and shut the door again before producing a broad smile.

"Good to go." They left the apartment and headed down.

"I'm sorry, Ahiru." Fakir said once they were out on the street.

"What for?" Did he figure it out somehow? Would he tell her he wouldn't turn her?

"I lied."

"About what?"

"I didn't get the last few items because I was going to kill Femio if I spent another second with him."

Ahiru's eyes widened before she burst into laughter. "Oh, I'm sorry Fakir, I didn't mean to send you off on an errand with him."

"You didn't even do the spell. All that trouble for nothing."

"Hey, Autor will do it later, besides, it was an advanced spell, anyway." She faced away from him, her gaze focusing on her feet.

"If you say so. Wait-" Fakir put his arm out in front of Ahiru before dragging her into an alleyway.

"Fakir, what -?"

"Shh!" Fakir clamped a hand over hers.

Her heart starting pounding wildly.

"C'mon, Fakir, you can't hide from me." His voice was musical, but it had that tone, the tone she associated now with a raw pink tint.

Suddenly, her view was that of Fakir's back.

"Aw, don't bother. I'm not here for her."

Ahiru could tell Mytho was smirking.

"I don't care." Fakir's voice came out in a low rumble and it startled her.

"Fakir, don't you know? I would never hurt a hair on her head. Oh wait, I already did."

"What do you want?" Came Fakir's thunderous reply and she clutched onto him, as if that'd hold him back.

"Just to tell you what our little Miss Duck has been hiding."

Fakir stiffened, "What do you mean?"

"Mytho-" Ahiru tried to tread out from behind Fakir, but he held her back. "Please!"

Fakir looked back at her and she begged him to let her go to Mytho.

He closed his eyes and groaned but stepped out of her way.

Ahiru only walked out from behind him. "Mytho, please-" She held out her hand.

The grin that split his face faded as he regarded her outstretched hand, the pink fading.

He took a tentative step forward. "Ahiru-"

"I've been getting rusty, you haven't been around for lessons." She smiled.

His eyes flashed to hers and Fakir's hand perched on her lower back.

"Ahiru, I'm sorry." He shook his head, "I'm afraid I'm losing my will."

"Resist him. Please. For me, for Rue." Ahiru took a step. "You don't have to live like this."

"I'm fighting it now." His voice rattled, and it took every ounce of Ahiru's will not to race forward and hold him.

"Mytho, I miss you. You were my friend."

Sadness washed over his face, "I'm sorry." Pink eyes returned but with resistance, a savage scream broke out of Mytho, he sank to his knees and Ahiru ran back to Fakir, allowing him to hold on to her.

Mytho breathed heavily before he grinned up at them, teeth glinting in the street lamps. "Ahiru, as your friend I must advise you it's not nice to keep secrets from people you love."

"You heard, didn't you?" Ahiru thought there should be panic, but there was simply agony.

"I did, and it's a tremendous plan, a shame he won't agree to it."

"Mytho, you can't tell Drosselmeyer my plan."

"Why not?"

Ahiru's eyebrows knit together and her lips drew down, "Are you happy? Like this?"

He raised a brow.

"You're at war with yourself. Don't-" She gulped. "Don't you want full control?"

Mytho considered.

She tried to appeal to his more demonic half. Ahiru's eyes wandered to where Fakir stood, she realized after this, Fakir would never let her go until she told him her plan, but at least it was coming from her.

He straightened. "I will tell Drosselmeyer you discovered nothing."

She relaxed.

Mytho disappeared, leaving behind a sickly looking black feather where he formerly stood.

"What plan?"

Ahiru flinched. He sounded angry.

Ahiru screwed her eyes shut. Here it goes. "Fakir, listen-"

"What. Plan?"

She looked up at him pleadingly. He merely glared at her. Ahiru was forced to tell him the truth.

"Autor wasn't studying how to kill Drosselmeyer, he was creating a new spell."

"For?" He pressed.

"Me. My heart." Ahiru shook her head. "To protect my heart."

"From what?"

She searched him, begging him to accept, "On the night of the blood moon I am going to perform a spell that will protect me so I can become a vampire and a werewolf and then I will kill Drosselmeyer."

Fakir closed his eyes, his jaw clenched and Ahiru feared what would come.

"No."

Oh. Still, not an acceptable answer.

"What do you mean, no?"

"I won't let you go through with this."

Ahiru crossed her arms. "You don't have a say in what I do or how I do it, and if you don't turn me, I'll have Retzel do it. Or Hans. Someone!"

"And I will order them not to."

"Fakir, this is the only way-"

"No, you're just giving in to fear, you are powerful and you can do-"

"So many others have failed, do you think I'm the first reincarnation? Drosselmeyer would be dead if Tutu's magic was enough, but it's not."

"Oh, so giving yourself up to him is? This is what I've been protecting you from since the beginning! Being turned into a filthy bloodsucker."

Ahiru stepped towards him, "Since the beginning? Since the beginning you've been working to get me to kill Drosselmeyer! Now I want to and- and I'm willing! But, you want to stop me?"

"Stop you from doing something stupid!"

She shook her head, she knew he wouldn't understand. "Who are you that you can say I can't-?"

"I'm your mate and whatever happens to you will kill me!"

Ahiru stopped, she pulled her hand away and looked up at him questioningly.

He put his hands on her shoulders. "If you die, if- if this kills you-" His eyes searched hers, trying to get her to understand everything he couldn't say. "I will die with you."

"I thought me dying wouldn't affect you."

"No, no." He shook his head. "Ahiru. Your death won't physically kill me, but now-"

"Now?"

"Now, I can't live without you by my side."

Ahiru looked away. "Fakir, I-" She fluttered away tears. "I have to save you."

"No, you don't, if it means risking you." He shook his head. "No. Please."

"Fakir, you're not the only person I need to save."

Fakir looked down at her and she couldn't imagine what he was thinking. He placed a palm on her cheek, his eyes still imploring her not to go through with it. "Please."

It was so small and tenderly spoken. "It's not up to me anymore."

"Forget I ever said it. I take it back." His other hand came to rest on her cheek. "You don't have to kill Drosselmeyer, you can't."

"But I have to."

His eyes locked with hers, and she wanted to stay there for millennia. "I know."

Ahiru didn't know when, mere moments, perhaps minutes, it was all too possible they remained there for the rest of her story, looking and begging the other to see. She didn't know who, whether her eyes darted down to his lips first, or if he tilted his head at just the right angle. She didn't know where they were anymore, the alley of the city, standing in her kitchen, the radio playing. She didn't know what she was doing, the year before she was just a girl, and now here she was. She didn't know how her heart became his, in the quiet moments, or maybe in the moments where his eyes were half closed in exhaustion as let her in on his life, his family, or the loud moments, when they forgot their manners. And, she didn't know how, but now, Fakir had his lips pressed against hers.

Her hands moved to gently hold his head, to make sure he didn't pull away until she was ready.

And his hands moved to caress her, weaving fingers into her hair and gripping tightly.

She broke away, and he rested his forehead against hers.

"I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

Ahiru combed her fingers through his hair, and he pulled her tightly aginst him.

"I've been alive for nearly one hundred years and I only just got you."

She shook her head against his breast. "And you're not going to lose me."

His hand drifted to her neck, caressing a nearly forgotten mark, an oak tree embossed on her skin. He kissed it, and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, you have to let me do this."

He stood and just held on to her, lifting her off the ground as he straightened. "I will."

"I won't die."

He rubbed her back. "If you do, I'll kill you."

She giggled. "Can we go home?"

He nodded, and she clambered onto his back, pressing her cheek against his shoulder, trying to get as close as she could.

Fakir was quick, and she stood at her door before unlocking it.

She leads him inside and took him into her room. She peeled off her jacket, and he did the same.

"I'm going to get ready for bed, now."

"I'll wait for you."

She nodded and went to get changed, wash her face, brush her teeth.

When she came back he was standing in the same spot but now, he had abandoned his shoes and most of his clothes.

Ahiru got into bed and he joined her under the covers. Quickly, she found him and latched onto him, wrapping her arms around his torso, and her legs around his hips. He held her too and kept her head securely under his chin.

"I will stay by your side forever." He promised.

She only closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	21. Morsus

Six months ago, hen she first moved into this apartment, she hoped by now she would be decorating for christmas. The corner would hold her first christmas tree - whether that became reality depended on her paycheck. She was going to hang lights in the windows. Maybe wrap the railings of her fire escape with colorful lights, the kind her mother always hung around their house growing up. When she met Edel, Pique and Lillie the aspect of buying gifts for her new friends was ever present in her mind. She met Mytho and Rue, they joined the list as well.

She was supposed to make Fakir carry a tree up to her apartment and have him hang the lights for her.

She never imagined, four days before one of her favorite holidays, that her apartment would be decorated for something else.

Ahiru, Fakir, Autor and Femio stood in her apartment like statues, the fear of it all going horribly wrong at the forefront of all their thoughts.. Fakir had pushed her furniture against the walls - Autor and Femio tried to help but were relatively useless compared to Fakir - until her living room was barren. They had created a circle of crystals: labradorite, fluorite, blue kyanite, and infinite, all supposed to protect her and strengthen the spell.

The waning sun made feeble attempts at keeping her home bright, but Femio was making quick work of lighting beeswax candles, creating pale light just enough to see. He placed them strategically across the room, a well memorised pattern Ahiru didn't bother try to figure out. Ahiru fisted her hands into the cotton shift she wore, handmade by witches, for spells like this one.

"We really should be doing this outside." Autor muttered under his breath.

"I have wood flooring. That's nature enough." Ahiru told him, her eyes trained on the ground. Her stomach clenched at the notion of her performing this spell out in the open, without protection.

Fakir touched his hand to her elbow, tenderly grasping her, and murmured in her ear, "You don't have to do this. We can find another way."

"No." Ahiru shook her head. "I- No matter how I look at it, this is the only way."

"Are you ready?" Autor stole her attention, her head snapping to him. His usual haughty persona deflated, and nodded.

It had taken Autor a month to improve the spell and even he was dubious if it would work.

"Creating spells is complex and requires mastery of the craft," He had told her once. He was trying to help her, to warn her, about what? She wasn't sure. That he wasn't sure if he could create a spell for her, that even if he was powerful enough to do it, that she herself wouldn't able to perform it.

"Reordering a spell?" He continued. "Only the most powerful witches can execute them without high consequences. There's a substantial possibility... you could fail."

Ahiru took off most of the month. She couldn't recall what she told Freya, how could she remember anything in this moment? But, she was able to get the time off, coming in on some days to do half a day's work.

Every waking moment was laden with magic. Since the night she told Autor her plan, she worked relentlessly to try, and learn as much as possible.

She performed every spell she could; she mastered the basics in a week. In two she studied more than a hundred spells that concentrated on protection. Protection of the soul. Protection of the mind. Protection of the body. Protection of the heart, however, was the hardest.

She wasn't certain if that's how it was, or if it was the concept she was struggling with.

Ahiru studied only one other spell, the spell that would release Siegfried and Drosselmeyer from their shackles. The week before Autor had completed his work, she poured all of her power into mastering the spell that would unlock two monsters onto the world.

"I will help you as best as I can, but it's really up to you." Autor told her, the depths of his eyes revealed to her he was remorseful.

Yes, she possessed the magic of the world's most powerful witch, but that didn't mean that she herself had any real power.

"You told me you tired a protection spell before?" When she nodded, he held out his hand. "May I have it? This may be… well. This may be a means to make this spell easier, if merely the slightest bit."

"Fakir?" Ahiru turned her head but failed to meet his eyes. He knew the danger and cried his protests, she shouldn't be seeking his help, but she was afraid to move. Her legs wobbled, and she feared if she tried to move she'd fall, failing before she even begun.

He left his position of guarding her and left to retrieve the pendant. Fakir had been at her side fiercely, supporting her in any manner he was able. He made her breakfast that morning, and talked to her, keeping her mind off of tonight, off of the blood moon. When Autor and Femio came with their beeswax candles and witchy rocks and the shift, Fakir helped her put it on - not that she couldn't do it herself, but she felt frozen. If she performed the spell wrong, if the candles weren't all lit, if the crystals didn't form a perfect circle-

But, Fakir stopped her worrying, he put his hands under her chin and forced eye contact, "Everything you need to make this magic work, is already inside you."

Ahiru nodded her head and draped her arms around his neck, crushing him against her. He rubbed her back, and she pet his hair.

She was vaguely conscious of Fakir passing Autor her pendant. Slightly more aware when Femio and Fakir held her arms and helped lead her into the circle of rocks. Her bare knees pressed against the floor and all very aware of the beating, loud like a drum, inside her chest.

Autor kneeled in front of her and dipped his thumb into a basin of icy brine and formed a cross on her sternum, just above her heart. Autor took her hand and wrapped the chain of the pendant over her fingers and made her hold the stone in her hand.

"If this doesn't work." She heard him say, just barely over the percussions pulsing under her skin.

What if she wasn't powerful enough?

What if it was too soon and trying to perform the spell would only hurt her heart?

What if her plan didn't work?

Her breathing became labored and she had to hold herself up lest she fall onto the rocks. She was shaking, she could feel her limbs lose their nerve. The chain and pendant digging into her skin.

"Ahiru." It was Fakir's sharp voice that broke her stupor, she rose up off of her hands and studied him.  
Backed into a corner as if struggling to keep himself back from ripping her away and hiding her from all of this.  
"Ahiru, you are more than enough."  
She nodded and turned her attention to Autor, still kneeling before her, the rewritten spell held in front of her.  
"Just recite the words and pull your magic to your heart." His tone was soft, a first, for him, and she struggled to read the words but they grew hazy.  
"Ahiru." Fakir called again.  
She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, the short ends of her hair tickling her nose and cheeks.  
"H-heart-"  
"Speak clearly." Autor scolded, and it was almost like he was normal again. He closed his eyes in concentration, the markings on his face glowed and she felt him lending her his magic.  
Ahiru swallowed, she stole one glimpse at Fakir.  
"Heart, oh beating heart of mine  
Do not be tainted by evil  
Remain pure in all endeavors,  
Spell, oh spell of my creation  
Protect my heart  
Do not let evils take command,  
Bat, oh blood-ridden bat  
Do not steal my heart away from me  
Let me meet your strength, but do not take hold,  
Wolf, oh racing wolf  
Agree with the bat, your mortal enemy  
Do not strike my heart, now soaked with night  
Evil shall not overtake my heart."  
"Good." Autor told her, still gentle. "Again."  
Ahiru repeated the spell over and over then. Letting the words coat her heart.  
The blood moon shone down on her and her beating heart dripped in a thick blanket of sorcery, enhanced by the blood moon's glory.  
Her mouth was becoming dry, and she wasn't sure if she could continue chanting the spell.  
"-evil shall not overtake my heart!"  
"Stop!"  
Ahiru sucked in as much air as humanly possible.  
"I think-" Autor considered her for a moment, "Yes, I think the spell worked."

"How can we test it?" Fakir asked. She could hear the relief coming from him in waves. The spell hadn't killed her.

"We-" Autor made a face like a grimace, "We really can't. We have to wait and see."

Ahiru nodded and tried to stand and in an instant, Fakir stood by her side, lifting her to her feet, holding her against his chest. She leaned heavily against him but the night was only beginning.

"I have to find Rue."

"You don't have to go alone." Fakir told her. As if he hadn't suggested going with her until that moment.

"She doesn't like you, no offense." Ahiru let her eyes close, her strength returning slowly.

"Here, lieb." Femio, suddenly before her, held out a cup of chocolate milk.

"Best part about being a witch." She mumbled, mostly to herself, but she knew Fakir caught it, his chest rumbling in laughter.

"Ahiru, I'm sorry, but I can't stay." Autor didn't look apologetic, and his voice didn't betray him. Good, nice wasn't a healthy color on him. "I have my own spells to do, I'm glad I was able to help, but-"

"Autor you've done enough, I understand, Fakir will help me."

Autor nodded before reclaiming his crystals and all that appeared to be his as Ahiru took her time finishing the glass in her hand.

She was becoming more alert, especially of the fact that she was aware of the great wall that protected her heart.

"I'll move everything back while you go."

Ahiru nodded. "Thank you. Do you know where Mytho's pants are?"

"Wait, I thought Rue was going to change you?"

"I am, I just." She looked down at the ring of chocolate forming at the bottom of the glass. "I get the sense that they're together."

"A witch sense?"

"No." She smiled, finally feeling like herself. "An Ahiru-sense."

She set the glass down in her sink and Fakir gave her the pants. Location spells, fortunately, were easy, all she had to do now was touch it and-

Ahiru looked around her, suddenly cold for wearing nothing but the shift in the snow. Quickly, she became confused as she wasn't in Kinkan nor Eiche, so then where was she?

Ahiru turned and behind her stood a great, decaying mansion. They were inside, weren't they?

And making a lot of noise.

The sudden crashes and shouts sent Ahiru running, she didn't know if she could protect them or herself, but she wasn't going to just stand there any longer.

The screams echoed across empty halls, but now she could hear Rue's voice.

"Mytho don't hurt me!"

"Rue?" She cried out, racing down the hall to where the warning came.  
"Don't eat that! That's disgusting!"  
"Rue!" Her feet pounding against the floor, it was a wonder how they couldn't hear her. "Mytho?" a pause. "Please!"  
"Rue!" Ahiru found herself at a grand staircase where the flapping of wings filled her ears. "Rue, Mytho! Hang on!" She hitched her shift and tore up the stairs.  
"Ahiru?"  
"Yes! Rue!" Ahiru smiled brightly as she worked to find them. "Keep yelling! I'm trying to find you!"  
"We're here, Ahiru!" she paused again, "I'm so sorry!"  
Ahiru found herself at the edge of the hall and facing a pair of French doors. She thrust them open and shock stopped her movements.  
On the railing overlooking a lofty two-story ballroom was Mytho, perched on the railing.  
But it wasn't Mytho.  
He cawed at her before plunging.  
"Mytho!" Both Rue and Ahiru called out, but he flew gracefully down to the ground.  
"Rue?" Ahiru asked with uncertainty as she took in the man that now stood before Rue. A black beak producing from his face, his arms replaced with wings. White clothes and shoes hid what she was certain were also feathers and the taloned feet of a raven.  
"He's caught in between forms." Rue explained to her, keeping her eyes on Mytho, as if he would attack. "He was human and tried to turn into a raven but… something went wrong." Ahiru didn't need to see her to tell that Rue had tears streaming down her face.  
"What's wrong, Rue?" Came the sickly sweet pink voice, produced from his big beak. "Are you heartbroken? Do you even have a heart?"  
"Ahiru… Please."  
Ahiru hurried down the steps and got to Rue. "I have a plan to defeat Drosselmeyer, but I need your help."  
"Anything." Her voice was scarcely above a whisper. Rue looked at Mytho. Horribly transfigured into a half man-half raven.  
A monster.  
"I need you to turn me."  
"What?" That broke Rue's attention. She glared down at Ahiru giving a look that said that that was the stupidest thing she had heard all day.  
"I know, but listen! It's the only plan I could come up with-"  
"No. No, I turn you, and he has control over you. He controls you and you'll turn into that." Rue pointed at Mytho, content on looking threatening without striking them.  
Ahiru shook her head, "No! I performed a spell that will cover my heart so you won't hurt me."  
"And why a vampire, why not have Fakir change you."

"I- um- am having him turn me." Ahiru admitted, "In addition to you."  
"You're- you're going to try to make yourself an amalgam?"  
"Yes."  
Rue sighed.  
"I made a spell! I'll gain the strength and power, without turning evil."  
"How do you know?" Rue's eyes become fixed again on Mytho, now on the hunt for what sounded like crawling mice.  
"I- I don't-" Ahiru stammared  
"Then I won't bite you."  
"Please, this may be the only way I can defeat Drosselmeyer."  
Rue sneered. "Do you know what will happen once Drosselmeyer gets his body back?"  
"No, what?"  
"He'll get back his ability to write."  
Ahiru's brows furrowed. "I'm sorry, what?"  
"I-" She growled in exasperation. "I told you! He sold his soul for the ability to write and manipulate reality."  
"Oh, right." Ahiru felt sheepish.  
She sucked her teeth. "But, they chopped off his hands."  
"What?"  
"The bookmen. They chopped off his hands."  
Ahiru closed her eyes and tried to gather her thoughts. "He doesn't have hands?"  
"Not on him."  
"Not on him?" Ahiru's voice rang over the walls of the dance hall.  
"He performed a spell so his hands couldn't get burned. I'm sure the bookmen still have them locked away."  
Ahiru swallowed hard, "Miss E- the bookmen kept his hands? Just stashed away somewhere?"  
"Somewhere. But that's not the point."  
"What is the point?"  
Rue chewed on her lower lip. "He doesn't have his hands so he can't write."  
Ahiru perked up, "He can't."  
"No, once he's out, I'm certain he'll get someone to retrieve his hands. Until then, that will give you a window, a slight window, where he's less powerful."  
Ahiru nodded. Now she had a time limit on top of everything else.  
"Are you sure? This is the only way?"  
"No," Ahiru shook her head. "But, it's all I could think of."  
Rue groaned. "Alright, this will be… unpleasant, don't try to fight it too much."  
Rue combed Ahiru's hair away from her neck and sank her teeth into the flesh.  
"Ow."

"I don't understand." Rue had stopped already.  
"Aren't you supposed to suck out the blood until you leave only a little?" Ahiru looked at Rue over her shoulder.  
"Yes, but," Rue's head shook in bewilderment. "I can't drink your blood."  
Ahiru turned to stare at her. "What?"  
"I- I don't see what's wrong, I bit right into your jugular, but I don't even smell blood."  
"Oh, no." Ahiru looked up at Rue in horror. "Do you think the spell worked too well?"  
"What? And now you can't be changed at all?"  
"It seems like the only possibility." Ahiru's hand went into her hair, gripping it. "Why else wouldn't you be able to change me?"  
"I don't know."  
"Try again. Give me your blood first."  
"Like what I did with Mytho?" Rue looked at her as if she was insane. "No, no way, you'll get- you'll be." Rue looked over at Mytho, crouched in the corner cawing lightly to himself.  
"Rue, please. The spell…" Ahiru looked downtrodden, "It should work."  
Rue nodded, she bit her wrist. "Here." She said, her tone soft, "Take it slow."  
Ahiru nodded before putting her mouth on Rue's wrist, it was more than uncomfortable, but Ahiru let the bitter blood run thickly down her throat.  
She drew back, hopeful that that was sufficient, and waited to feel different.  
To no avail.  
"Rue, what do I do now?"  
"I don't know, Ahiru."  
The wound on Rue's arm was virtually gone by the time she said Ahiru's name.  
"This was the plan and now it won't work."  
"Maybe not."  
"What?" Ahiru looked at Rue.  
The corner of her lip twitched, she was reluctant to say anything. "From what I've witnessed, it's possible you may have created a spell to guard yourself against Drosselmeyer's magic."  
"His magic?"  
"I don't know much about Drosselmeyer, but," Rue spared her a glance, "He practiced witchcraft. He wasn't strong enough to do the spells he craved to perform. And, the nature focused magic of the witches didn't allow for what he was trying to do."  
"So that's why he sold his soul? To gain power?"  
"To learn black magic." Rue nodded. "To control people and their fates."  
"Why would my spell protect me from that?"  
"Ahiru, you're my last hope for saving Mytho. Please. I don't know a thing about witches, but surely whatever you have done can be strong enough to defend yourself from him."  
Ahiru looked at the floor, mulling over her thoughts. "Rue?"  
"Hmm?"

"Why did Drosselmeyer send you after me?"  
"Drosselmeyer always lies." Rue clenched her fist.  
"Rue?"  
"At first, he told me it was because of your pure heart." She chuckled and shook her head. "I knew you looked familiar."  
"When did you -?"  
Rue looked back at her. "After I changed Mytho. I realized that this raw, uncontrollable power was the last thing Drosselmeyer wanted for you. The first time Mytho transformed into a raven, the transformation brought about a memory I had, over a century ago."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He looks so much like him, I don't know how I missed it."  
"Missed what, Rue?"  
Rue rubbed her arm. "Mytho is a descendant of Siegfried."  
"What? How do you know that?"  
"His eyes." Rue took a step forward, but stayed. "Siegfried had golden eyes, the only human I've ever seen with golden eyes, and pure white hair."  
"I've never seen Siegfried out of his wolf form."  
"I have."  
Ahiru looked at Rue. How often Ahiru forgot how old Rue was.  
"When Drosselmeyer was first trapped in the fire, he gave me one order, to make myself acquainted with Siegfried and the Lady's child. But I lost him."  
"How do you lose a baby?"  
"It's not like the damn thing was in my care." Rue touched a hand to her temple. "Tutu had given the babe to the coven, and the coven is good at keeping secrets when they want."  
Ahiru considered it. "Then how do you - "  
"It's his scent."  
"What?"  
"The hair and eyes aren't the strongest evidence, but there's no masking his scent."  
Ahiru looked over at Mytho, as if she could smell him, or if she looked hard enough, she would be able to see his scent.  
"Siegfried and Tutu's scent was combined in their child. And that scent is still present in Mytho. It's very faint, an undertone, practically."  
"Is that why you tried to take him from Fakir while Mytho was growing up?"  
Rue nodded curtly. "Yes, I tried to fix my mistakes, but instead."  
"You fell in love with him."  
Rue remained silent.  
"Rue, thank you for telling me everything. I think this helps me." Ahiru turned to leave, but Rue stopped her.  
"Wait. There's one more thing."

Ahiru waited, but Rue seemed scared to tell her.  
"And, I'm pretty confident I'm the only one who knows. I'm not sure Drosselmeyer knows. No." She shook her head. "I'm sure he doesn't know. He can't."  
"What?"  
Rue turned her head to the side to look at Ahiru, "The way I can tell Mytho is Siegfried's descendant works the same for everyone. I know who the descendant of Drosselmeyer is."  
"Wh- who?"  
Rue looked back at Mytho. "Fakir."  
"Fakir is- "  
"Yes."  
"No. No! That's just not-"  
"The scent is clearer with Fakir, I suspect he's his grandson, or great grandson." Rue crossed her arms, as if she was hugging herself. "I don't know what that means for him. If he'll be able to resist Drosselmeyer's magic, or-"  
"Or what?"  
"Or if he'll only be more susceptible to it."  
Ahiru was unsure of how to feel. There was a demon living inside of Wasser Castle and he was the direct relative of the man she-  
"Go. You need to figure out of a new plan."  
"What about-" Ahiru's eyes flew to Mytho, who had taken to flying up onto the railings again.  
"I will protect him. Go. You don't have much time."  
"Rue?" Ahiru stepped towards her until Ahiru was in front of her friend.  
"Yes?" Rue answered, mildly annoyed that Ahiru hadn't obeyed her yet.  
"Thank you." Ahiru wrapped her arms around Rue and rested her head against Rue's shoulder.  
Rue returned the hug. "You are the best friend I've always wanted but never had."  
Ahiru smiled wetly, the tears just barely hanging on to her lashes. "You're the sister I always hoped to have."  
Rue giggled, and it was a pleasant sound. She pulled away but held onto Ahiru's shoulders. "Go, save us."  
Ahiru beamed up at her. "Don't worry, I'll come up with a way to defeat him."  
Rue pet her cheek, "Ahiru?"  
"What?"  
"I love you."  
Ahiru squeezed her eyes shut and let the tears tumble down her face. "I love you, too."  
Rue pulled Ahiru to her again, "You're being such a cry baby."  
Ahiru laughed, and they clung to each other. "I may need you in my new plan."  
"I will do anything, for you, I promise."  
Ahiru wiped her eyes, a broad grin over her face as Rue gave her a modest, but melancholy smile.  
"I would take you back to Fakir, but I don't want to leave-"

They both studied Mytho, feathers falling loose from his arm.  
"Don't worry, I'll be okay."  
Rue chuckled and shook her head. "Here." And fished out a pair of keys. "It's in the back."  
Ahiru took the keys. "I guess running everywhere gets tiring after a while."  
"Even if you're a vampire."  
Ahiru clutched the key and held onto Rue's hand before squeezing it. She pointed to the drapes that hung covering the windows. "There should be doors that lead out to where the car will be."  
Ahiru nodded and walked towards the curtains, pushing them aside to find the door. Rue called out "To the left!" and Ahiru followed her instructions until she found a door knob. And, once again, she was out in the cold in nothing but a thin shift.  
Ahiru smirked. She supposed the modern stereotypes about vampires were true; they were flashy.  
Ahiru looked at the red, over-the-top sports car parked in the snow. She rolled her eyes before she got in and spent several minutes warming the car - wouldn't serve her any good if her toes dropped off before she got back to Fakir.  
Fakir…  
The grandson of Drosselmeyer.  
How could she tell him? It would devastate him. But, that didn't matter, what mattered now, was going home and getting rest.  
Tonight would have made her powerful as a vampire or werewolf, but going to fight as neither when he himself was ten times stronger was sheer folly.  
She would wait until tomorrow, a regular, milky moon that doesn't enhance the power of supernatural beings.  
When she got home - how? She didn't know considering she had no idea where Rue and Mytho had been - she found Fakir waiting on her bed, holding his head in his hands.  
He had fallen asleep.  
She combed his hair out of his face. He woke up and moved until he was seated on the edge of the bed. He tugged her forward by her waist until she was standing between his legs. He let his head rest on her stomach and put his arms around her while she played with his hair.  
"You don't smell like one."  
"It didn't work," She said, shaking her head. "The protection spell was too powerful and she couldn't even drink my blood."  
"So I guess, I wouldn't be able to turn you either, huh?"  
Ahiru shrugged, "Wouldn't hurt to try."  
Fakir stood, he bit his finger until blood dripped and presented it to her. She took his finger into her mouth and allowed hot blood to burn her tongue. He drew back his finger, and they waited, but nothing happened.  
"We need another plan."  
Ahiru shook her head. "Tomorrow. Please?"  
Fakir nodded and lead her to her bed, they laid down together and she let him cling to her.  
"Fakir?"  
"Yes?"  
"I have a lot to tell you."


End file.
